Titans Meet The Gaang
by Romance addict 16
Summary: The Titans are transported to another dimension!The Gaang finds them and they help each other throughout there journey.How can the Titans help Aang bring down the firelord.What about Slade? Suck at summery better then it sounds.Rob/Star,Kataang,BB/Rae.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm back and I'm gonna write about my two favorite shows, Teen Titans and Avatar the last Airbender. (Seriously who doesn't like these shows?) Any who I got this idea while watching the Teen Titans then my thoughts went to Avatar. I thought it would be cool to see the Titans help the Gaang with the war and the gaang can help the Titans. Anyway enough of my drabble let's start the show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Avatar.**

"Give it up Slade!" Robin growled at the masked villain.

"Ah the Teen Titans I was wondering when you would get here?" Slade replied coolly.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted. Immediately Robin ran over to Slade and attempted to punch him but Slade quickly got hold of him and pinned him down against the machine. Starfire saw this and flew to Robin's aid with a blast of her eyebeams Slade released Robin and landed a few feet away. The rest of the team were fighting of Slade's robots. Robin and Starfire were both in front of Slade, Star was preparing her star bolts, while Robin his bo-staff in hand. Slade took pressed a button on his armor and robots jumped out from the ceiling surrounding the two titans. Star was throwing star bolts left and right, while Robin was taking them down quickly with a few swings of his bo-staff.

While the Titans were occupied Slade went to his machine on the other side of the room. He was able to create a machine that can open up dimensions and he can freely pop in and out as he pleases. While looking through dimensions he found a certain one that peeked his interest. He was ready to survey this new world until the Titans came. With a few coordinates set in place the machine began to open a portal to the new world. The portal was very strong and it began to suck up the robots. Slade jumped in without giving it a second thought

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg while holding on to a metal brace.

"A portal to… another dimension?" Cyborg said while reading his scanner.

"Everyone hang on!" Robin shouted. He stabbed his bo-staff in the floor and held on to it. Starfire was holding on to him, the portal grew stronger and soon Starfire was was beginning to lose her grip.

"Star hang on!" Robin shouted holding her hand.

"I cannot!" she shouted back and she lost her grip and headed for the portal. Robin let go too not wanting her to go alone. Beast Boy then let go not wanting to abandon his leader, Cyborg followed, then Raven. As soon as Raven went through the portal it closed up quickly with the Titans and Slade in it.

* * *

"Thank you the universe!" Sokka cried out. The Gaang just was on a fire navy ship heading for the fire nation. They had a run in with another ship that grew suspicious and they were attacked. A sea serpent grabbed the other ship's attention and began to attack the serpent.

Aang came out of his hiding place "I hate not doing anything." he grumbled. Katara went over to him and said "I know but your still recovering from your injuries. Speaking of which you better get some rest." She began to guide him to his room. When a bright light shone over the ship. The group turned to see a small portal open up and three people fell out of it. A green elf type person fell on his butt, a masked boy wearing a ridiculous costume, and an girl with blazing hair and orange skin. The masked boy caught the girl before she hit the floor.

"Thank you Robin." the girl said to the masked boy. He smiled and nodded, obviously glad she was alright.

"Uh Robin where are we and where is Cy and Raven?" the green one asked looking around the ship.

"I don't know." he turned just in time to see a boulder coming toward him! He quickly jumped up and dodged then shouted to Beast Boy "Watch out!" Beast Boy dodged too. Robin turned to see a girl in a weird stance. He also saw a guy with a ponytail holding a boomerang over his head, a girl whose arms were surrounded with water, and a boy with an arrow on his forehead with a staff in his hand.

"Who are you?" the girl with the water asked.

"Uh hi." Robin said unsure of what to do. Unfortunately being the curious girl she was Starfire flew over to Katara and said "Hello! I am Starfire and might I ask how you can control water like that. My friend Aqualad controls water too but not like you."

Aang immediately threw a gust of mind at Starfire sending her back in Robin's arms. "Stay away from her." he growled wincing a bit as he did that gust sent a sharp pain through his arm.

"Whoa you ok Star?" Robin asked. Star nodded but looked wearily at Aang unsure of what she did wrong. Katara dropped her water and went over to Aang trying to help him.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked this time raising his boomerang a little higher.

"Look we don't want to cause trouble." Robin tried to explain.

"Well too late you got trouble." Toph shouted raising a boulder tempted to chuck it at Robin. Beast Boy's eyes widened "Dude! She can control the Earth!" he shouted

"Well duh I am an Earth bender." Toph stated matter-of-factly.

"A what?" Robin asked. Toph dropped the boulder and busted out laughing. "You don't know what an earth bender is hahahahaha that's rich." Robin was a little miffed at Toph, he didn't like being laughed at.

"Look I'm Robin, this is Beast Boy, and Starfire." He said gesturing to the green boy and the girl. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hah yea like you could hurt us." Katara shouted at him. Then she sent ice spears toward Robin. He jumped out of the way "Fine if it's gonna be like that Titans GO!" he shouted and threw freeze disks at Katara. Aang quickly sucked in air and shoot it out causing the disks to fly back at Robin. Katara and Aang didn't know what those were but they didn't want to find out. Katara, after a few minutes of arguing, put Aang back in his hiding place. Then went out to help her friends.

Starfire took off on the air she could hear the gasps of everyone below. The crew below couldn't believe it she was FLYING! Starfire then summoned her star bolts causing more gasps from everyone. No body knew what kind of bender she was but she was a powerful fighter. Katara dealt with Starfire attempting to bring her back down with her water whip. Star kept dodging and sent a storm of star bolts her way. Katara fell to the ground when one star bolt hit her in the leg and another in her arm.

Sokka couldn't even hit Beast Boy once. He was to shocked seeing him turn into creatures he's never seen before. (A/N: Remember in the Avatar world it's usually a cross between two or three animals). Beast Boy took down Hakoda and Bato in no time, now he was working on Pipsqueak and The Duke. He turned into a bull a knocked them out. Beast Boy turned back to normal and was hit in the head from a boomerang. Sokka charged at Beast Boy but he just transformed into a lion and pinned Sokka down.

Robin was dodging boulders left and right trying to knock the blind girl off her feet. Toph then grabbed the floor(using her metal bending ability) and shook it. Robin began to lose balance but Starfire grabbed Robin spun him around and threw him at Toph. Since Toph couldn't see him coming she was knocked down. Robin took out a freeze disk and froze her arms and feat down. He then walked over to Katara and asked "Now will you listen to us?" She scowled but nodded knowing they were defeated.

* * *

"… and that's how we ended up on your ship." Robin finished. The Titans and the Gaang were in the dining hall. Robin looked around the table to see opened mouths and wide eyes.

"So wait let me get this straight you three are from another dimension where you are superheroes and while stopping a villain named Slade you got transported here and somehow got separated from Slade as well as two of your other teammates?" Aang asked shocked. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy nodded.

"You can't expect us to believe that can you?" Sokka asked

"Actually it makes sense." Katara replied. Sokka was about to protest when Katara spoke "Think about it these guys have powers we have never seen before, plus some gadgets the fire nation doesn't even have. Plus it explains that portal and the bright light that came just before these three showed up." Katara explained.

"She's right Sokka. I trust them." Aang piped up. The rest of the group seemed satisfied too accept Sokka "What you can't trust them! How do we know they're not fire nation spies!" he shouted.

"Excuse me but what is this fire nation of which you speak?" Starfire asked. Katara grinned triumphantly at her brother and then began to explain there world to the Titans.

"…so we have to stop the fire nation before Sozin's comet arrives." Katara continued.

"And the only way to do that is if I defeat the firelord before the comet comes." Aang finished. The three stood there wide eyed trying to digest the information.

"So your world is at war with these fire benders." Star asked. The Gaang nodded.

"Robin maybe we can help them." Starfire said to there leader.

"Huh?" Robin asked

"Yea dude I don't mind helping out either I think we should." Beast Boy piped up.

"Ok if it's ok with you guys?" Robin asked Aang. He nodded and said "Sure we need new allies for the invasion plan we have." Sokka agreed happy to have some reinforcements. Katara smiled "Great it's all settled then. If you excuse me I think Aang needs another healing session. Come on Aang." she said helping him up and dragging him to his room.

"What happened to him? Beast Boy asked.

* * *

Raven woke up in a cold metal room illuminated by a couple torches. She was sitting in a chair with her hands chained as well as her feet. She turned her head slightly to see Cyborg chained to a wall his head down, since he was still asleep. She struggled against the chains but then a cold voice cut through the air "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

Then a girl came out of a dark corner in front of the room. She wore back armor with red lining the side. She wore a long sleeved read shirt underneath the armor she also wore black pants with black and red shoes to match. Her hair was up in a topknot with a kind small band holding it in place, it had a fire insignia on it. She wore an evil smile on her face.

"Now you will tell me everything I want to know and there won't be any trouble, you got that." the girl asked while walking around Raven.

"How about no. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she exclaimed she felt her dark energy surrounding her hands and could see it but then it stopped and it went away. The girl was shocked at first but quickly regain her composure. "Don't even try it we neutralized your powers when you were knocked out." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"What how?" Raven asked a bit panicked.

"I did it." a familiar voice rang out from behind her.

"No." Raven whispered

"Yes and if you ever want to go home again you will tell me where Robin is?" Slade asked emerging from the shadows.

* * *

"We are going to get some dinner do you want to come." Katara asked Aang. Sokka was in the door way and so was Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin.

"Sure dinner sounds good." Aang said slowly getting off the bed.

"Here wear this over your arrow. Sokka said handing him a headband.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly." Aang replied back.

"Aang come on be practical." Sokka said thrusting the headband forward. Aang just laid back down on the bed his back facing everyone else.

"Aang you need to eat too I think you should wear the headband." Beast Boy said gently. Aang didn't say anything he didn't even move a muscle.

You guys go on ahead we'll catch up with you." Katara said. Everyone else filed out of the room.

"I think I know why you don't want to be a secret you don't want people to think you failed." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right I don't but the problem is I did fail." Aang answered back harshly.

"Aang that's not true."

"It is true." he responded sitting up on the bed. " I was in Ba Sing Se I was there but I lost." he got up from the bed his back to Katara. "The Earth Kingdom fell for good."

"It's not for good. Remember we have a plan the invasion. Not to mention Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy are gonna help too."

"I hate the invasion plan! I don't want anyone else getting hurt from my mistakes!" he cried ripping down the fire nation banner from the wall. "I always knew I would have to face the firelord but now I know I have to do it by myself."

"Aang."

"Katara please, just go." she sighed and walked to the door.

"Is there anything you need." she asked.

"I need to redeem myself, I need my honor back."

* * *

After they went to the town for dinner Katara went to Aang's room with a tray of food.

"Aang I brought you some food." Katara said as she entered the room. She looked around but saw no one in the room. She gasped "Oh no!" she dropped the tray and ran outside. When she got there she saw Robin, Starfire and Sokka talking. She ran over to them but Starfire saw her before she reached them. "Katara whatever is the matter." Starfire asked with genuine concern.

"Aang he's gone he ran away." She cried.

"What?" Sokka gasped.

"He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world on his own, that it's all his responsibility, I don't know what he's thinking we could be helping him, he needs our help! We need to go look for him."

"I agree and I will help you with your search." Starfire told her wrapping her arms around Katara consoling her.

"Hold on you two I don't think we should go now." Robin told them.

"What! Why? We have to!" Katara cried.

"No he's right there's a storm coming. We need to wait for now ok" Sokka replied.

"You're going to wait I'm going know." Katara said her voice hard. She walked out of Starfire's embrace and walked towards Appa with Starfire right behind her. Sokka grabbed her shoulder "Fine if your going I'm going too."

"Your not going without us." Robin added Beast Boy and Toph by his side. Katara smiled "Thank you guys." They all packed and put there things on Appa, Starfire decided to fly to put less weight on Appa. By the time they left they were on the middle of the storm. Starfire surveyed the areas ahead while everyone else looked around just in case she missed something. The storm cleared up making their job easier especially when the sun rose.

"Over there!" Starfire shouted pointing to a crescent shaped island. "I think I see something!" They landed and saw Aang lying down sleeping. Momo went ahead of them and woke Aang up. Katara rushed over and hugged Aang happy to see him safe and sound. Toph, Sokka, Momo, and even Appa went over and gave a group hug. Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire were off to the side watching the scene with a smile. Aang motioned for them to come over so they did.

"I have so much to do." he said once they separated.

"I know." Katara said

"But you will have our assistance." Starfire replied happily.

"You didn't think you would get of Earth bending training by coming to the Fire Nation did you?" Toph asked jokingly. Aang smiled but then he remembered something.

"What about the invasion?"

"We'll meet my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka replied.

"Hey what's this?" Beast Boy asked picking up what looked like a broken stick with a little cloth on it. "Aang your glider!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's ok it would have given away my identity. For know I think it's better that no one knows I'm alive." He then air bended himself onto a rock then he jabbed his glider remains into the rock were it burned up from the hot magma inside.

"We should probably look for a nearby town." Robin said. Everyone agreed and climbed on Appa except for Starfire and Beast Boy, they're gonna fly. Then they took off to the nearest town starting a new adventure with new friends.

**Well what do ya think? Good, Bad? I liked it that's my opinion anyway. No flames please I know I'm not the greatest writer ever but please be nice. So just click on that pretty button below and review. Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello! Did you miss me?**

**Sokka: No it was quiet before you got here**

**Me: Shut up! Sokka!**

**Sokka: Hmmm nope don't wanna.**

**Me: 'gives death glare reaches in back pocket'**

**Sokka: Shutting up now!**

**Me: That's what I thought. Now Starfire be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Starfire: Ok Romance Addict 16 does not own us.**

**Sokka: 'mutters' Thank God**

**Me: What was that?**

**Sokka: Nothing.**

The group was flying to an island with a town so they went on the other side of the island where they can hide. Aang mad a cloud as camouflage Starfire and Beast Boy flew close to the cloud so they can also use it as cover.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang said while leading Appa down. He dropped the cloud camo as soon as they landed.

"Shhhh keep quiet." Sokka scolded. When they landed he jumped off of Appa and ran towards a nearby rock. He peeked over it seeing if anyone was there. "Great job with the cloud camo but next time let's be the type of cloud who knows how to keep it's mouth shut."

"Yea we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph commented sarcastically.

"Hey we're in enemy territory." he pointed to the birds on top of the rock "Those are enemy birds." one plopped on Sokka's head and crowed. They all laughed and went in the cave.

"Ok this is how we're going to live until the invasion begins, living in cave, after cave, after cave, after cave." he said his droning on and on.

"Sokka we don't need to become cave people all we need are some new clothes." Katara pointed out.

"She's right blending in is better then hiding out." Robin agreed

"Yea if we get Fire Nation disguises we would just as safe as hiding in a cave." Aang said.

"Plus they have real food out there does anybody want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers." Toph asked and hit the ground causing bugs to come out. Everyone agreed to get clothes. They found a hut were peoples clothes were hung out to dry by the steam vents.

"I don't know about this these clothes belong to somebody." Aang told the group beginning to get second thoughts.

"I call the silk robe." Katara shouted as she ran over to the clothes. Starfire followed her grabbing some clothes as well giggling along the way.

"Well if it's essential for our survival then I call the suit." Aang said as he ran over to the clothes. Robin followed along with Sokka and Toph. Aang picked out a nice suit with dark pants and nice boots. He wore a long shirt underneath the suit the shirt covers the arrows on his arms. The suit came with a band you would wear around your waist but instead he wore it as a head band to cover his tattoo. Since he decided not to shave his hair covered the rest of his arrow.

Sokka picked out this peasant long shirt and wore some black shorts underneath. He put on some piece of armor that covers the neck and shoulders (A/N: I don't know what that's called.) He wore a band around his upper arm and gloves that only cover your wrists and wore brown sandals. He finished off the look with a topknot

Toph had on a strapless shirt with matching pants they were a burgundy color. She also wore some strap things that go over her shoulders and covers her front. She also wore a waist band. She ripped off the soles of shoes so that way she can still see but appear to wear shoes at the same time.

Robin traded his usual red short sleeved shirt with a darker long sleeved. He also changed out of his green spandex and put on some black pants. He then put on a sleeveless black waist coat. He left his hair as is and put on some red and black boots similar to Aang.

Beast Boy stole a holographic ring from Cyborg's room to mess with him and he had it on so now when he wore it he had normal skin and brown hair. His eyes remained green and he had a long waistcoat over his normal clothes and he had black shoes one as well.

Starfire wore a red halter top that had gold edges, the tie for the halter strap was a small jewel . She wore a red skirt with short black pants underneath. She also wore black sandals and kept her hair as is. She and Katara spent a lot of time on their outfits (happy to have some girl talk with someone who actually cares no offense to Raven or Toph).

Katara wore a red midriff shirt (A/N I think that's what it's called.) With a long flowing red skirt. She also wore black pants underneath her skirt. Her hair was done in a topknot with her hair flowing down her back out two parts were placed on both sides in front. She and Starfire look great (according to Aang and Robin).

"Ta-da normal kid." Aang said as he finished tying his headband on.

"Feels weird not wearing my uniform." Robin commented. Sokka nodded but then noticed he hadn't taken off his mask. "Uh Robin your mask."

"Huh oh uh right." Robin stammered but he didn't make any moves to take it off though.

"Is something wrong Robin?" Aang asked.

"Uh yea I never take off my mask. It may seem silly but I have a secret identity in my world, but I guess since no one knows me here I'll take it off." he hesitantly took off his mask to reveal two blue sparkling eyes.

"Dude! You have eyes!" Beast Boy exclaimed laughing at his own joke. Robin gave him a death glare.

"There now was that so hard." Sokka teased. Robin scowled but laughed along with Beast Boy when Toph shoved her foot through the shoe causing the sole of the shoe to hit Sokka in the face.

"How do we look?" Katara asked as she and Starfire came out. Both Aang and Robin were blushing and rubbing the back of their necks nervously. They couldn't say anything the two girls looked stunning. Aang then noticed something breaking the trance and said "Uh your mom's necklace."

"Oh yea I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe isn't it? She said sadly while taking it off.

In town she bought a new necklace and a band to hole her topknot, Starfire also bought a new necklace, Toph bought a new headpiece, and Sokka bought a band to hold his topknot. Robin and Beast Boy didn't get anything, while Aang tucked Momo into his suit where he couldn't be seen.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago so just follow my lead." Aang instructed the group. They then walked out Aang spotted a man as they walked by and said " Greetings my good hot man." Sokka passed by shrugging his shoulders and everyone looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh hi I guess" the man responded back.

"Oh we're going to a meat place." Aang asked.

"Come on Aang everyone hear eats meat even the meat." Sokka told him as he pointed to a hippo cow eating raw meat.

"Dude I'm a vegetarian I'm not eating meat!" Beast Boy cried.

"You too cool." Aang said as he high fived Beast Boy.

"You sure you don't want to come in." Robin asked.

"Yea we'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang joked. The group headed inside reluctantly. Aang and Beast Boy hung out outside Aang kept greeting everyone and Beast Boy just looked embarrassed "Hot man, Hot man, Hot man, Hot man, Hot man." Soon he saw three fire nation soldiers and he tensed up.

"Dude are you ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fire nation soldiers act natural." Aang whispered back.

"It's over we caught you two." the older guard said sternly.

"Who us?" Aang asked.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." Aang and Beast Boy exchanged nervous glances. "Next time you play hooky you might want to change out of your school's uniform like your friend here." Aang looked down and laughed nervously. The soldiers then grabbed them and dragged them to the Fire Nation Academy.

About forty five minutes later the Gaang came out of the restaurant. They looked around for Aang and Beast Boy.

"Where is friend Beast Boy and Aang." Starfire asked

"I don't know Star maybe they're back in the cave." Katara replied back hoping that's where they were.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Academy the soldiers threw him in class.

The teacher eyed them and said "Oh are these new minds ready for molding?"

"Yep let the molding begin."Aang said while he taps his head, Beast Boy groaned.

"Wait your not from the Fire Nation." she said with a surprised look. Beast Boy and Aang tensed up believing they have been caught.

"Clearly you two are from the colonies." she replied. Beast Boy was confused he still didn't totally grasp the how this world works so Aang answered for them.

"Yes of course the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

"Your etiquette is terrible in the homeland we bow to our elders like so." she scolded showing them how to bow.

"Sorry ma'am." Beast Boy replied and did his bow perfectly (surprisingly). Aang bowed as well but in a different way instead of his fist below the palm of the other hand, he had his fist against his palm. Beast Boy whispered to look how he was doing it and Aang quickly changed it.

"And we don't wear head coverings in doors." the teacher scolded again.

"Uh I have a scar it's really embarrassing." Aang stammered, Beast Boy grinned at the excuse.

"Very well. What are your names or should we just call you manner less colony slobs."

Aang chuckled "Just slob is fine or uh Kuzon." the teacher nodded and looked at Beast Boy.

"Oh uh my name is…" Aang whispered to Beast Boy "Say your name is Li"

"It's Li." Beast Boy said unsurely.

"Ok please take your seats." she said sternly pointing to two seats, one behind a girl with a ponytail with two strands of hair framing her face and another across from that empty seat.

The day went way too long for Beast Boy but for Aang it went by too quickly.

"We made it through the day Beast Boy and it was pretty fun." Aang exclaimed.

"Fun? It was terrible! I hated school in my world but here it worse."" Beast Boy complained. Aang rolled his eyes and opened the his jacket a little revealing Momo. Beast Boy petted him on the head, he took a liking to the flying lemur.

"Don't let the head master catch you with that monkey." a soft voice form behind them said gently. Aang closed his jacket quickly and spun around his hand on the back of his neck. "What monkey?" he asked Beast Boy turned around too.

"Don't worry I'm not a tattle tail, my name On Ji, I like your head band by the way." the girl said to Aang, Beast Boy grinned slyly he knew this girl liked Aang a little so he was wondering what he was gonna do? Aang just smiled warmly. All of a sudden Beast Boy and Aang were brushed aside by a tall guy. The guy walked right through them and threw his arm around On Ji. "On Ji you don't have to baby-sit the new kids." he told her. Beast Boy was mad but Aang wasn't .

"Wow." he said and bowed to him. You must be one of those poplar kids I keep hearing about." Beast Boy had to fight the urge to do a face palm but then remembered Aang never went to school before.

"Yea that's right so listen friend I know your from the colonies so I'll say this slowly. On Ji is my girlfriend don't forget it." he then walked away from the two.

"It was nice meeting you." Aang called to them.

"Dude what was that he just dissed you and you did nothing about it." Beast Boy told Aang incredulously. Aang shrugged then a couple of kids came up to them and asked if they wanted to play Hide and Explode both agreed and went of to play.

Later in the cave the two boys finally came back dirty from the game they were playing.

"where have you been we've been worried sick." Katara asked.

"We got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang told her calmly. Robin eyed Beast Boy and he answered with a shrug and a nod.

"After what!" Sokka asked rising from his previous position hands in the air.

"We enrolled in a fire nation school and we're going back tomorrow." Aang told him mater-of factly.

"Enrolled in what!" Sokka asked again before fainting.

When Aang explained everything everyone agreed he would go back to the school for a couple days to learn about the fire nation.

"I'm not going back I hate that school." Beast Boy protested, so Aang had to go back by himself the next day.

* * *

The next evening Aang told the Gaang he had a problem so Katara and Sokka had to dress up and go back to the school. When they got back home Aang announced he was going to throw the students a secret dance party. Starfire and Beast Boy supported the idea but Katara, Sokka , and Robin were a little skeptic, but eventually said yes.

The next evening everyone was preparing for the dance party. Starfire and Beast Boy were hanging torches on the wall Robin and Sokka were lighting candles and setting them everywhere, Toph was creating a stage for the band and smoothing out the floor for dancing, Katara and Aang were mixing the punch with water bending. Then Toph felt the students vibrations.

"There coming everyone stop bending." Toph shouted. "And flying." she added since she couldn't feel Starfire's vibrations. Soon the kids filed into the room but they didn't start to dance even when the music was playing. Soon Beast Boy and Aang were convincing them to dance and soon the everyone was dancing. Robin even had the nerve to ask Starfire for a dance. Starfire, Robin, Sokka, and Katara saw Aang go up to On Ji and asked her for a dance. They also saw her blushing when he asked, Starfire gave a weak smile then cocked her head over to where Katara was sitting. She had a feeling Katara like Aang and vice versa. She saw a look of a little sadness and a little of jealousy too especially when Sokka commented "Wow they look pretty good together."

"Eh if that's what you like." Katara replied coolly turning away from the dance. She was still watching them though out of the corner of her eyes. Everyone was out on the floor dancing by this time. Aang noticed that Katara was sitting down at one of the tables so he made his way over to her and stuck out his hand motioning for her to dance with him.

"I don't know Aang, these shoes aren't really right for dancing and I'm not sure I really know how to…"

"Take my hand." Aang responded calmly.

"Ok." Katara said back with a smile. Aang led her to the dance floor and whispered for her to follow his lead. Soon they got in a basic position with there writs connected and they began to spin slowly. They used a bit of their bending form while returning the position they were in before. Everyone stopped dancing a formed a circle around them amazed at their dances

"Aang everyone is watching." Katara stated nervously

"Don't worry about them." He said calmly giving her a sly grin "It's just you and me right now."

Katara blushed at this new found confidence Aang had and returned the smile.

The dance started to heat up as they started to use more bending forms there bodies dancing to the rhythm of the music. Soon they began to flip and twirl everywhere leaving the kids amazed and hypnotized.

"What's going on over there?" Robin asked.

"I am not sure let me check." Starfire responded. She looked around making sure no one saw her and hovered a few feet trying to look in the center. She then saw Katara and Aang dancing together. She smiled and landed she then whispered to Robin "Friend Aang and friend Katara are dancing together."

He smiled he too also sensed some chemistry between the two "Let's take a closer look." he whispered back. Starfire nodded and they made their way through the crowd and finally got in front, to see Katara twirling around while Aang did a cartwheel in mid air. Starfire watched in amazement as the two flipped, danced and twirled around both smiles never leaving their faces."Aren't those some water bending forms Katara showed us yesturday." Starfire whispered to Robin. He just nodded and kept looking at the dance in front of him.

The dance ended with Aang dipping Katara, both breathing heavily, but both smiling none the less. After that another song began to play and everyone was out on the dance floor once again dancing.

Soon Robin and Starfire heard some gasps and everyone stopped dancing, Then Robin heard a voice shout "He's the one we want the boy with the headband." Robin was confused at first but then Aang ran up to him and whispered "Get everyone to the back of the cave now." Robin nodded grabbed Starfire's hand and ran to tell Sokka, Toph, and Beast Boy.

Once everyone was in the back of the cave Aang earth bended the opening shut.

"You sure that was a good idea someone could have seen that." Robin asked.

"No time we got to move." Aang rushed them on to Appa there supplies already on board.

When they were in the sky Toph said "Way to go dancy pants, I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free."

"I don't know it was just a dance party that's all."

"Well that was some dance party Aang." Katara complemented then leaned over and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang blushed and had a goofy smile on his face. Robin and Starfire exchanged knowing glances.

"Flameo sir flameo." Beast Boy said clapping his hands together.

**Me: Well what do you think?**

**Sokka : It was long and boring.**

**Me: Shut up Sokka nobody asked you.**

**Sokka : I'm in the story I should make comments if I want.**

**Me: That's it 'duck tapes Sokka's mouth shut'.**

**Sokka: Mmmm! Mph!**

**Me: Much better it's finally quiet.**

**Crash!**

**Me: 'Sigh' Sokka stop running around!**

**Sokka: 'runs around trying to get the tape off.'**

**Me: 'sigh' please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey people I'm back.**

**Sokka: Ahhhh run for your lives!**

**Katara: 'smacks Sokka upside the head'**

**Me: Thank you Katara now would you mind reading the disclaimer?**

**Katara: Not at all Romance Addict 16 does not own us**

**Me: Ok Let's get this show on the road!**

They made there way to another island and found a town on it. The group hid in a cave nearby. They made sure no one can see them then they began to set up camp.

"You guys go ahead we'll set up camp." Robin said to them as they unpacked Appa. The Gaang left the Titans to unpack. Then after everything was set up Robin motioned for the two titans to come over.

"We need a plan." Robin started.

I thought the plan was to stay here and fight in the war until there is peace." Starfire said confused.

Robin shook his head "I think we rushed into this decision before we thought it through, we need to find Cyborg and Raven, not to mention Slade." Robin continued.

"Dude maybe we can find our friends while traveling with Aang and everybody," Beast Boy said. He didn't want to leave these guys they all became close friends.

"Maybe but there's a chance we might not and Raven and Cyborg could be in danger, we don't know." Robin added.

"Why not just communicate with them." Starfire asked taking her communicator from her bag.

"I tried before but there was no answer I'm gonna try again in a bit. I don't know what happened but maybe we can stay here for few weeks, maybe." Robin said sternly. He reached into his bag and pulled out his communicator. "Robin calling Raven, Robin calling Raven, you there?"

"Robin?" a weak voice came through.

"Rae where are you?" Beast Boy asked

"Guys we need help we've been captured I repeat we need he…." Raven stopped.

"Raven!" BB shouted, the Gaang was starting to come back when they heard BB shout. They ran over to the Titans to see a weird contraption in Robin's hand. They came over to see what the problem was. Then a cold voice said "Tisk, tisk , dear I thought you were going to cooperate. Oh well no one will come for you. They wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet." Beast Boy growled at the person.

"Don't try trust me you don't know what your up against." The communicator then went dead.

" Azula." Katara hissed

"Who?" Starfire and Robin asked , Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Azula! That's Azula! Oh man we have to rescue her now!" Beast Boy shouted frantically.

"Calm down Beast Boy please, we will rescue both Raven and Cyborg." Starfire said gently

"Who's Azula?" Robin asked Sokka.

"Well while you two were exploring the ship I told Beast Boy how Aang got injured. In Ba Sing Se we were there to meet the Earth King and have there military invade the for nation during the invasion. Azula infiltrated Ba Sing Se by impersonating Kyoshi warriors some good friends of ours. They were able to formulate a coo (A/N: I don't know how to spell it) and over throw the government. While Toph and I were going to warn the Earth King, Aang went with Iroh to rescue Katara and Zuko." He ignored there confused faces, Katara then interrupted and told the rest of the story.

"While we were down there Azula attacked us then Zuko came and took her side. We had to battle them both and at first we were winning, then she called in her Dai Li agents. The Dai Li are master earth benders who keep the cultural piece of Ba Sing Se, whoever controls the Dai Li controls the city. We were badly outnumbered so Aang went into the Avatar State, the avatar state is a defense mechanism designed to activate when the Avatar is in danger, Aang just learned to control it, so he began to float upward with the power of the Avatar State. Then Azula shot him down with lightning killing him in the Avatar State." Katara continued her losing her voice as she continued. It hurt her so much to see Aang fall down , to see her best friend killed.

"Wait he died? How he's still here?" Robin asked confused.

"I had a special amulet that had spirit water from the oasis at the North Pole, it had special properties so I have been saving it. After we made our escape I used it to bring Aang back, of course he was still hurt, badly, but he was alive." Katara ended smiling weakly. Robin and Starfire were shocked, they had no idea how ruthless Azula was.

Nobody said anything the air was tense, until Beast Boy spoke up "She's the Fire Nation princess right?" Sokka nodded not sure where he was going with this. Beast Boy looked at Robin and he nodded, he now knew he had to stay with the group to get his friends back, then they'll worry about Slade. "Ok then."

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Robin was deciding whether or not we should continue to travel together, we needed to find our friends and apprehend Slade, but know we believe we can do this while helping you if you don't mind?" Starfire asked uncertain.

"Of course you guys can still travel with us and we will help you find your friends too." Katara replied back with a smile.

"So it's agreed we work together to face our enemies and restore peace." Aang summed up. Everyone nodded agreeing with this, they stayed for one night then packed up to continue their adventure together.

**Me: Yea I know it's shorter then my other chapters but come on my parents dragged me to Pennsylvania to the Amish country! I have enough power to write this at least I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Sokka: Yea right excuses, excuses.**

**Me: You know I have the power to kill you with a click of my pen so I'd shut it if I were you.**

**Sokka: 'duck tapes his own mouth shut'**

**Me: good now please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Sokka: I hope it's better then the other ones**

**Me: You are really getting on my nerves**

**Sokka: 'shrugs' a lot of people say that**

**Me: I'm sure they do anyway you can read the disclaimer this time.**

**Sokka: Yay! Romance Addict 16 does not own us.**

After they left the island they came across another one and saw a river. They figured they might as well follow it to a town. Aang and BB jumped in the river, they wanted to go swimming. Starfire watched Aang, Beast Boy, and Momo play, while Sokka and Robin were fishing (or at least trying to fish), while Katara and Toph were relaxing. The farther down the river the more polluted it got. By the time they were in the middle of the river all you saw was yellow, brown gunk. Both guys jumped out of the river.

"Uh guys I think this river's polluted." Aang told them as gunk was dripping off him and BB. He air bended the stuff off, and it landed on the girls, he then air bent them clean too.

"Well that explains why I cant catch a fish around here because normally my skills are off the hook." Sokka exclaimed holding his fishing hook. Nobody said anything, not even Beast Boy. Get it like a fishing hook."

"To bad your skills aren't on the hook." Toph remarked. Everyone laughed at that while Sokka scowled.

"It looks like we've got to go somewhere else for food." Katara said while looking at the river. Suddenly a long scroll went by with Sokka holding one end.

"Assuming that'll fit in Sokka's master schedule." Robin added rolling his eyes at the long list.

"Hmmm, it's due able but that means only two potty breaks today." Sokka said looking through the schedule.

"Hey dudes I think I see a village." Beast Boy called out pointing to a village in the middle of the river.

"Yea let's stop over there." Aang called back steering Appa to a secluded area. Appa went over to a place with a high ledge that blocked him form view, small hills were around this area. Aang found some moss and grass and then pulled it over Appa and said "Now you look like a little hill with horns, Bye buddy!"

The group walked towards a ledge overlooking the village. "I don't feel anything where's this village?" Toph asked frustrated she couldn't see.

"This village is in the middle of the river." Starfire told her.

"Sure is!" a voice called up to them. The group looked down to see an old man with white, hair, beard, and a small mustache, and a red hat in his head. He wore a vest and beige pants, he was in a boat holding an ore. "My name's Doc mind if I ask who you are?"

"We're um from the Earth Kingdom colonies." Katara stammered.

"Oh colonials! Well hop on I'll give you a ride into town. It was a tight fit but the group managed to fit on the boat.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Robin asked.

"Because we're a fishing village." Doc told them. "At least that's how it was until the factory moved in. A few years ago they moved in, the army makes there metal there, then they started gunking up our river, now our little village is struggling to survive." Doc finished sadly. Starfire and Katara exchanged worried glances. Doc landed and Sokka paid him the two girls looked around to see, people sad, sick, and hungry. It was so sad Katara spoke up "Look at this place it's so sad, we have to do something to help."

"No we can't waste our time here, we have a bigger mission we have to focus on these people are on there own." Sokka told Katara sternly walking away.

Katara catches up to him and replies "These people are starving but you turn your back on them, how can you be so cold and heartless." Starfire is right behind her glaring at Sokka.

"I'm not turning my back on them, I'm just being realistic, we can't help every single town we wander into, we'll be helping them all by taking out the fire lord!" Toph came over and put her hand over his mouth and told him Hey loud mouth! Maybe we should be a little more quieter when we talk about taking out the fire lord."

"Come on Katara be reasonable about this, you know our mission has to come first." Sokka continued.

"I still do not understand why we can't help." Starfire told Sokka. "The factory is hurting them we need to help, you said we have to stop these bad people maybe we can start by helping this town." she continued, Katara nodded in agreement.

"Starfire, I think Sokka's right our mission comes first." Robin replied. Starfire couldn't believe Robin took Sokka's side, as heroes they help those in need but now…

"I guess your right." Katara concluded.

"Let's just get what we need and go." Aang said trying to relieve the tension. Katara and Starfire smiled at him but ignored Sokka and Robin and came to a small hut that sells food.

"Hey Doc you work here too?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not Doc I'm Xu , Doc's my brother." the group gave him a strange look.

But we just saw you, you're even wearing the same clothes the only difference is your hat." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Doc works on the docks that's why they call him Doc, and I work in the shop that's why they call me Xu."

"I don't get it." Aang said.

"Me neither." Xu exclaimed then brought out a box of food. "Now what can I getcha." The box had dirty fish and clams from the polluted river, everyone looked at it with disgust. "Hey I'll give you a special deal if you buy 3 fish I'll give you a clam for free."

Sokka looked at the clam then pressed down on it's shell, dirt and gunk spewed out and Robin and Aang who were looking at the fish closely recoiled back. "We'll just take the fish." Sokka replied cautiously. "Mind telling your brother to give us a ride back to shore."

Xu disappeared behind the counter and out popped up Doc "Hey colonials my brother said you needed a ride back to shore." Doc lead the way to the boat. Katara and Starfire were about to follow, Katara holding the food when a boy came up to them and asked "can you spare some food."

Katara and Star exchanged sad glances then Katara bent down and gave the boy a fish "I wish I could do more." the boy smiled at them and ran back to his house presenting the fish to his sick mother. Star and Katara were sad they wanted to help but they couldn't.

Later that night the group gathered water and with water and earth bending they cleaned the water, boiled it and can safely drink it. Katara and Starfire then passed a bowl of water for everyone to drink before sitting down with the group.

"Our detour into town completely thrown off our schedule it's going to take some serious finagling to get us back on track." Sokka announced while looking at his schedule.

"Finagle away oh schedule master." Beast Boy murmured sarcastically.

"Well for starters it looks like we'll need to wake up 43 minutes earlier every day.

"43 minutes?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Look we only have a few weeks to get to the meeting point near the fire nation capital for the invasion before the eclipse starts, which by the way only lasts for eight minutes, and we just lost a whole day, so if we want to get there on time we have to wake up early!" Sokka finished.

"Well I'm not waking up early." Toph commented lying back gently putting down her water.

"Or we can cut out all our eating breaks." Sokka replied indignantly.

"What!" Aang and Beast Boy cried.

"No way!" Robin and Starfire shouted

"Forget it!" Toph and Katara cried.

"I got it how about we take our food breaks and our potty breaks at the same time?" Sokka asked. Robin, Starfire and Katara looked disgusted, Toph and Beast Boy gagged, and Aang spit out his water.

"Hey it might be gross but it's efficient, either way we have to leave first thing tomorrow morning!" Sokka finished while rolling up his schedule. Katara looked at Starfire and Star nodded the plan was already set in motion.

* * *

Raven was cold and hungry but now that Cyborg was awake she had company.

"What are we gonna do, Azula took away my communicator?" Raven asked.

"I can't reach mine plus Slade has disabled my sonic cannon so I can't break free, these restraints are too strong." Cyborg responded struggling under the steel locks that binds him to the wall.

"Guess we're gonna have to wait it out." Raven said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Rae, knowing BB he's on his way to save you know." Cyborg smirked trying lighten the situation with a joke. Raven blushed, a few months ago Raven found herself attracted to the green changeling, not knowing why or how and Cyborg found out. He wouldn't tease her though that would be like suicide because Raven would send him out the window. Now he was just trying to lighten the situation but his name was enough to make her blush.

"Yea maybe. I think they made some new friends, I saw some people in the background." Raven continued thinking about the team. "Maybe they found some people to help them."

"That's possible knowing BB and Star." Cyborg agreed. The steel door opened to reveal a smirking Azula.

"Good news for you. She said coolly pointing to Cyborg your getting out of here, your friend however refused to cooperate so to the Boiling Rock she goes, GUARDS!" she shouted. The guards came in injected Raven with a drug and she fell unconscious The drug also shut down her powers for another week, they dragged her to the war balloon.

"Now don't worry about your friend she might survive, you are getting out of here and going to a different cell." she said coolly.

"How is that any better?" Cyborg growled

"The Boiling Rock is the worst prison you can be in, your lucky you didn't go with your friends, plus you're part of my plan, I need you as bait." Azula smirked then suddenly an electrical shock ran through Cyborg's systems causing them to shut down.

* * *

The next morning the group woke up Starfire was by Appa very worried. "Good morning Starfire." Aang said with a yawn, then he noticed her concerned look "Is something wrong?"

"I think Appa is sick." Starfire replied.

Sokka woke up immediately yelling "What! Appa's sick that's awful! By this time everyone was awake and looking to see if Appa was ok.

"Wow Sokka I didn't know you cared so much." Toph said surprised.

"Of course I care." Sokka replied indignantly then took out his schedule "I might as well just throw our schedule away now." He looked up to see everyone glaring at him so he quickly said "And I'm worried because my big furry friend doesn't feel well." He petted Appa lovingly.

"He might have gotten sick from being in the polluted water yesterday." Robin said looking at the bison carefully.

"He doesn't look sick. You ok buddy?" Aang asked. Appa groaned and his tongue fell out of his mouth.

"His tongue's purple! That can't be good, Katara can you heal him?" Aang asked worried. Katara looked at the bison's tongue and responded "I think he just needs medicine from the village."

They got to the village and immediately noticed a change in the atmosphere. They saw almost everyone out and about playing, talking, laughing.

"Dudes is it me or is something different?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea are the people happier?" Aang asked. Katara and Starfire saw a little girl go by having fun playing with her ball, they smiled and went along with the group. When they got to Xu's shop Sokka asked "Hey Xu what's going on around here today?"

Xu took a sip of clean water and said "Something amazing happened last night, food was delivered to our town from two mysterious and wonderful spirits, the Painted Ladies."

"The painted who now?" Katara asked confused.

"The painted ladies they're part of our town's lure, they say they're river spirits who watches over our town in it's time of need. I always thought they were just a legend until now."

"See we don't need to help these people they already have someone to help them." Sokka said to Katara and Starfire who just glared at him. "All we need is some medicine for our sick friend."

"Medicine? Sorry we give all our medicine to the army that's why we have so many sick folk here." Xu told Sokka sadly.

I guess we must rest here another night so friend Appa can rest." Starfire told Sokka.

"Yea I guess your right." he sighed. Robin was eyeing Starfire but she ignored him he knew something was up and he was gonna find out.

"Do you got any more food to sell?" Sokka asked.

"Would you like the one headed fish or the two headed fish?"

"Two headed!" Sokka exclaimed. Everyone gagged, "What you get more for your money that way." Sokka told them holding the fish up to them, they ran from him, but he ran after them.

That night the river began to fog up and a woman looked like she was skating on water, another was floating next to her flying. The two woman came to the town's clinic and they went to work. One used a special healing ability and the other supplied medicine and water to the sick folk. They had one more patient and they quickly healed her, the patient's son was sleeping next to her and woke up as they left. He went outside and whispered "Thank you Painted ladies." The two woman looked took off to the other side of the lake, they then went behind a rock away from the group's camp. One took off a black cloak and her hat, then undid her topknot letting her ruby red locks down. The other took off her purple cloak and began to wash her make up away and she helped the other girl too. They went to camp and said "Good night friend Katara.", "Good night Starfire.".

The next day Appa still wasn't feeling better so the group went back to the village to get more food as usual Sokka talked to Xu.

"Hey Doc is Xu around?"

"Let me check?" Doc replied going around the shop ducking down then popped back up with a different hat. "Hi back again are you?"

Toph shoved Sokka out of the way and slammed some money down on the counter "Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better."

"Oh well that's too bad, say maybe the Painted Ladies will visit you and heal your sick friend." Robin and Sokka were both frustrated with this situation and Robin replied sarcastically "And maybe they'll cook us a midnight snack and we'll all have a sing along."

"Yea maybe." Xu replied not noticing Robin's sarcasm. "You know they came back last night healed most of our sick folk.

"Is that why everything looks so festive?" Beast Boy asked. They all turned around to see them putting up a statue of the two women in the center of town. Xu nodded and beamed at the statue.

"Wow I cannot believe how one town can be affected by two ladies, I mean spirits." Starfire gushed hands clasped together gazing at the statues with Katara.

"Well I hope they comes back every night or this town will go back to the way it was before." Sokka responded. Katara whipped her head around and put her hands on her hips "Why would you say that, look how better off this place is."

"I'm just saying if they really wanted to help they would use their spirit magic to blow up that factory." then Sokka was shaking his hands moving them up and down and moaned "oooo, oooo. BOOM!"

"Doubt that Sokka I think it would go more like. Ooooo, ooooo BOOM!" Beast Boy countered his arms stretched out and he wiggled his body and his arms. Katara and Starfire were getting angry and frustrated with the two morons in front of them, when Aang spoke up they hoped he would get them to stop sadly that was not the case.

"Spirit magic doesn't work like that guys, it's more like, oooooooo BOOM!" Aang corrected putting his arms over his head straight up and wiggling his entire body. Beast Boy, Sokka, and Aang were all laughing. Katara and Starfire went to the docks and saw the factory from a distance determination clear in their eyes.

That night they decided Starfire she go out first and meet Katara there as to not raise any suspicion. She filled her sleeping bag with grass and moss too make it look like someone was in the sleeping bag. She then put on her black coat and applied her make up on. Then she pulled her hair up into a topknot so her hair appeared shorter then put on her hat. She then flew up in the air until she heard rustling come from one sleeping bag. She saw Robin beginning to wake up and she quickly flew to the water's edge. Robin saw a flash of black go by and went to follow it.

Katara then awoke and filled her sleeping bag with grass and moss then pulled on her purple cloak. She then applied her make up put on her hat and quickly rushed to the water's edge, Momo heard Katara and woke up Aang "Huh what is it Momo?" he asked still a bit groggy. Then he saw a woman run by "It's her!" he exclaimed and tied on his headband then shouted "Hello painted lady spirit!" Katara saw Aang and ran to the water's edge to meet Starfire. She saw her hovering in the middle of the lake avoiding the shore for some reason. When Katara was at the edge she saw Robin looking at the river, she gasped and quickly glided on the water. Robin heard the gasp and shouted "Hey!"

Aang ran to the edge and saw Robin "Hey did you see…" "Yea they're half way across the river think you can freeze the river or make a bridge or something?" Robin asked referring to Aang's water and earth bending. Aang chuckled and pulled a large rock from the earth big enough to hold both of them then he sent the rock across the river gently. He then threw it back and both guys ran after the spirits.

"Aang you take the one gliding on water, I'll take the one flying." Robin told Aang, he nodded and took off faster running on the roof calling out to the spirit. The one flying made a sharp turn over a hill and landed near the factory. Robin' eyes narrowed and he quickly but quietly made his way over to the factory hiding behind a rock he as watching the woman who was waiting for her companion.

"Oh where is she I hope Aang didn't catch her." the woman sighed. Her angelic voice ringing in Robin's ears.

"_Wait I know that sweet voice anywhere! No it can't be but. they have been acting strange for the past couple days, only one way to find out." _Robin thought as his hand into his pocket and took out a hidden Bird-a-Rang then he threw it with precise precision. The Bird-A-Rang hit went through her hat and cut her band holding her topknot up the hat then landed next to her, her ruby red hair falling at her waist. She gasped turned around her hands forming star bolts her eyes glowing green when she saw Robin she gasped again and lowered her hands.

"I thought I…"

"You can't shake me off Star no matter how hard you try. You should now that by now." Robin said to her with a smile.

"You are not mad?" She asked surprised to see him smiling.

"Mad? How could I be mad? You went through all this to help these people you are a true hero Starfire, that's what we are supposed to do." Robin told her. She smiled and hugged Robin "Thank you for understanding, friend Katara and I couldn't stand to see these people so sad we just wanted to help." she whispered in his ear still hugging him.

Robin blushed but hugged her back, he shivered a little when he felt her breath on his neck and as she whispered into his ear. He wanted to stay like this forever as did she, Starfire pulled away slightly, they were still holding each other but looking into each others eyes, emerald green, to crystal blue. They began to lean forward there eyes beginning to close there lips almost brushing against each others when a voice shouted "Starfire there you are I've been looking for you by the shore… oh um hi Robin." Katara stammered as she realized she ruined the moment. Robin and Starfire jumped apart when Katara and Aang saw them.

"Oh hello friend Aang." Starfire stammered seeing as Aang caught them as well. "We uh.." Starfire started to say until Aang held up his hand "Katara told me and I think it's great you guys decided to do this, well come on now that Robin's here we can do even more damage to this factory." Aang exclaimed and ran towards the factory Robin gave Star a sheepish smile then ran after him.

"Bad time?" Katara whispered giving Starfire her hat.

"Yes." Starfire hissed back mad that Robin and her moment was ruined.

"Sorry." Katara said sheepishly and head towards the factory, Starfire sighed and flew after her. They all went to the factory and started doing some damage, Starfire sent a storm of star bolts in every direction hitting almost all of the machinery, Aang earth bending caused some pipes to burst and machines to blow up, Robin's Bird-A-Rangs cut through chains holding up buckets of hot magma, Katara water bended a huge wave breaking the glass and knocking down the rest of the buckets down and cooling them down causing the magma to stick to the walls, ceiling, and floor. They ran out of the factory the waste stopped flowing into the river.

The girls took off their cloaks and hat, then wiped off the make up, the four then walked back to camp. "Ha-ha BOOM!" Aang shouted. "Shhhhh we don't want to wake Sokka." she whispered to the three. When they got to camp they saw Toph, Beast Boy, and Sokka all up and waiting for them. "Oh hi Sokka we were just all out on a uh…" "Morning walk." Starfire finished for Katara.

"Oh really a morning walk!" he shouted at them holding both their sleeping bags and dumping out the grass and moss. Both girls sighed knowing they have been caught… again.

"I know you two are the Painted Ladies, I know you two have been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries."

Both Toph and Beast Boy stuck out there tongues showing them the color, while Beast Boy held the bag of berries.

"What you two did put our whole mission in jeopardy we are leaving right now!" Sokka shouted. Both girls glared at him but went to pack up there things, Aang and Robin behind them.

"And how long have you two known about this?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"Hey we found out last night." Aang said defending them and running to pack his stuff, Robin right behind him.

Everyone was done packing and preparing Appa to leave when they heard an engine roar down by the river. They went to go see what it was to see fire nation soldiers on jet skis, heading for the village.

What's going on?" Toph asked frustrated (again) that she couldn't see what was going on.

"Fire nation soldiers are heading to the village." Aang answered back. Sokka glared at Starfire and Katara and shouted "What did you two do!"

"We kind of destroyed the factory." Katara replied calmly.

"What!"

"It was your idea." Katara retorted back.

"I was joking I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises." Sokka shouted at them. "Did you two even think this through, now the army is gonna blame the villagers they're headed there right now to get revenge."

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Leave do nothing!" Sokka shouted. Everyone decided not to get involved so they stayed quiet.

"No! I will never ever turn my back on people who need!" She took Starfire's hand and stood up "We are going back to the village and we're going to do whatever we can to stop them." She then walked away dragging Starfire with her.

Sokka sighed then went up to them, Star saw him come and let go of Katara, Sokka then put a hand on Katara's shoulder and said "Wait I'm coming too."

"I thought you didn't care?" Katara replied coldly.

"You need me and I will never turn my back on you." Sokka replied back with a small smile.

"Sokka you really do have a heart." Katara said hugging her brother. The Titans stood off to the side smiling, while Aang wiped some tears away and says He really does have a heart doesn't he?" He looked at Toph and she just punched him in the arm.

The soldiers were at the village now and Katara whipped up a fog that slowly consumed the river. The two girl had their costumes and make up on, Katara was standing on the water (only a master water bender can do this.) and Starfire was floating next to her. The soldiers lit a bomb but Aang blew the fire out, they tried three more times with the same result. Soon the fog grew thicker and wider, they heard moaning in the background (Appa and Beast Boy turned into a bison moaning with him), they heard crashes almost like a being taking big steps (Toph hitting the ground with a huge boulder), and Sokka was playing ominous music for affect.

The soldiers saw the two girls and quickly tensed up, Katara (using her water banding) raised her arm and the water shot up into the air, a jet ski was underneath so it flew into the air. Starfire readied her star bolts and threw it at two more jet skis causing them to explode. The soldiers fled on the remaining jet skis and left their commander to face the two "spirits". They landed on the dock, underneath the dock was Aang and Robin just in case they needed help.

"I'll take care of you myself." the commander shouted then threw a wall of fire at them. Aang saw the fire sucked in air and blew it out causing Katara to jump up high, Starfire easily evaded. Robin then threw an explosive near the commander and smoke began to rise obscuring his vision. Aang then punched the air sending a huge gust of wind to the commander, the commander flew across the docks and into the river.

Katara and Starfire were in front of him, their eyes fierce "Leave this village." Starfire said in a steely voice.

"And never come back." Katara added in the same voice. The commander nodded his head nervously and swam to a soldier and quickly fled the village. The two then went back to the docks to see if everyone was ok, they were greeted with cheers from the villagers. "Thank you Painted Ladies!" they shouted. Xu then came out and said "Thank you me and my brothers owe you a lot. Wait your not the Painted Ladies, your those colonial girls."

Katara and Star looked at each other to see some of the make up smeared and washed away. "Yea your those girls that gave me a fish." A little boy added.

"You two have been tricking us!" Xu shouted. The villagers were all yelling starting to advance on the girls. Sokka and the others were all on the docks by this time in he ran in front of them and shouted "Maybe they did trick you but they did that to help you, because of them the army is gone and the factory won't be polluting your river, you should be down on your knees thanking them."

"Sokka it's ok." Starfire said softly putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Katara stepped forward and said "We shouldn't have acted like some one we weren't and we shouldn't have tricked you, but we felt like we had to do something."

"Yes we never meant to hurt you in any way. It does not matter if the Painted Ladies are real or is just a legend because your problems are real and this river is real, you cannot just wait for someone to assist you, you have to help yourself." Starfire added taking a step forward.

Xu sighed and said "There right but what can we do?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes and snuck into the crowd then changed his voice a little deeper and called out "Maybe we can clean the river!"

"Yea we'll clean the river." the villagers agreed and set off to work.

"Thank you two again for helping us." Xu complemented again.

"Yea do you mind not telling anyone about that?" Robin asked knowing they had to stay a secret especially Aang.

"Sure no problem, keeping secrets is my specialty, my brother Doc however he's a blabber mouth." Sokka and Beast Boy face palmed while Katara asked "So Xu you gonna help us clean the river?"

"No ma'am I'm gonna get my brother Bushi he loves to clean rivers." Then Xu took off his hat and another one opened up underneath then he shouted "Alright I'm Bushi! Now let's get to some river cleaning."

Aang stepped forward and exclaimed "Ah ha I knew you were the same guy you're the shop guy and the boat guy."

"Oh you must be talking about my brothers Doc and Xu." Bushi said not getting what Aang just said.

"No I just saw you, you switched your hat and called yourself a different name." Aang exclaimed.

"Oh you know who does that a lot my brother Doc, he's crazy." Bushi then laughed and went to clean the river. Everyone stared after him confused and frustrated, the rest of the day the group and the village cleaned the river.

That night Katara and Starfire were talking amongst themselves then went to the river to wash up. As they both reached the water's edge it suddenly got foggier. They look up to see a woman with black hair wearing a white hat with a veil behind her, white robes and strange marking on her face and shoulders. "Thank you." she whispered and disappeared into the night. The girls were confused at first but then looked at each other and smiled knowing they did the right thing by helping these people.

**Me: Ta-Da! Told you I would give you a long chapter. **

**Starfire: I seemed a bit mean to Sokka yes?**

**Me: Yea you did glare at him alot but come one doesnt he just piss you off** **all the time.**

**Sokka: Hey!**

**Starfire: I was also a bit mean to Katara before we envaded the factory.**

**Me: I know but who wouldn't be mad at that I mean honestly you have been dying to kiss Robin for how long? Then Katara comes in and ruins it! It makes sense I mean I know you are a little OOC but it fits with the story. Anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi people! I'm back!**

**Sokka: This chapter is gonna rock it's all about me!**

**Me: Nope it's not I arranged it so it the whole group will participate.**

**Everyone: Ha-ha!**

**Sokka: 'mutters' not fair I never get enough air time on TV now in a freakin story.**

**Me: Aang the disclaimer please.**

**Aang: Sure Romance Addict 16 does not own us!**

The group went to another island and set up camp in a secluded area but not to far from a town. After they had dinner Robin saw a shooting star then another, and it kept coming, a meteor shower! They all found a place to lie down and watch in wonder at the amazing show in front of them.

"Wow this is amazing to watch!" Katara exclaimed

"Agreed it is quiet beautiful." Starfire agreed.

"Kind of makes you winder how insignificant you are." Sokka replied quietly. Everyone nodded while Toph shrugged and said "Eh you seen nothing once you've seen it a thousand times."

Suddenly a bright light was twinkling in the dark and it became closer soon they saw a meteor heading toward them and they stood up with a gasp.

"You've never not seen anything like this." Beast Boy responded as he and the others saw the meteor fly past them and into a valley near the village. Everyone looked at one another and nodded Beast Boy transformed into a hawk, he and Starfire flew ahead of the group to survey the situation. When the group got to the valley on Appa Starfire shouted "The fire will destroy the town if we do not stop it."

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang shouted.

Everyone immediately got to work Katara went to a nearby stream and with her water bending got a huge amount out of it then she flew on Appa and had it rain down on the flames. Beast Boy transformed into an octopus sucked in water and sprayed it out, Robin was using his freeze disk to put out the flames, Star was hovering over head fling star bolts at the fir (apparently the bolts are cool and can stop fires), Aang and Toph were pounding rocks against the fire, smothering the flames. Sokka was hanging back frustrated because he couldn't do anything, so he was watching Momo.

Katara had a huge amount of water left and got an idea. "Aang!" she shouted tossing him the water, Aang understood and shouted "Everyone stand clear." everyone except Sokka heard him and moved away. Then with his air bending he blew the water over the rest of the fire, causing it to freeze and snow to fall. All that was left was a huge chunk of meteorite in the center of the crater.

"Good work everybody." Aang called to everyone as they walked towards Appa.

Sokka then popped up out of a pile of snow frowning feeling useless.

The next day the group was sitting outside of a restaurant eating lunch. Aang came back last with his food and said "These people have no idea they were close to being toasted last night."

"Yea the worst part about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero worship anymore." Toph replied then added with a sigh "I miss the love." Star giggled and Robin rolled his eyes.

Sokka was sitting away from everyone else and finally spoke up "Boo- Hoo poor heroes."

"What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." Katara pointed out shocked that Sokka hasn't eaten yet.

"It's just all you guys can do these awesome things, Katara can water bend, Toph can earth bend, Aang can do both plus air bending, Beast Boy can transform into these weird animals, Starfire can fly and shoot those star bolts , and Robin has those disks things and martial arts, I can't do those amazing things ok, I can't do anything." Sokka finished with a sigh.

"That's not true right guys." Beast Boy said to the group

"Right no one can read a map like you." Katara complemented

"I can't read at all." Toph added.

"Yea and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?" Aang asked "I mean look at Katara's hair what's up with that?" he asked trying to make a joke. Star and Robin winced knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara asked quickly blushing in embarrassment.

"nothing I was just trying too…" While trying to fix his mistake Sokka cut him off.

"Look I appreciate the effort but the fact is that each of you is so amazing and special and I'm not, I'm just the guy in the group who's regular." Katara stood up and went to comfort her brother. "I'm sorry that you feel so down but I hope you know none of us see you that way." Katara said trying to make him feel better. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Katara then got an idea "I know something that's gonna make you feel better."

"You do?" Sokka asked hesitantly. Katara then dragged him out to a shop motioning for the guys to come too.

"Shopping!" Sokka cried when they reached the store he then ran in to look at the weapons. Beast Boy and Toph decided to stay near Sokka just in case, (A/N: I mean Sokka+ Weapons= disaster, am I right).

"Maybe something to reinvigorate my battling." Sokka said looking at the weapons in front of him. He then found nun chucks and started swinging them around until they hit his head, Beast Boy and Toph laughed.

Starfire and Katara were checking out some gloves, while Robin was checking out a belt that could hold all his weapons. "Well what do you think." Aang's voice asked them. The three turned around, Robin and Star's mouths practically hit the floor, Katara's eyes widened in shock.

The armor Aang was wearing was huge! His pants were made of steel and had metal flames stinking out from the ankles to his lower knees, his knees had plates that looked like a lion turtle's head but with fangs, the armor was red, black and silver and covered his whole chest are, his left arm had was free of armor but his left shoulder had three spikes sticking up. His right shoulder had a skull on it then going down his arm a huge metal like claw with spikes for knuckles. His head peace was probably twice as big as Aang's head, with a face of a dragon and horns sticking out on either sides a small pole like thing stick out in the middle of his helmet were two ribbons were floating in the back to add to the armor.

"Pretty slick huh?" Aang said to them not noticing there shocked faces. Starfire had to stifle some giggles, Robin was still pretty shock so Katara stepped forward to answer him.

"All I need to complete the outfit is a wind sword." Aang told them.

Katara was going to tell him that he looked ridiculous but her curiosity got the better if her "What's a wind sword?" she asked while shielding her eyes from the glow the armor has.

"It's where I get a sword handle and bend air threw it like a blade." Aang answered.

Robin recovered from his shock and asked "Can it work with fire too?" Aang nodded but as soon as he did he began to tip over, Robin and Katara tried to help him but he just fell down, with a loud crash. Both Robin and Star tried to stifle their laughs now but after receiving a glare from Katara that wasn't hard. "I'll just stick with what I got." Aang said finally.

Sokka tried some more weapons, like a spear, a mace, a mallet, duo swords, a long chain, a bigger spear, until he saw a sword hanging from the wall. "Wow." Sokka whispered then went to examine the sword "Know that's what Sokka's talking about."

"You have a good eye." A voice complemented him, Sokka turned around to see the store manager smiling at him.

"That's an original form Piando the greatest sword master and sword maker in history." the manager continued the group then cam over to see what Sokka was looking at. "He lives in a big castle up the road from here." the manager finished and went back to the register.

"That's it that's what you need all along Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"A sword?" Sokka asked confused.

"No a master, we've all had masters to help us get better." Aang replied. " You should see if you can study with Piando."

"That's a great idea I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku, everyone needs a teacher." Katara agreed.

"I learned from badger moles, they don't talk but there still good teachers." Toph said with a smile.

"Yea in our dimension we had teachers too mine was another superhero. Robin added.

"Mine was my caretaker." Starfire said softly.

"Mine was a group of heroes." Beast Boy exclaimed proudly.

Sokka smiled then reached out and took the sword "It would be nice to be a master sword fighter, alright I'll talk to him." Sokka concluded. He out the sword back and after arguing with his sister went up to face Master Piando alone.

The group made their way back to camp, happy that Sokka was finally getting a master.

"Hey guys." Robin called to Aang , Katara and Toph "Can I ask you something?" the Gaang nodded and made their way over to Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"What's up?" Toph asked.

"Why isn't Sokka a bender like you guys?" Robin asked

"Not everyone can be a bender there are plenty of people who aren't benders." Katara told him. Robin nodded then asked "Also what is this invasion plan of yours?"

"Well my dad is going around the Earth Kingdom know as we speak, during our travels we made a lot of friends and allies all over the Earth Kingdom." Katara told them before Aang cut in.

"On the day of the solar eclipse we plan to meet them near the fire nation capital. From there we will try to get to the palace so I can face Firelord Ozai. Of course the army is going to be there so it won't be easy, but the solar eclipse will be there down fall."

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"You guys know what a solar eclipse is right?" Aang asked.

"Yea when the moon covers the sun." Beast Boy answered.

"Right, the sun is the source of power for fire benders, so when the moon covers the sun they can't bend. During that time I have to go in and defeat Ozai before the eclipse passes." Aang finished

"I'm guessing since Azula is the princess she's going to be there too?" Beast Boy asked, again the group nodded. "Good." Beast Boy snarled.

"Zuko might be there too." Katara growled slamming her fist into the ground. Aang went over to her and out a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, Katara smiled up at him.

"Who's Zuko?" Starfire asked confused.

"Zuko is an old enemy of ours he used to chase all around trying to capture me and bring me to his dad. The Fire Nation wants me gone because I'm the world's last hope to bring down the Fire Nation and end the war." Aang replied back to her his voice hard.

The group was silent after that, the air was tense. Robin smiled up at them and said "No worries we'll have our back through thick and thin right guys." he turned to Starfire and Beast Boy who both nodded their heads. The Gaang smiled at them then Aang replied "Thanks guys!" They all then dispersed and went to do there own thing. Soon they were very bored and were all just lying down in a big circle.

"What should we do?" Aang asked.

"I don't know I've already picked my toes, twice." Toph added while wiggling her toes.

"Twice?" Beast Boy asked a bit disgusted.

"First time is for cleaning, but the second time is for the sweet picking sensation." Toph answered back, the Titans cringed a bit.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule, I'm not sure what we should be doing?" Katara interjected quickly.

"Plus it's so hot today." Toph added with a sigh.

"Agreed." Starfire said with a nod.

"How hot is it?" Aang asked hoping to spark a joke.

"I do not know really hot I am guessing." Star replied.

"It's so hot- it's so hot that… Momo is shedding like Appa!" Katara exclaimed "Huh, huh?"

Beast Boy shook his head, Robin and Star winced that was bad, like Beast Boy's jokes bad, Toph remained silent while Aang gave her an odd look and said "I guess jokes don't run in the family."

"Oh everyone's a critic." Katara huffed. Appa just groaned in response not wanting to feel left out. For the next two days the guys just lounged around bored out of their minds without Sokka, even the Titans were bored. Robin, Katara, and Aang decided to look at the map "So where are we going next? We started from here." Katara said pointing to a set of islands.

"No I think we're here." Robin corrected pointing to another set.

"Your both wrong we're here." Aang said pointing to a different set.

"you noodle brains don't know what you're doing." Toph told them, she sighed "I miss Sokka."

"Oh I got one." Katara exclaimed referring to a joke, Robin groaned softly, but Aang elbowed him in the ribs.

"If you miss him so much why don't you marry him." Katara said. Toph just turned so her back was facing Katara, both Aang and Robin were shaking their heads. Starfire and Beast Boy were on Appa and just cringed.

"I don't think jokes are your thing. Beast Boy told her. Katara scowled at him.

The group was all laying down bored out of their minds (and of Katara's so called jokes). Suddenly Toph shot up from her position and announced "Sokka's coming!" everyone perked up.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" He asked casually walking to the camp ground. Starfire, Katara, , Toph, and Aang went to hug him. Beast Boy and Robin patted him on the back glad to see him here.

"Sokka!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You're back!" Toph shouted.

"We missed you so much." Katara told him.

"Quick say something funny." Aang told him.

"Like what?" Sokka asked confused, suddenly everyone except Toph laughed.

"What's their deal?" Sokka asked Toph

"I don't know they must have missed you or something I didn't care." Toph told him, she turned around to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.

"Thanks that really warms my heart." Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, I need some help."

The group followed Sokka happy to finally do something. They followed him to the crater where they stopped the fire from the meteorite. They all helped him get it out of the crater, then they dragged it to the path leading to Master Piando's house. They stopped when they reached the hill the goes up to his house.

"You've got to be joking." Aang groaned.

"It is alright friend Aang, I'll take it up." Starfire told him.

"Uh no offense Star but I think this rock might be to big for just you." Katara told her

Robin smiled "She can take it up most of the way, the only way she can bring it to the top is if she can fly, and we can't expose ourselves yet." The Gaang looked at him weirdly.

"ok Star go ahead." Robin told her, Beast Boy sat back ready to watch the Gaang's shocked expression. Starfire placed her hands on the side of the meteorite took a deep breath and pushed it up the hill. She ran to about a little more then the halfway point, then stopped. Toph made sure the meteorite wouldn't roll back down.

The Gaang looked at her shocked that she could push that heavy meteorite more then halfway up the hill. Robin ran up to her and said "Great job Starfire." she blushed and said "Thank you."

When the Gaang reached Robin and Starfire Sokka asked "How did you do that?"

"Oh did I forget to mention Star has super human strength." Robin said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea you did." Katara told him but was smiling none the less.

"That's so cool!" Aang exclaimed.

"Come on guys let's get this rock up the mountain." Beast Boy said taking his place beside the meteorite. The group then rolled it the rest of the way up, Sokka then went to the door and banged on the doors, Master Piando opened it and he raised an eyebrow at the group of kids in front of him.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh these are my friends, just other good fire nation folks." Sokka stammered as the group bowed to him.

"He bowed back then Sokka asked "Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?"

Master Piando examined it then replied "We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world."

They got to work and the group watched Sokka from when he cut the pieces of meteor, to when he fueled the fire to melt the meteor pieces, he stayed up all night to make sure it the fire was going. The meteor melted and was finally done and Master Piando took the hot liquid and pored it into the mold. They waited a bit for the sword to take shape and cool a bit to at least be hard. Then Master Piando banged it into it's shape, then finally dipped it in cold water so it can cool down.

The group all went back to Master Piando's house.

"Sokka when you first came here you were so unsure, you even seemed down on yourself, but I saw something in you right away, I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle's and twice as big and as we trained it wasn't your skill that impressed me, no it definitely wasn't your skill. You showed something beyond that." His butler handed him the sword Sokka made and he took it out revealing a long black sword. "Creativity, versatility, intelligence, these are the traits that define a great swordsman and these are the traits that defines you." he finished handing Sokka the sword. "You told me you believed you weren't worried but I believe you are more worthy then any man I have ever trained." Master Piando complemented.

Sokka took it but he felt, guilty to lie to his master, he felt like he didn't deserve this so he did what he had too.

"I'm sorry master your wrong, I'm not worthy I'm not who you think I am, I'm not from the Fire Nation I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Starfire, Robin, and Katara were shocked, Toph hung her head down in shame, and Aang and Beast Boy's jaw dropped open.

"I lied to I can learn swordsmanship from you, I'm sorry." Sokka apologized trying to hand back the sword. Master Piando's faced scrunched up in anger and he said "I'm sorry too."

He turned around but then quickly lunged at Sokka with a sword in hand, Sokka dodged and quickly took out his sword ready to face his master. The group quickly got up, Aang is his air bending stance, Katara in her water bending stance, Toph in her earth bending stance, Beast Boy ready to change into an animal, Robin had his Bo-Staff in his hand, and Starfire had star bolts ready. Sokka waved them off "No this is my fight, alone." he told them sternly. Though reluctant they dropped their stances (and star bolts) and watched Sokka fight Master Piando.

They went outside where there was more room to fight, soon the fight began with Master Piando making the first move he lunged at Sokka who quickly intercepted. Sokka lunged at Master Piando who ducked then he tried to trip Sokka, but he jumped up in the air and brought his sword down which Master Piando intercepted. He then saw an opening and pushed Sokka back, that caught him by surprise and he fell down.

He quickly got up and jumped on the nearby bridge railing fighting Master Piando from above. He easily intercepted every swing Master Piando made, by jumping form one railing to another. "Excellent using your superior agility against an older opponent, smart." Piando complemented but then lunged at Sokka again.

Sokka was ready and brought his sword up to absorb the hit, Piando kept coming closer causing Sokka to back up against a wall. Master Piando then quickly sliced the sword at him, Sokka dodged every strike, then propelled himself forward using the wall, then jumped on the wall opposite from where Piando was standing.

"Good use of terrain, fight ting from the high ground." Piando commented. He then brought his sword to try and trip Sokka off the wall but Sokka trapped the sword underneath his own. Piando tried to pull away but couldn't, then he quickly thrusted it forward causing Sokka to stumble back toward the bamboo. The group was beginning to worry, they were watching closely ready to help Sokka if he was losing, now that the two were in the bamboo they couldn't see what was happening, only Toph could sense it.

Sokka took a moment to catch his breath but Piando used that to advance on him then he sliced his sword forward, Sokka dodged and the sword cut the bamboo. That gave Sokka an idea, he ran into the bamboo and quickly started cutting it all down, he knew Piando was following him, he hoped the bamboo would slow him down. Piando saw the bamboo coming down on him and quickly sliced them all away but he couldn't see Sokka, he just saw a flash of black round a corner.

Sokka could hear, Piano's sword cutting the bamboo, so he grabbed three stalks and let them go, they were just about to whack Master Piando, but he cut them quickly. "Yes use your surroundings, make them fight for you."

Sokka ran out shouting a bit, Master Piando right on his tail. Piando ran faster and stuck his sword out, Sokka ducked before his face made contact. Sokka then dug his sword into the ground and brought it up towards Piando sending dirt into his eyes. Master Piando tried to open his eyes but the dirt stung his eyes. "Very resourceful." he then relied on his hearing trying, to hear any movement Sokka made.

Sokka then tried to sneak away a bit tired from this battle, he stepped on a twig though and Piando heard it and lunged forward at Sokka. Sokka used his sword to intercept but Piando spun both swords and thrusted Sokka's sword out of his hand. It fell with a clang a few feet away. He tried to hit Sokka but he dodged and lost his footing causing him to fall to the ground. Piando's sword was pointed at Sokka, the group then jumped from the balcony to run to Sokka's aid, but Piando withdrew his sword and complemented his student "Excellent work Sokka."

Piando's butler came to him with his sheath and a napkin to wipe the dirt off his face.

"I think I'm a little to old to be fighting the avatar." he added looking towards the group, everyone dropped their stances (again) and looked surprised. "How did you know?" Aang asked bewildered.

"Oh I've been around a while, you pick things up , of course I knew from the beginning Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a Fire Nation cover name, try Li there are a million Li's.

Aang gave BB a sly smile remembering the Fir Nation academy, Beast Boy snorted.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to anyone Nation, knowledge of the arts belong to us all." Hew went to Sokka's sword picked it up and presented it to Sokka and said "Sokka you must continue your training on your own, if you stay on this path, I know that one day, you'll become a greater master then I am." Sokka smiled at his master then they both bowed to each other.

The group then left the master's home, but the butler called to them "Wait! The Master wanted you to have this, to remember him by." the butler gave Sokka a little pouch bowed to him then went back to the house. Sokka opened the pouch and out came a tile.

"What is that?" Starfire asked curious of the little tile and the flower on it.

"It's Paicho tile." Sokka told her (A/N: I don't know how to spell Paicho I think that's how you spell it.)

"The white lotus hmmm." Aang said.

"What does it mean?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure." Sokka said confused. They looked at the door but it was closed, then they shrugged and walked back to camp to go to the next island.

**Me: Hi so what do ya think?**

**Sokka: I was only in the ending! Barley in the middle or the end! What the hell!**

**Me: Sorry but that how it is. Anyway sorry I haven't updated in at all this week, a bit busy with orientation (I start high school Thursday God help me!) Lolz! Anyway I'll try to update as much as I can, so if you can review that'd help. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys, what's up? I know I haven't been updating as frequently but I'm busy and school is going to start Thursday, so I'll try to update more but no promises ok?**

**Sokka: Those excuses are lame, you can see like every author that has the same excuse.**

**Me: Sokka I swear if you don't shut up I will kill you.**

**Sokka: Yea right**

**Me: Wanna bet. 'clicks pen'**

**Sokka: 'nervously' yea right, the team needs me right guys?**

**Everyone: …**

**Sokka: 'frantic' Guys!**

**Me: and on that note, Robin can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Robin: Sure, Romance Addict 16 does not own us.**

The guy found an island that had a village and a huge enclosed space, they decided to camp there since this area also had a big lake.

Katara and Starfire went to the village to find some food, and some other supplies. Robin was looking at the maps, and some of his notes on Slade trying to figure out why he would come to this world. Toph has her feet in the water, while Sokka, Beast Boy, and Aang were swimming in the water.

Beast Boy turned into a fish then swam by Aang, who was carelessly floating with Momo on top of him. He then jumped up high and transformed back to his normal self "Geronimo!" he yelled and both he and Aang crashed underwater sending a wave to Sokka. They all resurfaced and laughed at each other having a lot of fun.

Starfire and Katara came back after about an hour and a half giggling, they had some girl talk and well now they know more about each other then before. They both changed into their swim suits. Katara with her regular white undergarments and Star had a red bikini. Starfire saw Robin working and rolled her eyes, he works way too much. Starfire left Katara saying she'll go in the water in a sec. She walked over to him, and asked "Robin why will you not join Aang, Sokka, and Beast Boy?"

Robin looked up and looked back down immediately trying to hide his blush, Star was standing in front of him wearing a bikini.

"I need to work Star, I have to know why Slade would come here." Robin answered.

"Oh Robin please come in the water with us, relax for a little we have been working hard for a long time please for me." she begged her lip quivering. She was giving him the look she always gives if he's working to hard, eyes shining, hands clasped together in front of her chest, and her bottom lip quivering. He could never resist that look and that day was no exception, he sighed and said "Alright for a little while."

She smiled and hugged him "Please hurry." then she ran into the water towards Katara and Toph. He sighed and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face, then he stripped down to his swim trunks and jumped in tackling Beast Boy with him. "Ahhh!" Beast Boy shouted. Aang and Sokka were laughing at them when they resurfaced.

Aang went over to Star and Katara and asked "How did you get him to come in, we've been trying all afternoon, but he was so wrapped up in his notes."

Star and Katara exchanged glances then Starfire answered "A girl has her ways."

Aang smiled and went underwater ready to sneak up on Sokka, he then found Sokka's foot and pulled him under. Aang then came up and laughed along with Robin and Beast Boy. Sokka came up spitting up water in the process, a bit mad that he was taken by surprise.

"Yea, yea laugh it up." Sokka grumbled. The laughter died down a little then Sokka said "Good to see you let loose, Robin."

Robin scowled a bit "What and I didn't do anything at that dance party Aang had." he countered.

"He has a point." Aang agreed.

"That was one of the few times you party though dude." Beast Boy jumped in.

"Shocker." Sokka said sarcastically.

"He usually comes out when Star goes to get him from his room, when he's working."

"When Starfire goes to get him?" Sokka asked smirking.

B.B nodded and gave him a look saying 'this dude is head over heels for Star'.

Sokka patted him on the back "Only when Star comes huh, well she is pretty."

"What are talking about?" Robin asked

"Don't play dumb we know you like her." Aang told him rolling his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world (it probably was).

"I do not." Robin denied. "And I wouldn't be talking Aang you like Katara." Aang blushed and motioned for him to keep it down.

Sokka shook his head "Denial what a shame."

"Shut up Sokka what do you know about girls." Robin shot back.

"Plenty I have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Wow I feel bad for that poor girl." Robin commented causing Beast Boy and Aang to double over laughing.

"Yea well-hey!" Sokka shouted.

The guys were all making fun of either Sokka or Robin the girls were on the other side of the river talking. Starfire swam out a little and so did Katara, Toph fell asleep by the shore. Suddenly they heard Aang and Beast Boy laughing then a splash, Robin just dunked Sokka.

Starfire and Katara laughed at the now sputtering Sokka.

"That was most amusing." Starfire said after the laughing died down.

"Are you kidding, we make fun of Sokka all the time, to pass time, it's hilarious especially when Toph joins in." Katara told her.

"Really, that sounds like Raven and Beast Boy, Raven always makes the fun of Beast Boy at home." Star replied.

"Cool, so what do you think about everything hear is it different from your world." Katara asked curious what the Titan's world is like.

Star nodded and explained "Here you don't have much technology, we have much at home, from the TV, to cars, and cellular phones."

"TV's, cars, cellular phones?" Katara asked confused.

Star giggled and responded "It's ok I was confused too, remember even though I am form a different dimension I am also from a different planet, so I wasn't sure about those devices either."

Katara laughed a little too, then she asked "How did you get Robin to come in?"

"I just asked him and he came in." Star explained with a smile.

Katara looked at her carefully then crossed her arms across her chest, smiling at her then said "You like him don't you, Star?"

Starfire blushed "N-no why would you say that?" she asked.

Katara rolled her eyes and responded "Well there was the fact you almost kissed him when we were pretending to be those spirits and you got pretty mad when Aang and I came in."

Starfire blushed harder and looked down but then a thought occurred to her and she looked up at Katara copying her and asked "Well then do you like Aang?"

Katara blushed and dropped her arms to her sides "I uh um I don't f-feel that way about h-him." she stammered.

"Yes you do Katara I see the way you look at him, you are attracted to him." Star declared triumphantly.

"Ok maybe I do, but keep it down ok." Katara said quietly. Star just nodded and giggled just then they heard Beast Boy shout "HEY guys!" they turned to see Beast Boy by a cave in the river.

Sokka, Aang, and Robin came over to see what was up. Beast Boy down the cave like hole and exclaimed "Look it's like a water slide, I dare Aang to go down it." He shouted.

Aang smiled and replied "Alright Beast Boy if you and Robin come down with me!" he exclaimed, they both nodded eagerly then looked at Sokka expectantly.

"No thanks you guys go ahead I'm good." he replied walking away.

"Chicken." Robin muttered but then went down after Aang and Beast Boy. The water came down fast, causing them to go down faster. They all shouted in delight and laughed too as they slid down the water slide like cave.

Meanwhile on the outside of there camp (outside the earth like walls of the camp) there were Fire Nation soldiers on look out. They were both boys who were bored out of their minds one soldier complained "This has to be the most boring job in the fire nation, nothing ever happens."

All of a sudden they heard three laughs and shouts come from the waterfall, the two soldiers ducked behind a rock to see. Then out came Aang, Beast Boy, and Robin falling into the lake bellow the waterfall.

"Whoa!" Aang shouted

"Woo-hoo!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Yea!" Robin shouted.

They all resurfaced and laughed the Aang said "Let's go again!"

"Definitely!" the two boys agreed.

Then Aang air bended himself over the rock walls, Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew over, Robin had his grappling hook in the pocket of his trunks and used that to get over the wall.

The two soldiers looked in shock at Aang's tattoos then one soldier exclaimed "The avatar is alive! We better send a messenger hawk to the Fire lord right away!" the other soldier was already on that and it flew up high "Oh man this is exciting!" one shouted.

While the hawk was flying another bird (I think it's a vulture-condor) intercepted and brought the hawk down. Then a man who had metal limbs and a weird tattoo type eye on his forehead then took the note out of the pouch and released the hawk. He then burned the note and looked at the rock walls from a distance dtermination clear in his hard eyes.

That night the group was sleeping peacefully by the water, then the man came up from the wall and peered down at them.

Toph felt vibrations come from him and woke up at first she was confused but then announced "Guys I know you'll think I've gone crazy but it feels like a metal man is coming." Everyone gave her a weird look suddenly a small light blinded Aang for a second, he shielded his eyes and looked up to see the man's metal arm reflect in the moonlight. Everyone looked and saw the man, Starfire prepared her star bolts, Sokka grabbed his sword, and Robin grabbed a bird-a-rang.

The man didn't do anything for a moment, then he took a deep breath, Aang reacted quickly motioning for everyone to duck behind the rocks, suddenly the man released his breath and out came a shot through his forehead. Everyone yelled in surprise and ducked behind the rocks. Toph quickly sent up a rock-alanche to him, hoping to bring him down.

The man shot another beam that went through the rocks and headed towards them, Aang air bended the shot away while Starfire shot star bolts at oncoming rocks.

Katara then sent a wave of water to the man, he just shot another beam through the water causing a huge explosion. Mist began to rise from the attack and everyone ducked behind the rocks again waiting to strike. The man shot another blast at the ground causing another explosion.

"This is crazy, how do we beat a guy who blows things up in with his mind?" Sokka shouted.

"We can jump on Appa, I'll try to distract him."

"Not without my assistance!" Starfire shouted and flew next to him.

"Star wait-!" Robin shouted.

"No time come on we have to go!" Katara shouted putting a hand on his shoulder leading him to Appa.

The two flew over the walls while another blast just barley missed them. They came across a valley with boulders sticking up everywhere. Aang and Starfire ran (or flew in Star's case) across the valley, they could hear the man running after him because of his metal leg.

They both had some great distance between them and the man, so they hid behind one of the many rocks to catch their breath.

"You didn't have to do this you know." Aang told Star in between gasps of air.

"I wanted too, this man is dangerous, I can not just sit and watch you get hurt." Star retorted.

Aang smiled at her she was like a caring older sister and that's was something Aang liked about her.

They then heard a hard pound on the ground, the man was getting closer, they stood their not making a sound, barley breathing. Aang peeked out behind the rock to spot a blast coming right towards them, he motioned for her to move and they both dodged the blast.

Aang jumped from rock to rock while Starfire threw star bolts to try and throw the man off his feet at least. Star flew high in the sky out of sight then landed when the man wasn't looking, she was behind a rock, the same one Aang was behind. Aang motioned for her to fly and she did, he then earth bended the rock up from the ground and threw it at the man. The man blast right through it and fired another one at Aang. Starfire threw a star bolt at it and it blew up before it hit Aang.

Aang smiled gratefully at Star and they both ran farther. The man lost sight of them and walked around carefully examining everything. Aang covered himself in earth armor camouflaged by the huge rocks, Star was high in the sky out of sight. Both kept there eye on the man how he cautiously walked around. He then stopped by Aang's rock and looked at it closely, then a storm of star bolts hit his back, he roared in anger and was just about to blast Star when Aang hit him in the back with an earth punch.

The man growled and tried to blast him, Aang used the explosion to jump up in the air Starfire grabbed him and flew to Appa who just came by. They both landed, Katara hugged Aang, and Robin hugged Starfire, both glad they were alright.

"We're ok." Aang breathed.

"Well that was random." Toph announced.

"I don't think so, I I have a feeling he know who we are." Robin replied.

"I think he's right, we have to be careful from now on, he's probably going to hunt us down." Katara agreed.

"Great that's just what we need some third-eyed freak after us." Beast Boy muttered.

"Better then Zuko." Sokka whispered, Aang and Katara nodded.

Robin raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, probably nothing.

They then flew off into the night towards the next island, continuing there adventure together.

**Me: Ta-da there you go the 6th chapter.**

**Sokka: Damn that guy was intense.**

**Me: Yup he sure is.**

**Sokka: How do we beat him?**

**Me: You'll see**

**Sokka: I beat him don't I, right I mean I am pretty good in the group with my sword and boomerang. So obviously I take him down so you don't have to kill me off…**

**Me: If you shut up I won't kill you off.**

**Sokka: Deal!**

**Me: 'sigh' pathetic. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: OMG! I'm actually updating this story! I'm joking, bbut seriously I am sorry for not updating sooner with my other stories and my life well it's been hard. I also wasn't sure about something with this story so I had to do something but everything checks out! Again I'm sorry for not updating so enough of my apologies on with the show! Aang if you please.**

**Aang: Ok, Romance addict 16 does not own us.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Aang saw Roku in his dream, Aang found himself in a red room in the center of the room was a line of fire. He walked towards the fire and saw Avatar Roku standing before him "Aang it's time you learn my history with Fire Lord Sozin, you need to understand how the war began, if you want to know how to end it."

The image changed and Aang saw an island with two volcanoes, the island looked deserted though. "Meet me on my home island on the day of the summer solstice." he explained before he faded away.

Outside of his dream world Aang rolled over to his side and murmured "Ok Roku."

The next morning Aang woke up with a start, he remembered his dream and quickly packed his stuff. He was racing through everything, Robin and Sokka were talking about the invasion plan when they saw Aang zoom by.

Robin looked after him confused "Does he always do that?" he asked Sokka.

"Not unless it's something fun or important." Sokka replied back.

Starfire and Katara were making breakfast when Aang zoomed by almost knocking over the pot. Starfire caught it though "Sorry!" Aang shouted.

"Um that was strange, yes?" she asked Katara who nodded and watched as Aang rolled up Sokka's smelly sleeping bag and threw it on Appa.

He slowed down and caught his breath after he finished clearing up most of camp, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Beast Boy, Robin, and Sokka looking at him worried.

"You ok dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea we just got to go soon." Aang explained in between gasps of air.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Roku." Aang told him simply and Sokka immediately got the point, he sighed "Again?"

Aang nodded "We have to get to his island before the day ends." he explained.

Sokka nodded "I'll go tell Katara, Starfire, and Toph to hurry up then.", Sokka then dashed off.

Robin looked at Aang confused "Who's Roku?" Robin asked.

"Avatar Roku is a previous avatar, he died when I was born. He is like my mentor, he teaches me about my duties as the avatar, but it is hard to try and contact him." Aang began.

"I'm sure, didn't you say he's dead." Beast Boy asked.

Aang nodded and before the two could asked any more questions Katara shouted "Come on guys we have to go!" Aang smiled and ran over to her, Robin and Beast Boy exchanged confused glances before shrugging it off and followed Aang.

The group ate their breakfast quickly and got on Appa, Aang then made a cloud cameo a soon as Appa was in the air. Starfire and Beast Boy flew near the cloud, Aang then spotted an island "There!" he shouted.

Sokka, Katara, and Robin looked ahead "That's Roku's island." Aang told them.

They quickly landed and got off of Appa, Starfire and Beast boy landed near them.

Robin jumped off and looked around the island "There's nothing here, are you sure this is the right island?" he asked.

Toph jumped off of Appa and her eyes widened a bit as she felt the vibrations throughout the island. "Yea I think so, an entire village, hundreds of houses, all completely buried in ash." she explained.

The group was silent as they set up camp, Aang sat out on a ledge and looked out towards the sun meditating.

Beast Boy looked over at him and asked "What's he doing?"

"Meditating." Robin answered simply as he put up his tent.

"What's meditating?"

"Basically you just sit in a lotus position and reflect on your day or clear your mind for peace." Robin answered again.

"Does he always do that?" Beast Boy asked

"Yes." Katara, Toph and Sokka said at the same time.

"A lot apparently." Robin commented.

"It is quite relaxing, sometimes I join Raven in meditation back home." Starfire chimed in with a sad smile. It was obvious that she missed Raven but she didn't say anything.

The day was quiet from there, the girls would just sit around talk sometimes, the boys (even Beast Boy) were talking about the invasion plan. Aang sat out on the ledge the rest of the day, his eyes shut, he drowned out everyone and a wave of peace washed over him.

At sunset the guys were watching Aang, "Should we do something?" Robin asked "He's been like that all day."

"I don't think so, I'm sure it takes time." Katara replied .

"Yea because a whole day isn't enough." Beast Boy murmured sarcastically.

Suddenly Aang's tattoos began to glow white then the glow died down, "What was that?" Robin asked.

Katara and Sokka smiled "He just entered the spirit world."

"Please what is this spirit world?" Starfire asks.

Katara and Sokka exchanged glances, "We are not entirely sure ourselves, we believe the spirit world is where you go when you die. I'm not sure if everybody goes to the spirit world though but it's an afterlife basically." Sokka explained

"Why can Aang only go into the spirit world?" Robin asked.

"That we aren't sure of either, but the avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Usually the avatar would go into the sprit worlds, to talk with the spirits and gain wisdom. That's exactly what Aang is doing avatar Roku has asked him to meet him." Katara told them.

"Avatar Roku? I thought Aang was the avatar." Beast Boy asked confused.

Katara smiled "He is the reincarnation of the past avatars, there have been many avatars in the past and all have been reincarnated in a different place. It follows the cycle one avatar will be born in say the water tribe, after the avatar dies, another one will be born in the Earth kingdom. You can never have two avatars, his job is to bring peace and balance to the world, make sure everything is right."

"That is why he must defeat this Fire Lord correct? He must restore the balance to the world that is his duty?" Starfire asked. Katara and Sokka nodded a serious look on their face.

The Titans took in this information, "Wow, so Aang can talk to his past lives?" Beast boy asked.

Katara and Sokka nodded, Toph was off to the side and just shrugged.

"That's cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed, the group laughed.

"So there a cycle to this?" Robin asked and Sokka nodded.

"Right, now Aang is the Avatar he was born in the air nomads, the next Avatar will be born in the Water tribe, then the next is the Earth kingdom, the last would be the Fir Nation, then the cycle would start again." Sokka explained.

"Wow that is truly amazing." Starfire commented as the other two Titans nodded their heads.

"Wonder how long we have to wait this time?" Katara wondered.

"Who knows, maybe the whole night." Toph replied finally jumping into the conversation.

"I doubt it, but it is possible." Sokka pondered.

The rest of the night was quiet as Aang continued to travel through Roku's memories. The group decided to finally go to sleep seeing as Aang was coming out of the spirit world anytime soon.

It was morning when they woke up, as soon as they woke up Aang opened his eyes. He looked out at the golden sun and smiled, he then got up and started to stretch. Suddenly two tan slender arms wrapped around his neck. A blush crept up on his face as he recognized who was hugging him, even though he couldn't see her that didn't meant he didn't know who it was.

"Your awake!" an angelic voice exclaimed.

Aang smiled and turned around to see Katara standing before him a huge grin on her face, the group was behind her.

"So how's the spirit world?" Sokka asked.

"Fine I guess." Aang answered not quite sure how to answer.

"I was looking at Roku's memories, he showed me how the war started." Aang told the group.

The group was surprised "How was the war started?" Robin asked curious to know.

Aang sighed "Fire Lord Sozin started this war 100 years ago, before back when he was Prince Sozin him and Avatar Roku were friends, best friends to be exact." Aang started out. The group was shocked, "Best friends?" Toph asked incredulously.

Aang nodded, "Back then they didn't know he was the Avatar until his sixteenth birthday, then he went on his journey to master all four elements. When he returned about twelve years later, they were still very close. A few months later when Roku was married, Sozin confronted him and told him about his plan."

The group was silent taking in all the information Aang was giving them, Sokka and Robin were trying to pay close attention, maybe some new information could help with the invasion plan.

"He told him that it was destiny that they knew each other, he told Roku how well the nation was doing. He said that maybe they should share all the prosperity the Fire Nation has with the rest of the world. He thought that the Fire Nation could be one great empire, that they needed to expand there land. Roku spoke out against this plan, he told Sozin no and to never talk to him about it again."

The group nodded telling him to go on, Aang sighed, "Many years later, Roku was traveling through the Earth Kingdom again, he was about to pass by an Earth Kingdom village when he saw the Fire Nation insignia. Outraged that Sozin went off and did this Roku confronted him, and well it didn't go over well."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sozin attacked him, nut Roku saw it coming, he fought him back and Sozin lost. When Roku had him cornered he decided not to kill him, he showed him mercy because of their past friendship. For the next few years they haven't seen each other, Roku used to live on this island."

He pointed to the volcanoes, "The volcano began to erupt one night, the eruption was pretty strong. Everyone was able to leave the island safely on the boats." Aang sighed. "Roku stayed behind to try and save their village, he was actually winning too, but then the other volcano began to erupt. When he thought he would lose, Sozin arrived on his dragon and helped Roku beat the volcanoes. When they tried to fight the volcanoes Roku was blown with the poisonous gas. When Roku asked Sozin for help, he just left Roku there to die." Aang finished.

"You mean after all Sozin and Roku went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin still betrayed him like that!" Katara exclaimed.

"It like these people are born bad." Beast Boy commented as the group nodded their heads.

Aang spoke up "No that's wrong, I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all."

"Then what was the point?' Robin asked.

"Roku was just as much Fire nation as Sozin right? If anything the story shows anyone is capable of great good and great evil, anyone even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation deserve to be treated like their worth giving a chance, and I also think it was about friendships." Aang explained.

"Do you truly believe friendships can last for more then one lifetime?' Starfire asked curiously. Aang smiled and took her hand, "I don't see why not."

Starfire smiled and the group connected hands, except for Sokka who was pondering what Aang just said. "Well scientifically speaking there is no there no way to prove that-" Sokka was cut off.

Katara sighed "Oh Sokka just hold hands." she huffed, Sokka took Katara's hand, and they all looked out into the sea ready for anything the world has to throw at them.

* * *

**Me; And done with this chapter, ok I am working on the next one and I promise I won't take as long to update I swear.**

**Sokka: 'whispers; she's lying.**

**Me: SOKKA!**

**Sokka: Yipes! 'Runs from me who is chasing him around everywhere, crashes are heard as we run off screen.'**

**Robin: Uh please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Uh hi guys, uh Sokka won't be here for a while in my rage last time we ran pretty far. Right now he's in the hospital.**

**Toph: 'sarcastically' Great going.**

**Me: Hey I didn't mean to run him off a cliff! It just happened!**

**Toph: 'sarcastically' Sure**

**Me: 'sigh' just read the disclaimer**

**Toph: 'shrugs shoulders' why not, Romance Addict 16 doesn't own us if she did Sokka would be dead.**

**Me: I didn't mean it!**

* * *

The group found another island and rested their, Toph and Katara decided Aang should train now.

"Sure." Aang said.

"Hold it Twinkle Toes." Toph commanded she then walked up to him and yanked the headband off of his forehead, "Put this over your eyes."

"What?" the Titans asked confused. Katara smiled "Toph is teaching Aang how to feel the vibrations around him in battle just like she can." The Titans nodded.

"May we watch?" Starfire asked. Aang and Katara nodded, while Toph shrugged.

The group found a good place to practice, with a river nearby for Katara, she took the water from the river and her hands were then surrounded by her element. Toph took on her earth bending stance on the other side of the field, Aang tied his headband and turned "ok I'm ready for some training."

He got into his earth bending stance, it was quiet for a few moments, until Aang felt some rumbling form underground. He quickly moved out of the way as a pillar of rock shot up, he dodged several more pillars.

He then heard water coming from his left side, Katara snapped her water at him, Aang ducked and shot the water right back at her. He then stomped his foot causing a rock to shoot up towards him, he then grabbed it and chucked it at Toph.

Toph smirked and caught the rock, "Great job Twinkle Toes, visualize then attack." Toph told him. She then chucked the rock back at Aang, he spun and dug a small hole where he easily avoided the rock, unfortunately Katara wasn't as lucky.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Toph." Katara huffed as she brushed off her skirt.

"What's the matter can't handle some dirt Madam Fussy britches." Toph teased.

Katara scowled, as she heard some snickers come from Beast Boy and Robin, she then grabbed a wave of water, she made a small hole so it can harmlessly pass by Aang but Toph was hit instead. Aang was just standing there confused wondering what was going on.

"Oh sorry did I splash you mud slug!" Katara shouted.

Toph scowled and hopped on a wave of Earth heading for Katara, Katara grabbed some water and rode on top of it as she freezed it, the two hit and were thrown into a mud pit nearby.

"Are we taking a break?' Aang asked. The Titans walked over to the mud pit, hoping the girls weren't actually hurting each other. Sokka was hiding behind a boulder all of a sudden he came running out yelling "HA! Sneak attack!"

Aang chuckled he then raised his arm a wall of rock came up in front of Sokka, he smacked into it and fell back, "Sokka sneak attacks won't work if you yell it out loud." Aang told him as he took off his headband, Beast boy and Robin chuckled.

"Um friends." Starfire called out.

"Yea?" Aang asked, Starfire pointed to the two girls wrestling in the mud pit.

Beast Boy smiled "Cool I've always wanted to see two girls fight in a mud pit!" Robin shook his head but watched along with Aang, Beast Boy, Strafire, and Sokka.

"Hungry for a mud pie?" Toph shouted as she kicked some mud in Katara's face. Katara recoiled back and wiped the mud off her face, "I'll give you a mud pie! Katara shouted back.

She then sent a glop of face to Toph slamming her face down into the mud, Toph shot up sending Katara flying towards a boulder. They were about to continue when Aang called out "Uh guys I thought you were supposed to be training me?"

Katara blushed slightly in embarrassment, she peeled her back off the rock wall she was on. She brushed some mud off her hair as she walked forward "Very well pupil, I believe we have had enough training for one day." Katara told him as she walked away.

Toph rolled her eyes, "While Katara cleans up." Toph then bent the mud off her and walked towards the guys "Let's have some fun."

"Yea!" the group all shouted.

One hour later:

Robin went back to camp, to help Katara unpack so Toph, Sokka, Aang, Beast Boy and Starfire were walking around the town. Sokka looked up to see messenger hawks flying to a tower.

"Look at all those messenger hawks, you know I was thinking about getting on for myself, that way I wouldn't have to talk to anyone I could just send them letters!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I gotta say I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph replied with a smirk, sometimes he makes it too easy.

Sokka glared at her while the others chuckled, then Aang took out a coin "So guys what are we gonna get with our last silver piece?"

The others shrugged, but Toph stopped, "we can get more money." she announced. The others ran back to her "How?" Beast Boy asked, Toph pointed below where a several men were surrounding a table. "Right there."

They all exchanged confused glances, but went to the lower streets, Toph smirked as the guys watched how the man moves around the shells. Every man who played was conned out of their money.

"How do you do this?" Starfire asked pretty confused.

"Well someone puts down their money, then the man who moves the shells shows the man a pebble. The man then puts one shell on top of it to cover it up, then he moves them around fast so you don't know where the pebble is. Then when the man is done, you have to pick a shell and hope the pebble is under it. If it is you win money if it isn't then you lost money." Sokka explained.

Starfire nodded, then Toph spoke up "This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage, everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last second, but I can feel it with my earth bending." Toph explained.

"Is that not cheating? Really both of you are not playing correctly." Starfire asked.

Toph shrugged "I guess but it makes it more fair because the man cheats no one has a chance really to win it's only fair."

"I suppose so." Starfire replied.

The man at the table looked at Toph and smirked, You there want to play a friendly game?" the man asked.

Toph took the silver piece from Aang's hand, "How could I possibly play? I am blind." Toph stated acting like a helpless blind girl.

"You don't have to see to be lucky." the man pointed out.

Toph bent down and felt around for the table acting like she couldn't see, she felt the shells then reached into her pocket and placed the silver piece on the table.

Her friends were beside her now, the man picked up the shells to show the people where the pebble was, he then began to move them around. While moving them around a pebble from his sleeve slipped under a shell, the same thing happened with another.

Toph smirked, the man stopped moving the shells and looked up at Toph. Toph pointed to the shell on her left, the man picked it up to show the pebble.

"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Flameo, Toph." Aang congratulated.

"Wow fancy guessing." the man commented while throwing two silver pieces over to Toph.

"Care to make this a little more interesting." the man asked

"More interesting how?' Toph asked as if she didn't know.

"Well let's say you toss in your friends fine sword there." The man replied pointing to Sokka's sword, "then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it and that's more interesting." the man finished holding up a bag of money.

Toph snatched Sokka's sword away from him and put it on the table, "I'll do it for forty silver pieces." she announced. Sokka's mouth hung open, shocked she would even consider this, is she crazy?

Beast Boy and Aang tried to console Sokka while watching the game, Starfire watched nervously hoping Toph wouldn't be wrong.

The man's smirk grew "Forty silver pieces it is." he agreed putting in more money.

He then began to move them around so quickly you could barley see them, while he was moving the shells he slipped the two extra pebbles back into his sleeve. Then the shell with the original pebble slowed a bit, he then tried to put it back in his sleeve, discreetly of course. Toph smirked and closed her hands tight which were laying on her lap. The pebble moved back into the shell instead of the man's sleeve.

With one final switch he stopped the shells and leaned back against the wall smugly crossing his arms in front of him. Toph pointed to the center shell, the man shook his head "Sorry little lady but-" he was cut off when he saw the pebble there. "Huh?" he exclaimed confused.

"I won! Toph exclaimed, Sokka grabbed his sword, Toph grabbed the bag of money and the group ran away from the table, leaving the man baffled.

The group bought fresh supplies, each carried a basket full of food or supplies. On their way into camp they all laughed happily, Katara was making soup for the group while Robin was sitting against a rock sharpening his bird-a-rangs.

They heard the laughter and looked up, the guys all threw down their baskets and sat down each grabbed an apple.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?' Katara asked shocked. Robin came over and was surprised to see the supplies too.

"Toph got us the money." Starfire told her while taking a bite of her apple.

"Yea she scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky like." Aang explained.

"She used earth bending to win the game, classic!" Sokka exclaimed while Beast Boy nodded.

Robin and Katara were shocked but then grew angry, "So you guys were gambling?" Robin asked, anger in his tone.

"More like cheating." Katara corrected.

"Hey! I only cheated because he was cheating, I cheated a cheater what's wrong with that?" Toph asked.

"We're just saying this is something we don't want to make a habit of doing." Katara told them.

"Why? Because its fun and you hate fun?" Toph asked.

Katara was mad, "I don't hate fun!' Katara retorted.

She then grabbed Momo who was just lying on the ground next to her and put him on her head "See fun!"

The group just looked at her strangely, Momo slid off her head and shouted at her in his own language before running off.

"Katara." Aang said while standing up. "I will personally make you an Avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." Aang told her while showing his arrow and bowing to her.

Katara and Robin nodded their head, Beast Boy, Sokka, and Toph groaned. Robin shot Beast Boy a glare and motioned for him to come over privately.

"What do you think your doing showing Starfire how to gamble?" Robin shouted/whispered.

"It seemed like fun at the time and Star was curious." Beast Boy answered truthfully but still a bit afraid of what his leader might do to him. When it came to Starfire, Robin was way overprotective.

"You could have showed her something else! Seriously and any way we're heroes we shouldn't be gambling anyway!" Robin shot back.

"ok fine. Anyway like Aang said we won't make a habit of doing these scams ok so relax." Beast Boy told him and walked away.

Robin was still a bit skeptic so he explained gambling to Starfire, who promised that if it he thought it was wrong she wouldn't do it 'insert Robin blushing here'.

For the next few days Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Beast Boy seemed to disappear into the nearby village. Every day they would bring bagfuls of money, useless junk, and/or supplies.

After a few days Katara was getting sick of it so she confronted the four, "Guys I think these scams have gone far enough, if this continues something bad is going to happen." she pleaded Robin and Starfire were off to the side but were supporting her.

"Could you for once stop being such a sour puss and lighten up?" Toph asked, tossing a silver piece to Katara.

"Oh I'm sorry, you think I should be more like you, like some wild child!" Katara shouted back throwing the coin to the ground.

"Yea maybe! Maybe then you will see how great we have it!" Toph exclaimed as she said this Sokka grabbed the coin Katara threw down before.

"I mean look at us, we're traveling the world, making easy money, having fun with no parents to tell us what to do." Toph told her as she laid back against a boulder.

Robin and Aang cringed at the word parents, realization dawned on Katara "Oh I see you're acting like this because of your parents."

"Whatever." Toph replied back quickly realizing her mistake.

"They were controlling you, so you ran away and now you act like your parents don't exist you act like you hate them, but you don't, you just feel guilty." Katara explained.

Toph frowned "I do hate them." she stated.

"I don't think so, I think you miss them, but you just don't want to deal with that, so instead you act like this crazy person."

"Look I ran away to help Aang!" Toph shouted at Katara, while standing up.

The group was off to the side watching this debate, the Titans were confused about what they were saying but Aang told them how they met Toph as soon as he saw their confused looks. They nodded and continued to watch the debate, Sokka and Aang were doing the same.

"You know what it doesn't matter, these scams put us all at risk and we don't need that." Katara said trying to get back on topic.

"We've already got some third-eyed freak after us!" Katara shouted.

Sokka spoke up "Speaking of that third-eyed freak, I think I've come up with a name for him, how about Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" Sokka exclaimed.

He received many confused stares, "Just think about it." he suggested.

"We have enough money you need to stop this!" Katara shouted completely ignoring Sokka.

"I'll stop when I want to stop and not when you tell me! Toph yelled back stomping the ground. The bag of money she left by her rock shot up into the air and landed in Toph's hand.

Toph stomped away, the group could still see her though as she sat down and jabbed her hands down. Two rock walls came up making a small triangle like tent with an opening on either sides. She then brought them up causing the sides to close, now she sat there in her earth tent.

Katara glared at the tent, the tension was thick so Sokka spoke up again, "Speaking of money, I'm off to go spend some." Sokka announced standing up and taking his own bag of money.

"I'll go with you." Beast boy said as he stood up, Sokka smiled and nodded.

"Catch you guys later." they waved as they went to town, Katara and Robin shook their heads.

One hour later:

Katara and Aang were down by the river practicing water bending, Katara was still pretty mad and Aang could tell.

"Uh Katara." Aang called to her.

"What?" she asked.

"You ok?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"um you seem kind of tense."

Katara sighed "I'm sorry it's just Toph…" she trailed off.

Aang smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Yea but you know Toph I'm sure this will blow over right?"

She looked over at him, "You promised." she whispered.

"What?"

"You promised me you wouldn't make a habit of those scams and you did anyway." she told him and walked out of his grasp. Aang was a little taken a back, but then he remembered, "I'm sorry Katara."

Katara shook her head "It's just you've never lied to me before it was a shock." she murmured, it was true she was surprised to see Aang so wrapped up in the scams too.

"I won't do it again Katara I really am sorry." he told her taking one step closer.

She smiled and turned to him "I know I'm sorry for overreacting." she apologized.

He smiled at her "Don't worry about it." they hugged and stood their taking in the moment, they loved the way their bodies molded together perfectly, almost…naturally.

They then pulled away a little so now they were looking into each others eyes. Ocean blue met a stormy grey, they looked at each other lovingly then unconsciously they began to lean forward. They haven't even noticed, that is until their eyes began to close, they leant in more the gap dwindling with every second. They were both excited all their feelings might actually be returned. With one kiss and it will all be fine, until…

"Katara, Aang come on!" Robin shouted from the shoreline.

The two jumped apart blushing madly, they looked over to the shoreline to see an impatient Robin, and Starfire shaking her head, one hand on her forehead. Aang smiled sheepishly at Katara and ran towards the shore, Katara scowled, she was so close! With a sigh she walked to the shoreline, Starfire met up with her "I tried to stop Robin I truly did."

"Now I know how you felt when we are that fishing village." Katara mumbled, Starfire blushed slightly remembering what happened.

With the boys, Aang was looking at the ground embarrassed and kind of mad, but there were some questions bouncing around Aang's mind, did Katara want to kiss him? Did she like him?

"You ok?" Robin asked.

Aang jumped "Huh oh yea just fine."

Robin raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject, the two walked into camp, the girls soon followed.

The four saw Sokka, Beast Boy, and Toph talking so they went over to them, "Sokka tell me you didn't buy a bird." Katara groaned.

"Not just a bird a messenger bird, now we can send messages all over the world, even gran-gran." Sokka told Katara proudly.

"How does this work?" Starfire asked.

"Uh." Sokka thought aloud, "I never actually thought about that." he confessed.

Robin and Aang chuckled, "Then what's the point of getting the hawk if you don't know how to use it?" Robin asked.

"I'll figure it out! Hawkie gran-gran, South pole!" Sokka exclaimed pointing south.

Hawkie shook his head as if saying no, "I think he gets it." Sokka proclaimed.

Robin and Katara shook their heads, Starfire giggled and Aang was giving off an amused smile, then Momo jumped on his shoulder and hissed at Hawkie.

Momo then jumped off of Aang's shoulder and attacked Hawkie, he did the same thing and a small brawl was going on top of Sokka.

"Hawkie stop! Make nice! Bad Hawkie!" Sokka shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

The group laughed at him as he was caught in the crossfire between Hawkie and Momo.

The next day Toph, Beast Boy, and Sokka all disappeared into town again, much to Katara and Robin's annoyance.

While Katara was cooking she saw Toph's stuff, Katara raised an eyebrow. She remembered yesterday while talking to Starfire she saw Toph snatch something out of Sokka's hand. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to go check it out, she scanned her stuff until a voice said "Uh Katara whatever are you doing?"

Katara jumped and turned to see Starfire standing behind her, hands behind her back a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Oh hi Starfire."

"Greetings, uh Katara what are you doing with Toph's possessions?" Starfire asked.

"Uh just cleaning up a little." Katara lied.

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "But is that not Toph's job to tidy her own things?"

Katara sighed "I just need to find something ok?"

Starfire shook her head " I do not believe you should do this."

Katara didn't listen she found a piece of paper and grabbed it, she then unrolled it and scanned the page. Her eyes narrowed, "She's in so much trouble." Katara growled.

She then got up and stomped away, the wanted poster in her hand, leaving Starfire confused.

* * *

Raven moaned, she hated getting the shot it hurt like hell! She always felt so weak, they would drug at the end of every week or so, that way her powers wouldn't act up.

She glared at the soldier who just chuckled she was then thrown back onto her bed. She groaned, she felt worn out, sometimes she was beaten and she couldn't protect herself. Robin had taught her some moves that could help if she couldn't use her powers or something but she felt too weak at times.

Other times well her and another girl wouldn't take the beating but that usually meant an hour or two in the cooler.

Raven smiled slightly remembering how she made a friend, she was put in here because she was the leader of a group called the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki was really nice to her when Raven first got to the Boiling Rock.

Raven sighed, she needed to get out of here, she had to find the others and tell them were Slade was. She closed her eyes and meditated, even though she didn't have too meditating still calms her down. The only good thing about the drug was that she was free to show emotions.

She thought about her team she worried about Cyborg, hoping he was ok, she hoped Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy were ok. She smiled lightly thinking of Beast Boy and small blush graced her pale skin. She closed her eyes and tried to think back to when she last communicated with the team.

She remembered seeing four other people, two girls and two boys. They all looked confused, she remembered one girl was blind and the other had tan skin and ocean blue eyes. One boy had the same tan skin and blue eyes they looked to be related, the other had a headband in his hand a blue arrow was on his forehead. She was puzzled at first by these people and told Suki, when she was caught thinking about the transmission, who lit up instantly.

She told her that they were with the Avatar, so naturally Raven asked what is an Avatar and now Raven knows everything about this world including the war. She just hoped the team will figure out where she is and where Cyborg is.

The door to her cell opened and Raven looked out she saw prisoners running to the courtyard, free time. She got off her bed and walked outside her cell, "Hey." a voice said from behind her.

Raven turned and smiled lightly at Suki, "Hey let's go."

Suki nodded and the two girl left to go outside and enjoy what little freedom they had in this prison.

* * *

"Well look who decided to join us." Katara announced.

Aang looked up from playing with Momo, Starfire and Robin looked over at them their conversation momentarily forgotten. Toph, Beast boy and Sokka just walked into camp each held a bagful of money.

"Where have you three been, scamming again?" Katara asked as she stood up, hands on her hips, she didn't even have to ask to know the answer.

"Yes we were." Toph told her matter of factly.

Katara walked over to them her hands crossed over her chest now, "and I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?"

"No I don't." Toph told her again.

Katara reached into her back pocket and said, "Really so what's this?"

She unrolled the poster and whipped it out in front of Toph, "I don't know, I mean seriously what's with you people I'm blind!" Toph exclaimed.

"It's a wanted poster of you, the Runaway is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" Katara asked.

"Where did you get that?" Toph demanded to know.

"It doesn't matter where I got it the fact is-" she was cut off.

"You went through my stuff, you had no right!" Toph stated.

"Your stuff was messy and I was straightening up and I just happened to stumble across it." Katara lied.

"That's a lie your lying Katara!" Toph shouted pointing an accusing finger in Katara's face.

Katara silently cursed the fact that Toph could tell if people were lying she then pushed Toph's finger away and exclaimed, "Fine it's a lie but you've been so out of control lately I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something and you were." Katara shouted shoving the poster back in Toph's face.

Toph grabbed the poster and threw it down and the floor and began to walk away from her, "Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you!" Katara shouted.

"Oh really mom or what are you going to do send me to my room?" Toph asked sarcastically. The group was watching silently from the sidelines, Robin whispered softly to Sokka and Aang, "This is getting old fast." they nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could." Katara admitted.

"Well you can't because your not my mom and your not their moms." Toph shouted gesturing to the group. They all looked at one another with a look that said 'why did she have to drag us into this mess'.

"I never said I was." Katara shouted stubbornly.

" No, but you sure act like it! Toph shot back.

"You may think it's your job to boss everyone else around but it's not, you're just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want" Toph yelled.

"I don't act that way, Sokka do I act motherly?" Katara asked.

"Hey I'm staying out of this one." Sokka spoke up.

"Robin, Starfire?" they exchanged nervous glances, "We wish not to take part in this argument." Starfire said shyly.

"What do you think Aang, do I act like a mom?" she asked hoping he would take her side.

Aang rubbed his eye, "Well I-"

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!" Katara scolded.

"yes ma'am." Aang answered immediately.

Beast Boy chuckled, "What was that Beast Boy?" Katara asked.

"Nothing I didn't do anything." he said quickly avoiding trouble.

"I can't be around you right now!" Toph shouted and started to stomp away again.

"Well I can't be around you!" Katara shouted back, se turned and stomped away.

The group was silent until Hawkie crowed, "I know Hawkie why can't they just get along?" Sokka questioned with a sigh.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Instead of asking a bird let's solve this problem." everyone agreed and began to think.

* * *

Cyborg groaned, it was no use he couldn't get out of these shackles, they were to tough. He was in a prison just outside of the capital city in the Fire Nation, he tried to contact the team but he couldn't reach his communicator, even though it was built right into his arm!

He sighed he hoped, Raven was ok from what Azula told him she was in the worst prison in the Fire Nation. He was still confused about this world, he wasn't about to ask Azula though all he knew was that she was the enemy.

He also knew Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation, so he assumed the Fire Nation was bad too. Slade had come into his cell on occasion demanding to know where the rest of the team was, Cyborg refused to share anything even though he knew nothing.

He had heard bits and pieces of a plan Slade and Azula were making, apparently they were going to use Cyborg as bait for something. He assumed a person because an Avatar was mentioned here and there, he didn't know what an Avatar was but he assumed he was a threat to the Fire Nation. Cyborg heard his cell open again, to reveal a smug Slade, Cyborg stifled a sigh he hoped his friends would come soon.

* * *

It was near night time and Katara had come back from her bathing, she was sadly petting Momo thinking about Toph. She waited for her brother and Toph to come back from there talk.

She finally heard footsteps, and turned to see the two she walked up to them, "Hi Toph, um I wanna-"

She was cut off "Katara stop you don't need to apologize I was the one being stupid, these scams are out of control and I'm done with them." Toph told her.

"Actually I wasn't going to apologize I was going to say I want to pull a scam with you." Katara announced.

Everyone looked up in shock, Sokka, Aang, and Robin's mouth dropped open and practically hit the floor. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes to make sure this was actually happening he then pinched himself. Starfire stared at Katara in shock she knew Katara for a few weeks and already knew this isn't how she usually behaves.

Toph was shocked and she didn't hide it, "What you want to pull a scam?"

"Not just any scam the ultimate scam, what do you say Toph, you and me one last go are you in?" Katara challenged.

Toph smirked "You know I am, so what's this idea of yours?"

Katara and Toph walked away with Katara explaining her plan to Toph. Starfire bit her lip and looked over at the guys who were starting to get over the shock, "I have a strange feeling this may end badly." She admitted.

Aang nodded "Me too knowing them."

The next day Toph was running through town trying to avoid the Fire Nation soldiers in town. Toph was panting know and was now in the center of the town in front of Fire Lord Ozai's statue. She turned to see the soldiers with a net, they threw it at her and she was immediately tangled up in it.

Toph was squirming inside of it, she then saw a familiar shoe and looked up, "How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!" Toph shouted.

Katara was in front of her arms crossed, eyes cold, "You brought this on yourself I had no choice." she replied coolly turning around her back facing Toph. The soldiers then dragged Toph away, Katara smiled slyly, then regained her composure as the commander came up to her, "You did the right thing by turning in the Runaway."

"The right thing is its own reward." Katara stated proudly.

"well I'm glad to here you say that."

"But I still want the actual reward." Katara told him, he chuckled " Of course right this way." he gestured to the soldiers office.

Meanwhile:

A soldier was dragging Toph into a holding facility, Toph smirked as she felt some metal vibrations. The soldier dragged her past the metal cage and threw her into a cell.

Toph felt around and tensed, this didn't feel like metal, "Hey what kind of a cell is this?" Toph asked.

The soldier smirked "a wooden one."

Toph's eyes widened in shock, oh they were in for it now.

In the commander's office, the commander took out a box full of money, Katara smiled she thought her plan was going off without a hitch.

He opened the chest just as the door opened, the commander's smile suddenly turned into a frown, "That's her that's the girl you were looking for!" he exclaimed pointing at Katara.

Katara was shocked she turned to see the same metal man they had dealt with before, she panicked but was quickly knocked out and was thrown into the same cell as Toph.

At camp:

Aang was pacing back and worth in front of the group, "Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?" Aang asked.

"I was just pondering the same question." Starfire spoke up, the other nodded.

"We better check it out." Sokka announced standing up.

"Good idea, maybe we should all go." Beast Boy suggested, everyone nodded.

Hawkie flew off of Sokka's shoulder, "You two behave Appa's in charge." Sokka told them. Robin rolled his eyes and pushed Sokka out of the camp.

In town:

Toph and Katara were now sitting in their cell when Toph exclaimed, "Wait it's a trap!"

"Really no kidding! Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? Gee how'd you figure out it was a trap." Katara asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not for us, we're the bait, he wants Aang." Toph told her.

Realization smacked Katara in the face, and she pulled at her hair in frustration, "I can't believe I was so stupid." she thought out loud. Now Aang was going to get captured because of her.

"See this is exactly why I'm against these scams, I knew this would happen."

"But this was your idea." Toph pointed out.

Katara sighed "I know, I just wanted to show you that I'm not so motherly, I wanted to show you I can have fun too."

"Katara you are fun, if nothing else your at least fun to argue with." Toph joked causing Katara to smile a little.

"I know your relationship with your parents is complicated and I shouldn't have said what I said." Katara apologized.

"It's ok, I was really mad when you said that because…well maybe because it's true. I try not to think about it but when I left I probably really hurt them." Toph said softly tears dripping down her face.

Toph sniffled and Katara gave her a hug, Toph didn't refuse and hugged Katara back s a small sob escaping her.

Meanwhile:

The group was walking around town, they haven't seen one person since they got there.

"uh where do you guys think the could be?" Beast Boy asked.

"Where do you think anyone is? Aang asked.

They got to the center of town an were walking by Ozai's statue, Aang couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. He then heard a sharp intake of breath, Aang's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Beast Boy and Starfire recognized it too, Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew away, Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and flew behind the statue, "Sokka watch out!" Aang yelled as he grabbed Sokka and pulled him behind the statue. The blast hit the statue and caused a small explosion.

Aang peeked over the base of the statue, "It's Sparky Sparky Boom Man!' Aang exclaimed. Sokka rubbed his head and said "You know I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit."

The metal man jumped from his position on the roof and landed without a problem, he then took a deep breath and shot at the group.

"Watch out!' Aang shouted.

They all ran from the blast, the blast hit the base of the statue, underneath the statue was Katara and Toph's holding cell. Toph was trying to push the cell doors, "What are we gonna do?" Katara asked.

"I don't know but I wish we had some earth or water we need bendables." Toph sighed.

"What about your meteor bracelet you could make a saw." Katara suggested. Toph sighed and fell on her butt "I left it at camp I was afraid they might take it."

Katara groaned, she then wiped her forehead, she wasn't used to the Fire nation's warm climate being raised in the South Pole and all. She then looked down at her hand and saw her sweat, her eyes widened as she thought of a plan. Katara then stood up and began to run in place starting to sweat more.

"Uh Katara are you ok?" Toph asked sensing Katara running in place.

"Just fine."

"Well what are you doing?"

"I'm making my own water." Katara stated she ran a hand over her forehead causing the sweat to come off her forehead she then swung her hand down causing the water to slice at the wood.

Toph stood up "Katara you're a genius and sweaty stinky genius! Toph exclaimed.

Meanwhile in town:

The group was running away from the metal man, they hid behind an upturned wagon.

"This guy is too good he shoots things out fire with his brain." Sokka exclaimed.

"Maybe we should split up, he can't follow all of us." Robin suggested.

"I do not believe he is after all of us maybe just on person." Starfire told them.

"She's may be right but now we have to go." Aang said, then a sharp intake of breath was heard.

"Split up!" Beast Boy shouted as they ran in separate directions.

Aang jumped on the roof and ran across it, the metal man heard him and turned he then took a deep breath and tried to shoot Aang. He was blown off the roof into the statue, he slammed into it and began to fall.

Starfire gasped "Aang!" she shouted and flew towards him she then grabbed him before he reached the ground.

She landed in front of the statue cradling Aang, "Please Aang you must awaken." she pleaded. Aang slowly opened his eyes, she smiled then heard big foot steps. She looked up to see the metal man glaring down at them he took a deep breath and was just about to shoot them when his head was frozen in a block of ice.

Starfire and Aang were surprised they looked over to their left and saw their friends there Katara in her water bending stance.

"Starfire, Aang get up!" Katara shouted.

They all ran forward, Katara helped Aang up, and Robin helped Starfire they all then ran.

"We gotta go!" Toph shouted.

They heard the metal man crush the ice, Toph turned and stomped the ground. A boulder shot up and she threw it forward. The man took a deep breath and blasted the rock, the rock was crushed but a small pebble from the rock flew into his tattooed eye and he recoiled back. He clutched his head in pain and growled in anger, he then took a deep breath and tried to shoot them but the shot backfired, literally.

He flew back into a building, he got up and shook his head, he then tried to see where the group went to but he couldn't spot them he scowled.

The group was almost out of town when Sokka shouted, "Hey I think I've come up with the perfect name for that guy; Combustion Man!"

"Good job Sokka now let's go before Combustion Man catches us." Toph told him.

"See it fits so well."

They made it back to camp, their stuff was already packed so they climbed on Appa and flew away from the town. They landed on another island safe, Sokka yawned "I'm exhausted, Hawkie how about you buddy?"

Hawkie crowed in response, "yea your such a lazy little bird."

Everyone climbed off except for Katara and Toph, "Uh Katara I need your help."

"What is it Toph?"

"I need you to write some things down for me, I want to send a letter to my parents." Toph told her with a smile.

Katara smiled back, "I'd be happy to."

She wrote the letter and the two put it in Hawkie's canister they then strapped it on to Hawkie and set him off to deliver the message.

"Hey where'd Hawkie go?" Sokka asked after they did so.

* * *

**Me: And done. That took a while this was like 20 pages I my word document.**

**Beast Boy: Not bad I guess but maybe I should be in it more.**

**Me: Gosh you sound like Sokka.**

**Beast Boy: 'shrugs' I don't care.**

**Me: 'smiles brightly' You can be my replacement while Sokka's gone!**

**Beast Boy: What! I never agreed to this!**

**Me: Well neither did Sokka, please review!**

**Beast boy: 'mouths to viewers' Help me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey! What's up? Sorry it took a little longer to update then I would like too but this was a pretty long chapter.**

**Beast Boy: excuses, excuses I should know I use them all the time.**

**Me: Really for what**

**Beast Boy: Well to get out of chores, training, and basically stuff I don't want to do.**

**Me: 'smirks' You realize that Robin is right behind you right.**

**Beast Boy: 'gulps' uh oh**

**Robin: Beast Boy!**

**Beast Boy: yipes 'runs from Robin'**

**Me: 'laughs' he had it coming anyway Katara the disclaimer.**

**Katara: Right, Romance Addict 16 doesn't own us.**

* * *

The group went to a different island and decided to camp in the woods, when it got dark the group made a campfire.

Sokka then said "Hey let's tell some ghost stories."

The group shrugged, "Sure why not?" Toph replied.

"Dude I know the best ghost stories." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Please, why do you wish to tell a tale about a ghost?" Starfire asked confused. Robin smiled "Well a ghost story doesn't have to be about a ghost it can be about any type of monster really."

Starfire grew nervous "So it is like a scary movie only it is a story?" Robin nodded.

"Don't make it to scary." Robin told the two boys, they both groaned "What's the fun in that?" Sokka whined.

"He has a point." Aang commented.

"I will be fine Robin do not worry." Starfire told him with a smile, he could tell it was a little forced.

One hour later:

"Suddenly they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Ooooooooooooooooo." Sokka moaned trying to sound ominous, he was crouched down by the fire the others were listening around the it.

"It came into the torchlight and they knew the blade of Wingfun was haunted!" He exclaimed standing up and pointing his sword towards the fire.

"." Sokka moaned loudly trying to sound scary. (A/N: When I saw that part I laughed my ass off Sokka is a failure at stories)

The others looked at him bored out of their mind, even Starfire thought this story sucked (and she gets scared easily).

"I think I liked the man with a sword for a hand better." Aang commented suppressing a yawn.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must suck." Toph added, Sokka glared at her, Robin and Beast Boy chuckled.

"No wait I've got one and this is a true southern Water Tribe story." she told the group, she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Is this one of those a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to stories?" Sokka asked as he plopped to the ground.

"No, it happened to mom." Katara murmured. Sokka straightened up immediately, Aang sat up and exchanged a worried look with Starfire, Katara told her what happened to her mom. Robin and Beast Boy were curious to know what happened but didn't press the subject.

"One winter when mom was a girl a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks, a month later mom realized she hasn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to go check on Nini's family when they got there no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fire place while the men went out to search mom stayed in the house, when she was alone she heard a voice 'It's so cold and I can't get warm.'." Katara said in a higher softer voice.

The group tensed this was getting freaky, "Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire, she was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help but when everyone came back, Nini was gone." Katara continued.

Aang had Momo on his head so he pulled Momo's ears over his face, Sokka and Beast Boy were hiding behind an uprooted tree root, Starfire was clinging on to Robin who had his arm around her waist protectively but he seemed a bit frightened from the story too.

Sokka peeked up from behind the high root, "Where'd she go?" he asked timidly.

Katara stared at the fire "No one knows, Nini's house stands empty to this day but sometimes people can see smoke coming up from the chimney like little Nini is still trying to get warm." Katara finished as she glanced around at her frightened friends.

It was silent for a moment until Toph gasped, she had her arms wrapped around her legs, she placed on hand on the ground, "Wait guy did you hear that?" she asked.

Aang and Sokka were now clutching on to Katara, Katara was clutching on to Momo, Starfire buried her face in Robin's chest as he wrapped both his arms around her, Beast Boy stayed where he was.

"I hear people under the mountain an they're screaming." she told them, while standing up.

Sokka thought for a moment and thought it a joke so he let go of Katara "Pfff nice try."

"No I'm serious I hear something." Toph told them.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." Katara tried to reassure her, more to the group then anyone else.

"It just stopped." Toph finished, perplexed.

"Ok I believe I am frightened." Starfire murmured taking her face out of Robin's chest while the others nodded slightly.

"Hello children." a voice rang out.

Everyone screamed then they all ran to each other and held onto each other for dear life, forgetting for a moment that they are all skilled in some way of fighting so they could protect themselves. (A/N: Seriously though they can protect themselves.)

An old women with shoulder length white hair came out of the darkness, she wore she was wearing a white and red kimono and a faded red shawl.

"Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama, you children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds." she suggested with a kind smile.

They all relaxed visibly and Sokka answered a hint of nervousness still in his voice "Yes please." he squeaked.

She smiled and led the way, "You o on Ill wake Appa and take him to a nearby stable or something." Aang whispered to Katara she nodded, Beast Boy went to help Aang.

They were able to find an abandoned stable near the inn and hid Appa there they then rejoined their friends at the inn.

The group was all gathered in the dining room surprisingly the table was big enough to fit all of them. Hama was pouring the kids some spiced tea, "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight." Katara thanked.

"You have a most lovely inn." Starfire added.

"Aren't you girls sweet." Hama told the two who smiled modestly.

"You know you should be careful people have been disappearing in those woods you were just camping in." Hama continued.

"What do you mean disappearing?" Robin asked.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out." she explained.

Then she sat up and asked "Now who wants more tea?"

She looked at all the worried faces around the table she chuckled and said "Don't worry you'll all be completely safe here, why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest." she suggested with a warm smile.

During the night Sokka was paranoid but he wasn't the only one Robin was also a bit suspicious about this place but he wasn't as bad as Sokka.

The next morning Hama dragged the group down to the market to go shopping, Starfire and Katara were fine they went shopping for supplies for the group all the time. The others weren't as… enthusiastic, Sokka had his sword slung over his shoulder, a basket of food hanging from the back of his sword. Aang was holding a basket of food, as well as Robin and Beast Boy, Toph put hers on her head and held it with one hand.

Hama, Starfire, and Katara were holding some things but the smaller stuff, "That Mr. Yoai seems to have a thing for you." Katara commented.

Starfire nodded in agreement, "Perhaps we should go back and see if he will give us some free kamoto sausages." Starfire suggested.

Hama raised an eyebrow, "You girls would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" Hama asked.

The two were about to apologize when Hama continued "I can tell we'll get along swimmingly." she said with a smile, the to smiled back.

The group was walking behind them looking around town they then heard a customer exclaim "You won't have any more ash bananas until next week!"

"Well I have to send the boy to Hingui island to get them and it's a two day trip." the merchant explained.

"Oh right tomorrow's the full moon." The customer confirmed.

"Exactly I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods." the merchant told him.

The group walked past them and Sokka said "People disappearing in the woods? Weird stuff during full moons, this stuff wreaks of spirit world shenanigans."

"You think so?" Beast boy asked.

"It could be with all the weird stuff going around I don't have a good feeling about this place." Robin said.

Sokka nodded "Me too."

"I bet if we take a little walk around town we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad." Aang suggested.

"And then you'll sew up this mystery, likity split Avatar style." Sokka finished.

Aang smiled "Helping people it's what I do."

Hama stopped and so did the others she turned to them "Why don't you all take those things back to the inn I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while."

Sokka walked forward "This is a mysterious town you have here."

Hama grinned "Mysterious town for mysterious children." she replied and walked away.

"Anyone else find that weird?" Beast boy asked Aang and Toph who just nodded their heads in agreement.

They all went back to the inn with the groceries, Robin placed his basket on the counter in the kitchen and said "That Hama seems a little strange."

"Yea I noticed it too it's like she knows something or she's hiding something." Sokka agreed.

Katara rolled her eyes and placed her groceries down on the table "That's ridiculous she just a nice women who took us in and gave us a place to stay she kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran." Katara told the two.

"But what did she mean by that comment mysterious children?" Sokka asked.

"Well would you not find it strange to find seven people out in the woods at night?" Starfire asked him.

"Is that not mysterious?" she added.

The two had to admit she had a point but Sokka wasn't about to give up, he walked over to the stairs and climbed them, Robin following.

"We're going to take a look around." he announced as he walked away.

"Sokka, Robin! What are you doing you can't just go snooping around someone's house." Katara scolded following them, the others right behind her.

"Relax it'll be fine." Sokka reassured her as he and Robin opened some doors and looked around.

"Nothing how about you?" Robin asked, Sokka shook his head.

"Please we must stop this is not right, to go through people's houses it is-"

"Wrong! Come on guys!" Katara pleaded cutting off Starfire.

"They're right Hama could be home any minute." Aang added.

"Sokka you're going to get us all in trouble and this is just plain rude!" Katara scolded again.

The two walked up to a cupboard, "Robin! Sokka! Stop your going to get us all in trouble."

"Hold on we're not done yet." Sokka told her trying to open the cupboard.

"Move." Robin commanded, he then yanked it open and out came some puppets, caught by surprise the two recoiled back and the group did too. Sokka took out his sword on impulse pointing it at the puppets, Robin caught his breath.

"Ok that's pretty creepy." Beast Boy commented.

Katara placed the puppets back inside and closed the cupboard while saying "So she's got a hobby there's nothing weird about that."

Sokka and Robin walked past her and found another set of stairs, "Guys you've looked enough, Hama will be back soon."

Robin and Sokka climbed the stairs into the attic, there was nothing in the attic except dust and some cobwebs, but they saw a door into another room.

Sokka went over to the door and tried to pry it open, then Robin tried and he couldn't open it either.

"Just a puppet loving innkeeper huh, then why does she have a locked door up here?" Sokka asked as the group came up the stairs.

"Probably to keep people like you two from sneaking through her stuff!" Katara answered.

"we'll see." Sokka replied back, Robin looked through the keyhole, "It empty except for a little chest." Robin told them.

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph exclaimed, Aang, Katara, and Starfire gave her a 'your not helping' look, Beast Boy and Sokka looked a bit excited, and Robin shot her a questioning look.

Robin looked over at Sokka and raised an eyebrow, Sokka nodded, Robin got out a bird-a-rang from his pocket and began to pick the lock.

"You have a bird-a-rang in your pocket?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just in case." Robin murmured trying to concentrate.

"Guys seriously you have to stop your breaking into a private room!" Katara scolded.

"It doesn't hurt to see what's in there." Sokka replied back.

A click was heard and the siblings looked to see a smug Robin twirling his bird-a-rang and an open door. Sokka rushed inside Robin went in with him, the group followed after.

Sokka grabbed the box on the floor as Aang said "We shouldn't be doing this."

"He is correct this is very rude." Starfire spoke up.

Sokka tried to open it but it wouldn't work then Robin pointed out "You need a key."

"Maybe it's around here somewhere." Sokka suggested as h scanned the room to see if there was any sign of a key.

"Oh give it here." Toph said, Sokka handed her the box, Toph took off her meteor bracelet from her upper arm and molded it into a key she then began to pick the lock.

"Come on!" Sokka shouted impatiently.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Toph replied back frowning in concentration, Katara and Starfire were watching nervously from behind her.

"Uh dudes I don't know about this." Beast Boy spoke up nervously.

"This is ridiculous I'm leaving!" Katara announced.

"As will I, I will not be part of this." Starfire said defending her friend.

"Suit yourself, do it Toph." Sokka demanded.

Starfire and Katara were walking towards the door until they heard a click, unable to resist their curiosity they raced over to the group to see what was in the box.

"I'll tell you what's inside the box." a voice called out to them.

The group jumped at the sudden voice, they turned to see Hama, a wave of guilt crashed down on them, Sokka handed her the box bowing slightly in shame.

Hama opened it, the group all waited anxiously, slowly she pulled out the item inside it was, "An old comb?" Sokka questioned.

"Gee anticlimactic much?" Robin murmured, Aang and Toph nodded slightly.

She held it up proudly the comb itself was almost in the shape of a wave and it was blue and white, not the usual colors of the Fire Nation.

"It my greatest treasure." Hama confessed holding the comb, "It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara's eyes widened he mouth slightly agape a small gasp escaped from her lips, Sokka's eyes widened too and his mouth fell open.

The group was shocked, it was quiet for a moment until Katara asked, "You from the Southern Water tribe?"

Hama smiled warmly at her "Just like you."

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

"I heard you talking around your campfire." she explained.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you, I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big water tribe dinner. Of course I can't get all the ingredients I need here but ocean cumquats taste are lot like sea prunes if you stew them long enough."

Aang gagged slightly and murmured "Great."

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away." Katara told her.

"And I knew you were hiding something so technically we're both right." Sokka piped up, Katara glared at him before smacking his shoulder, hard. Starfire shoved Robin forward too, "We're sorry we were sneaking around." Robin apologized and Sokka nodded.

Hama smiled, "Apology accepted."

"Now let's get cooking." Hama added and motioned for them to come downstairs.

While they were cooking Aang and Beast Boy managed to sneak some cabbages away from the group. They ran to the barn and gave them to Appa and Momo, Appa ate it all at first but then Momo was chirping at him loudly demanding some food. Appa spit some out and Momo took it and scurried off, the two chuckled and bid them both a good night.

Hama, Starfire, and Katara had set the table, they all took their seats while Hama placed the soup on the table.

"I'd steer clear of the sea prunes." Aang whispered to Toph and Robin.

"Thanks for the tip." Robin whispered while Toph whispered back, "I thought they were ocean cumquats?"

"Close enough." Aang answered back.

"Who wants five flavored soup?" Hama asked.

Everyone raised their hands and Hama smiled, something then occurred to the group where was the ladle to serve the soup?

Hama raised her hands and bended the soup up out of the bowl with then with a flick of her fingers the soup split and each bowl was filled with soup.

"You're a water bender!" Katara exclaimed happily.

"I've never met another water bender from our tribe." she added.

Hama's smile faded, "That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out." Hama explained.

"I was the last one." she added sadly.

"So how did you end up out here?" Robin asked.

"I was stolen from my home, it was over sixty years ago when the raid started, they came again and again each time rounding up more of our water benders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally I too was captured, I was led away in chains the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe." Hama explained to them.

Katara walked over to her so did Starfire they put their hands on her shoulder to comfort her.

"They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation I was the only one who managed to escape." Hama continued.

"How did you get away and why did you stay in the Fire Nation." Sokka asked.

Robin kicked Sokka under the table, Sokka jumped slightly not trying to attract attention, he gave Robin a half glare and a half questioning look. Robin just nudged his head over to Hama and shook his head indicating that, his question was probably too personal.

"I'm sorry, it's too painful to talk about anymore." Hama finished.

Starfire gave her a small hug, Katara wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We completely understand, we lost our mother in a raid." Katara confessed.

Robin and Beast Boy were shocked they looked over to Aang and Sokka for confirmation, they just nodded their heads sadly.

"Oh you poor things." Hama said patting Katara's hand.

The group looked down not wanting to say anything, "I can't tell you what it means to meet you, it's an honor, you're a hero."

Starfire nodded, "I agree, you have done something I believe other prisoners were too frightened to do, you had courage." Starfire told her.

Hama smiled and thanked the girls for their kind words, she then turned to Katara and said "I never thought I would meet another Southern water bender, I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern tradition when I'm gone."

Katara smiled, "Yes, yes of course, to learn about my heritage it would mean the world to me." she bowed slightly.

Hama smiled, Starfire smiled too happy fir her friend, the others smiled as well. The night went on as they enjoyed their food, they talked, joked, and laughed.

The next day:

Hama and Katara went out to practice, leaving the others too do what they want.

"Maybe we should take a look around now." Aang suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sokka piped up.

"What is going on friends?" Starfire asked.

Robin smiled at her "We were talking before and Aang wants to look around here to see why people are being kidnapped. He thinks it might have something to do with the Sprit world."

Starfire nodded, "May I join you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Toph teased lightly, the group chuckled a bit and they all went on their way.

Aang decided to bring Momo so he can look around too, Momo decided to sit on Beast Boy's shoulder his tail was around Beast Boy's neck loosely.

They all walked to the outskirts of the town to find a beautiful valley, there was a cliff that looked down to a forest and a river running through it. The ocean was to the side the sun light gently touched down on the scenery brightening it up more.

"Beautiful." Starfire breathed admiring the view.

Robin whistled lowly, "This is nice."

"This has got to be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation, I don't see anything that might make a spirit mad around here." he added.

Toph shrugged her shoulder "Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean." she suggested.

Aang winced lightly, he knew her personally of course and so did Sokka, Aang sighed, "3...2...1."

As if on cue Sokka stopped admiring the view and shouted "The moon spirit is a gentle loving lady! She rules the sky with compassion and…lunar goodness."

"Lunar goodness?" Beast Boy questioned and Robin shrugged his shoulders.

Aang gave Sokka a questioning look, he then spotted a man walking by and ran over to him, "Excuse me sir!"

"Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?" Aang asked.

The man thought for a moment then answered, "Only one man ever saw it and lived and that's old man Ding."

Starfire went up to him, "Might you know where the old man Ding lives?" she asked.

"Yea downtown by the market." the man replied.

"Thank you." Aang said they then left to go into town and find old man Ding.

"They quickly made their way into town, "Where did he say old man Ding lived again?" Toph asked.

"By the market." Robin replied.

She snorted That narrows it down." she replied sarcastically.

"We do without the sarcasm thanks, right now we have to find old man Ding." Sokka told them.

They spent their time searching until they finally found him, it was night time now having searched around the whole market. They saw a small man in front of building, next to him was some planks of wood, he had a hammer in his hand and was nailing the boards onto the windows.

The man was small and had a hunch he had a bald head except for his sides, he had gray hair ling the sides of his head, they went down and he had hair on the sides of his cheeks. He had some liver spots on his head, he had bushy eyebrows and cold dull brown eyes. He had enough hair to put in a topknot, he wore gray pants and a gray long sleeved shirt, He had on a red sleeveless waistcoat on as well.

"Old man Ding?" Aang asked wanting to make sure he was the man they were looking for.

He was about to strike a nail with the hammer when Aang called his name, he turned and accidentally struck his thumb.

"Ow!" he cursed under his breath and turned to them "What! Can't ya see I'm busy, gotta a full moon risin and why does everybody call me that I'm not that old." he shouted.

He then bent down to try and pick up a plank of wood but he couldn't lift it, "Well I'm young at heart." he amended.

Beast Boy went over and helped him pick up the plank of wood, "Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster yet at least." old man Ding said as they lifted the wood and brought it over to the building.

"We wanted to ask you about that." Sokka told him as he picked up the hammer and some nails and started to nail the wood down as Robin and old man Ding held the wood in place on the window.

Aang stepped forward "Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" he asked.

"Didn't see no spirit, just felt something come over me like I was possessed." he told them.

Sokka was on old man Ding's side of the wood as he nailed I down, old man Ding began to pace in front of them as he explained.

"Forced me to start walking toward the mountain." he pointed to the mountain in the background.

"I tried to fight it but I couldn't control my own limbs it just about had me into a cave up there and I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light."

Sokka was getting a bit scared, his knees were shaking and the grip on his hammer was slacking. Starfire grabbed onto Robin's arm a bit scared too, he blushed a bit barley listening to the story, Toph, Aang, and Beast Boy thought old man Ding just might be crazy.

"But then the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again." he continued.

"I just hightailed away from that mountain as quick as I could." he finished.

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka asked.

"Oh no!" Toph shouted suddenly. Aang, Beast Boy and Robin jumped at this, Starfire clutched onto Robin tighter, and Sokka raised his hammer in defense but they realized there was no danger they were just jumpy from the story.

"I did hear people screaming under the mountain, the missing villagers must stiil be there!" she exclaimed.

The group looked over at the mountain, "We have to get there now." Robin told them, they nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Beast Boy shouted and ran out of town the group was right behind him.

They ran through the forest stopping every few yards o Toph can feel the vibrations and lead them to the cave.

"I can hear them they're this way!' she shouted running deeper into the forest the group followed behind her.

They stopped in front of a cave in the mountain, "This is the place." Toph announced.

"I can't see anything down there." Sokka commented.

Toph rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist and Aang's as well, "That's why you have me.", they all joined hands and ran down into the cave.

"Let's go."

They jumped down inside, Starfire lifted her hand and made a star bolt they used it's light to guide them to a metal door. Next to the door were two torch lights, Sokka took one and Aang took another, Starfire put out her star bolt.

Toph stomped the ground and punched the door down, they all ran down the narrow path and found many villager chained up, there clothes were rage, and they looked frail and weak.

"We're saved." a man proclaimed weakly.

The group was shocked, Toph immediately molded her meteor bracelet into a key and started to free them.

"I didn't know sprits made prisons like this." Beast Boy said.

"They don't." Aang told him as inspected the small place.

"Who brought you here?" Robin asked.

"It was no spirit. A women replied.

"It was a witch." a man exclaimed.

"A witch what do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppet master." a women explained as Toph freed her.

"Hama!" Sokka and Robin exclaimed angrily.

"Yes the innkeeper." a man confirmed.

"I knew there was something creepy about her!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We have to stop Hama!" Aang cried.

"We must hurry I believe Katara still might be with her." Starfire told them worried about her.

"You guys go I'll get these people out of here you go!" Toph told them.

"I'll stay to help." Beast Boy added, the others nodded and ran out of the cave hoping Katara was ok.

**Katara's POV**

As Hama explained her technique I couldn't help but think how crazy she really is. How could she just reach inside someone and take control?

"Once you perfect this technique you can control anything, or anyone. She finished.

"But to reach inside someone and control them, I-I don't think I want that kind of power." I told her.

"The choice is not yours, the power exists, and it's your duty to use the gifts you have been given to win this war." she tried to convince me.

I wouldn't listen this whole thing is just…wrong, why didn't I listen to Sokka and Robin.

"Katara they tried to wipe us out our entire culture, your mother!"

"I know." I replied weakly, why was she bringing mom into this? Is she that desperate to have me learn this type of…dark water bending.

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about we're the last water benders of the Southern Tribe we have to fight these people whenever we can wherever thy are with any means necessary." Hama continued.

Realization suddenly hit me as I realized, "It's you! You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moon!"

"They threw me in prison to rot along with my brothers and sisters, they deserve the same, you must carry on my work." she demanded. She had such an evil and crazy look in her eye, it was pretty scary, she looked almost obsessed with this. I know what I have to do, there was no way I would learn this technique. Even though I hate the Fire Nation it is still wrong to do this, to anyone!

"I won't! I won't use blood bending and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger at her.

Suddenly my arm twisted right, and I turned my arm was out of control, I tried to stop it but it was like I had no control!

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me!" Hama shouted.

I felt stiff she had me upright I couldn't move at all, it felt so weird, she could kill me in an instant and I knew that.

"It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip, I control every muscle, every vein in your body!" she shouted.

She had me moving like some puppet, swinging me left and right, almost like some twisted dance. It felt so weird and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. She had me bending down know, I was on my knees, I could feel my tears running down my cheeks as I begged, "Stop please."

She was just laughing, like the evil monster she was, she seemed to enjoy my suffering. As I knelt down farther I could feel something, almost like my power, I could feel Yue's light enriching me. She was trying to help, I knew she was I took a deep breath and suddenly I got control of myself again.

I clenched my fists gathering the water out of the grass under me, and I stood up, Hama looked surprised, good.

"Your not the only one who draws power from the moon, my bending is more powerful then yours Hama, your technique is useless on me!" I shouted.

A battle soon began, as I threw a huge ball of water towards her, she stopped it and threw it right back. This is going to get interesting I could tell, but I knew I would win I just got to hold on.

**Normal POV**

The group ran forward they could see the small battle taking place, they reached them, Sokka took out his sword, Aang got into his air bending stance, Starfire charged up her star bolts, and Robin got out his bo-staff.

"We know what you've been doing Hama!" Robin shouted.

"Give up your outnumbered!" Aang added.

"No." Hama stated calmly.

"You've outnumbered yourselves." she then took control of the four, she made Starfire and Robin attack first.

"What is happening?" Starfire questioned as she threw a punch at Katara.

"Whoa!" Katara shouted as she was almost hit, she then took some water from a tree and froze Starfire to a tree, "I'm sorry Starfire!" she called out.

"It is alright." Starfire called back.

"Watch out Katara!" Robin shouted, she turned to see Robin about to smack her with his bo-staff.

"Katara dodged easily and froze him to a tree, suddenly she heard some yelling as Aang and Sokka were thrusted forward.

Hama literally threw them at her, Katara dodged easily and sent a stream of water at Hama.

Hama took some water from a tree and had it circle around her, almost like a shield, Katara's attack was deflected.

"Katara look out!" Sokka shouted as he began to swung his sword around wildly.

"It like my brain has a mind of it's own, stop it arms!" Sokka shouted.

Katara took a circle of water and smacked her brother to the side, "This feels weird!" Aang shouted as he began to attack Katara.

Her eyes widened, she didn't want to hurt Aang but she really didn't have a choice. She smacked Aang away from her with her water and froze him to a tree, "I'm sorry Aang!"

"It's ok."

Sokka then came forward again, Katara sucked the water out of a tree and thrusted it forward, she hit Sokka and froze him to another tree.

"Don't hurt your friends Katara, and don't let them hurt each other." Hama shouted as she thrusted Sokka and Aang forward. Aang and Sokka were going to collide, and Sokka had his sword sticking straight out…

Starfire and Robin gasped, "No Aang!" Starfire cried as Robin and she tried to break out of their bindings.

Katara's eyes widened and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes, she won't lose him… not again. "NO!" Katara shouted and brought her hands up.

Aang and Sokka suddenly stopped moving, as they regained control of themselves, Sokka dropped his swords, the group was confused until they saw Hama standing upright, stiff even. She was twitching slightly, Katara knew she had to do this, she lowered her hands, a look of shame clear on her face.

Hama was lowered to her, knees, the ice melted away and Starfire and Robin were free. Then the group of villagers, with Toph and Beast Boy, were running towards them.

A man had some handcuffs ready, he put them on her wrists and said "Your going to be locked away forever."

They began to walk her away when Hama said "My work is done." she then turned to the group and smiled evilly, "Congratulations Katara you're a blood bender."

Katara closed her eyes, as tears began to stream down her face, she covered her mouth with one hand and she collapsed to the ground on her knees as sobs escaped her.

Hama cackled evilly as she was being led away, her laughter echoing through the forest as Katara began to sob even more.

Aang was crouching down next to her as was Starfire, they were their for comfort. Katara leaned into Aang as more sobs escaped her, Starfire was whispering soothing words into her ear, while Aang stroked her hair.

One hour later:

The group was camping in the woods, they couldn't go back to the inn. Katara was in her tent by herself, ashamed of herself for learning this dark technique.

Sokka climbed out of her tenet as he attempted to comfort her, but she refused.

"Ok someone else has to talk to her, she won't let me in." Sokka told the group they were sitting around the campfire.

Robin sighed "Most of us has tried he only one who hasn't is-."

"Aang." Toph finished.

Aang sighed "She doesn't want to see me." he told them.

"Oh please if anyone can help her it's you twinkle toes." Toph replied.

Beast Boy nodded, "You know her better then anyone dude, it's worth a shot."

Aang nodded, and stood up, "I'll see what I can do."

He walked over to her tent, it hurt him to see Katara like this, he wish he could take all her pain away. He wanted to help, there had to be something he could do for her because well he loved her.

Aang walked into the tent, to see Katara sitting down, she had her knees up to her chests and her arms were wrapped around them, she had her face buried into her arms. He could here her sniffles and some sobs escaping her.

He walked over to her and said gently "Katara?"

She didn't move, she barley acknowledged him, Aang walked over to her side and wrapped an ram around her shoulders. Katara then moved into his embrace she hid her face in his chest as more tears leaked out.

Aang then unconsciously began to stroke her hair again, "Katara it'll be ok." he whispered.

"No it won't." Katara sniffled.

"It will Katara."

"But what if I do b-blood bending again? I might if I'm angry and I just don't want to be like her Aang I really don't." she whispered.

Aang shook his head, "You'll never be like her Katara."

"I might."

"No you won't Katara, you are stronger." Aang cupped her chin and made her look at him, "You will never ever be like her. You have friends that care for you so much, you know the difference between right and wrong, and you won't let revenge consume you."

Katara looked into his gray stormy eyes and saw compassion and hope, Katara could feel a small smile creeping onto her face. "Thank you Aang."

He smiled at her warmly, "Your welcome."

Katara rubbed her eye, "Tired?" Aang asked.

"Uh yea, um I was wondering could you stay here with me tonight?" she asked sheepishly.

Aang blushed slightly and a\said "Uh sure, I don't mind."

Katara smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Aang."

They the fell asleep in each other's arms a content smile on their faces.

* * *

**Me: And done. I wanted to end this with a little Kataang fluff being the person I am. Plus they didn't put what happened after Hama was led away and Katara was left crying I thought that was pretty mean. Well what'd you think.**

**Beast Boy: 'snores'**

**Me: 'smacks Beast Boy'**

**Beast Boy: AAAH! I'm awake!**

**Me: It wasn't that bad!**

**Beast Boy: Kind of was.**

**Me: Oh I forgot you don't read, this story is too complex for you.**

**Beast Boy: Complex?**

**Me: I rest my case, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi people!**

**Beast Boy: 'Tries to sneak away'**

**Me: Where are you going?Beast Boy: No where!**

**Me: I thought so now read the disclaimer before we bored the readers.**

**Beast Boy: 'mutters' way too late.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Beast Boy: I said Romance Addict 16 doesn't own us.**

**Me: I thought so.**

* * *

For the next few days the group traveled through the Fire Nation until one night they finally reached the rendezvous point.

They were on a big open space, below was a beach, they were on a high cliff, with other cliffs looking over the open area.

Many trees outlined the area and there were some bushes lying around too, speaking of lying around there were some koala sheep sleeping too.

Sokka looked at the map then looked up and smiled, "This is it, this is the official rendezvous point for the invasion force." Sokka informed them.

"How did you pick this place?" Katara asked.

"Before we split up my dad and I found this island on the map, it's uninhabited and the harbor is surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place." Sokka explained as they set up their sleeping bags.

"Great choice Sokka." Robin commented.

"Yea and we're here four days ahead of schedule." Katara added.

Aang was about to lie down when he shot up into the air shouting, "Wait! Four days! The invasion is in four days!"

Beast Boy yawned, "Dude who cares that's like four days from now let's just calm down and-" he didn't finish as he fell asleep and was now snoring.

Robin rolled his eyes, "I never thought I'd say this but Beast Boy has the right idea, we're here and we're ready the best thing to do is get plenty of sleep."

Aang still looked a little nervous and said, "I guess."

He then laid down, his eyelids grew heavy and he was fast asleep and soon a dream started to kick in.

(A/N: I find most of Aang's dreams weird in this episode because really it's just silly, some not all)

_The dream started off with a huge orange metal door, it had the Fire Nation insignia on it, Aang busted down the door. He was wearing a red t-shirt, over it he wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and matching yellow pants. He wore white fingerless gloves that reached his elbows, he also wore what looks like white leggings underneath his pant and he's barefoot. He also has his hair up straight and kind of spiky._

_He jumped near the edge of a floating rock, the Fire Lord's chamber looked like thin side of a cave with no floor only fire coming out of the floor. _

"_Your day's of tyranny are over Fire Lord! I'm bringing you down!" Aang exclaimed._

_The Fire Lord was huge! He was very tall and a bit on the wide side (he looked nothing like Fire Lord Ozai except for the beard). He wore a samurai type hat with red and yellow armor._

"_Really? How do you plan on doing that when your not even wearing pants?" he asked gazing down on him menacingly._

_Aang looked at him confused then looked down to see he was right, he had no pants on! _

"_Aaah! Oh no!" Aang exclaimed_

_He then grabbed a small circular type pillow with the air nomad symbol on it. Suddenly eyes began to open up on the cave walls and they were all looking at him. He blushed in embarrassment, the Fire Lord cackled evilly as Aang walked backwards out of the room._

Aang bolted upright and immediately checked if he had his pants on, he sighed in relief when they were on. He then saw Momo in front of him and said "It was just a dream Momo I still have my pants."

Momo chirped at him and Aang stood up, "Well I better keep training."

He then walked over to a bush and started kicking it (A/N: I don't get the point of that), Momo watched for a few moments before curling back up and going to sleep.

The group woke up the next morning to something, or someone, pounding something. They got up and saw Aang punching a tree, hard, Katara looked over to her brother and Robin who just shrugged.

She then got up and walked over to him, "Hey how long have you been up?" she asked.

"A couple hours, I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to face Ozai." he told her as he jabbed the tree more times.

He landed one final blow before a tingling sensation spread throughout his body and fell over. The leaves on the tree fell down on him, he hit the tree too much (too much training).

Katara looked down at him kind of worried, the others popped up behind her wondering what was going on.

Aang got right back up in a sloppy fighting stance, "You don't get it do you? My form is bad, I'm sloppy and I still don't now any fire bending not even the basics!" Aang exclaimed as he circled around her, his left eye twitching a bit.

Katara lowered the hand he had jabbed in front of her face, "That's ok Aang the eclipse will block all fire bending any way you don't need to now any." Robin replied.

"Plus it's a stupid element. Sokka chimed in looking up from his map.

"Ok well I still need to work on everything else I better spend the whole day training." he bowed to everyone very quickly, he then made his air scooter jumped on and sped away.

Everyone stared after him worried and a bit weirded out, "Um that was strange yes?" Starfire asked.

Everyone nodded slowly, "Yea even for Twinkle Toes." Toph answered.

True to his word, Aang spent the entire day training no matter how much the group told him not too. They then decided to give up and they went to bed seeing that it was night time. Aang soon joined them he rubbed his eye and yawned, he then laid back ready to sleep.

"Good night Katara, good night Starfire, good night, Robin, good night Sokka, good night, Beast Boy, good night Toph, good night Appa, good night Mo-" he was cut off.

"Go to sleep already!" Toph shouted.

Exhaustion had already taken over Aang during the day so he was soon sound asleep.

_It was the same setting Aang busted down the door, with a snap of his fingers mist seeped into the doorway he then jumped into the room. This time he wore a white long sleeved shirt, he wore a yellow sleeveless vest as well, the collar was tall enough to cover Aang's mouth, he wore red wristbands, and white pants with brown boots. His hair was sticking up again but not as spiky, he wore his headband, he also had chain that held his pants at his waist and chains around the bottom parts of his pants where his boots and pants meet._

_The Fire Lord gazed down at him menacingly, he still looked the same as the previous scene._

"_Your days of tyranny are over Fire Lord! I'm bringing you down." he paused as he glanced down to make sure his pants were there, "And this time I brought pants."_

"_So it seems but are you ready for your…mathematics test?" he asked, he paused in the middle as the abacus fell behind Aang._

"_Math test? Oh no I forgot all about the math test!" he exclaimed. (A/N: Random much?)_

_The Fire Lord cackled as Aang was somehow dragged towards the huge abacus, two beads then came towards him just as it was about to smash him he woke up._

He bolted up right as he did the night before, panting holding his head, "I got to be ready." he murmured. He then stood up he found a flock of koala sheep sleeping nearby he began to walk around them in his sloppy battle stance.

Starfire heard him get up so she went to see him, "Friend why are you up at the middle of the night you must sleep."

"But I forgot my pants and my math test." he answered back.

Starfire gave him a confused look, "What does mathematics have to do with a battle?" she asked.

Aang didn't answer he barley even heard her, Starfire sighed and grabbed his shoulder as he was passing her again.

She spun him around, "Aang you must sleep."

"But-" Starfire put a finger to his lips, "If not for you at least for Katara, she is very worried about you."

That was all it took as Aang reconsidered training for the whole night, he sighed softly and nodded, "Ok."

Starfire smiled and led him back to camp, Aang then laid down and went to sleep, Starfire got back to her sleeping bag and fell back to sleep too.

"Wake up Aang, wake up sleepyhead." a voice called out.

Aang opened his eyes slowly he saw a figure but couldn't make it out as the sun was in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the figure and gasped lightly, it was Fire lord Ozai. He looked like he was supposed to, with his long hair, topknot and his crown on top of the top knot, he wore his red robes and shoulder armor.

"Rise and shine." Ozai told him, the then lent down, "You over slept you missed the invasion." he informed Aang calmly.

He began to laugh evilly, Aang realized he was on a hippo cow and it was flying! The flying hippo cow opened his mouth and a shot of fire streamed out, almost as if it was a dragon. Aang rolled out of the way, dodging it just before it hit the ground.

Aang then watched as Ozai flew away his evil laughter ringing in his ears, Aang's eyes then shot open.

Aang looked to his left and saw Sokka, he shook him, "Sokka wake up! I need to know what day it is!" Aang shouted.

"What? Who's talking?" Sokka asked as he reached for his sword, he took it out quickly and stood up just as quickly. Unfortunately there was a large boulder in front of him, the top part of it was sticking out but it was a dull edge. Sokka's forehead collided with it as Sokka shot up, "Ow." he murmured as he fell right back down.

"Relax it's still two days before he invasion." Toph answered annoyed.

"Yea seriously you gotta chill dude." Beast boy added.

Aang got up and pulled on Sokka's foot trying to get him to stand up, "Sokka you've got to get up and do your rock climbing exercises!" Aang informed him.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"In one of my dreams you were running from Fire Nation soldiers trying to climb this cliff but you were to slow and they caught you."

Toph, Beast Boy, and Robin laughed slightly, Katara was watching the scene worried about Aang, Starfire bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Sokka frowned and stood up, "But that was just a dream, I'm a great climber." Sokka stated.

"So he says." Robin murmured.

"That actually sounds like Sokka to me, he would get captured because he is pretty slow." Toph told them in her opinion, Beast boy and Robin laughed as Sokka shot them a glare.

Aang ignored the group and pointed to the cliff next to him a few yards away, "Then climb that climb it fast!" Aang demanded.

Sokka looked at the cliff, his mouth slightly agape as he saw how tall it was, he looked over at Aang and pointed at it. Aang just nodded his head, Sokka sighed and walked towards it and the base of the cliff he looked over at Aang hoping he could get out of it, but Aang just nodded telling him to go on.

Robin, Beat boy, and Toph were snickering at Sokka's bad luck, what a great way to start the morning.

"Stupid Avatar, stupid cliff, stupid dream, I can climb fast!" Sokka muttered as he began to climb the cliff.

Aang smiled, then turned to the group as Toph was taking a drink of water from her pouch.

"Don't drink that!" Aang shouted.

As soon as he said that, behind him Sokka was half way up the cliff but slipped and slid down as Aang yelled that.

Toph immediately spit it out on Katara and Beast Boy who was right in front of her.

"Why is it poisoned?" Toph asked.

Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust and bent the water off of her, Beast Boy cringed and asked Katara to take the water off of him, Katara obliged.

"In my dream we were right in the middle of the invasion and you had to stop to use the bathroom we died because of your tiny bladder." Aang explained.

Robin leaned over to Katara and whispered, "Is he serious?"

Katara sighed, "I think so." she whispered back.

Aang turned to Starfire and Katara, "And you two need to start wearing your hair up!" he informed them.

"In my dream Starfire was easily caught because before she flew away from soldiers they grabbed her by her hair, Katara's hair was caught in a tree and-"

Katara stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek, "Aang we know your just trying to help but you really need to get a grip, your unraveling." she told him, after she said that she let go of him.

Aang sighed, "Your right I'm losing my mind."

Meanwhile behind them Sokka was just about to reach the top, when his hands slipped and he slid down the cliff side all the way to the bottom.

Robin, Toph, Beast Boy, and Starfire started laughing as Sokka got up and rubbed his back side muttering something about working on Appa's armor.

He got some big red metal pieces, he threw some at Robin and said, "Your helping me."

Robin shrugged and they got to work, Aang was pacing in front of the group, "It's like every time I think about how stressed I am I just end up more stressed, I'm like a big growing snowball of nerves." he told them.

Sokka turned to him, "Of course you are, that's cause you've got to fight the Fire Lord the badest man on the planet, and you better win or we're all done for." Sokka told him.

Aang's eyes widened and he stopped pacing and he began to tremble a little, Robin smacked Sokka on his arm, hard.

"Ow! What! It's true that's the deal he knows it." Robin smacked him again to get him to shut up. The others glared at him as Katara stood up and walked over to Aang she placed both her hands on his shoulders and said "You know what I've got just the thing, prepare to be destressified."

Aang glanced up at her, and nodded slowly, he trusted her, wait actually that was an understatement but nevertheless he was going to do what Katara told him to do.

Katara changed into her undergarments and told Aang to follow her, she and Starfire found this small secluded underground hot spring and she thought maybe this could help Aang.

Katara and Aang went down to the spring, Katara wrapped her hair in a towel, and informed Aang "These yoga stretches can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat. Now reach up." she instructed she stretched her arms up and clasped them together, Aang copied her movements, "Reach for the sun." she instructed her voice calm.

"Feel your chi paths clearing." she told him as she moved from one side to the other her arms still stretched upwards.

She then brought them down and bent down, her hands were wrapped around her ankles and the tip of her head was on the ground, Aang copied the same movements.

"Now close your eyes, how are you feeling?" she asked hoping this would work.

"I feel really warm." he told her, "Good, good go on." Katara instructed.

"Like there's this warm feeling all around me, this heat, like I'm in the Fire Lord's palace and he's shooting a bunch of fire balls at me and the whole world is being engulfed in flames!" Aang exclaimed, he rolled over and fell on his back panting.

(A/N: I love Aang but I really questioned his sanity in this episode.)

Katara stood up, "Maybe your stress is the kind you need to talk out." Katara suggested seeing as this was probably making the situation worse.

They got out, the group watched as Aang walked past them they then saw Katara walking towards them, she hook her head.

"Sokka 'sigh' it's your turn." Katara muttered, she hoped this work but she wasn't sure her brother would help the situation.

Sokka nodded and ran to get hi fake beard, he was going to be 'Wang Fire' for his plan.

Sokka took Aang over by some koala sheep, Sokka propped one up in front of him, he put his elbows on it and his hands held his head. Aang laid his head down on another koala sheep, there wool was very warm and fuzzy.

"Why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's been bothering you." Sokka told him as if he didn't know.

Aang frowned, "You know what's been bothering me! I have to fight the Fire Lord in a few days."

Sokka nodded, "Mmhmm tell me more about this Fire Lord. Why are you so afraid of him?"

"You said it yourself he's the badest man on the planet I'm supposed to defeat him and save the world." Aang exclaimed.

Sokka nodded, "Life does feel that way sometimes doesn't it, like we are all trying to save the world from evil."

"Ok but what can I do to feel better?" Aang asked.

"Want to try screaming into this pillow?" Sokka suggested as he held out a koala sheep.

Aang took it and screamed loudly into the koala sheep's wool muffling it, the koala sheep baaaahed in response.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck thinking of more ways to calm Aang down, Aang looked up at him. Sokka nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up, Aang shook his head.

Aang sighed put the animal down and got up, Sokka sighed and went towards the group, he sat down and took off his mustache and beard.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked.

Sokka shook his head, "It didn't work."

Starfire stood up "I believe I have an idea."

She then walked over to Aang, "Please will you come with me I might have an idea on how we may calm you down."

Aang sighed, "Couldn't hurt."

Starfire then told him to wait by the edge of the cliff, it had a nice scenery, a calming scene where you can watch the ocean.

She then went over to Beast Boy, "Can you gather up some juniper berries and some tea leaves. I believe I found some over there." She pointed towards the edge of the forest.

"Sure." Beast Boy answered with a shrug and got up.

Starfire then walked back over to Aang, "I want you to meditate, picture the most beautiful thing you know. Breathe with the life around you, feel the sun and its warmth wrap around you. Now picture the thing you love the most." Starfire instructed.

Aang breathed in and out, he pictured Katara, (had to major Kataang fan), with him now.

Beast boy came up quietly, "Here you go Star." Beast Boy whispered

"I thank you Beast Boy, please stay with Aang make sure he does not leave." Starfire asked.

"Sure."

Starfire nodded and went to make tea, Beast Boy stayed with Aang, he was still pretty tense but this exercise was helping a little.

Starfire came back about twenty minutes later, "Here Aang drink this perhaps tea will help clear your mind." Starfire suggested holding out a cup of tea.

Aang opened his eyes and nodded, he took a sip and immediately spit it out, "This is bitter!" he exclaimed.

Starfire was surprised and reached into her pocket, "Beast Boy you took the wrong berries!" she shouted.

Beast Boy sweat dropped nervously, "oops sorry." he whispered sheepishly.

Aang sighed "Thanks anyway guys." he then walked away.

Starfire and Beast Boy watched him leave, they both got up and went to the group, Katara saw them coming.

"Well?" she asked.

Starfire sighed, "My plan was not successful, he was starting to calm down but something had gone wrong." she looked at Beast Boy for the last part.

The others glared at him, he shrunk down, "I said sorry." he murmured.

Toph stood up, "Well it's my turn wish me luck." she waved and went to go find Aang.

"I wish Aang luck." Robin said as soon as Toph was out of ear shot.

The other nodded in agreement, "Shouldn't we at least warn him?" Sokka suggested.

"HEY! Twinkle Toes!"

"Too late." Katara muttered.

Meanwhile:

Aang was lying on a flat surface, below him were many log like structures, Toph was going to try and pound the stress away.

"Alright what you need is a good old fashioned back pounding to relieve your stress." she told him.

"Pound away." Aang replied back simply.

Toph began to stomp on the ground, the log like structures began to hit him, hard mind you, on his back, legs and back of his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, uh ow, Toph I think, ow, this is bruising me." Aang informed her as the structures kept jabbing at him.

Toph stopped, but Aang managed to somehow fall off of the surface, "Sorry I forgot you had baby skin." Toph, somewhat, apologized.

"Well there's one other thing we can try." she then stomped on the ground, somewhere in the forest a rock shot up causing something to fly up into the air and in Toph's hand.

"Acupuncture." she suggested as she held out a porcupine, the porcupine looked at Aang and it's spikes shot up.

Aang screamed and ran away as fast as he could, Katara and Robin walked up to her.

"What did you do to make him run off like that?" Robin asked.

Toph shrugged, "After my first plan didn't work I suggested acupuncture but he ran away."

Katara looked at Toph with disbelief and groaned, "This isn't working."

Later that night:

"Thanks for everything guys." Aang said as he sat down on the grass.

"So do you feel less stressed?" Katara asked kind of doubtful.

"Yea ready for a good night sleep?" Robin asked.

"Uh I kinda think I sorta might slightly feel little better, maybe." he answered.

"Then our work here is done." Sokka concluded he then stretched and laid down in his sleeping bag, sleep taking over him.

The others bid him good night and went to sleep as well, Aang sat there for a moment before lying down in the grass.

_In his dream he was in his original clothes, his head was shaved showing off his arrow, he was riding on Appa in the middle of a storm._

_He was dodging things too, in the center of the storm was a giant Momo trying to grab Appa. Momo tried to grab Appa after some failed attempt he finally grabs him._

_Suddenly the scene changes and Aang emerges from underground, he is quickly taken inside the Fire Lord's palace. In the halls of the palace he sees Toph in her regular clothes, her Blind Bandit clothes. She turns to him her bangs were covering her eyes but a small breeze blew showing she had no pupils her eyes were pure white. She was then sucked down a hole, Sokka was running through a cave trying to get to Aang, he was in his Fire Nation clothes. The walls around Sokka suddenly shot out trapping him, it grew over him until Sokka was completely in the stone._

_Beast Boy was also trying to get to him but suddenly a boulder seemingly came out of nowhere and crushed him. Robin was fighting Fire Nation soldiers trying to protect Aang, he was then hit with a wave of fire and there was nothing after the fire cleared. Starfire was flying towards Aang when she landed, a sword cut right through her and she fell down._

_Aang's eyes widened and he began to treble slightly, he then felt warmth come from behind him he then saw a wall of fire. Katara was right in front of the fire in her Fire Nation clothing. Somehow she was dragged into the fire, Aang tried to reach out to help her but he couldn't move hi feet. He looked down to see his entire body being encased in ice. He was then on an ice platform when a face made of fire came and swallowed him up._

_Aang then fell into the ocean, there was ice on the bottom, he was going to swim back up to the surface when the ocean flipped and now the ice was on top. He couldn't penetrate it he saw a figure looking down on him. He then realized it was Zuko, then a comet flew by Zuko high in the sky._

_The scene changed again as Aang was overlooking a lush and green valley, he began to think that maybe his nightmare was over. Then the comet crashed into the valley, a bright light flashed, when Aang opened his eyes there wasn't a valley anymore. There lava everywhere, magma lied deep within the rock that now covers most of the earth._

Aang's eyes shot open, he shot up quickly and screamed almost at the top of his lungs, this had to be his worst nightmare.

His friends woke up right away and sat up straight, Appa woke up too, Momo screeched as he woke up Momo then fell of off Appa.

"What happened Aang?" Katara asked as she and the others rushed over to him.

"It's the nightmares they just get worse and worse." he confessed he turned his back facing them. He clutched the grass taking deep breaths to calm himself down, it wasn't working.

"Looks like it's time for another…therapy session." during the pause he turned and when he faced the group again he was wearing his beard and mustache.

Aang gave him an 'let's be serious look', the others looked at him questioningly.

"No that won't help, nothing helps!" he exclaimed.

"There's only one thing I can do, I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion.

The other stared at him in shock and worry, Sokka's mouth dropped open causing his beard and mustache to fall off.

Later in the morning:

Katara was stretching by the edge of the cliff over looking the sea, she sighed, she wished there was some way to get Aang to calm down. She didn't like seeing Aang like this it worried her, she sighed _"What else can I do?" _she wondered.

"Invasion, all aboard for the invasion." Aang muttered as he paced, he was a few yards away from Katara.

"You don't look so good, you sure you can't just lie down for a little nap?" Katara asked as she walked towards him.

"I told you I can't go back to sleep!" Aang told her.

"Aang please just try for me? Staying up all night can't be good for you." Katara explained gently.

"_Actually staying up all night has given me some time to think and I realize some big things Katara." Aang told her._

"_What big things?" Katara asked curiously._

"_I see everything so clearly now, what really matters, why I'm really doing this, I'm doing it for the people I love but it's more then that." he stepped forward towards Katara, "I'm doing it for you Katara." he confessed._

"_Aang what are you saying?" she asked._

"_I'm saying, I love you." he then leaned forward and kissed her, just as quickly as he leant in he leaned out._

_Katara gave him a smile and he returned it, Katara threw her arms around Aang's neck as he snaked them around her waist. There lips met in a sweet kiss, longer then the previous one. Aang felt as if he was floating on air, it felt good to tell her and to have her return his feelings._

_They broke apart, "What are we doing?" Katara asked._

"_What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long time." he dipped her, "Baby you're my forever girl." he leaned down to give her another kiss, Katara closed her eyes waiting for it to come when-_

"Aang!" he opened his eyes.

"huh what?" he turned to see Starfire and Robin, he then realized he was sitting by the edge of the cliff.

Robin bit his lip to control his laughter, Aang doesn't realize he muttered those things while he was daydreaming. Robin couldn't control it and he began to laugh, Starfire sighed and went over to Aang.

"Why is he?"

"We heard you talking Aang I believe you were doing the dreaming of the day." Starfire told him.

"Oh you mean day dreaming, uh I guess it felt real though." he sighed in disappointment.

"Perhaps you should tell her how you feel then your dream will become your reality." Starfire suggested.

Aang blushed, "You heard me?" he asked.

"We both did." Starfire confessed, Robin was chuckling now but he was listening to the conversation.

"Yea just tell her, but not in the way your dream put it." Robin told him.

Aang blushed and Starfire wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I believe it is nice to dream of the one you love, you should really tell her Aang perhaps she shares the same feelings."

Aang looked down, "Maybe." he murmured.

Starfire smiled, Aang then leaned into her and whispered, "Maybe you should do the same." Starfire blushed.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about." Starfire murmured.

Aang smiled, "Katara told me, don't be afraid ok?" he then stood up and walked away.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

Starfire's cheeks were still a bit red, "N-nothing friend he is just assuming something." she stuttered.

"You ok Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yes I am fine, please let us get back with the group." Starfire answered quickly she got up and so did Robin.

He took her wrist, "Wait is something bothering you?" he asked.

She turned to him, "N-no nothing troubles me."

"You know you can tell me anything right Star?" he told her now a bit concerned.

She smiled at him, "Yes but not now, I will tell you perhaps the later."

He faked a smile, "Ok."

They walked back to the group, Aang decided to train more, much to everyone's disapproval. Katara, Toph, Beast Boy, and Starfire were talking about the invasion and ways to get Aang to rest. Sokka and Robin were still making Appa's armor they were almost done they just need to make a few more pieces.

As Aang was training a huge gust of wind missed his training dummy completely, it was heading for Sokka and Robin. Robin, being the paranoid leader he is sensed it right away and jumped out of the way, Sokka however wasn't as lucky.

"Hey I'm trying to build Appa some armor here, so he doesn't have to go into the invasion naked!" Sokka exclaimed, "He's your bison." he added.

Robin rolled his eyes and helped Sokka up, "Stop complaining, we have to finish this, and you know Aang's on edge so be nice alright?" Sokka nodded and they got back to work.

The other four were watching Aang, "I'm really worried about him." Katara murmured.

"We all are." Beast Boy told her putting an hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Is there some plan we have not yet tried we can not give up." Starfire asked.

"Especially since the invasion is tomorrow, he needs his sleep or the Fire Lord will well…" Toph trailed off, nobody wanted to think about what would happen if Aang lost.

They then saw Aang talking to Momo, he does that all the time but now he was (trying0 to talk to him in his own language, "Ok I think he's crossed the line." Beast Boy told them. Sokka and Robin had finished and went to over to the group, when they heard Toph say,

"He passed that line yesterday." Toph corrected, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"Aang is talking to Momo, in his own language." Starfire told them, Sokka and Robin gave her a 'are you serious' look. Starfire pointed to where Aang was to show she was right, Sokka's mouth dropped open, Robin stared in disbelief.

"Aang!" Katara called out.

Aang turned to her, "We're all starting to get a little worried about you."

"You've been awake too long." Sokka informed him.

"Way too long." Beast Boy added.

"It is not healthy." Starfire chimed in.

"Your not acting like yourself." Robin told him.

"And your acting down right weird." Toph finished, everyone glared at her, she could have been nicer when she said that.

"Look I appreciate what you guys are saying but the stress and the nightmares they were just too much, staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it." Aang tried to explain.

(A/N: I'm not going to explain the next scene it'll take too long and it's down right weird, I agree with Toph)

The group saw Aang scream and run into the woods towards camp, they all stared after him.

"What just happened?" Beast boy asked.

"He thought Appa and Momo were fighting." Sokka answered looking at the lemur who was sitting quietly on a rock, Appa was behind them lying down looking at them.

"He needs sleep, that might take the insanity away." Robin told him.

"But how?" Katara asked.

They all stood their thinking when Robin snapped his fingers, "I got it, come with me."

The group followed him to a flock of koala sheep, "Whenever I'm stressed-"

"Starfire goes into your room and you forget all your troubles." Beast Boy cut in, causing the group to snicker. Robin glared at Beast Boy a blush adorning his features, Starfire was blushing too.

"Ok that." he murmured, "And sometimes I just need a good night's rest."

"But you rarely sleep, I'm surprised your not insane like Aang is." Beast Boy pointed out.

Robin was about to kill him, when Katara put a hand on his shoulder, "What's your idea?"

"Right, these sheep have soft wool right? So maybe if we shave it off we can make some sort of soft bed for him, he's been sleeping on the ground the whole time. Maybe if he has a comfortable surrounding where he can clear his mind he'll fall asleep." Robin explained.

"That might work!" Katara exclaimed.

"We have nothing to lose so let's get to work!" Sokka added, for the rest of the afternoon the group shaved the sheep, they had Toph make a big bed type structure. They then laid the wool down on the soft rock, "Katara can you make a fog or mist?" Robin asked.

Katara nodded, And made a mist that surrounded the bed, "This looks nice." Katara commented, the other nodded.

Aang stumbled into camp and found that bed he looked at it questioningly then went over to it. He tried it out, he laid his head on it and said, "Oh look another hallucination, an imaginary bed made out of clouds."

"Hey! It's real we spent hours working on it." Toph told him.

"We made it for you." Beast Boy added.

"Yea a good night will probably take the crazy away." Robin chimed in.

"We hope." Sokka murmured, Robin elbowed him in the ribs.

"Look you guy keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't the invasion's tomorrow!" Aang shouted as he jumped off the bed and walked towards them.

"Aang-."

"No Katara, there's still so much I need to learn! What I need is practice, quick hit me." he demanded as he got into a sloppy fighting stance, he was wobbling around a bit too, not a good sign.

"I'm not going to hit you." Katara answered gently.

"Want me to do it?" Toph asked, Sokka elbowed her, meaning to stop talking.

Katara walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen to me, you've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress, your smart, brave, and string enough." Katara told him.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"We all do you can do this." Sokka added.

"Definetley." Beast boy chimed in.

"You are ready Aang." Starfire told him.

"We believe in you." Robin added.

"You're the man Twinkle Toes." Toph finished.

Aang smiled, "Thanks guys." he yawned and rubbed his eye.

Katara led him to the bed, he laid down, and murmured, "You know what, I think I am ready." they smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Me: I'm going to stop here because this scene is nice and I don't want to ruin it.**

**Beast Boy: You shortened this.**

**Me: I know but it would have been too long, I don't want to bore the readers.**

**Beast Boy: 'mutters' a little too late.**

**Me: What was that?"**

**Beast Boy: Nothing I didn't say a thing.**

**Me: Good. 'turns to readers' I'm starting the next chapter, but no promises on when it will be done my parents are trying to cut my laptop time so I'm not sure how long it will be until I update again.**

**Beast Boy: Excuses, excus-**

**Me: 'duct tapes Beast Boy 's mouth shut' Shut up! Good now please review!**

**Beast Boy: Mmph! Mmph!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: hey everyone! I was able to finish this because my parents said I can go on my laptop for as long as I want to day and since I started this chapter yesterday…ta-da new chapter!**

**Sokka: 'murmurs' No life**

**Me: Sokka your back!**

**Sokka: Yea for some reason the doctors had to get me back in time for this chapter.**

**Me: They're smart it's time for the invasion!**

**Sokka: WHAT! I just got better and now I have to fight!**

**Me: Stop complaining just do the disclaimer and take your place.**

**Sokka: Romance addict 16 does not own us. 'mutters' thank god.**

**Me: Just get into position!**

* * *

Katara woke up, she rubbed her eyes and sat up, she smiled as she saw Aang still asleep a small smile on his face. She then stood up and got changed, she wore her regular blue outfit instead of her Fire Nation one. She also left her hair down but she had her hair loopies, she wore some dark blue fingerless gloves and some wrappings around her wrists. She had on dark blue shorts under her blue outfit, and wore brown boots.

She then went over to Sokka and woke him up and she did the same for Robin.

"Good Morning." Katara greeted them as she woke them up.

"It was until you woke me up." Sokka grumbled, Katara smacked him in the arm.

Robin chuckled and went to get changed, instead of his Fire Nation clothes he was back in uniform, mask and costume.

Sokka changed too, he wore his blue shirt and clack pants, he wore brown boots, and his bone choker was in place. He his hair up in his regular wolf ponytail, he had finger less gloves on as well and wrappings around his wrists.

Starfire then woke up, "Good morning Star here's your clothes." Katara greeted while handing Starfire her uniform.

Starfire smiled, "I thank you Katara." Starfire then went to change.

After Starfire changed Toph and Beast Boy woke up, Beast boy just took off his waist coat and he was in uniform. Toph changed into her Blind Bandit outfit, all was quiet now.

Sokka and Robin were looking at the maps, Sokka rubbed his eye, Katara took his hand and out a glass of water in it, she handed Robin a cup too.

"Top of the morning Momo." they heard someone say.

They turned to see Aang, smiling petting the lemur, they could see the bags under his eyes were gone, much to their relief.

"Sounds like you slept well." Katara commented.

"Like a baby moose lion." Aang replied.

"Moose lion?" Beast Boy asked Starfire who just shrugged in response.

"I'm ready to face the Fire Lord!" Aang added.

"So what's you strategy for taking him down? Toph asked. "Gonna get your glow on, and hit him with a little Avatar State action?"

Aang's smile faded, "I can't when Azula shot me with lightning my seventh chakra was locked cutting off all my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe." Aang explained.

The others were slightly taken aback by his answer, they didn't know that Avatar State was locked.

"You know what I just heard, blah, blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo, blah, blah, something about space." Toph told them.

Katara rolled her eyes and looked out towards the ocean, "Oh no guys do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" she asked.

Robin and Sokka stood up, Sokka looked closer ands smiled, "No that is the invasion!" he announced.

"Come on we got to meet them!" he shouted, the group all went down to the beach.

Toph and Aang earth bended some platforms that connected to the beach , the platforms acted as docks.

The five ships docked and Hakoda was one of the fist men off of his ship, "You made it dad!" Katara cried as she ran up to hug him, Sokka close behind.

"We're you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

"I did, but I'm a little worried Sokka some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." as if on cue Dew and Tho came out of the ship.

"Hoowee! This place ain't nothing like the swamp!" Dew then pointed to a nearby rock, "Whatcha reckin that is Tho some sort of exploding Fire Nation trap would eatcha?"

"It's just a rock Dew." Tho answered.

"Well I'll be." Dew replied back rubbing his head.

"Is it just me or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf hat?" Hakoda asked as Bato walked by.

"I just wish they would wear pants." Bato answered.

Hugh had come down from the ship and heard Bato, Pants are an illusion and so is death." he told them calmly.

Sokka just smiled while the others looked at him strangely, the group had caught up with Sokka and Katara.

"Who are the guys with the leaf hats?" Beast Boy asked.

"Water benders from a swamp we visited before we met Toph." Aang told them.

"You guys have the craziest adventures." Robin commented.

"We do too dude, with all the villains we have to beat everyday." Beast Boy whined.

"And we have to deal with Beast Boy whining so yea it's tough." the group laughed.

"Hey Katara." a cool voice called out from behind.

Katara turned to see Haru he looked the same as he did when she last saw him except with a mustache and goatee.

Katara smiled and run up to him, she hugged him, "Haru it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed.

Katara turned to face the group, Starfire raised an eyebrow at her, Katara gave her a questioning look before understanding her. She blushed and shook her head lightly, Starfire nodded.

"Guys this is Haru when we met him his town was controlled by the Fire nation so he had to hide his earth bending." Aang explained.

"Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village." Haru added, Katara blushed.

Tyro came up behind them, "You helped us find our courage Katara now we're here to help you." Tyro told her giving her a warm smile, Katara smiled back.

Everyone was smiling when Toph turned and got into her earth bending stance, "No way is that-?" she was cut off as a large man picked her up.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit." the large overweight Hippo declared as he hugged her.

"You guys here for a rematch?" Toph asked.

"Negatory the Boulder and the Hippo no longer fight for peoples entertainment, now we fight for our kingdom!" the Boulder shouted.

"Sweet." Toph said with a smile.

"You have met a lot of people during your journey yes?" Starfire asked.

Aang nodded, "Some strange people too." Robin murmured to Beast Boy who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was an explosion on a nearby ship, the group rushed over to the ship where they saw Teo rolling down the ramp covered in some type of brown goop.

The inventor, the Duke, and Pipsqueak followed him, "Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Who is this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"An inventor we met at the Northern Air Temple." Katara answered back.

"Yes, but uh unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure." the inventor told them.

"Your making peanut sauce bombs?" Robin asked incredulously.

"They're destructive." Pipsqueak replied.

"And delicious." the Duke added, licking some of the peanut sauce of their faces, Momo flew to him and started to lick his face too.

"Were you able to complete works on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asked.

The inventor smiled, "Yes I was and I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised."

Teo rolled forward, "Aang me and my dad made this for you." Teo took the staff from inside his wheelchair and gave it to Aang.

Aang took it and it opened up, "A new glider! This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

"And as a special feature I added a snack compartment." the inventor added, he twisted the left handle on the top part of the glider. There was a little space that opened up when you twisted it, some nuts came out and into the inventor's mouth.

"Oh well I'm sure that'll come in handy." Aang told him.

"Ok let's round up the troops we need to go over the invasion plan." Hakoda announced.

The group set up a small stage the troops sat down in front of it, the group was sitting next to the stage like structure. Sokka had his arms full of maps, he gulped, he wasn't very good at public speaking.

"Don't worry you'll be great." Hakoda assured him.

Sokka took a deep breath, and went on the stage and waved to the troops, "Good morning everyone!" he called out. Unfortunately a pebble was in front of him and he tripped his scrolls were spread all over the floor. He gathered them up quickly and stood next to a large boulder, the side facing the troops was completely flat so Sokka could hang up his maps.

"Uh, so as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation! I mean I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here?" he said nervously.

"Uh anyway." he hung up his maps but he had the wrong one up.

"The Fire Lord's palace is here." Sokka stated pointing to some letters.

"No wait, uh wait, uh wait, it's here." he stammered. He had to lift three more maps until he finally got the right one.

"And there's an eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord and the fire benders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and um, I'm sorry let me start from the beginning." Sokka sighed.

He then took a deep breath, "Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live, and then we met Suki who is a Kyoshi Warrior…" he droned on.

With the group:

"Wow when he says beginning he means the beginning, beginning." Katara murmured, the others nodded as they continued to watch the train wreck that is Sokka's speech.

"…Then Katara got Haru arrested and now he's grown a mustache which if you look in the front row you can see-"

"Thank you Sokka." Hakoda cut him off, "It's ok why don't you take a break." Hakoda suggested. Sokka frowned but went off the stage and sat in his dad's place. Katara placed a shoulder on her brother's shoulder, the others gave him encouraging smiles.

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone, today is the Day of Black Sun!" Hakoda announced.

"And I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage! There are two steps to the invasion a navel stage and then a land stage, to gain sea access to the Fire nation capital we have to get past our first major obstacle here!" Hakoda told them, pointing to a place on the map.

"The Great Gates of Azulon." he then lifted the map and there was another map, the close up of the capital but you can still see the sea.

"Next we hit the land, and we hit hard, we must fight past their battlements and secure the Plaza tower! Once we do that its up to the royal palace at that point the eclipse will begin!" he announced.

The Boulder raised his hand, "Excuse me, the Boulder is confused isn't the point to invade during the eclipse when the fore benders are powerless?"

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes not enough time for the whole invasion." Hakoda answered.

"And the royal palace is heavily guarded by fire benders, so that's where we'll need the eclipse's advantage the most. When this is finished the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord, we will have control of the Fire Nation Capital, and this war will be over!" he concluded pumping a fist into the air.

The troops cheered, the group was on its feet cheering as well they were pumped, al except Sokka who just sighed.

They all prepared for battle, Katara had four pouches of water on her she filled them each to the brim, Toph put on her wristband and hat, Appa was up on the cliff still. He stepped out into the sun, he roared ready for battle, the armor was all red and a gold arrow was on top of his head where his original arrow should be.

Aang had changed into his air bending robe with one shoulder care and the other covered, he left his Fire Nation pant and boots on. He was by the bay shaving off the last of his hair, he was soon done and he stood up, his arrow proudly showing on his head.

"So that's what your arrow looks like." a voice called out from behind.

Aang turned to see Robin standing there arms crossed in front of him a smile on his face.

"Hey uh nice costume." Aang replied trying to be nice

Robin snorted, "Thanks a lot, hey have you seen Sokka I can't find him anywhere?"

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Really where could he have gone?"

"Don't know come on."

They searched for Sokka until Aang spotted him on a ledge, Sokka was holding is helmet our in front of him.

Aang opened up his staff, and flew up there, Robin took out his grappling hook and climbed up there.

"There you are we've been looking everywhere for you." Robin said.

"The boats are ready to leave." Aang added.

"I messed up guys." Sokka confessed.

"Huh?" Aang said confused.

"What?" Robin asked.

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth and I completely flubbed it, I just fell apart." Sokka explained.

"Sokka that speech wasn't your moment of truth that was just public speaking and nobody's really good at that." Aang told him.

Sokka sighed, "My dad is he explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone, like a real leader should." Sokka shot back.

"Well that doesn't mean he gets nervous when speaking to crowds he probably hides it well." Robin told him.

"Look your moment of truth won't be in front of some map." Robin told him.

"He's right it's going to be out in battle where your true leadership skills will shine through." Aang added.

Sokka looked over to Aang, "You seem so confident about everything how do you know we're going to win?" he asked.

"Because I already failed the world once at Ba Sing Se, I won't let myself fail again." Aang stated firmly. Sokka and Robin nodded, they all came down and boarded the ships, they were soon on their way to the Great Gates of Azulon.

They sailed for a bit until they saw this huge statue, a few hundred yards away, on either side of the statue, was a statue of a dragon.

"There they are the Great Gates of Azulon." Bato told the group.

"But I do not see any gates." Starfire said a bit confused.

"Yea me either." Katara added.

Hakoda put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, Katara you and the swamp bender whip up a fog cover." he instructed.

"We'll sneak by them gates statues just like we sneak past that Fire Navy blockade." Tho told them firmly.

The water benders took there positions and easily made a fog big enough to hide all five ships.

"Keep it up we're almost through!" Hakoda ordered.

Suddenly they heard alarms going off, "Well this can't be good." Beast Boy stated.

Both dragon statues, huffed out smoke through their noses, a net was then beginning raised on either side. The net connected to the statue in the center, preventing them from going through. Suddenly The statues lit the net on fire, now a whole wall of fire was blocking them from getting past, the troops looked at in in shock.

They then heard several roars of jet skis heading their way, "Everyone below deck!" Hakoda ordered. The group including several of the troops ran down below. Bato led them down into the bunks, "Ok I need the water benders up here now!" Bato ordered.

Several swamp benders and Katara came forward he then bent down and opened a secret door, it led to a small hole, "Go down it'll be ok." Bato assured Katara as she gave him a strange look.

When she jumped down she found herself, in what seemed like an underwater boat, it was huge. Bato jumped down, "I need the water benders on either side of this room, we have to use water bending to make this thing sink and float!" Bato ordered.

The benders got into place, Hakoda and Sokka were the last ones down, "OK let's go!" Hakoda shouted. The water benders then moved the sub away from the ship and under the wall of fire.

The other troops were in the control room, while the water benders stayed where they were.

"So this is your invention?" Robin asked.

"Yea a way to get around underwater pretty cool huh?" Sokka asked, his ego starting to get a little too big.

Beast Boy looked around, "So this is like an old version of a submarine?" he asked.

"A submar-what?" Aang asked.

"We have these things in our dimension, of course it's more advance but this is nice." Robin explained and added that last part so Sokka wouldn't feel bad.

"I have to admit you really outdone yourself Sokka." Hakoda complemented.

"Yea congratulations Sokka, you managed to invent a worse way of travel then flying." Toph told them as she began to feel nauseas, the Duke ws next to her, "Helmet?" he offered.

Toph took it and threw up in it as the Duke rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"well I just came up with the idea, the mechanist did all the work." Sokka explained modestly.

"Oh don't sell yourself short my boy it was your idea to use water bending to make the sub sink and float, brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Though your original designs were a bit difficult to despiser." the mechanist admitted as he opened up Sokka's original drawing for the design. It was a bad drawing that show waves on top telling him it had something to do with being underwater. He drew this oval type shape and drew two stick figure people inside, Aang, Beast boy, Starfire and Robin tried not to laugh.

The mechanist rolled up the scroll, "Unfortunately there was one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply before we land on the beaches we need to resurface." he explained.

The group nodded, they then decided to resurface in a bit, when they did resurface the troops took this advantage to stretch.

The group did the same, they were all talking when Aang flew towards them.

"So this is it huh?" Aang asked.

"You ready for the Fire Nation to know the avatar's alive?" Sokka asked.

"I'm ready." he stated. The group all gathered and they had a group hug, "I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt Twinkle Toes."

"Good luck Aang." Beast Boy told him.

"You can do this." Robin encouraged.

"Indeed you can good luck." Starfire chimed in.

"Everyone listen up!" a voice called out from behind them, they turned to see Hakoda bby the entrance to the sub.

"The next time we resurface it'll be on the beaches so stay alert and fight smart! Ok break time's over back in the subs!" he shouted.

"I shall wait for you on Appa." Starfire told Katara. They managed to convince Hakoda that Starfire might be needed on Appa just in case.

Starfire flew towards Appa and the others went inside the subs leaving Aang and Katara on the sub.

There was an awkward pause as they thought about what they' were going to sy to each other.

"Aang I-"

"Katara I-" they both said at the same time.

"You go first." Aang suggested.

Katara smiled, "We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much, your not that little goofy kid I found in the ice berg any more. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm really proud of you." she finished.

There was a pause before Aang asked, "Everything's going to be different after today isn't it?" he asked.

Katara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes it is."

"What if…what I don't come back?" Aang asked.

Katara's eyes widened a bit she didn't want to think about that, she couldn't bare to lose him…not again.

"Aang don't say that of course you'll-Mmph!" she was cut off by Aang's lips crashing down on her own.

She was shocked for a moment, _"He's kissing me!" _she thought happily. It only took her a moment to register before she kissed him back, Aang was surprised but he wasn't about to complain.

After a few moments, that felt like hours to the two, Aang, reluctantly, pulled away.

Katara opened her eyes, a blush adorned her cheeks, a small smile was creeping up on her face. She was about to tell Aang something, when Aang opened up his glider and flew away. She turned and watched him fly off, her cheeks were still red a small smile on her face and one thought ran through her mind, _"he kissed me!"_

"Katara what are you doing it's time to submerge!" Sokka shouted from behind her.

That snapped her back to reality, "What! Oh right I'm on it!" She then jumped on Appa and had a water dome around his head so Appa, Starfire, and herself can have air.

Katara then guided Appa underwater and told him to follow the subs, Starfire turned to Katara, "You are still doing the blushing friend." she told her calmly.

"Uh yea." then realization hit her.

"You saw!" Katara asked.

Starfire smiled and nodded, "You have kissed your crush yes?"

Katara gave her a sad smile, "Yea but I don't think the kiss is real." she admitted.

Starfire was shocked, "Why do you not think so?"

Katara sighed, "Before he kissed me he was worried he might not come back, I think he just wanted to know what a kiss felt like before he went off into battle." Katara explained.

Starfire put a hand on her shoulder, "How do you know? Perhaps that kiss was a way for him to express his feelings."

"Maybe I don't know but we can't worry about that know we have to focus on the mission." Katara stated a serious look on her face.

Starfire nodded, "We will get through this, and do not worry I am sure Aang will be fine when this is over." Starfire assured her, Katara nodded.

"I see the entrance gates!" Katara shouted.

"The battlements will most likely be here we must be prepared for anything." Starfire said, Katara nodded.

Starfire was right as the soldiers sent metal harpoons down to try and get the subs. Katara had to guide Appa away from them, "Katara take us up!" Starfire shouted pointing to a sub.

Katara looked at the sub and saw that the harpoon pierced through a sub and was taking it up.

Katara guided Appa up, they resurfaced, Starfire charged up a star bolt and threw it, the chains was cut in half and the sub fell.

Katara and Starfire dealt with the battlements, they were going to distract them while the subs got to the shorelines.

Starfire threw star bolts at the battlements and Katara would slice through the harpoons with her water bending.

They then flew over the gates and met the troops for battle, they came in just as all the troops and takes came out of the subs.

Katara and Starfire jumped off of Appa, "Good luck." Katara called out to Starfire.

Starfire flew up in the air, "Good luck to you too friend."

Starfire then flew ahead her eyes glew neon green and her hands held star bolts, she could hear some surprised gasps but she ignored them as she tried to hit the Fire Nation's tanks.

She wasn't alone as the swamp benders and some of their tanks were also trying to take down the Fire nation tanks, and the battlements on the ground.

She soon gained help from what looked like a seaweed monster, she was shocked until she heard a swamp bender call out to the monster.

"Hey Hugh where you been?" Dew asked.

Star then saw the seaweed move showing a swamp bender inside, "Communing with nature takes a while to collect this much seaweed." Hugh explained. Starfire then shook off her shock and got back into battle her warrior spirit taking over.

Sokka, Hakoda, Robin, and Beast Boy were out fighting too, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged at the komodo rhinos the Fire nation had. Robin easily took down some Fire Nation soldiers, "Sokka behind you!" he shouted.

Sokka turned and dodged a fire ball, Robin flipped over Sokka and took out his bo-staff he whacked the soldier and punched him. The soldier blacked out and fell, "Thanks I owe you one!" Sokka called out.

He then charged at a komodo rhino, the Fire Nation soldier had his spear ready to pierce Sokka, Sokka was quicker as he took out his sword and sliced right through the spear. He then jumped on the komodo rhino's horn and kicked the soldier off.

"Dad look out!" Sokka called out as he saw his dad surrounded by four or so Fire nation soldiers.

One threw a fire ball at him, Hakoda used his shield to deflect it, a soldier then came at him with a spear but Hakoda deflected that as well. The soldier then ripped the shield out of his hand, he then tried to hit him with the spear, but Hakoda managed to take it form the soldier and whack him.

Another soldier then tried to throw a fire ball at him, using the other end Hakoda directed the fire another way, with the other spear he tripped the soldier. He then threw the spear at two other soldiers he then hitched a ride on Sokka's komodo rhino.

They saw as the battlements threw grenades and spears causing some of their small trucks, holding boulders for the earth benders, to blow up. A tank of theirs was hit as well and it fell over.

"Sokka we have to take out those battlements it's our only chance." Hakoda told him.

Sokka nodded, "Starfire is taking care of those ones." he informed his father pointing to the right. "So we'll have to take out these, I have an idea."

They found Katara and told her to get Appa, she managed to find Appa, the family then climbed up on him. Katara was on Appa's head, Sokka was holding on to Appa's horn, their dad was in the saddle.

He took out his sword in the air, he then began to slice their machines in half as he flew by, they were useless now. Hakoda lit three bombs and threw them into a battlement, the two soldiers ran out just before it exploded.

There were barrels of water on either side of Appa, they burst causing Katara to use them. She bended them so now her arms were covered in water. She threw some into a battlement and froze the soldier to the wall.

Appa landed in between two battlements, "You two take out that battlement, I got this one! Watch each others backs!" he ordered he then ran off to the other battlement.

Katara and Sokka ran to the other battlement, they busted down the door, Katara immediately froze the soldiers to the wall. Sokka then ran up to the machine and sliced it in half now making it useless.

They ran out of the battlement in time to see their dad sneak into the opposite battlement. Some grunts were heard, and then an explosion and what sounded like their dad crying out in pain.

"Dad?" Katara asked

"Dad!" Sokka shouted.

They both ran to the battlement to see Hakoda opening the door, smoke coming out of it, he was clutching his side in pain and he fell to the ground. They carried him onto Appa and flew him down near the beaches. Beast boy, Starfire, and Robin ran up to them, they jumped down carrying their dad with them.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Dad took out a battlement but he got hurt in the process." Sokka explained as Katara took out her water, her hand was completely covered in it. She then moved it over her dad's wound, "How does that fell dad?" she asked.

He groaned a bit, "A little better, I have to get back to the troops, aaaa!" he hissed in pain.

Sokka and Katara laid him down, "Your hurt badly, you can't fight anymore." Katara told him sternly.

"Every one is counting on me to lead this mission Katara, I won't let them down." he tried to get up again but fell back down and clutched his side.

"Can't you heal him any faster?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm doing everything I can." Katara answered back.

Robin nudged Sokka and whisered, "You do it, you know this plan inside and out you have to lead the invasion."

"Really?" Sokka asked.

Robin nodded and smiled, "You can do this."

Sokka nodded and announced, "I'll do it."

"No offence Sokka but your not exactly mister healing hands." Katara told him thinking he was talking about healing their dad.

"No, I'll lead the invasion force." Sokka told her as he stood up.

"Don't be crazy, Sokka."

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does."

"You can do this." Hakoda encouraged, "I'm proud of you son."

"I still think your crazy, but I'm proud of you too." Katara told Sokka with a smile.

Beast Boy nodded, "You can do this."

Starfire smiled, "We believe in you."

Sokka put on his helmet and climbed on Appa, Beast boy and Robin went on Appa too and Starfire flew by them.

"Yip, yip!" Sokka shouted, Appa then took off into the air and landed in the middle of battle by using his horns he managed to pick up and throw away some of the Fire Nation tanks that were advancing on the troops.

Sokka climbed towards the back of the saddle and shouted, "Listen up everyone, I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle, we're taking that tower and headed for the royal palace!"

He then ran up to the head of Appa, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy then decided to go with the troops.

Sokka took out his sword and pointed it forward and shouted, "Charge!", Appa then flew up into the air.

Meanwhile:

Aang flew towards the Fire Nation capital, he was watching form a perch on the volcano's edge. He then flew down onto a roof top, he looked around and saw no one on the street, it was all quiet, "That's strange." Aang murmured.

He then jumped off of the roof, and went towards the Fire Lord's palace, he then blew open the door and jumped in, he immediately got into his air bending stance and shouted, "The Avatar is back!"

He then realized nobody was around, he then began to walk ahead, "Hello? Anyone home?"

With the troops:

The Fire benders were trying to take down the tanks but they kept moving forward, nothing they did would slow them down.

There was one truck full of explosives, Robin was driving it he then jumped out of the truck before it collided with the wall blocking them from the volcano.

After the explosion and the smoke cleared there was a hug hole in the wall and there troops continued on, the fire benders tried to keep them away but they ran forward.

"The Fire Nation is falling back!" Tyro shouted proudly.

Appa landed over the wall, Bato went up to him, "Sokka were on our way to victory!" he then ran ahead to help the troops.

At the palace:

Aang managed to find the Fire Lord's chamber, he blew open the curtains and jumped inside, again he was in his air bending stance. His eyes widened and he dropped his stance, he didn't see anyone in the throne room, I was completely empty.

"No." Aang said, he dropped his staff and fell to his knees shaking his head, "No, no, no!"

"Fire Lord Ozai! Where are you?" Aang screamed.

* * *

**Me: ….Heavy**

**Sokka: Yea poor Aang so that's what happened.**

**Me: Yea, 'turns to readers' ok the next chapter is going to take some time to write I don't know when it'll be done.**

**Sokka: Your still using those excuses?**

**Me: If you don't shut up you'll end up right back at that hospital.**

**Sokka: I'm not here!**

**Me: Right, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I'm back!**

**Sokka and Beast Boy: RUN!**

**Me: 'scowls' glad to see you care. Starfire please say the disclaimer before I kill these two.**

**Starfire: Ok but why do you wish to do the killing of Sokka and Beast Boy?**

**Me: They are pissing me off! Please just do the disclaimer.**

**Starfire: Ok, Alex does not own us.**

* * *

Right now barley any soldiers were fighting, each was launching either rocks, or flaming rocks. You could just see the moon starting to block out the sun, Sokka, Robin, and Beast Boy were behind their tanks looking over their maps and battle strategies. Starfire, Toph and the other earth benders threw their rocks (or star bolts) at the Fire nation tanks trying to drive them away.

Sokka looked up from the maps to see Katara and Hakoda walking towards them, or Hakoda was limping, he had to lean on Katara for support.

"Dad!" Sokka exclaimed, this caught the group's attention (including Toph and Starfire).

They ran over to him, "Your on your feet again." Sokka commented.

Hakoda smiled, "Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is some way I can help." Katara and Beast Boy helped him sit down on a boulder behind him.

Sokka crouched down to have eye contact with his dad, "Everything is going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Sokka informed him.

Katara saw something in the corner of her eye, she turned towards the volcano to see a speck in the sky, _"No it can't be." _she thought. She poked Starfire, who looked over at her, Katara nudged her head towards the sky.

Starfire squinted her eyes, and looked surprised, "Is that-?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Katara whispered back.

Katara took a couple steps forward to get a closer look, "Katara you ok you seem distracted?" Robin asked.

"Is something wrong?" Hakoda asked.

"Yea is that, is that Aang?" she asked.

"What?" Sokka asked surprised, the group looked towards the sky to see Aang dodging a fire ball in the air. He then landed right in front of him, spinning his glider and tapping it on the ground, turning it back into a staff.

"Dude please tell us your hear because the Fire lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down?" Beast Boy asked.

Aang sighed, "He wasn't home, no one was, the entire palace city is abandoned." Aang informed them.

Robin and Sokka's eyes widened, "They knew." they said in unison.

"It's over the Fire Lord is probably long gone far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang sighed.

"No I don't think so, I doubt he would leave during a siege he has to lead his country, his army." Robin replied.

"He may have a secret bunker, that way he's close but safe." Sokka suggested.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for I'm just the girl to find it." Toph boasted.

Sokka reached into his back pocket and took out what looked like a timer, "The mechanist gave me this timing device, it looks like we have ten minutes until the full eclipse , ten minutes to find the Fire lord." Sokka explained.

A smile grew on Aang's face, "We can still do this we can still win the day." Aang proclaimed proudly.

"Wait, if they knew we were coming it could all be a trap maybe we should use the time we have to get out of here safely." Katara suggested.

"Everyone who came here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission they know what's at stake. If theirs still a chance and there's still hope I think they'd want Aang to go for it." Hakoda explained.

"What do you think Aang you are the one who has to face this Fire lord." Starfire asked looking over at Aang.

"Yea whatever you decide we're all with you." Robin added.

Aang closed his eyes for a sec before opening them, they saw determination in his stormy grey eyes, he turned to the volcano and answered, "I've gotta try."

It was then decided that Beast Boy and Katara would stay with the troops while, Toph, Sokka, Starfire, and Robin went with Aang to find the Fire Lord.

They all flew to the volcano on Appa, they reached the middle volcano, and they all jumped off of Appa.

"Do you feel anything?" Aang asked a Toph crouched down and put both her hands on the ground.

"Yep there are natural tunnels criss crossing inside the volcano." Toph answered.

"Anything else, is there a structure somewhere?" Robin asked.

Toph stood up, then jammed her hands into the side of the volcano, "There something big, dense and made of metal deep within the heart of the volcano." Toph informed them.

"Sounds like as secret bunker to me!" Sokka said proudly.

She then took her hands out of the volcano and jammed them forward causing a hole to form.

"Stay safe we'll be back soon." Aang assured Appa and Momo.

They all climbed inside it, "This way that ways a dead end!" Toph shouted running in the opposite direction where she pointed too.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked.

"Perish is burning hot magma." Toph answered back calmly as they continued down the narrow tunnel.

"Yea pretty much." Sokka answered as he saw a small cavern with lava flowing in it.

They all made their way to a large room, the tunnel extended to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, there were geysers spread out across the room but instead of spewing out water it shot out lava.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and It leads right to the bunker." Toph informed them.

"Of course it does." Robin groaned.

"We'll have to be fast but careful." Sokka told them, he then began to run ahead but a geyser erupted in front of him, Sokka stopped immediately. Aang reacted quickly and shot out some cool air, causing the magma to harden.

"Um Sokka how is that being careful?" Starfire asked.

"I was wrong, we need to be fast, careful, and lucky." Sokka corrected.

They all ran across the room, cautiously though as they managed to dodge the geysers lava. They mad it to the other side and continued ahead, they found themselves in a another room, they stopped near the edge of a small cliff. Below them was nothing less then a river of lava the heat emanating from it was almost unbearable.

"There's no floor it's just a river of lava!" Sokka exclaimed.

Starfire began to hover in the air, Aang spun his staff and tapped it on the ground it then transformed into his glider.

"Starfire?" Robin asked extending his hand, she nodded and grabbed him by his wrists.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight." Aang instructed Toph and Sokka.

Starfire and Aang flew across the river, Starfire was holding on to Robin, and Toph and Sokka were holding onto Aang's glider.

They made it safely across, Toph and Sokka jumped off, Aang jumped in the air spun his glider over his head and landed, his glider now a staff. Starfire let go of Robin and se landed next to him, the five then ran ahead.

"That's some door!" Sokka exclaimed as they reached a huge dome.

Toph walked forward towards it, she took off her hat and pressed her ear against it as she knocked on it, She then put it back on and stepped back, "Not a problem." she stated.

She then ran forward and jabbed at the door with her elbows a couple times, she stepped back and brought her two pointer fingers to her mouth. She then ran ahead and jabbed her fingers into the metal and tore it open. She went through the hole and pointed forward, Aang, Starfire, and Robin followed her.

"I am so glad we added you to the group!" Sokka shouted.

Meanwhile:

The troops where all making there way up to the capital city, the Fire Nation kept throwing flaming rocks at them with their catapults.

The tanks were fine and the earth bender were all bunched up together holding up a piece of metal protecting them from the hits.

The Boulder and the Hippo took down one battlement, by smacking the wall of earth and bringing it crashing down. A couple earth benders followed their lead and soon some battlements were crashing down. Beast Boy was up in the air trying to distract the Fire Nation, he was able to destroy one or two catapults too (courtesy of his elephant form).

He then flew down to Katara and Hakoda, the Ire Nation general looked towards the sun, it was stating to be covered by the moon, "Retreat everyone move to their secondary defensive position! Retreat!"

The fire benders below who were trying to stop the tanks began to run away from it.

Bato was near a tank, he climbed on it and shouted, "The eclipse is only minutes, we should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished!"

The troops all cheered at the thought of this war finally being over, "We can wait hear if you want?" Katara asked Hakoda.

"No I want to press forward with the others." Hakoda insisted.

"Hear let me help." Beast Boy suggested as he came up to his side and transformed into a rhino, Hakoda gave Katara a questioning look.

She smiled, "Thanks Beast Boy." she then helped Hakoda on Beast Boy and they continued up the hill.

With the rest of the group:

A war minister was walking down the hallway, whistling seeming to not have a care in the world. Then he heard what sounded like people running he then saw Aang, Sokka, Toph, Robin, and Starfire. He gasped shocked hey managed to find the bunker and get in to.

The group saw him and they turned to him, Robin brought out his bo-staff and pointed on end towards the war minister. Aang did the same with his staff, Sokka got out his sword and pointed it right in the war minister's face, Starfire was behind them her eyes glowing neon green, star bolts in hand, Toph bent a rock up.

The war minister held up his hands like he was being arrested, " The Fire lord's chamber is that way, down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs, you can' miss it!" he informed them, they hadn't even said anything and they got information out of him.

"Thanks!" Aang thanked they all ran down the hall.

The war minister sighed in relief, he then realized what he did, he looked around to make sure no one saw what he did. When he saw the coast was clear he continued to his destination, as if nothing had happened at all.

Sokka took out his timer, "Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse!" he informed them.

They stopped at a huge iron door with a large Fire Nation insignia on it, and torches on either side. Aang looked up at it and took a deep breath, "I'm ready, I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." he stated firmly.

Then with a huge blast of air the doors came crashing down, further in the room they saw a throne, but Fire Lord Ozai wasn't on it, someone else was.

"So you are alive after all." her voice cut through the air.

Aang's jaw dropped in shock, as did Sokka's, Toph scowled at the girl across the room, Robin and Starfire were confused but they didn't let on.

"I had a hunch that you survived but it doesn't matter I've known about the invasion for months." she told them calmly as if it where no big deal.

Meanwhile:

Outside the troops were beginning to reach the capital city, Katara, Hakoda, and Beast Boy were walking with them (Katara thought it was fair that Beast Boy received a break from carrying Hakoda a long way up).

The mechanist looked up at the sky and saw that moon covered almost all of the sun, "The eclipse is starting, put on your eclipse glassed." he instructed putting on his own pair.

The troops stopped for a second, they all jabbed their weapons in the ground reached into their pockets, put on their glasses, grabbed their weapons and continued on.

Katara, Hakoda, and Beast Boy looked up towards the eclipse, they saw the moon move over the sun and the total eclipse began.

Back with the group:

Aang and Sokka got over their shock, and after Toph told (whispered) to Robin and Starfire who she was, they were more then ready to bring her down.

Aang held his staff, Sokka had his sword, Robin held his bo-staff, Toph was in her earth bending stance, and Starfire held her star bolts.

"Where is he where's the Fire Lord!" Aang demanded to know.

Azula stood up, "Hmm? You mean I'm not good enough for you, you're hurting my feelings." Azula told him.

"Stop waiting our time and give us the information!" Robin shouted.

"Your powerless right now so your in no position to refuse!" Sokka reminded her.

"And stick to the truth I'll be able to tell that your lying!" Toph added.

"Are you sure I'm a pretty good liar." Azula informed her while walking forward.

To prove her point she said, "I am four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." she told her smoothly.

"Ok your good I admit it." Toph admitted reluctantly, she then punched the air, and moved her foot forward. Suddenly Azula was encased in rock only her head was showing, "But you really out to consider the truth anyway."

"Now, now is that any way to treat a princess?" a cold voice asked, his voice echoed through the room.

"No." Starfire whispered.

"Is that-?"

"Slade." Robin growled cutting off Starfire.

As if on cue Slade jumped down from above, he then kicked the rock with his metal boots breaking them. Azula was now freed, she smirked at the group's shocked face and Robin's scowl.

"I see I'm not the only one who's made a friend." Slade commented referring to Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

"What are you up to, Slade?" Robin asked, his mask narrowing.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Disappointing Robin, very disappointing." Slade mocked.

Robin was about to charge forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Starfire, she shook her head lightly.

"Besides I don't think you'd want to attack, we have something you want." Azula cut in.

The floor next to the two suddenly rumbled, two Dai Li agents came up from the floor, they were on either side of a person, or the half person half machine.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried.

"Yes dear Cyborg, fortunate we found him isn't it?" Slade teased.

"Let him go!" Robin shouted.

"Now, now you are in no position to demand things." Azula taunted.

Getting frustrated with the whole thing, Toph bent a boulder up from the floor and shot it at them. The Dai Li agents immediately stepped forward and grabbed the rock and destroyed it.

Aang swung his staff sending an arch of wind flying towards the, following his lead Starfire threw some of her star bolts at them.

The Dai Li made a wall of earth, the wind did nothing and neither did the star bolts.

With the troops:

"Surround the periphery we have to secure the palace once the eclipse is over, otherwise we'll be in for the fight of our lives!" Bato shouted. The men and tanks all charged forward, they entered the city.

Some fire benders were waiting for them, Tyro's group met them there, "Stop! Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you!" he shouted.

"We'll never surrender!" one soldier exclaimed, he then shot his hand forward, a wave of fire was supposed to come out but nothing did, it just fizzled out.

"Err ok we surrender." he said the other soldiers agreed,

Hakoda, Katara, and Beast Boy were the last ones to the capital city, "There it is the Fire Nation royal palace, we've come so far." he said proudly.

"It's not over yet." Katara sighed.

Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be soon and they'll be fine."

She smiled and they trudged along, hoping their friends are alright.

With the group:

Starfire flew ahead, she moved one arm back and then slammed it forward, the wall of rock crumbled under her alien strength.

Azula looked slightly taken aback at this, Slade's visible eye just narrowed, the group ran forward, Toph then shot up a pillar of rock under both Dai Li agents. They were launched into the air, but they regained their footing on the wall, they than bended a pillar of rock to shoot out at them.

Robin flipped out of the way, Sokka jumped out of the way, Aang easily destroyed the pillars with his staff.

Starfire flew over to Cyborg but Slade jumped in her way, she gasped in surprise, Slade smirked and punched her in the chest. She flew back and landed on the ground, she got to her knees trying to catch her breath, Toph came up next to her she then stomped the ground and moved her hand sideways, a wall of rock shot out of the wall and slammed into Slade.

Toph helped Starfire up, "Come on let's help your friend!", Star nodded, they went over to him.

He had metal bonds on his hands and feet and he seems to be offline, Toph easily bent the metal off of him. He almost fell to the floor but Starfire caught him, "Geez what is this guy made of metal?" Toph asked as she tried to help.

"Um yes half of him is." Starfire told her, "Oh, sorry." Toph apologized.

Starfire knew how to reboot him, so after she did, his shoulder, arms, some of his head glew blue. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Wh-where am I?" he asked.

Starfire smiled tears of happiness in her eyes, "Friend! You are ok!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Starfire?" he asked shocked.

"Yea, yea this is nice and all but we need to go!" Toph shouted as she threw another rock at Slade to try and keep him down, their friends were trying to attack the Dai Li agents, Slade, and Azula.

Cyborg looked over the scene his eyes narrowed as he saw Azula flip out of the way as a boulder tried to smack her into the wall (courtesy of Aang).

His arm turned into a sonic cannon, "Let's rock." he stated and shot his cannon towards Azula.

She heard something heading her way she turned and saw some strange beam of blue light headed for her, not knowing if it was dangerous she jumped out of the way.

It hit the wall causing a small hole, "Cyborg your ok!" Robin shouted as he flipped over a Dai Li agent and ran over to him.

"Yea man glad to see you're ok too, where's BB?"

"With the troops, we'll explain later right now we have to help Aang." Robin replied.

Toph nodded, "Yep come on!" she shouted, she ran ahead, she then shot a pillar of rock up under Azula, she shot up into the air, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Slade was by her they both ran out of the room.

Starfire eyes glew neon green and she took off into the air, the others ran after them, the Dai Li tried to stop them. Toph managed to trap one in a metal brace, and Robin knocked the other one out.

"I can't pin them down they're to quick!" Aang shouted.

The group continued to run after them, until, "Wait guys stop attacking!" Sokka shouted.

"Don't you see what they're doing they're just playing with us, they're not even trying to win this fight!" Sokka informed them.

"Not true we're giving it our all." Azula corrected.

"Your trying to keep us here and waist all our time!" Toph shouted.

"Yes I think your friend just said that genius, and since you can't see I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." Azula told her.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph shouted.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "She's just baiting you again Toph, Sokka's right."

"Surprising Robin you're just going to leave us, give up a fight? I did not know you were the coward type." Slade mocked.

"I'm not a coward." Robin said through clenched teeth, griping his bo-staff.

"Robin stop! He's baiting you again, just ignore them." Sokka told him.

"We have to go and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow ok?" he added.

"Right." Aang nodded, they were all about to walk away when Azula spoke up, "It's a trap don't say I didn't warn you."

The group was about to turn to question her when Sokka shouted, "Ignore!"

Azula smirked, " So Sokka's your name right? One of my favorite prisoners used to mention you all the time, she was convinced you were going to come rescue her of course you never came and she gave up on you." Azula teased.

Sokka's eyes began to sting from his tears, a crystal tear slid down his face as he charged at Azula. She smirked "Come and get it." she murmured, she took out a small dagger.

Toph sensed this, she shot a rock at her, it hit Azula's wrist and she was pinned to the wall, Slade was about to help when Cyborg hit him with his sonic cannon.

"Boo-yah!" he shouted.

Starfire smirked as he was now in a metal brace, she flew over to him and with her strength bent the metal inward trapping him, like Toph did with a Dai Li agent.

Sokka had his sword to Azula's neck, "Where is Suki?" he demanded to know.

"Where is she? Answer me!" he shouted.

"Sokka she won't talk." Aang told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sokka ignored him, "Where are you keeping her!" he roared.

Azula smirk deepened, their plan was working perfectly, Slade just watched from afar trying to spot weaknesses, many popped up and he smirked at all this new information.

Suddenly a crackle of lightning was heard down the hall, Azula smiled evilly, "Oh sounds like the fire bending is back on." she then kicked a stream of blue fire towards Sokka, Toph tackled him to the ground to avoid getting hit.

She then positioned herself on he wall, her feet were on the wall, she then tried to break her restraints, she smirked as they broke off she then tried to land a fire kick at Robin. He dodged with ease, Slade struggled slightly, he then managed to wedge free, he then charged forward and tried to punch Cyborg, he dodged just barley.

The group all got together ready to fight, Azula and Slade stood before them, "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to see you know." she informed them.

Slade and Azula then turned and ran down the hall, as soon as they were out of sight Sokka said, "I fell for it, I used up all our time."

"Sokka it is not your fault, Slade and Azula were ready for us, most likely they had every one of their moves planned out." Starfire tried to console him.

"And now it's too late." Sokka sighed.

"Maybe it's not too late." Aang replied sternly.

"The eclipse is over but I can still face the Fire Lord any way."

"No, Aang I don't think that's a good idea." Robin told him.

"But I'm ready! I came here with a job to do and everyone is counting on me." Aang shot back.

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time we thought we had surprise on our time but we didn't it just wasn't our day."

"Toph is correct, I believe what we must do now is go back and help our friends." Starfire added.

"I guess you guys are right." Aang agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll have another chance, we know you will." he told him.

With the troops:

The tanks and soldiers had the palace surrounded, they waited, apprehensively, for any sign. Katara, Beast Boy and Hakoda were resting by one of the tanks, they had finally caught up with everyone else.

Bato then came up to them, "What should we do Hakoda? Shouldn't something have happened by now?" he asked.

"I don't know, but now that the eclipse is over I expect we're going to see some fire benders any minute." Hakoda answered.

Bato then saw something that made his eyes widened, Katara and Beast Boy looked behind them, they saw five war balloons.

Each balloon seemed to carry at least two fire benders, "My own invention!" the mechanist cried.

"Oh this is terrible." he sighed looking down shamefully, Teo put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Behind the war balloons were bigger ones, they weren't even considered war balloons more like an air ship. They were all made of metal and they were ten times bigger then the war balloons.

They then heard groaning, they all knew who it was, Katara and Beast Boy looked away from the war balloons and airships to see Appa. "They're back!" Katara cried.

Beast Boy and Katara ran over to where they were going to land, on Appa the others watched the airships in shock and worry.

They landed, Katara looked up at Aang hopeful, Aang looked down at her with worry.

"It was all a trap, Azula and this Slade guy knew we were coming and they plotted out every move!" Sokka cried getting BB's and Katara's attention.

They all climbed down and that's when Beast Boy noticed, "CY!" he cried and went up and gave his friend a hug.

"Hey B.B." Cyborg smiled and patted his head happy to see his goofy best friend.

"We'll catch up later right now we have to get to the beaches, if we make it to the submarines maybe we can all make it out safely." Robin suggested.

"They've got air power but so do I!" Aang cried he then transformed his staff into his glider, "I'll do what I can to slow them down."

"Not without my assistance." Starfire replied back taking off into the air.

"Appa you and I can help too." Katara said as she climbed on Appa.

"I'm coming too." Robin told her as he climbed on Appa.

She nodded and went on top of Appa's head, she grabbed the reigns, "Yip, Yip!"

Appa took off into the air, they met up with Aang and Starfire, Aang approached one of the air balloons, a soldier saw him and immediately shot some fire balls at him.

Aang dodged them with ease, he then turned his glider into a staff and went straight through he balloon, he then turned it into a glider again and flew off as the balloon began to fall out of the sky.

Katara and Robin approached two balloons, Robin threw his bird-a-rang at it, the bird-a-rang sliced through the fabric of the balloon with ease and it began to fall.

Katara still had water in her pouches, so she used the water to slice through the balloon, it tore in half causing the balloon to immediately fall and crash.

Starfire's eyes glew neon green, she threw star bolts at a balloon, she was able to hit the balloon a couple times and it popped and fell to the ground.

They all then went to deal with the air ships, unfortunately the air ships could hold many fire benders at one. There were platforms where they can stand and they were attached to the ship by wires and could easily shoot at them.

They managed to dodge the fire balls but with great difficulty, Katara managed to create a shield of water to protect her and Robin from the fire.

"We can't keep them all back! There are too many of them!" Katara shouted to Aang, Robin, and Starfire.

"Let's join the others." Aang suggested, the three nodded and they went to go find their friends.

They were all on the side of the volcano, Sokka looked over head to see the airships practically right above them. He saw a hatch open up on the bottom, Aang, Starfire, Katara, and Robin had just landed behind him, "Try and find some cover I think we're about to see some bombs!" Sokka shouted.

Toph managed to make a wall of earth come up from above them, she then made two pillars to hold either side on the wall. The other earth benders followed her lead and did exactly the same thing. Bombs were then showered over them, the tanks kept moving but they didn't fall over, the benders inside though were thrown around.

The air ships then kept moving, "Uh why aren't they coming around to attack us." Beast Boy asked confused.

"They're headed for the beach." Aang saw, realization hit him and he said, "They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asked.

"We're not." a voice called out from behind, they turned to see Bato, he was helping Hakoda.

"The our only choice is to stand and fight." Sokka said firmly. "We have the Avatar we can still win." he added.

"Yes with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave, you can escape on Appa together." Hakoda replied.

"What? We can't leave you behind! We won't leave anyone behind!" Katara cried.

"You're are only chance in the long run, you and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe, it's the only way to keep hope alive." Hakoda told her firmly.

"The youngest of our group should go with you, the adults will stay behind and surrender, we'll be prisoners but we all survive this battle." he sighed.

"I've got some experience with Fire Nation prisons." Tyro spoke up, "It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by."

"There at the beach already!" Robin told them.

At the beach, some of the swamp benders stayed behind to protect the submarines, the seaweed monster was there too. They saw the air ships, a moment later bombs began to fall from the air ships.

Tho an Dew, sent up streams of water to try and hit the bombs before they reached the subs.

The seaweed monster, grabbed a few of the bombs and threw them away from the subs, but one of them hit his arm causing it to explode. Then another penetrated the seaweed over his head and caused an explosion big enough that the swamp bender inside stopped bending the vines. They swamp benders were then covered in seaweed Hugh popped up and smiled sheepishly.

With no protection, the bombs easily hit the submarines, they exploded causing major damage to the subs. Some of them even sank a bit others were on fire from the attack but all in all they were no completely useless.

The troops watched as their last means of escape was destroyed before their eyes, Sokka clenched his fist and sighed, they had no choice.

Toph bent a pillar of earth and the mechanist carried his son onto Appa, "Bye son." he said sadly while hugging Teo.

"Bye dad, I'm really proud of you." Teo told him, Toph then lowered the mechanist back to the ground.

The Duke had trouble getting on Appa, but Pipsqueak helped him, "I'll miss you Pipsqueak." he told his friend.

Pipsqueak smiled, "Take care the Duke." he replied.

Haru and his dad looked at each other and hugged immediately, "We'll be back for you dad." Haru assured his father.

"If we don't escape on our own first." Tyro answered back.

Hakoda was with his son and daughter, "We lost today, but we've never been this close, we tasted victory and that counts for something." he assured his kids.

"We'll miss you dad." Katara told him, she then ran up and hugged him, Sokka walked up and hugged him too, "Bye dad we won't be apart for too long this time, I promise." he assured his father.

The four Titans were on Appa, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin had tried to console Aang but with no luck. He was on Appa's head, he blamed himself for this loss, tears of anger fell from his eyes. Katara walked over to them, "Where's Aang?" she asked.

The four pointed too Appa, Katara smiled sadly at them and walked over to Appa, she climbed up to Appa's head and placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled reassuringly at him, he looked over at her then turned away in shame, he then wiped away his tears and sniffled. He stood up and faced the troops, Thank you all for being so brave and so strong! I'm gonna make this up to you!" he announced.

Katara then climbed into the saddle, Beast boy transformed into a hawk and Starfire began to hover in the air, it was decided the fly to put less weight on Appa.

They all then flew away some looking back at the troops, the troops watched them leave knowing one day this war will be over and the Avatar will be victorious.

As they left some noticed an airship watching them from afar, inside was Azula and Slade.

"Should we follow them princess?" a soldier asked.

"No, they're too fast." she answered arms crossed in front of her.

"It does not matter, they will be back." she added.

Aang turned and saw it too, they were surprised that the air ship wasn't attacking or following them at least.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while! The Western Air Temple!" he shouted making sure Starfire and Beast Boy heard him too. They all then began to fly at a faster speed unaware that a war balloon was following, and in that war balloon was none other then Zuko.

After facing his father he know believed that his true destiny was to help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord. He just hoped they would take him in, with that in mind he followed them to the air temple.

* * *

**Me: And scene!**

**Beast Boy: Cool Cyborg's back!**

**Me: I decided to be nice and have Cyborg come back.**

**Beast Boy: Good now where's Raven!**

**Me: Hold on! She's not coming yet ok.**

**Beast Boy: What! But we have to get the team back together.**

**Me: Calm down! She'll be back…later now to my loyal readers can you please review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Ok I'm back and ready to write!**

**Sokka: Why do I have a feeling this will turn out badly?**

**Me: Shut up Sokka! Anyway this is where stuff starts to change there will be some nice fluffy Kataang and Rob/Star!**

**Beast Boy: What and what?**

**Me: 'smiles' you'll find out now Cyborg if you will please do the disclaimer.**

**Cyborg: Alex does not own us**

**

* * *

**

The group trudged along, the sun showing no mercy for them as it blazed down the heat was starting to get to them especially since they had to walk. Starfire and Beast Boy decided to walk for now, joining the group in their misery.

"This is humiliating." Katara groaned.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to Western Air Temple?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin and Sokka glared at him they didn't need to be reminded of their defeat.

"Both." She sighed.

"Sorry guys but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." Aang told them rubbing Appa a little as they walked.

It was silent for a moment before Teo spoke up, "I wonder how the rest of the troops are doing?"

"There probably on their way to a prison." Haru answered, "It seems like my dad just got out now he's going back in." he added with a sigh.

"I miss Pipsqueak." the Duke whined.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka complained.

"Complain about it won't help." Cyborg pointed out.

They walked further ahead until they stopped near a cliff edge, "Hey we're here I can feel it!" Toph exclaimed.

The others looked out to the cliff, there was nothing there except fog and they can see more land across the way.

"Uh I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara replied.

"No she's right we are here." Aang clarified with a smile.

Sokka looked around and shrugged his shoulders, indicating he can't see anything, "Wow it's amazing!" Toph said in wonder.

Starfire flew out into the deep canyon, "Careful Starfire!" Robin shouted.

Starfire turned to him and nodded and that's when she saw the air temple underneath the cliff side, she gasped, "It is truly amazing." she breathed.

Aang smiled, "Come on we have to get on Appa to go to the air temple." he told the group.

"You go I'm flying." Beast Boy told him, he turned into a pterodactyl, he then grabbed onto Cyborg's shoulders.

"Apparently B.B will carry me down, meet ya there." Cyborg called to them as he was lifted and they flew down into the canyon.

The rest of the group got on Appa, he groaned and took off into the air, he then flew down into the canyon. The others looked at the temple in awe, the structures were very unique it was all upside down.

Appa landed on a nearby clearing in the temple, the others got off, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were waiting for them.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple." Teo commented as he looked at the nearby fountain.

"I wonder if there are any secret rooms?" he wondered aloud excitedly.

"Let's go check it out." Haru suggested.

The Duke and Teo agreed and raced Haru to the stairs, Aang was about to go with them when Katara intercepted him, "You guys go I think we need to talk about some things." Katara told them.

Haru nodded, they were on the top of the staircase at that time, "I'll race you Duke." Haru offered.

"I told you it's The Duke!" he cried as they raced into the temple.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asked.

"We need to decide what we're going to do now and since you're the Avatar maybe you should be apart of this." she explained.

Aang sighed and sat in a nearby boulder, it was long and flat almost like a bench, Starfire and Robin sat on it too, there were two boulders that were exactly the same. The three benches were aligned in a triangle, Sokka and Beast boy took one, Katara took another. There was also a pillar of rock next to the benches, Cyborg leaned against that while Toph sat on it.

"Fair enough, so what's the plan?"

"Well first are you guys going to stay with us?" Sokka asked as he looked over to Robin.

Robin looked at all his teammates, all of them nodded their heads with a determined smile on their face, he smiled at Sokka, "Definitely can't get rid of us that easy."

Katara grinned, "Ok then we just wanted to be sure if you were going to stay."

"So what's the new plan?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you ask me the new plan is the old plan, Aang just has master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." Sokka told them.

Aang rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh yea that's great no problem I'll just do that."

"Aang no one said it would be easy." Starfire pointed out.

"Well it's not even going to be possible! Where am I supposed to get a fire bending teacher?" he asked.

Katara's face lit up, "We could look for Jeong Jeong." she suggested.

Aang sighed an laid down on his back, "Yea right, like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"Who's…? Oh never mind if it's important we'll find out." Toph said, the Titans were just about to ask who Jeong Jeong was but decided to follow Toph's lead and not say anything.

Aang then jumped out of his seat, "Oh well guess we can't come up with anybody why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" he suggested, he then ran over to the edge of the temple, Momo scurrying after him, he opened up his glider and took off into the air, Momo right behind him.

The others watched him go, "What's up with him?" Toph asked, the others shrugged.

Sokka thought for a sec trying to figure out who could be a good fire bending teacher, all thoughts led back to Jeong Jeong, "There's got to be someone who can teach him fore bending." he mussed.

"Perhaps we should make camp and then ponder this situation?" Starfire suggested.

The group agreed and went to go unpack Appa, after an hour or so Aang returned and helped unpack the stuff. While unpacking he noticed whenever he was near Katara her cheeks would become a little pink and she would go somewhere else to do something.

Aang found a way to get close, "Hey Katara." he called out to her.

"Oh! Uh hi Aang." she looked away her cheeks became a little pink.

"Is everything ok? You seem kind of worried about something." Aang asked.

"Yea I'm fine, I just need to uh talk to Starfire, I'll see you later." Katara smiled at him and left to go find Starfire.

Aang watched her go, _"Why is she so tense? Is something wrong?"_, realization smacked him in the face and his face fell, _"It must have been the kiss! Oh man I'm so stupid!"_

He sighed, "I need to clear my head." he murmured he then went over to the ledge, "Aang!"

He turned and saw Cyborg walking over to him, "You ok man? I saw you pretty down before everything alright?"

Aang smiled weakly at Cyborg, "Yea everything's ok I'm just gonna go fly for a bit."

"Ok but if you need to talk we'll be here."

"Thanks Cyborg."

"Don't mention it."

They had just met and they were all ready on the road to becoming friends, they didn't know each other all that well and they hadn't had a chance to talk with everything going on. Robin had told Cyborg all they knew about this different dimension they were in, Cyborg also told the group some things he knew about Azula it wasn't much but every little piece of information counts.

Aang took off into the air he took a deep breath taking in the fresh clean air, he always felt at home in the sky. He loved riding on Appa or going out and flying on his own, the sky was his place to think a place to relax.

Aang thought back to the invasion, Katara seemed fine at first, then he kissed her. He could have sworn he saw a small smile creeping up on her lips after he kissed her. Maybe it was his imagination, _"Why is this so hard?" _he thought.

_"I can't talk to Katara about this, obviously, definitely not Sokka he'd probably kill me if I told him Ikissed Katara, Robin? No there good friends but I doubt he would know anything about that, Beast Boy and her are good friends but he doesn't know her all that well, Toph would laugh at me, then there's Starfire." _he mussed that over. Maybe she could help him, after all they were very good friends, best friends even and they always talked to each other.

"_Yea maybe I should talk to Starfire." _with that he decided to land, he landed near the fountain and saw Robin and Starfire talking.

He chuckled lightly, "_Where else would she be? If Starfire isn't with Katara she's usually with Robin."_

He decided that this could wait, why ruin a nice moment right? Besides it'd be nice if those two got together according to Beast Boy those two have loved each other since day one and their team has been trying to set them up for a while now.

About an hour later he saw Robin leaving and Starfire waving good bye to him, "Hey Starfire!" he called out.

She turned to him and smiled, "Yes Aang?"

"Uh can I talk to you…privately." he asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She nodded, he smiled, "Great I know someplace where we can talk come on." he took her hand and led the way, they walked right past Robin, "Hi Robin!" Aang called out, Starfire smiled at him as they passed.

Robin watched them go with a raised eyebrow, until he saw Aang holding Starfire's hand, jealousy started to creep up on him but he decided to ignore it, they were just friends that's it.

Robin sighed and watched as they left down the hall, "Hey!", he jumped.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to surprise you." Katara apologized with a sheepish smile.

He smiled weakly, "It's alright guess I zoned out.", she laughed, "Hey have you seen Starfire I need to tell her something."

"Uh yea." Katara's face lit up, "But she's talking to Aang, it looked important."

Katara's smile faded a little, "Important? What do you mean?"

"Well he kind of dragged her away to some private place, I don't know where their going." he explained, Katara felt a twinge of jealousy, "Oh…ok then I'll talk to her later, I have to go do something I'll see you later."

"Ok bye." Katara left wondering why would Aang need to talk to Starfire.

Meanwhile:

He led her to the sanctuary to a cliff side that they had a great view of the sunset, it was in a secluded place in the temple and the only way to get there is by flying.

They sat down and watched as the sun began to dip below the horizon, they watched as colors danced across the sky. A soft orange and gold, with nice pink and purple tints, Starfire smiled it almost reminded her of the sunset back home.

They were both quiet Starfire was taking in the scenery and Aang was wondering how to approach the subject. He then decided to just come out with it, "Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Uh I want to talk to you about something."

She looked over at him, "Is something troubling you?"

"Uh yea you can say that, it's about…Katara."

Starfire nodded telling him to go on, "Uh has she told you what happened before the invasion."

Starfire turned to the sunset, "Yes, yes she has."

Aang was surprised by her calm demeanor, "Has she um talked about the uh, well um…"

"The kiss?" Starfire finished for him.

"Yea the kiss." Aang murmured feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Starfire had to think for a moment, she didn't know whether to tell him or not after all she didn't want to betray Katara's trust in her.

"It is not for me to sat, you need to ask Katara." Starfire finally answered.

Aang sighed and looked down, "I can't she won't talk to me."

Starfire nodded, "She is worried." she explained calmly.

Aang looked up at her in confusion, "Huh?"

Starfire turned to him a small smile on her face, "She is worried she does not know if the kiss was real or not."

Aang was confused, of course it was real he loved her for spirits sake! He had tried to tell her that without actually telling her hence the kiss.

"Of course it was real why would she think otherwise?" he asked.

"You have never kissed a girl correct?"

Aang thought back to the Cave of Two Lovers, he didn't consider that a real kiss it was just an idea a last resort to see if it would get them out of the cave.

"No I haven't but-"

"She feels you have kissed her just to know what it was like before you go off into battle just in case…anything should happen." she trailed off.

Aang understood what she meant though and nodded, then something clicked for Aang, "Does that mean she-?"

Starfire smile grew, "Yes she has the feelings for you."

Aang beamed at her, he couldn't help but feel happy the girl he loved actually likes him back!

"I have to tell her!" he exclaimed.

Starfire smiled at him, Aang hugged her, "Thanks Starfire."

She hugged him back, "I welcome you."

They stood up and walked back to the others, when they returned they saw that everyone was in the large open space where they set up camp it was right near the fountain.

Katara noticed them walk in and she couldn't help but notice the particularly large smile on Aang's face, Starfire looked quite happy too.

Curious she walked over to Starfire, "Hey can I uh talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Starfire nodded and waved bye to Aang, Katara smiled sheepishly at him briefly before dragging Starfire away.

"hey where've you been?"

"I was talking with Aang." Starfire answered.

Katara nodded, "What were you talking about?"

Starfire cocked her head to the side a little, "Why do you wish to know?"

"I was just curious Robin said he saw you two walking off and I was just wondering what you two were up to."

Starfire knew she was more then a little curious she could see a hint of jealousy, she knows, she felt it before (when a certain Kitten set their sights on Robin).

"That is not for me to say Aang will tell you if you wish to know."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Why won't you tell me? Is it something between you and him?"

Starfire smiled a little, "There is no reason to feel the jealousy Katara, Aang shall tell you if you truly wish to know."

Katara scoffed, "I'm not jealous."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "Are you certain? Then what would happen if I told you that Aang is coming to tell you something?"

Katara gave her a questioning look, Starfire nudged her head forward telling her to turn around, she turned and saw Aang coming towards them.

"Oh I'm not sure if-" Katara began and turned to face Starfire but she wasn't there, Katara eyes widened. _"She ditched me! Innocent my foot!"_ she thought and cursed under her breath.

"Uh hey Katara." Aang said as he approached her.

"Oh hi Aang." Katara replied back.

"Uh can I talk to you…privately?" he asked.

"Oh uh sure Aang." Aang smiled and led her away

Aang led her to a secluded area of the temple, it led to a room about the size of where their camping out. Unlike that room however there was grass and some flowers growing, a small stream was in the center of the room and there was no ceiling so they could easily see the stars above.

"Wow Aang this is amazing." Katara breathed as she took in the scenery.

Aang smiled and nodded, "Yea it's a small tranquility garden a nice place for mediation."

Katara smiled and sat down by the stream Aang sat down next to her, she was looking at the stars above her.

Aang was looking at the stars as well but out of the corner of his eye he was watching Katara.

"Is there something you want to talk about Aang?" Katara asked after a few minutes.

Aang nodded and took a deep breath, "Uh yea there is."

She looked over at him, "Is something bothering you, you seemed happy when you came back with Starfire."

Aang looked down, even though he knew Katara liked him it was still hard to admit his feelings. "Yea um I-I need to t-tell you something." he started off shakily.

Katara cocked her head to the side a little, "What is it?"

Aang took a deep breath and looked up, his grey eyes met her ocean blue ones, "I-I love you Katara." he confessed.

Katara's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up, "Wh-what?"

"I love you, I always have ever since you freed me from that iceberg." he continued while looking down.

Katara blinked, this couldn't be real it was too good to be true, but here she was and the guy she loved was confessing that he loved her.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way." Aang sighed, he thought he might have pushed it, _"What was I thinking?" _he thought. _"Telling her I love her! She doesn't like me like that, she probably only has a dumb little crush on me, well I just ruined a great friendship." _he was about to get up when he felt Katara's lips on his.

His eyes widened in shock, after registering that she was kissing him he snaked his arms around her waist. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying his taste, they both felt as if they were floating. The kiss was amazing and they felt fireworks as soon as their lips had touched, it was better then the kiss at the invasion.

When they broke apart, Katara whispered, "I love you too Aang.", he smiled at her and captured her lips in another kiss.

Meanwhile:

Starfire and Robin were sitting by the fountain watching the stars, "It is a lovely evening." Starfire breathed.

Robin nodded and looked over at her, "Yea beautiful." he murmured, his eyes never leaving her.

Starfire turned to him, "Is something wrong friend?"

"Huh? Oh no nothing's wrong." Robin stammered, he was blushing a little, he was almost caught staring at Starfire…again.

Starfire smiled and turned to look at the camp, "Katara and Aang have returned." she announced quietly.

Robin raised an eyebrow and turned he smiled when he saw their hands intertwined, "Well finally! I thought those two would never get together!"

Starfire giggled, "Yes it was pretty obvious that they both held feelings for each other." she agreed.

Robin nodded and turned back to her, "So is that what you and Aang were talking about earlier, if he should talk to Katara?" he asked.

Starfire nodded, "Yes before the invasion he kissed her, of course at first Katara was overjoyed but then she thought Aang merely kissed her just to have his first kiss before going off into battle just in case he may…" she trailed off.

Robin nodded, "She did seem to avoid Aang when we got here." he mussed.

Starfire nodded, "He truly does love her." she whispered.

"Yea I could tell when he was having that daydream, remember back before the invasion we were camping at the rendezvous point."

"Yes I remember." she blushed lightly remembering what Aang had said to her.

"Didn't Aang tell you something? I never did figure out what he said." he asked looking over at her.

Starfire blushed more, "It is n-nothing." she replied.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't seem like nothing, come on Star you can tell me I'm your best friend right?"

Starfire sighed, "Yes you are." she mumbled. _"That is the problem I wish to be more then friends." _she thought.

He placed a hand over hers, "Then tell me I can keep a secret."

"This secret pertains to you, I am not sure if you will wish to hear it."

"Well if it's about me I have to know now." Robin joked.

Starfire bit her lip, _"He does have 'the point' perhaps I should tell him." _she thought.

Starfire nodded, "Ok, Robin I uh I-I love you." she murmured.

Robin's eyes widened, "You l-love me?" he asked.

Starfire nodded her head slowly and looked away, she felt tears sting her eyes, _"Of course he does not feel the same, why would he?" _she thought.

She then felt Robin's hand cupping her chin and he pulled her towards him, his lips then crashed onto Starfire's. She seemed surprised by this, but she wasn't about to complain, the kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Robin's arms snaked around her small waist, they were in pure bliss and nothing could ruin this moment.

"FINALLY!"

Scratch that, any thing could have ruined the moment, now whoever did it was about to be in a world of pain when Robin was through with them. The two broke apart, to see the group standing before them, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in front.

"Finally!" they repeated.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day." Sokka murmured.

Robin scowled, "Shut it!" he hissed.

"Great love birds popping up everywhere, first Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen here, now Bird Boy and Star." Toph groaned.

The four blushed, Robin glared at her, "Yea speaking of which I need to talk to Aang about that." Sokka said, Aang gulped, that was something he wasn't going to look forward too.

Katara glared at Sokka, "Why must you be so protective of me? I'm fine." she hissed.

Aang held up his hands, "Wait guys come on let's not fight and ruin this great night."

"Great for you dude." Beast Boy pointed out, Aang blushed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed." Toph announced and walked towards the sleeping bags.

"Yea me too night y'all!" Cyborg yawned dragged Beast Boy away with him, Sokka nodded, "Me too night!" he called.

The two couples were left, "We better head to bed too." Robin suggested, the rest nodded and they walked to bed, Robin held Starfire's hand, Aang held Katara's hand.

Katara smiled and kissed Aang's cheek, "Good night." she whispered, he smiled and went to bed.

Starfire kissed Robin lightly on the lips, "Good night Robin.", he smiled, "Good night Star."

The four went to sleep with smiles on their faces, happy to have admitted their feelings and have them returned.

* * *

**Me: And done! I had too write this I just had too. I didn't like how Aang just kissed Katara at the invasion and they forget about it until Ember Island Players (hated that episode). **

**Beast Boy: 'snores'**

**Me: 'glares and smacks him'**

**Beast Boy: Aaaah! Who, what, when?**

**Me: Oh come on! This chapter wasn't so bad.**

**Sokka: It was too mushy**

**Me: So what? That's why I posted the next chapter duh! My readers can skip this chapter if it was 'too mushy'.**

**Sokka: Then all your readers-**

**Beast Boy: The few you have**

**Sokka: Hahaha nice, anyway will skip this chapter**

**Me: You. Two. Are. Dead.**

**Me: 'about to charge forward but Katara and Starfire holds me back'**

**Katara: Please review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey everyone told you I posted the next chapter!**

**Beast Boy: 'mutters' No life.**

**Me: 'glares' do you know how long it took me to write this! Noe shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Beast Boy: Alex does not own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender, doesn't own anything that special**

**Me: I'd shut up if I were you**

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up and Katara made breakfast, after breakfast Teo, Haru, and The Duke wanted to explore the temple more so they left to go exploring.

The group was all doing their own thing in the camp room, the new couples were by themselves. Aang and Katara were picking up the breakfast stuff, Sokka was keeping an eye on them. Even though he supports their relationship he was still protective of Katara.

Starfire and Robin were talking by the fountain, Cyborg and Beast Boy were spying on them hoping to get something blackmail worthy. Toph was lying in her sleeping bag still tired and was about to go to sleep, Appa and Momo were lying a few yards away from the fountain on the landing platform.

Suddenly Toph sat up and announced, "Someone's coming.".

The other looked over at her curiously, "Who?" Sokka asked.

Toph shrugged a pointed towards the opening of their camp towards the left, the group turned to see a teen. He had shaggy black hair, he was in a red robe with gold edges, he also had red pants, and he had black boots with a gold stripe going down the center. The most noticeable feature was the huge red scar on the right side of his face.

Sokka's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, Katara's jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes, Aang eyes widened. Toph was confused as was the Titans, the guy just smiled.

"Hello Zuko here." he greeted with a wave.

The group had gathered by the time he greeted them, Aang, Katara, and Sokka immediately got into their battle stances. Toph and the Titans followed suit, they didn't know if he was a threat but with the way the three were acting Zuko most likely was.

"Hey I heard you guys flying around down here so I just thought I'd wait for you here." Zuko began to explain albeit nervously.

Appa stepped towards Zuko and roared, he then licked Zuko covering him in wet saliva.

Aang noticed this, he seemed surprised, Appa only licked people he liked…and trusted. Appa licked Zuko again, he scrunched his nose in disgust and wiped it off of his face.

"I know you must be surprise to see me here-" he began.

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world." Sokka shot back, the Titans and Toph looked surprised.

"Right, well uh, anyway what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed and I uh I'm good now and well I think I should join your group oh and I teach fire bending…to you." he explained.

Aang lowered his staff, Katara's eyes narrowed, "See I uh-"

"You want to now?" Toph asked.

"Dude you can't be serious." Beast Boy added.

"You can't possibly think that any one of us would trust you can you!" Katara hissed.

"I mean how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yea I mean all you've ever done is hunt us down and try and capture Aang!" Sokka shouted.

"I've done some good things, I mean I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se but I set him free that's something!" he shot back. Appa licked him as if to prove Zuko was right about that.

"Appa does seem to like him." Starfire pointed out dropping her star bolts.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him." Sokka theorized.

"I'm not buying it!" he added.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me and I know I've made some mistakes in the past." Zuko tries to apologize.

"Like when you attacked our village!" Sokka shouted.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us!" Katara added.

"Look I admit I've done some awful things, I was wrong for trying to capture you and I'm sorry I attacked the water tribe and I never should have sent that fire nation assassin after you I'm gonna try and-"

He was cut off when Robin yelled, "Wait you sent Combustion Man after us?"

"Well that's not his name but-"

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to insult your friend!" Sokka shouted back sarcastically.

"He's not my friend!" Zuko shot back.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph yelled.

Zuko looked down for a moment in shame then turned to Aang, Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends, you know I have good in me."

Aang mulled this over, he looked to his friends, Sokka shook his head no before turning back and glared at Zuko. His friends were all glaring at him, but what made his decision was the look in Katara's eye, she didn't trust Zuko, she hated him.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done, we'll never let you join us!" Aang declared.

"I suggest you leave now!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm not the person any more!" Zuko tried again as he stepped forward.

"Either you leave or we attack." Robin threatened griping his bo-staff.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, maybe you'll accept me as a prisoner." Zuko sighed. He knelt down and held his hands up ready to be taken into custody, but the group had other ideas.

"No we won't!" Katara shouted and threw a wave of water at him, Zuko flew back soaked.

"Get out of here and don't come back! And if we see you again…well we better not see you again!" Katara hissed.

Zuko looked down, he stood up and walked away his head down, the group glared at his retreating form.

He group all went back into the camp room, "Why would he try and fool us like that?" Katara questioned.

"He probably wants to lead us into some kind of trap." Sokka suggested.

"Sure about that, I don't know Zuko that much but he seemed pretty sorry." Cyborg asked

"Dead sure." Sokka mumbled.

"This is just like when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se, he starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings." Katara told them.

"He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down and then he strikes!" Sokka insisted.

"The thing is, it worked I did feel sorry for him, I felt like he was really confused and hurt but obviously when the time came he made his choice and we paid the price." she shuddered lightly thinking about the incident that happened under Ba Sing Se. Aang put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she smiled weakly at him then stated, "We can't trust him."

Aang sighed, "I kind of have a confession to make remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?" Aang asked.

"Zhao?" Robin questioned.

"Long story." Katara replied simply.

"Must be I don't know who Zhao is." Toph mumbled.

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs?" Sokka questioned as if not hearing the others, "How could I forget I had a wart on the flap that hangs down in the back of my throat for a month!" he exclaimed opening his mouth showing his uvula. (yes I know what that flap in the back of your throat is called and yes I'm a geek), for emphasis.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Toph snickered, "You had to suck on frozen frogs?" Cyborg asked barley holding in a chuckle.

"Sokka I looked at it and told you there was nothing there!" Katara sighed getting frustrated.

"I could feel it it's my throatle flap!" Sokka retorted.

"Throatle flap?" Robin questioned with a snicker, Sokka glared at him.

"Anyway when Zhao had me chained up it was Zuko who came in and got me out, he risked his life to save me." Aang confessed.

The group looked shocked, _"Perhaps he is not so bad." _Starfire thought.

"No way! I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself!" Katara countered.

"Yea face it Aang your nothing but a big prize to him." Sokka added.

"For most of the Fire Nation too." Cyborg chimed in.

"You're probably right." Aang agreed.

"And what was all that stuff about setting Appa free?" Robin asked.

"We lost Appa in the desert once, when we were in Ba Sing Se we found him he kind of flew in and helped us with the Dai Li." Toph explained.

Katara rolled her eyes, "That's crazy! He wouldn't set Appa free, he's such a liar!"

"Actually he wasn't lying." Toph corrected.

"Oh hooray!" Sokka shouted sarcastically, "IN a lifetime of evil at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list."

"I'm just saying that considering his messed up family and how he was raised, he could have turned out a lot worse." Toph explained.

"I agree with Toph." Starfire put in.

Katara stared at Starfire and Toph incredulously, "Your right guys!" Katara replied sarcastically, "Let's go find him and a medal the 'not as much of a jerk as you could have been' award."

"All I know is that while he was talking to us he was sincere, maybe you are all letting your hurt feelings are keeping you from thinking clearly."

"Easy for you two to say! You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!" Katara shouted.

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island!" Sokka added.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple!" Aang chimed in.

"Dude's persistent I'll give him that." Beast Boy murmured, Robin and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it was the way he was raised! He is the son of the Fire Lord so he was taught to catch Aang! He was most likely very confused and he realizes his wrong doings and wants to make it up to us and to this world." Starfire shot back.

"Why would you even try to defend him?" Katara asked.

Starfire was about to answer when Toph jumped in, "Because Katara!" she cried and stepped away from the pillar she was leaning on.

"You're all ignoring one crucial fact!" Toph went towards Aang, "Aang need s a fire bending teacher." she points out and walks away from him. "We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job! Now one shows up on silver platter and you won't even think about it!" she shouts at them.

Katara mulled this over at looked over towards Aang telling him it was his decision, he didn't even think about it, "I'm not having Zuko as my teacher." he answered firmly.

"Your darn right you're not buddy." Sokka jumped in.

"Well I guess that's settled." Katara concluded.

Toph growled, "Ughhhhh! I'm beginning to wonder who's the blind one around here!" she then walked away, Starfire right behind her.

The day was quiet after that, Toph and Starfire were off talking about something and when ever some one from the group came over they would drop the subject. Concerned, Robin went over to his girlfriend (he'll never get tired of that) and asked, "Are you ok Star?"

Starfire smiled sweetly, "Of course Robin I am fine why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well you and Toph seem to be pretty secretive."

Starfire giggled a bit, "It is nothing please do not worry." she gave him a light peck on the cheek and walked away, it was sun down and she had to meet Toph.

After everyone went to sleep, Toph and Starfire sneaked out of the temple, they went into the woods on the other side of the gorge.

"Do you sense anything?" Starfire whispered as they walked through the forest.

Toph nodded, "Yea I think so, this way." Toph led the way as they walked through the thick forest.

"Thanks for helping me with this Star." Toph thanked as they walked.

"You are most welcome Toph it is I believe there is good in everybody, everyone deserves a second chance."

Toph cringed lightly, "Too mushy for my taste but yea I feel the same way."

Up ahead they saw a fire glowing in the darkness of the forest, it's warm glow giving the trees an ominous look. They saw a huge red tarp over the branches of some trees, almost like a canopy.

"Shhhhh we don't know if he's awake." Toph whispered, Starfire nodded.

They walked forward, unfortunately there were twigs in the forest floor, when Starfire stepped on them they cracked causing Zuko to stir.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Oops." Starfire said sheepishly as Toph glared at her.

Getting suspicious he shot a wave of fire out while he shouted, "Stay back!"

"It's us!" Toph shouted, Starfire hovered in the air to avoid the flame, Toph bended a small pillar of rock to shoot up to block the fire. Zuko's fire hit the rock and bounced around it, unfortunately Toph stepped back into the fire, "Ow!" she groaned as she fell to the ground.

"Toph!" Starfire cried.

Zuko then realized what was going on, "Toph are you alright?"

"He burned my feet." she cried.

Zuko got up and shouted frantically, "I'm sorry it was a mistake!"

"Get away!" Starfire cried as she threw a star bolt at him, Toph threw a rock at him.

If Zuko was surprised by Starfire's star bolts he didn't show it, he merely dodged the attacks and continued to move towards them.

"Let me help you!" he called out to the girls, they continued to attack him, Starfire stood in front of Toph, Toph was trying to nurse her burn.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out.

When he was close enough, Starfire had one star bolt lit on her hand she punched him in his chest and he flew back. Starfire then picked up Toph and flew away, "Please I didn't know it was you two!" he called out.

He clutched his chest in pain, those star bolts hurt a lot! "Come back!" he shouted. He then groaned as he couldn't see them any more he fell back on his back and yelled, "Why am I so bad at being good!"

The girls lew to the edge of the forest, "Toph are you alright!" Starfire asked.

"Of course not he burned my feet! I can't see that well, is there water nearby?" she asked.

Starfire sighed and shook her head, "We will have to go back to the temple."

"What no! They'll find out we went to go see Zuko! I really don't feel like getting a lecture from Sugar Queen." Toph groaned.

"I am sorry Toph but we must, you seek medical attention besides they must be worried about us the sun is starting to come up and I am sure some of them are awake now." Starfire insisted.

Toph sighed, "Alright let's go, and take it easy on the flying.", Starfire nodded scooped up Toph and flew back to the temple.

Meanwhile:

Everyone was waking up to the smell of food, Katara had woken up early and whipped up some breakfast. She gave everyone their food before looking around, "Has anyone seen Toph?"

"Or Starfire I can't find her any where." Robin piped up worried about her.

"Haven't seen her since we went to bed." Sokka told them.

"Maybe their off exploring the air temple, Starfire could be flying around, plus there are some pretty fun spots to practice earth bending." Haru suggested.

"I think we should go look for them." Katara insisted.

"Oh let them have fun, I'm in no rush to have them yell at us again." Sokka replied sitting down.

Aang sat down next to Katara, "They're alright ok? Don't worry.", she smiled at him.

"We can go check for her." The Duke offered.

"Yea I want to ride that tunnel down to the hall of statues again." Teo piped up.

"You might have hit your head a little to hard man, maybe you should take it easy." Cyborg suggested.

"Nah I'll be fine now that I've fixed my breaks any way." Teo replied.

They all raced towards the stairs, when they got up to the landing they raced down the hallway. Just as the three left, Starfire flew into the room, "Friends please, Toph seeks medical attention!" she cried as she landed and set Toph down gently.

"Oh no guys what happened?" Katara asked as she rushed over to them, the group was following close behind.

"My feet got burned!" Toph cried.

Katara walked over to her feet and saw the scorch marks, "Oh no what happened?"

"I just told you my feet got burned." Toph repeated.

"I think she means how." Beast Boy piped up.

Starfire looked down, "Well we both went to visit Zuko last night and-"

"You what!" Robin and Aang exclaimed,

"Zuko!" Cyborg and Katara shouted.

"!" Sokka and Beast Boy added.

"We just thought he may be helpful to us." Starfire explained quietly, Robin was by her side in an instant, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you too?" he asked.

Starfire nodded, "I am undamaged."

"We thought maybe if we talk to him we could work something out." Toph continued as Katara began to heal her feet.

"So he attacked you guys!" Sokka asked.

Toph looked over at Starfire, she sighed, "Well he did not mean it, it was an accident." Starfire insisted.

"But he did fire bend at you right?" Aang asked.

They both sighed and nodded, "Yes." Toph said.

"See you trusted Zuko and you got burned! Literally!" Sokka shouted.

Katara sighed, "It's going to take a while for your feet to get better I wish I could have worked on them sooner." she told Toph as she bended the water back into her pouch.

"Yea me too." Toph replied.

"Zuko's clearly to dangerous to be left alone I think we should go after him." Robin suggested.

Sokka nodded, "Agreed."

"I hate to go looking for a fight but your right, after what he did to Toph I don't think we have a choice." Aang agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"He's crafty but we'll find a way to capture him." Sokka added as he walked over to Toph, Beast Boy went over to her too.

Toph sat up, she was lying on the floor on her stomach, when she sat up she put her arms around Sokka and Beast Boy's shoulders. "Maybe we should just invite him back here, he's already offered to be our prisoner once" Cyborg suggested as the two boys lifted Toph.

"Yea." Sokka agreed nodding his head, "Get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner then we'll jump him and really make him our prisoner! He'll never suspect it!" Sokka concluded.

Robin shook his head and replied sarcastically, "You are a master of surprise Sokka."

They all walked over to the fountain and placed Toph on the edge, she sat there and soaked her feet in the cool water, "aaaaa that's the stuff." she coed.

"Now I know how the rest of you guys feel, not being able to see with your feet stinks." Toph added.

Aang walked over to the bags discarded to the side, he returned with towels, so that when Toph was finished soaking her feet they could dry them off. He handed them to Sokka who took them and left them on the side of the fountain. Aang then went to sit beside Katara and wrapped an arm around her waist, she smiled at him.

All of a sudden the ceiling above them was hit with something, an explosion from over head was heard. They all knew who it was, acting quickly Cyborg gathered Toph in his arms the group was about to take cover when they heard someone shout "STOP!"

"I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" Aang looked up and was shocked to see Zuko.

The group watched as he shouted, "The mission if off! I'm ordering you to stop!" he was in front of Combustion Man trying to get him to stop.

He merley pushed Zuko aside, took a deep breath and a blast form his head shot out and crashed into the fountain, the group ducked behind them base.

Zuko charged at Combustion Man, "If you keep attacking I won't pay you!" he shouted as he tried to throw a fire punch.

Combustion Man merely caught Zuko's fist causing the flame in his hand to go out, "Alright I'll pay you double to stop!" Zuko tried to convince him.

He tried to kick Combustion Man but it didn't do a thing, Combustion Man merely shot another beam at the group.

They ducked behind the base, they looked over it to see the metal man blast Zuko off the platform.

Aang's eyes narrowed he ran out from his hiding place, he then gathered a large gust of wind, and jumped dodging another blast. He then spun around and tossed the gust over to Combustion man, the wind turned into a tornado, the metal man jumped over the tornado and landed on another platform while trying to blast Aang.

Aang flipped out of the way, Cyborg and Starfire tried, Cyborg jumped over the base of the fountain and fired his sonic cannon at the man. Starfire then threw some star bolts and to top it all off a star beam. Combustion Man dodged the star bolts, he looked up to see a fusion of blue and green energy he jumped out of the way barley missing it and tried to blast Starfire and Cyborg. They both dodged and were back behind the base of the fountain again, Katara the ran out.

Using the water from the fountain she created a huge wave to tower over Combustion Man, she then brought down her arms. The wave turned into many sharp icicles, Combustion man used his metal arm and legs to shield himself from the attack.

While he was momentarily distracted the group ran behind a wall on the far corner of the room, they saw Combustion man looking around for them. They then heard an explosion, he just blasted a pillar.

"He 's going to blast this place right off the cliff side!" Toph cried.

"Perhaps if I go out and-"

"No way Star! If you go out he'll blast you." Robin said cutting off Starfire

Katara looked around the corner but quickly ducked backed, a blast of energy just missing her. "I can't step out to water bend at him without getting blown up and I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here!"

"Me neither!" Aang told the group as they looked over at him.

Sokka thought for a moment before an idea hit him, "I know how to get an angle on him!" he exclaimed.

He moved Katara and Aang out of the way and stood near the corner, he took out his boomerang and waited for an explosion.

When there was one, he saw the position of where it was shot, he angled his boomerang and held it over his head and said, "Alright buddy don't fail me now!" he then threw the boomerang with all his might.

The boomerang whipped through the air, Combustion man didn't see it coming, it landed a clean hit on his tattoo. He fell back and the boomerang sliced through the air back to Sokka. He smiled jumped up and caught and shouted, "Yah boomerang!"

Thinking it was safe the others came out too, but their smiles turned into frowns as they saw Combustion man getting back up.

"Awwwww boomerang!" Sokka whined. Beast Boy pulled Sokka back behind the wall, the others had taken cover behind it as well.

Combustion Man was enraged now, he tried to take aim but his vision was blurred. He then took a deep breath and tried to shoot a beam, but instead it backfired on him. An explosion occurred on the platform the only thing you could see from the smoke is the metal arm flying through the air falling into the deep canyon.

The others ran to the ledge of the huge room, and saw the debris and metal arm fall. They exchanged shocked looks, happy, but shocked, they then turned their attention to the top platform Combustion Man was on first. They saw Zuko climbing a large vine, he managed to get himself back to the top.

He managed to make his way off of the platform and before he knew it he was standing before the group again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks Zuko." Aang said as soon as he was in front of the group.

"Hey what about me I did the boomerang thing." Sokka reminded them, Robin nudged him lightly and just shook his head slightly, telling him to shut up.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard, but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and somehow my father could return it to me, but I know now that no one can give you your honor, it's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want know is to play my part in ending this war and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." Zuko turned to Toph, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was an accident, fire can be dangerous and wild so as a fire bender I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Aang's eyes widened slightly, he pondered what Zuko said for a minute and then announced, "I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher."

Sokka, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's mouth dropped open, Katara seemed surprised and a little angered, Starfire and Toph were surprised to but were happy with it none the less, Robin was surprised as well. Aang then took a step forward as he elaborated, "The first time I tried fire bending, I burned Katara and after that I never wanted to fire bend again."

He cringed lightly at that memory, the look on her face had hurt him, he never meant to cause Katara any pain. The Titans (as well as Toph) looked shocked they looked at Sokka who just nodded in confirmation, frowning at the memory.

"But know I now you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." he bowed to Zuko, "I would like you to teach me."

Zuko smiled and returned the bow, "Thank you, I'm so happy you accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast, I still have to ask my friend's if its ok with them." Aang told hi, he then turned to the group behind him.

"Toph you're the one that Zuko burned what do you think?" he asked.

Toph shrugged, "Go ahead and let him join, it'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." she replied.

He nodded and looked over at Starfire, "Starfire?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yes I believe we should let him join."

"Robin?"

He nodded and took Starfire's hand, "Yea let him join."

"Sokka?"

Sokka looked down and pondered the situation before shrugging and replied, "Hey all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it then I'm all for it."

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment before answering, "Sure dude if it's cool with you I'm cool with it."

Aang then turned to his girlfriend and noticed her sour mood, "Katara?" he asked tentatively. She looked over at Aang, and had to think for a second, she didn't trust him but Aang did.

Zuko began to sweat a little, he knew Aang had feelings for the Water bender, he wasn't a fool he could see his feelings while he hunted him down. He knew that if Katara refused that might sway Aang's decision to let him stay.

Finally coming to a decision she replied, "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

Aang smiled at her, Zuko smiled too, "I won't let you down I promise!" he told the group.

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and led her away, Starfire and Robin went of on their own, Beast Boy and Sokka picked up Toph and carried her away, Cyborg right behind them.

After leaving Toph in her room, Sokka had the honor of showing Zuko his temporary room. "So here you go, home sweet home, I guess you know for now." Sokka started awkwardly.

Zuko walked into the room, it was barren except for a small bed, the walls were a pale a pale beige with some wood ling it.

Sokka poked his head into the door, "Unpack, lunch soon, uh welcome aboard?" he tried.

Zuko just smiled faintly at him before setting his stuff down, Sokka turned and muttered, "yea ok."

He then saw Beast Boy and Aang waiting for him in the hall, he walked over to them and said, "Ok this is really, really weird.", they just smiled at him and they walked down the hall.

Zuko unpacked his belongings, after he placed a picture of his uncle Iroh on the nightstand next to him he realized there was someone by the door. He turned and saw Katara, he was about to greet her when she cut him off, "You might have everyone else here buying your…transformation but you and I both now you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past."

She walked up to him, she wasn't going to let him off without a warning, she didn't trust him especially when it came to Aang.

"So let me tell you something right now, you make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason you might hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny any more, because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there, permanently." she hissed.

She then turned and left the room, leaving Zuko surprised and shocked, he was thinking about her warning as she walked out, he had to watch out.

* * *

**Me: And done!**

**Sokka: I knew I beat that third eye freak! Did I not call that!**

**Me: 'rolls eyes' whoop dee doo, anywho please review and I'm sorry for not updating as frequently I'll try too I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Happy (late) Thanksgiving! Yea its me (after I updated a two days ago) but I really want to update now.**

**Beast Boy: 'cringes' Ughhh Thanksgiving, Cyborg goes all out on this holiday the turkey is huge! One time he forgot to get tofu!**

**Me: 'rolls eyes' Yea I forgot you're a vegetarian**

**Sokka: I can never become a vegetarian, I love meat it tastes so good.**

**Cyborg: I know right man! I can't live without my meat.**

**Aang: Seriously guys? That's wrong.**

**Sokka: No it's not!**

**Beast boy: Yea it is dude!**

**Me: 'shakes head as an argument unfolds' oh for the love of- 'sigh' Robin just please do the disclaimer.**

**Robin: uh sure, Alex doesn't own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

The next day was a warm sunny day, perfect to start fire bending training, to say Aang was slightly worried would be an understatement. He had tried to convince Katara not to come to the lesson, Katara just about exploded.

"What! Why don't you want me at your lesson?" she asked.

Aang sighed, "I just want to make sure you don't get hurt Katara." he tried to convince her.

Katara's voice softened, "I'm sorry Aang, it's just I don't want to leave you alone with Zuko, I don't trust him.

Aang smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her small waist pulling her into him, "I know Katara but I'll be fine, please."

Katara groaned, "This isn't fair." she whined.

Aang smile grew, "So?", he then captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Ok cut the mushy stuff Aang go to your fire bending lesson already!" Sokka told them, seeming to come out of nowhere.

They broke apart and Katara scowled at him, "Seriously Sokka?"

Sokka crossed his arms in front of his chest making him look smug, "As long as I'm your older brother I have a say in matter like this, so I suggest Aang goes Zuko just left to find a nice place to train, nearby." he added for Katara's sake.

Katara turned back to Aang, "Come on Aang I'll be fine."

Aang shook his head, "Until I have a good control over my fire bending is when you can come to see, ok?"

Katara sighed she knew there would be no way to convince him, "Fine." she grumbled, Aang smiled and pecked her lips lightly, "I'll see you later ok?"

Katara nodded, "Be careful and I love you."

"I love you too." he then left to go find Zuko.

"Your still going to watch him aren't you?" Sokka asked knowing his sister.

"Oh definitely." Katara replied, she just had to make sure they couldn't see her.

Zuko and Aang found a nice secluded area to practice fire bending, Aang was sitting on a nearby boulder while Zuko stood in front of him.

"I know your nervous but remember fire bending in and of itself is not something to fear." Zuko told his student, he could see that Aang was still a little nervous.

Aang took a deep breath, "Ok, not something to fear."

Zuko wasn't about to go soft on him either, "But if you don't respect it…it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!" Zuko shouted

Aang jumped a little at Zuko shouting at him, "Now show me what you got any amount of fire you can make." Zuko instructed.

Aang stood up he took another deep breath, he then took his stance and jabbed his palm forward, only a puff of smoke came out. Aang turned back to Zuko sheepishly, "Maybe I need a little more instruction, perhaps a demonstration." Aang suggested.

"Good idea, you might want to take a couple steps back." Zuko replied, (as if they weren't far apart enough already). Zuko took a deep breath he the punched his hand forward, a small and weak flame erupted from his fist and went out immediately.

Not wanting to make Zuko feel bad, Aang clapped lightly, meanwhile up above another platform, Katara tried to hold in her laughter. She couldn't help but a let a few giggles escape, that was the worst fire bending she has ever seen.

"What was that?" Zuko questioned, "That was the worst fire bending I've ever seen!" he added.

"I thought it was nice." Aang told him, again trying not to make Zuko feel bad.

Zuko tried again, the same result only a small and weak flame that went our immediately after it was lit. He tried to two more times all with the same result, he growled in frustration. "Why is this happening!"

"Maybe it's the altitude." Aang suggested.

"Uh yea could be." Zuko mumbled, they then went off to find a higher platform.

Katara decided not to follow them, with Zuko's fire power weakened he wasn't much of a threat.

They found a nice platform, Aang sat down on a boulder and watched as his teacher tried to fire bend. He tried his fire punches a few more times, Aang started to grow bored. He yawned and laid down on his back, he was still watching his teacher thought.

"Just breathe and-" Zuko tried another fire punch with the same result.

Aang sat up "That one kind of felt hot." he contributed trying to make Zuko feel better.

"Don't patronize me you know what it's supposed to look like!" Zuko shouted.

"Sorry Sifu Hotman." Aang apologized

"And stop calling me that!" Zuko added.

Sokka, Robin and Starfire then came in, Sokka was eating an apple and he sat down on a nearby boulder, Starfire and Robin just stood their holding hands.

"Hey jerks mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending?" Sokka joked (trying to make a joke an failed…epically)

Starfire and Robin gave him a questioning look as did Aang, Zuko just glared at him and shouted, "Get out of here!"

"Ok take it easy I was just kidding around." Sokka replied back nonchalantly, he stood up and you could hear him mumble, "Ha jerk bending still got it."

Robin shook his head and Starfire giggled a little, "Mind if we watch?" Robin asked.

Zuko hesitated, "I don't know guys Zuko's having some trouble." Aang told him, Zuko glared at Aang.

"Really what kind of trouble?" Robin asked.

Zuko sighed, "Just watch." he muttered, he then tried a fire punch but with the same result.

"Pardon me if I am being rude but is the fire not supposed to be bigger?" Starfire spoke up.

Aang nodded, "Yea it's supposed to."

Zuko sighed, "Lesson cancelled until I figure out what's wrong with my bending." he told Aang and walked away.

The three watched him leave, "You think he'll be able to fire bend?" Robin asked.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know." he answered truthfully.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Zuko spent most of the day practicing, Toph and Haru practiced earth bending, Teo and The Duke looked around the temple some more Beast Boy and Cyborg joined them, Sokka was looking through his maps. Starfire and Robin were spending time together as was Katara and Aang.

At night, the group was all gathered in the camp room around a big fire, Katara had just passed out dinner. Zuko was leaning against a pillar near the fountain, sulking, he didn't know what to do know.

Zuko then went up to the group, "Listen everybody!" he announced., everyone turned to him.

"I've got some pretty bad news, I've lost my stuff."

Some people turned to Toph thinking she was getting back at him for burning her feet, "Hey don't look at me I didn't touch your stuff." she defended.

Zuko shook his head, "I'm talking about my fire bending, it's gone." he corrected sadly.

Katara remembered the 'demonstration' he gave Aang and started to laugh, Zuko glared at Katara the others looked at her questioningly. She stopped laughing, "I'm sorry I'm just laughing at the irony, you know how it would have been nice for us if you lost your fire bending a long time ago." she explained.

"well its not lost it's just weaker for some reason." Zuko explained.

"Well maybe your just not as good as you think you are." Katara suggested.

"Ouch." Toph commented.

Zuko ignored the comment then he said, "I think it's because I changed sides."

"That's ridiculous." Katara replied back coldly.

"I don't know maybe it isn't maybe your fire bending comes from rage and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you use to." Aang suggested.

"So all we have to do is make Zuko angry, easy enough." Sokka concluded. He then picked up his sword which was in its sheath and started poking him with it.

A moment later Zuko shouted, "Ok cut it out!"

"Yea seriously Sokka, your annoying enough when your not even trying." Robin commented, the group chuckled while Sokka glared at him.

"Look even if your right I don't want to rely on hate and anger to anymore, there has to be another way." Zuko told them ignoring Robin's comment.

"Your going to need to learn to draw your fire bending from a different source, I recommend the original source." Toph suggested.

"How he's supposed to do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of fire bending is."

"So what is he supposed to jump into a volcano?" Sokka asked trying to make a joke, the other looked at him incredulously.

"I don't know, for earth bending the original earth benders where badger moles. One day when I was little I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them, they were blind just like me so we understood each other, I was able to learn earth bending not just as a martial art but as an extension to my senses. For them the original earth benders it wasn't just about fighting it was there way of interacting with the world." Toph explained.

"That's amazing Toph, I learned from the monks but the original air benders were the sky bison." Aang told the group, he then turned to Appa and shouted, "Maybe you could give me a lesson sometime buddy!"

Appa roared in response, "Well this doesn't help me the original fire benders were the dragons and they're extinct."

"They're used to be dragons?" Beast Boy asked, the group shrugged but Aang answered, "What do you mean Roku had a dragon and they were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang told Zuko, confused.

"Well there not around anymore ok!" Zuko snapped.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Aang replied.

"But maybe there's another way the first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Zuko explained.

"Sun Warriors? Well I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Aang said when the group turned to look at him.

"No they died off thousands of years ago but their civilization isn't far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." Zuko suggested.

"It's like the monks used to tell me sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present." Aang replied.

"So what maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Beast Boy asked.

"More or less." Zuko answered back. "Either I find a new way to fire bend or the Avatar has to a new teacher."

The group was beginning to worry, they doubt another fire bender would just offer to become Aang's teacher.

The next morning Aang was packing some stuff and putting them on Appa, "Aang?" a soft voice called out.

He turned to see Katara, "Hey Katara." he greeted.

"Hey Aang uh are you sure you have to go?"

"Yea I think so this could be a good chance to learn more about fire bending." Aang told her.

Katara sighed, "Ok."

Aang knew why she was worried, "It's ok Katara I'll be fine, actually Robin asked if he could come he wants to see the ruins."

Katara looked up, "Really?"

Aang smiled, "Yea it's ok Katara you don't have to worry."

Katara hesitated, "Well ok just be careful." she then kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, while she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Oh come on man! First we walk in on Robin and Starfire making out, now you two!" Cyborg groaned Beast Boy scrunched up his face in disgust.

Katara and Aang broke apart, Katara glared at them, "Ok we get it let's go B.B"

"Don't have to tell me twice." they both then went into the camp room.

Katara sighed, "We never get any privacy." she groaned.

Aang smiled lightly, "We will, you just have to wait." he kissed her again.

"Ok I think it's time for you guys to head out!" Sokka shouted and shoved Aang away from Katara, Robin was also being shoved by Sokka, she glared at him, a miffed Starfire came up next to her.

"He-?"

"Yes." was the simple angry reply she got from Starfire.

Katara nodded, "Revenge?" she offered.

Starfire pondered this, "Perhaps."

Robin and Aang glared at Sokka as they were know on board Appa, Zuko came in and climbed on Appa too.

"We'll see you when we get back!" Aang called from Appa's head, "Take care!" Robin shouted.

Zuko just waved as Appa took off into the air, they were no in the sky, Aang on Appa's head, Robin near the front of the saddle, and Zuko towards the back of the saddle.

It was quiet for about two hours, "We've been riding for hours, I don't know why but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." Zuko complained.

Appa groaned in response, "Appa's right Zuko in our group typically we start off our missions with a more upbeat attitude." Aang told him.

Zuko looked over to Robin who nodded, "It's true." he replied with a shrug.

Zuko groaned, "I can't believe this." he muttered.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it!" Aang called back.

They continued flying for about an hour or two more that's when they saw land, thy flew towards the center of the island and saw huge ruins and this one pyramid like structure.

"Whoa!" all three breathed.

They landed in the courtyard, they told Appa to wait there to which he groaned happily and decided to take a nap.

They then walked on ahead, "Even though these buildings are ancient there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the fire sages' temple are somehow descended from these." Zuko told the two boys.

"Ok so we learned something about architecture, hopefully we'll learn something about fire bending too." Aang put in.

"The past can be a great teacher." he added, suddenly he tripped over some string, "Whoa!", after he tripped over the string spikes shot up on the floor before Aang, Aang took a deep breath a blew out a gust of air. With the gust he was able to avoid the spikes and land safely on the other side.

"Guys I think the past is trying to kill me!" Aang exclaimed.

Robin bent down and took the string and examined it, "I can't believe it this booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works."

"That mean there's probably a lot more." Zuko added.

"Maybe this means we shouldn't be here." Aang suggested.

Robin rolled his eyes, he then took a couple steps back, he then ran ahead and flipped over the spikes. Zuko took a couple steps back too, he then ran ahead and ran along on the wall and landed safely on the other side.

"Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about?" Zuko asked teasingly

"Besides people do make traps unless they have something worth protecting." Zuko added and walked on ahead, Robin right behind him, Aang followed suit.

They walked on ahead and reached some stairs, when they got to the landing they saw a picture. "Look this seems promising though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of fire bending." Aang said.

"They look pretty angry to me." Robin commented.

"I thought dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors?" Aang asked.

"Well they had a funny way of showing it." Zuko commented.

Zuko turned away from the painting, Robin looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Zuko you know something about the dragons don't you?" he asked.

"Yea something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years, something you're not telling us."

Zuko sighed, "My great grandfather Sozin happened." he told them.

Aang and Robin exchanged confused looks before following Zuko, "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They wee the ultimate fire benders and if you could conquer one your fire bending talents would become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title dragon. The last great dragon was conquered by long before I was born." Zuko confessed. They had reached another stairwell by then, a crumbled dragon statue was at the base of it.

Zuko put a hand on it before saying, "By my uncle."

Robin was confused but Aang spoke up, "But I thought your Uncle was, I don't know, good."

"He had a complicated past, family tradition I guess." Zuko mumbled.

He then began to climb the stair well, "Let's just move on." he suggested

The two ran up to catch him, when they reached the top they saw a large pillar in the center of the landing on top was a large jewel, up ahead was a huge door with a red jewel on the top.

They walked towards the door, Aang ran up to it with Robin, they tried to push open the door, "It locked up!" Aang shouted over to Zuko.

Zuko pondered this for a moment, he then felt warmth on his back he moved to the side and turned to the pillar behind him. The red jewel was glowing from the sun light, "Wait." he said. He then moved over to see some carvings on the floor.

"It's a celestial calendar." he concluded.

"Like the Fire sages have in their temple, I bet that sun stone opens the door." Zuko explained pointing to the red jewel hanging over the doors.

"But only when sun light hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice."

"Monkey feathers! The solstice again?" Aang asked.

"There's no way we can wait here that long." Robin added.

"No we can't." Zuko agreed taking out his sword, "But we might be able to speed time up." he then put his sword against the red light on the floor. It reflected off the sword over Robin's head, "Let see if we can outsmart the sun stone." Zuko then guided the light over to the sun stone.

The light hit the sunstone, the stone glew bright, "Nothing's happening." Aang pointed out.

"Come on." Zuko persisted.

The stone glew brighter, soon the doors began to rumble and they then opened up automatically.

"You know Zuko I don't care what anyone else says about you your pretty smart." Robin told him as he came over to them. Aang nodded in agreement, "I think so too."

Zuko smiled at them taking in the compliment but then his smile turned into a frown as he realized the others thought differently.

Aang and Robin walked in, Aang squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the minimum light in the room. He then recoiled back as he saw a statue with an angered look on its face.

"Relax Aang, they're just statues." Robin assured him.

Zuko walked into the room, the room had statues aligned in a circle, the statues were different from the others.

Aang looked at on of the statues and saw something written on it, "It says this is something called the 'Dancing Dragon' ."

Aang looked at the statue with curiosity, he then set his staff against it, he took a step back. He looked at the statue and copied it's stance, the stone under him then sunk into the floor a little. Aang was surprised he stepped off and looked at the mechanism. He then looked at the other statues he then ran over to Zuko, "Zuko get over here I want you to dance with me!"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Aang persisted, Zuko was on one end, Aang was on the other, Zuko groaned.

"Let's follow the steps of the statues." Aang told him.

Zuko did as he was told and noticed the stone under him sink into the floor a little.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked.

"Copying the statues." Aang answered.

"Don't you see these aren't dance moves, these statues are giving us a lesson." Aang added.

"I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior Fire bending form." Robin said as he continued to watch them 'dance'.

"We better learn some really good fire bending." Zuko sighed as he continued.

Finally at the end of the 'dance' something, clicked, Robin was standing near the center of the room, he moved aside when a pedestal came up.

"Hooray! Wait what exactly is that?" Aang asked.

On top of the pedestal was a large egg like gem, it was golden and had some carvings in it. "It looks like some kind of mystical gem stone." Zuko replied as he walked towards it.

"Don't touch it!" Robin shouted.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"It could be a booby trap for all we now." Robin answered.

"He's got a point remember what happened out there with those spikes, we should be careful of giant glowing gems sitting on pedestals." Aang agreed walking over to them.

Zuko ignored them and grabbed it, Robin smacked his forehead and shook his head. "It feels almost alive." Zuko murmured.

He was about to put it back on the pedestal when a dark green substance spewed out and smacked Zuko against the grate on the ceiling. He was stuck there, the two boys looked over to the door and it closed, "Oh no it's another trap!" Aang exclaimed.

"I told you!" Robin shouted up to Zuko, who just scowled.

"I can't get free it's like some kind of glue!" Zuko shouted.

Aang and Robin avoided the green glue, Robin flipped onto the top of the statue, Aang crossed the room got his staff and air bended himself onto the statue. He then sliced through the air with his staff sending a sharp gust of wind towards Zuko, he was hoping he could break through the grate and set him, Robin and Zuko free. Unfortunately Zuko just flipped over causing his face to face to the outside.

Robin flipped up and took out his bo-staff, he tried smack the grate open but it didn't work, his Bo staff fell and Robin grabbed onto the grate. His glove was stuck, he tried to use his other hand to get free but it was stuck too, Aang was about to go help them when his glider was stuck to the goo.

He jumped up onto the grate next to Robin, His hands and feet touching it, he then found himself stuck there too. "I can't move! Guys a little help?"

"What do you want us to do? We can't move either!" Robin exclaimed.

The substance was rising and it pushed them against the grate, it suddenly stopped but the room was still filled with the glue like substance.

"It stopped." Aang pointed out.

"At least we have air, maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this." Zuko told them. The three had no idea how long they were stuck there but before they knew it, it was night time.

"You just had to pick up the glowing egg didn't you?" Robin asked Zuko.

"At least I made something happen if it was up to you or Aang we would still be wandering throughout the courtyard!" Zuko shouted back.

"Better then being stuck here!" Robin shot back.

"HELP!" Aang shouted.

"Who are you yelling to? No one's lived here for centuries!" Zuko pointed out.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Aang asked.

Zuko thought for a moment, "Think about our in the universe?" he suggested.

"Is that all you care about?" Robin wondered out loud, Aang sighed.

Suddenly a man appeared before them, he was wearing a yellow headdress, a long red vest, a gold thick necklace, a gold belt, brown pants, and red sandals, he also had some red paint on his face. He was holding a staff, "Who is down there?" he demanded to know.

The three were surprised to find someone there, the room was then drained of it's glue, some ant eater like creatures licked them and they became unstuck. Apparently thy can eat away at the glue substance they found them selves at the bottom of the second staircase they took to the room with the golden gem.

The ant eater creatures were still trying to lick them free of the remaining glue still on them, Aang's staff was returned to him.

"For trying to take our sun stone you must be severely punished!" The Chief shouted.

"We didn't come here to take your sun stone." Robin replied.

"We came here to learn the ancient origin of all fire bending." Zuko continued.

A man stepped forward, "Yea right they are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures." The man had his hair up in a ponytail, he had some marking on his face, he wore big gold earrings, a red neck plate (like Starfire's only it's not metal), red fingerless gloves that reaches just above the elbow, black pants, and red sandals.

"Please! I don't normally play this card but I'm the Avatar." Aang told them.

Aang stood up and smiled at them shyly, "Just here us out." he asked.

Zuko and Robin stood up, "My name is Zuko crown Prince of the Fire Nation, or at least I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of fire bending, to be fueled by anger and rage, but now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here we never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive I am truly humble to be in your presence." Zuko explained and bowed to them, Aang and Robin doing the same.

"Please teach us." he asked.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the sun you must learn them from the masters Ran and Cha!" the Chief informed them.

"Ran and Cha? There are two of them?" Aang asked.

The Chief walked over to them, "When you present yourself to them they will examine you." he turned to Zuko.

"They'll read your hearts, your souls and your ancestry."

Zuko gulped, his ancestry wasn't exactly…good, but he just had to have faith and hope they'll accept him.

"If they deem you worthy they'll teach you if they don't you'll be destroyed on the spot." he walked away from them.

Zuko and Aang exchanged nervous looks, Robin whistled low enough that Sun Warriors couldn't hear him, "So no pressure right?" he asked.

Zuko glared at him, "Riiiiiight." he answered back sarcastically.

They followed the Sun Chief to a sanctuary at the base of a mountain, "If you are going to see the masters you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame." The Sun Chief instructed.

In front of the Chief was what looked like a fire place, a huge roaring fire was in it and it doesn't seem like it would go out anytime soon.

"This fire is the very first one it was givin to man by the dragons, we have kept it going for thousands of years.

"I don't believe it." Zuko mumbled.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of fire bending."

"Um Mister Sun Chief sir, yea I'm not a fire bender yet, couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?" Aang asked

"No." was the simple response he got.

The Sun Chief then turned to the roaring fire, he took a piece of it in each hand. He then turned to the two and was about to give them the flame when he turned to Robin, "Sorry I'm not a fire bender I'm just here for…moral support." Robin explained, the Sun Chief nodded.

"This ritual demonstrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy, you must maintain a constant heat, the flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big and you might lose control." the Sun Chief explained.

He then handed one flame to Zuko and the other to Aang, "I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous." he confessed, he took a deep breath and took the flame.

He was pleasantly surprised, "It's like a little heart beat." he said kind of shocked.

"Fire is life not just destruction, you will take your flames up there." the Sun Chief instructed pointing to the mountain.

"And the cave of the masters' is beneath that rock."

With that said the three made their way up the hill, Robin was walking along side Zuko, Aang was trailing behind.

Zuko and Robin stopped, "Hurry up." Zuko said.

"I can't." Aang replied.

"Why not something wrong?" Robin asked.

"If I walk to fast my flame will go out." Aang told them showing them his flame, it was kind of small.

"You're flame is going to go out because it's too small, you're too timid, give it more juice." Zuko instructed.

"But what if I can't control it?" Aang asked.

"You can do it, I know you can you're a talented kid." Zuko encouraged, Robin nodded in agreement, a smile on his face.

The three finally made it up the mountain by sun set, they were surprised to see the Sun Chief and most of the Sun Warriors there.

"How'd they get here so fast?" Aang whispered, Zuko and Robin shrugged lightly.

"Facing the judgment of the fire bending masters will be very dangerous for you." the Chief said as he walked up to them.

He looked over to Zuko, "You're ancestors are directly responsible for the dragon's disappearance, the masters might not be so happy to see you." the Chief explained.

"I know I wouldn't be." the same man from before piped up.

"But once they found out I'm the Avatar-"

"Have you forgotten that vanished allowing the Fire Nation wreak havoc on the world. The decline of the dragons is your burden too." the Chief informed him.

He then jabbed his staff into the ground and took a piece of Zuko and Aang's flame, he then handed them to the fire benders on each side. The benders all took a piece of the flame, they made fire rings, The Chief walked away preparing the preparations.

"We could turn back now, we already learned more about fire then we hoped." Aang suggested holding out his flame.

"No we are seeing this through to the end, we're going to meet these masters and find out what's so great about them." Zuko told him.

"What if they judge us and attack us?" Aang asked.

"Well we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar, I think we can take these guys in a fight whoever they are." Zuko assured him.

"You sound pretty confident." Robin commented.

Zuko shrugged, "I don't think there's anything we need to worry about."

Robin nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Zuko and Aang said in unison.

Zuko turned to the Chief, "Bring them out!"

The Sun Chief looked at him and nodded, " Chanter!" he called out.

Immediately the members of the tribe, that were next to the fire benders holding the fire benders, began to pound on the drums in front of them and started chanting.

Aang and Zuko walked forward, they walked to the base of the tall stairwell, the landing was pretty big and their was two paths one on either side of the large platform. The paths led to a deep cave, darkness consumed it so they couldn't see inside.

Zuko and Aang exchanged looks of uncertainty, they then took a deep breath and climbed the stair well, Robin was watching them next to the Sun Chief. He hoped nothing would happen to them, he hoped the masters deemed them worthy.

The two finally reached the landing, "Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Cha will now present their fire!" a man called out to them.

Aang turned to face his cave, Zuko turned to the other they then bowed their heads and extended their flame out to the cave.

"Sound the call!" The Sun Chief commanded.

A member of the tribe blew into a horn, the sound was loud but deep, birds began to fly away. As soon as the call was made the cave's began to shake, it was like something big was in there.

Aang looked at the cave in surprise, he quickly turned around, forgetting about this flame, "What's happening?" he asked Zuko.

He looked over at Zuko's cave, "Nothing must be your imagination." he murmured back.

Aang nodded and turned back to his cave and extended his hands, he then realized his flame went out. "Zuko my fire went out!" Aang whispered frantically.

"What do you want me to do?" Zuko asked.

"Give me some of yours." Aang insisted trying to take some of Zuko's fire.

Zuko pushed him away lightly, "No, just make your own."

"I can't!" Aang told him and tried to get Zuko's flame…again.

"Get some from one of those warriors hurry!" Zuko instructed, unfortunately their voices echoed and the people below them heard it. Robin shook his head, his gloved hand on his forehead, _"They choose now to argue?" _he thought.

"Stop cheating off me!" Zuko shouted.

"Quit being stingy!" Aang shot back.

While trying to get some of Zuko's fire, Zuko tried to keep it away from Aang, but in the middle of the struggled Zuko's flame went out too.

The two exchanged nervous looks, suddenly both caves began to rumble, "uh oh." they said in unison.

Two yellow glowing eyes were seen in both caves, they then heard a roar and, out of Aang's cave, came a red dragon, the dragon flew around the platform they were standing on.

Then, out of Zuko's cave, the blue dragon came out the two mighty beasts circled around the platform.

"_Still think you can take them Zuko?" _Robin thought as he watched in awe, he has never seen a dragon. Well not one about to kill him (remember in the episode Spellbound, Raven was trying to help someone out, ended up being a dragon trying to get free), he blinked in surprise at the two mighty creatures.

"These are the masters." Zuko said in awe.

"Still think we can take them?" Aang whispered.

"I never said that." Zuko answered quickly.

The Sun Warriors all bowed to the dragons, the Sun Chief suggested that Robin should too, so Robin did, albeit feeling kind of silly.

"Oh here it comes, any moment now dinner for the masters." the man who stood by the Chief said.

Robin glared at him, "Quiet Hubkou (sp?)." the Chief ordered.

"What? Everyone's thinking it." Hubkou whined trying to defend himself.

The dragons then began to move around in the air, almost like they were dancing. Aang wondered why they were doing this until a thought came to him, "Zuko I think we're supposed to do the dragon dance with them." Aang whispered to Zuko.

"What? What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?" he asked.

"Well I think they want us to do something." Aang insisted, "Let's just try it."

Zuko sighed, "Fine.", they then got into the first position, as they did the dragon dance it seemed like the dragons were following their moves. When they reached the end of the dance they noticed the dragons have stopped moving, they were on either side of the platform. The blue one was looking at Zuko and the red one was looking at Aang.

"Judgment time." the Sun Chief said., Robin looked up at the tall stair well, _"Moment of truth."_ he thought.

Zuko looked stunned to see the dragon in front of him, Aang looked scared as the red one seemed to glare at him.

Finally the dragons climbed onto the stair case on either side, they then opened their mouths and fire spewed out, Robin's eyes widened.

"Aaaaaah!" Zuko and Aang screamed as they thought they would soon be burned to death. Instead the fire swirled around them, like a vortex, instead of seeing just an orange and yellow glow they saw many different colors.

Robin watched in wonder too, the colors could be seen outside the vortex, "Whoa." Aang breathed.

Zuko continued to watch the fire in amazement and said finally, "I understand."

The fire then died out as the dragon's stopped, they then flew up into the air and separated into the caves from where they came from. The two boys were still standing their and watched as the dragons went into the caves, Robin sighed in relief he was worried for a second.

As the two came down, the warriors got up, the fire rings were then extinguished as they waited for Aang and Zuko to come down.

"There fire was beautiful, I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined." Zuko said as they walked down.

Aang nodded, "Like fire bending harmony." he agreed.

The Sun Chief smiled, "Yes, they judged you and gave you visions of the meaning of fire bending."

"I can't believe there are still living dragons, my uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it." Zuko told the Chief.

"So your uncle lied." Robin replied.

"Actually it wasn't a total lie, Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters they deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well." the Sun Chief explained.

"He must have lied to protect them so no one else would hunt them." Zuko concluded.

"All this time I thought fire bending was destruction since I hurt Katara I've been to afraid and hesitant but now I know what it really is, it's energy and life." Aang also concluded.

"Yea it's like the sun but inside of you do you guys realize this?" Zuko asked.

Robin smacked his forehead and Aang held back a chuckle, "Well our civilization is called the Sun Warriors, so yea."

"That's why my fire bending was so weak before because for so many years-" he turned to Aang, "Hunting you was my drive, it was my purpose and when I joined you I lost sight of my inner fire, but now I have a new drive I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." with that said Zuko turned and punched the air, a huge fire ball emerged, he punched the air again and another fire ball emerged.

Aang smiled at him, then turned, he had a determined look on his face, he thrusted his arm forward and a stream of fire erupted from his palm. He smiled as he saw the fire dance around, Robin smiled and clapped him on the back, "Good job Aang."

He smiled at him, the three gathered in front of the Sun Chief, "Now that you have learned the secrets and you know about our tribe's existence we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." the Chief told them menacingly.

The three's eyes widened, the three gaped at him unbelievingly, the Chief smiled, "Just kidding." he assured them. The three let out a breath of relief, "But seriously don't tell anyone." he demanded with a serious look.

The three nodded and bowed to him, "Thank you for everything but we have to go." Aang said.

The Chief nodded, "Of course I believe your bison is still in the courtyard.", the three nodded and waved good bye.

When they found Appa they climbed on him and started to fly away from the island, "Well that was…interesting." Robin commented as he laid down on his back on the saddle.

"Definitely." Zuko and Aang replied in unison.

"I can't wait to go back to the temple." Aang admitted at the top of Appa's head.

"Why can't wait to see Katara?" Robin teased with a sly smile.

Aang blushed lightly, "I wouldn't talk if I were you Robin, I'm sure your just as excited to see Starfire." Zuko shot back with a smirk of his own. Robin scowled at him but a light blush was on his face, Aang laughed, "Well just sit tight we'll be back at the temple before you know it, Appa yip, yip." Aang called out. Appa let out a groan and started to fly a little faster, he too was excited to get home.

They made it back the next day, in the morning, when they landed they found Sokka frozen to a pillar of rock.

The three looked at him curiously, "Please help." he whimpered.

Robin smirked and put a hand on Zuko and Aang's shoulder, "Nah, I think your fine." he replied calmly.

Aang and Zuko gave him questioning looks, Robin whispered to Aang, "Remember when we left how he rudely interrupted me and Star and you and Katara."

Aang smiled and nodded, "I think Robin's right your fine."

Robin whispered to Zuko, "Remember how Aang said 'he doesn't care what anybody else says about you he thinks your smart?'", Zuko nodded, Robin gestured to Sokka, "There ya go."

Zuko smirked, "Your fine the ice will thaw out eventually."

Sokka's mouth dropped open, "Oh come on guys!" he whined.

"Aang!"

"Robin!"

The two guys found themselves being hugged by their girlfriends, Zuko smiled rolled his eyes and went to go unpack Appa.

"It's good to see you too, Star." Robin greeted as she pulled away slightly.

"I have missed you, you have been gone a lot longer then we thought." Starfire replied.

Robin smiled weakly and looked over at Aang, "We kind of ran into some trouble but we're fine." he assured the two.

"Now one question." Aang continued, Robin knew where he was going with this.

"Why is Sokka frozen to a pillar?" Robin finished.

The girls exchanged knowing looks, "No reason." they replied in unison, then they leaned in and kissed their boyfriends so they would keep their mouths shut (and maybe forget that Sokka was there). Of course Aang and Robin couldn't refuse a kiss from them and they happily returned it.

"Oh come on! Bad enough I'm frozen to a pillar, but you guys have to go and make out in front of me!" Sokka shouted.

Katara broke away from Aang and scowled, "Fine but on a few conditions which I'll explain later." and with that she unfroze Sokka.

"Good now what happened on your trip?" he asked.

"Well why not tell everybody come one." Aang suggested, they all agreed and gathered everyone into the camp room.

They explained their whole adventure to them, then Starfire spoke up, "What is this fire bending technique?" she asked.

Robin smirked, "I think they'll need a demonstration." he offered, Zuko glared at him and Aang shrugged.

"Why not? Come on Zuko." reluctantly he got up they then started the technique.

"With this technique the dragons showed us Zuko and I will be unstoppable." Aang told them as they did the technique (with some fire bending).

They ended and the group started to clap, "Yea that's a great dance you guys learned there." Beast Boy piped up.

Zuko glared at him, "It's not a dance it's a fire bending form." he insisted.

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Sokka teased.

Zuko walked forward as he talked, "It's a sacred from that happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh yea?" Cyborg challenged with a smug grin and his arms crossed in front of his chest, "What's your little form called?" he asked.

Robin snickered, Zuko's face fell as he answered weakly, "The Dancing Dragon."

The room erupted in laughter, Zuko just sighed and smiled weakly, well at least he was on the road to acceptance in the group, that he was thankful for.

* * *

**Me: And done! Yea this was a long chapter that's why I couldn't post it yesterday.**

**Robin: Make it stop please! Those four have been arguing since you started this chapter!**

**Me: What can I do? Oh wait, 'pulls out air horn', cover your ears!**

**Everyone (except Beast Boy, Cyborg, Sokka, and Aang): 'covers ears'**

**Me: 'blasts air horn near the four's ears'.**

**Aang, Sokka, Beast Boy, Cyborg: Aaaaaaaaah!**

**Katara: Thank God!**

**Starfire: Indeed.**

**Me: Good now before more arguing occurs please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: I'm back and ready to write!**

**Beast Boy: You haven't updated in a while.**

**Me: 'sigh' I know I've been busy plus I have a friend who is beta reading this so it's better!**

**Sokka; It would take a miracle to make this story better.**

**Me: Shut it Sokka! Now Zuko please do the disclaimer.**

**Zuko: Whatever, Alex doesn't own teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

It was a calm evening, everyone was gathered in the camp room around the bonfire. Zuko was making tea for everyone, while the others talked amongst themselves quietly. Everyone was smiling and relaxing, all except two people who were deep in thought.

"No one can make tea like uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two." Zuko commented.

"Hopefully." Cyborg muttered to Toph who snickered.

"Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?" he offered, ever since he went on that adventure with Robin and Aang the group seemed to trust him more (all except Katara but what can you do).

"Sure." Katara answered with a shrug, she was warming up to him but was still mad at him.

"Yes please." Starfire replied.

"I like jokes." Aang put in.

"Bring it." Toph replied.

"Sure." Robin answered

"Why not, can't be worse than B.B's jokes." Cyborg added.

Zuko was walking around handing out the tea, "Ok well I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, leaf me alone, I'm bushed!"

Everyone just stared at him questioningly, "Well it's funnier when uncle tells it." Zuko admitted.

"Right." Katara mumbled, snuggling into Aang more, Zuko passed her and Aang two tea cups.

"Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." she added.

The group laughed a little at this, Zuko looked a bit taken aback at first but smiled along with the group. He then gave a cup to Robin and Starfire, then Cyborg; he then made his way over to Toph.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little, it hardly ever happens." Toph commented.

"Yea it is nice." Haru agreed everyone nodded in agreement.

Zuko smiled, he then noticed Sokka and Beast Boy were out of the circle, they seemed to be in thought. Cyborg stood up and walked over to him, "Do you know why they're like that?' he asked him.

Zuko shrugged, "No idea."

The two went over to them; Zuko knelt down and offered them some tea, Sokka and Beast Boy exchanged looks then turned to them, "Hey can we talk to you guys for a second?" Sokka asked.

Zuko and Cyborg exchanged confused looks, Zuko put down the tray and followed the two and Cyborg was right behind him.

They walked out of the camp room, past the water fountain and near the landing platform, "What's up man?" Cyborg asked.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation where would they be taken?" Sokka started.

"What do you mean, who was captured?" Zuko asked.

"When the invasion plan failed some of our troops were taken I just want to know where they might be." Sokka answered, Beast boy remained quiet very unusual knowing him.

Cyborg and Zuko exchanged knowing looks, "I can't tell you." Zuko replied.

"What, why not?"

"Trust me man, knowing would probably make you feel worse." Cyborg answered for Zuko.

"Cy, please tell us." Beast Boy finally spoke up, he sounded desperate, why was that?

"Why do you want to know?" Zuko asked.

Sokka sighed, "It's my dad he was captured too." admitted.

"I need to know what I put him through." he added.

"And why do you want to know B.B?" Cyborg questioned.

"I just…I want to see if Raven's ok!" he shouted.

The two looked slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst, Cyborg then put a hand on his shoulder, Beast Boy looked down.

"Should we-?"

"I don't think they want to know, it's not good." Zuko answered cutting off Cyborg.

"Please." Sokka asked, Beast Boy looked up at him with pleading eyes, he wanted to know Raven was ok with him…err…the team.

"For your dad, my guess is they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

Cyborg nodded, "Azula said she sent Raven there too, they found a way to shut down her powers do she can't escape."

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation." Zuko answered

"It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake; it's supposed to be inescapable." Cyborg continued.

"So where is this place?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why do you need to know, what are you planning?" Zuko questioned.

"Nothing." Beast Boy answered, a little too quickly.

"Boy you guys are so paranoid." Sokka added.

Zuko rolled his eyes and continued, "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation, you guys actually flew right past it on the way here."

"Thanks guys." Sokka said with a small smile.

"Yea just knowing makes us feel better." Beast Boy added with a small smile of his own.

Cyborg snorted as the two walked away, "Yea I'm sure it does." Zuko murmured.

The rest of the night was uneventful, the group all called it a night and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Sokka and Beast Boy woke up and packed a few essentials for a trip they were about to take. They tiptoed past the others sleeping bags, "Dude be quiet Robin can wake up to any little thing." Beast Boy whispered.

Sokka nodded and they continued on, they made it past the sleeping bags and were about to continue, when Beast Boy pulled Sokka back.

"What?" he asked.

Beast Boy pointed to the ground in front of him, Sokka looked to see Momo, Thanks." he whispered.

"No problem, now go!" Beast Boy mumbled back.

The two ran towards Appa, Sokka then started to climb on him; Appa woke up and blinked sleepily at Sokka and Beast Boy. "Shhhh." Sokka whispered, with that Appa closed his eyes.

Beast Boy climbed up too, when they reached the saddle they saw Zuko in it his arms crossed on front of his chest, wide awake. "Not up to anything huh?" he asked.

The two were shocked and lost their grip they both crashed to the ground, "Fine you caught us, we're going to rescue my dad and his girlfriend you happy now?" Sokka asked.

Beast boy blushed lightly, "She's not my girlfriend." he mumbled.

"I'm never happy." Zuko replied.

"I believe that." Beast Boy muttered, as he picked up some things that dropped from his bag.

"I have to do this, the invasion plan was my idea it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it, I have to regain my honor, you can't stop me Zuko." Sokka explained.

"Or me." Beast Boy added and pushed past him, the two were about to climb on Appa again.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me I get it, I'm going with you two."

"No way." Beast Boy retorted.

"We have to do this, alone." Sokka added.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa, last time I checked prisons don't have bison daycares." Zuko shot back.

Sokka and Beast Boy stopped, Sokka sighed and looked back at Zuko, "We'll take my war balloon." he stated and walked away.

Beast Boy jumped down from Appa, Sokka followed suit, they then caught up with Zuko, and they soon left the temple.

The next morning, The Duke woke up and fed Appa that was his job every morning. The group was getting up to, Katara and Starfire walked over to Appa and smiled up at him, Starfire then looked down and giggled.

"What's up?" Katara asked.

Starfire pointed to Momo, Katara giggled a little too, "Cute." she stated.

Katara then bent down and took the note that Momo was clutching in his hands as he was sleeping. Robin, Toph, Cyborg and Aang came over to them, Robin wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist,

"Morning."

She smiled at him, "Good morning."

Aang yawned, "Morning." he greeted Katara sleepily, she smiled at him, "Good morning."

Toph groaned, "No mushy stuff please.' she begged/teased.

Cyborg nodded, "Yea it's too early."

Katara rolled her eyes and looked at the note in her hands, "What's that?" Robin asked.

"A note it says, 'Need meat, gone fishing back in a few days, Sokka, Zuko, and Beast Boy."

Cyborg gaped at the note and snatched it from Katara, "Fishing my foot." he hissed under his breath as he re-read it.

Aang shrugged and went back to his sleeping bag still tired, "Hey there's something else written here." Cyborg observed.

"It says, 'One more thing, Aang practice your fire bending while I'm gone do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak, Zuko.'"

Aang had made himself comfortable on his sleeping bag ready to go back to sleep when, "Riiibiiiitttt."

Toph, Starfire, and Robin chuckled, as Aang groaned, "Nobody else had homework."

"The timing was just perfect." Robin muttered to the group, who just nodded.

The group then walked away to do their own stuff as Aang moved to the side and started his routine, "One hot squat, two hot squat, three hot squat, four hot squat…"

Meanwhile:

Up in the sky in the war balloon was Zuko, Beast Boy, and Sokka, Zuko was standing by the engine using fire bending to fuel the balloon. Sokka and Beast boy were sitting, it was an awkward silence as nobody knew what to say.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka commented trying to make conversation.

Beast Boy looked at him incredulously, "Yea fluffy." Zuko agreed.

It was silent again as no one knew what else to say, Sokka began to whistle nervously, "What?" Zuko asked.

"What oh I didn't say anything." Sokka replied back.

"you know a friend of mine actually designed one of these war balloons." Sokka told him.

"No kidding."

"Was that the mechanist we met at the invasion?" Beast Boy asked.

Sokka nodded, "Yep, he made a balloon but for war."

"If there's one thing my dad's good at its war." Zuko said with a sigh as he punched more fire into the engine.

"Yea it seems to run in the family." Sokka agreed, Beast boy kicked Sokka telling him it was the wrong thing to say.

"Hey not everyone in my family is like that!" Zuko corrected.

"I know, I know, you've changed ." Sokka replied, glaring at Beast Boy for kicking him.

"I meant my uncle." Zuko told him.

Beast Boy and Sokka exchanged confused looks, "He was more of a father to me and I really let him down." Zuko said with a sigh.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you." Beast Boy piped up.

"He's right, to have to leave your home to come help us that's hard." Sokka agreed.

"It wasn't that hard." Zuko confessed.

"Really? You didn't leave behind any one you cared about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I did have a girlfriend, Mai."

Sokka smiled lightly, "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" he asked, Beast boy was confused he didn't know who Mai was.

Zuko smiled as he thought about her, "yea."

His smile turned into a frown, "Everyone in the Fire nation thinks I'm a traitor, I couldn't drag her into it." he admitted.

Sokka sighed and slouched more, "My first girlfriend turned into the moon." he told them.

Zuko and Beast Boy exchanged looks, then looked up at the sky, "That's rough buddy." Zuko said as Beast Boy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And what about you and that Raven girl?" Sokka asked looking over at Beast Boy.

He blushed, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Zuko quirked up an eyebrow, "Are you guys a couple or something?' he asked.

"N-no, what makes you th-think that?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Well that fact that your getting nervous-"

"Or that when we tried to persuade Zuko and Cyborg all you thought about was Raven." Sokka put in cutting off Zuko.

Beast Boy looked down a blush still on his cheeks, "I like her sure, but I doubt she feels the same."

"What makes you say that?" Sokka asked.

Beast Boy sighed, "You'll see when you meet her." he muttered.

After that it was quiet, but not awkward, they all thought about the mission ahead of them.

It was soon night time, Sokka had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly, Beast Boy seemed a bit drowsy and was about to doze off. Zuko was still awake, he had to stand by the furnace and keep the fire going.

He then looked out into the sea and noticed a volcano, "There it is!" he announced.

Sokka and Beast Boy were immediately wide awake and they walked over to the ledge and looked over to see a large volcano in the middle of the ocean, steam was coming out from the top.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered as long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." Zuko explained.

The balloon soon descended down into the volcano, Sokka and Beast Boy were watching up front, Zuko was by the furnace.

Suddenly the fire began to go out, the balloon began to fall faster and faster into the boiling lake below. Zuko fired many fire punches into the furnace but no matter how much fire he put into it, the balloon kept falling.

"We're going down the balloons not working anymore!" he exclaimed quietly. He then began to shoot fire up into the balloon himself trying to keep it under control.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." Sokka explained.

The three boys were tossed around in the balloon, "So what are we supposed to do?" Beast Boy asked as he was thrown to one side of the basket.

"I don't know crash landing?" Sokka tried.

The balloon's basket slid across the water, some water splashed upwards and brushed against Sokka's fingers. The water was boiling, Sokka almost screamed in pain but covered his mouth muffling it while waving his hand up and down trying to cool it off.

The balloon began to deflate as the basket slid across the water it crashed into the island in the center of the boiling lake.

The boys were thrown off the basket and landed roughly, they groaned and got up slowly. They then looked over at the balloon to see it practically in pieces and the balloon on top of it.

"How are we supposed to get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his head, a bump was starting to form…

"We'll figure something out, I suspected it might be a one way ticket." Sokka replied as he got up and walked towards the balloon.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko asked.

"My dad might be here!" Sokka whispered, "I had to come and see." he added as he gathered up the deflated balloon on the ground and started to stuff it in the basket.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through-"

"The team would say the same thing to me." Beast boy murmured.

"But this, this is just crazy!" Zuko continued as if he didn't even hear Beast Boy.

"Hey we never wanted you to come along in the first place and for the record I always think things through!" Sokka retorted.

But my plans haven't exactly worked so this time I'm playing it by ear, so there!" he added as he finished packing the balloon into its basket. He then tried to push it into the lake but he immediately took his hands off as he felt the scorching heat. He then kicked it into the lake, "Uh Sokka what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to him.

"It doesn't work, plus we don't want anyone to find it and now someone's on the island." Sokka pointed out.

The three turned to face the prison, "I hop you guys now what you're doing, there's no turning back now." Zuko muttered.

Sokka turned to Beast Boy, "You have that ring?"

Beast Boy nodded and reached into his pocket, "Right here one holo-ring at your service!" he exclaimed/whispered proudly.

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

"It's a ring that can make Beast Boy's green hair and green skin normal." Sokka answered, Beast Boy then put it on and his green hair and skin faded away. He now had cream skin and brown hair but he still kept his forest green eyes, Zuko looked surprised.

"Weird seeing you without so much…green." Zuko commented.

Beast boy rolled his eyes, "Get that a lot, come on we better get inside."

The two nodded and they walked around the base of the island trying to find a way in, they managed to avoid the spotlights overhead. They found a way in through the sewer drains, when they were inside the sewer drains led them to a closet. More specifically a closet with guard uniforms, the three exchanged knowing looks and they all took a guard outfit.

There outfits had a red sleeveless shirt, red pants, shoulder armor, a red helmet with gold ling, a red belt, finger less gloves, and red boots.

They all left the room, "I hope these disguises work." Zuko told them.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad and Raven as soon as possible." Sokka answered back as Beast Boy nodded.

Suddenly they heard many footsteps, soldiers were running down the hall next to them, one stopped and told the three, "Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard come on!"

As the three ran towards the guards hey were soon lost in the sea of red, "Well that proves these disguises work." Beast Boy muttered to them as they ran towards the yard.

The yard was filled with people, they were all dressed in red rags, they formed a large circle around two people waiting to see some action.

The guards pushed them out of the way to see what was going on, they saw a tall prisoner and a guard in the middle of the circle.

"I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell!" the prisoner exclaimed and was about to walk away.

The guard scowled and formed a fire whip, he then snapped it towards the prisoner's feet, "Not so fast Gitsang (sp?)" the guard called out.

Zuko was about to run out and help the prisoner when Beast Boy gripped his elbow, he looked over at him, Beast Boy lightly shook his head.

"We can't blow out cover." he whispered. Reluctantly, Zuko nodded lightly and just stood there in between him and Sokka.

The guard walked towards the prisoner, "I've had it with your unruly behavior." the guard continued.

"What did I do?" Gitsang asked.

The guard smirked "He wants to know what he did?" he repeated.

He then turned to the guard next to him, unfortunately that was Sokka, "Isn't that cute?"

Taking it as a rhetorical question Sokka didn't answer, the man then turned back to him expecting him to answer, "Oh uh very cute sir." Beast Boy answered for him.

"Super cute." Sokka added with a nervous smile.

The guard then walked away and turned his attention back to Gitsang, "You didn't bow down when I walked by Gitsang." the guard told him.

"What?" the prisoner asked incredulously, "That's not a prison rule."

"Do it!" The guard commanded as he glared up at the prisoner.

"Make me." Gitsang shot back.

There was a pause, as they glared at each other, then the guard smirked and began to walk away, he then glanced back at Gitsang. Fire then erupted from his palm creating a fire whip, he then pulled back and attempted to snap it at Gitsang.

Gitsang caught the flame and threw it back, showing that he too was a fire bender. The guard spun and kicked the flame away making it disappear, he then shook his head, "Fire bending is prohibited." he reminded him.

"You're going in the cooler." he added.

The guard then pointed to Sokka, "You! Help me take him in!" he commanded.

Sokka turned to Beast Boy and Zuko, "Meet back here in an hour." he told them, they nodded as he ran after the guard.

Sokka followed the guard to a special hallway, this hallway had many doors, behind the doors the rooms were very small, almost closet like, maybe even smaller. The walls were blue and some ice was clinging to it, cold air filled the room leaving no heat. Sokka had the keys, he unlocked a door and pulled open red door, then he pulled open a metal door.

"The warden will deal with you soon!" the guard told Gitsang as he, literally, threw him into the cooler.

Sokka closed the doors as the guard leaned against the wall next to the door, "Can you believe this guy?" he asked Sokka jabbing his thumb towards the door.

Sokka decided to agree with him as to not raise suspicion, "Prisoners? Am I right?"

The guard nodded his head, "Ughh tell me about it."

Meanwhile in the lounge, Beast Boy and Zuko were getting lunch, that is until some guard called them over.

"Hey new guys!"

Exchanging nervous looks, they went over to the table with the tray of food in their hands, "I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge, relax, like your friend here." one male guard pointed out.

He was referring to Zuko, Beast Boy had his helmet off, but they both knew that if Zuko took off his helmet everyone would immediately recognize him because of his scar.

"B-but what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head." Zuko tried, Beast Boy glanced at him questioningly before turning back to the know laughing guards.

"Give it a week he'll loosen up." the female guard piped up as they stopped laughing.

"Can the new guys ask you veterans some questions about the prison?" Beast Boy asked as they sat down.

"No, you can't date the femal guards." the female one replied right away.

The younger male one said, "Trust me you don't want to."

Hearing the comment, the women threw a cup at his head, the older male guard behind him began to laugh.

"No that's not it." Beast Boy replied.

"The Boiling Rock it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right?" Zuko asked.

The guards nodded, "So what about war prisoners?"

Meanwhile:

Sokka peered into the tiny window to look at Gitsang, he could see him shivering, Sokka felt bad for him but he wouldn't show it.

"It sure looks cold in there." Sokka commented.

The guard snorted, "That's why we call it the cooler, he won't be fire bending in there."

He then nudged Sokka, "It's the warden look alive.", with that thy straightened up.

The warden was a man that was medium sized in height, he had some of his hair up in a ponytail while the rest stayed down, he wore a metal band on the top of his forehead, it looked like fire, he wore black shoulder armor, he also had on a black sleeveless shirt, red pants, and red boots.

Sokka opened the cooler when the warden commanded him to open it, the warden walked in, "So Gitsang I hear you used fire bending to try to escape, you should no better."

"I wasn't t-trying t-to escape." Gitsang replied, still shivering from the cold with every word he said white fog would come out from his mouth.

"he's lying I saw him with my own eyes!" the guard shouted, Sokka looked at him incredulously, he then nudged him and shook hid head no, the guard backed down.

"No one has ever, ever escaped here, I sooner jump in the boiling lake myself then let that record fall, don't forget it." with that the warden turned his back on him and he added, "Now go back to your shivering."

Sokka was dismissed as two more guards came to take their position, so he began to wander around the prison.

An hour flew by and Sokka was leaning over a railing looking over the courtyard, this was where he was assigned to after wandering around.

He heard footsteps but he didn't look up it could be another guard walking around, patrolling.

"Hey, there fellow guard, how goes it?." a voice called out.

"Seriously dude? Fellow guard?" another voice questioned.

Sokka turned and lifted a piece form his helmet showing his eyes, "Zuko, Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Shhhh, listen we asked around the lounge there are no water tribe prisoners." Zuko told him.

"I'm afraid your dad isn't here."

Sokka looked over at Beast Boy, "And Raven?"

Beast Boy sighed, "I-I'm not sure, I asked but they would just look at me weird or say that is it confidential."

"What are you guys sure did you double-check?" Sokka asked frantically.

"Yea were sure." Zuko replied with a sigh.

"No, no!" Sokka muttered as pounded his fists into the metal wall behind him, Beast Boy looked down then out towards the courtyard.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Zuko told him.

"So we came all this way for nothing? I failed, again." Sokka sighed.

"oh what would uncle say." Zuko muttered, he then looked up towards the clouds.

"Sometimes, clouds have two sides a dark and light and a silver lining in between, it's like a silver sandwich. So, when life seems hard take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

Sokka looked at him questioningly as he droned on, Beast Boy kept his eyes on the courtyard then something caught his eye. He squinted his eyes and gasped as he realized what he saw, "Maybe we haven't failed after all!" he exclaimed.

Sokka went over to him, "That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked, I didn't even know what I was saying." Zuko muttered that last part to himself.

"No what you said made no sense at all." Sokka told him.

Beast Boy pointed to the center of the courtyard, "There! That's Raven!" he exclaimed. The two followed his finger to a pale girl with short purple hair, and glittering deep purple eyes. She was talking to another girl with short red hair half of it was up in a messy ponytail, "No is that, it is it's Suki!" Sokka exclaimed as he examined the girl.

A bell rang and a deep voice shouted, "Prisoners back in your cells!"

Beast Boy and Sokka had hearts in their eyes they then rushed off to go see them leaving Zuko to himself. A guard intercepted them, "hey I need one of you to go check on a certain, 'special prisoner' and give her, her medicine."

"He can do it, the uh warden needs me." Sokka lied and ran ahead to go find Suki. Beast Boy glared at him, "Ok come with me."

Beast Boy followed the guard to a cell, "Ok be careful we don't know if she's feisty today, now just inject this into her and your done ok."

The guard instructed handing him a needle they walked closer and as they got closer they could hear words being chanted.

The guard rolled his eyes, "She's meditating again."

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he heard those familiar words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"I could never figure out what she's saying, oh well good luck." with that the guard walked away.

Beast Boy looked at the door in front of him and smiled, he then took a deep breath and opened the door to find Raven on her bed meditating.

She opened her deep purple eyes and glared at Beast Boy thinking he was a guard, "You idiots! You're a day early I don't need the shot until tomorrow!" she hissed.

Beast Boy shut the door, "You don't know me?" he asked kind of confused as he took of his helmet.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Please, you all look the same to me." she hissed.

Beast Boy then chuckled, "Right holo-ring."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy smiled, "I missed you Rae." he whispered, Raven looked at him strangely, "Who are you?" she asked.

Beast Boy took off his holo-ring and revealed his green skin and green hair, Raven gasped her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widened.

"B-Beast B-Boy?" she stammered.

"Hi Rae." he answered with a loving smile.

She threw herself at him her arms wrapping around his neck, "Beast Boy!" she cried.

Beast Boy was shocked but he smiled and stroked her hair, "I-I can't b-believe you-"

"Shhh it's ok Raven, I would never leave you, I'm so sorry we were apart for so long." he whispered.

Raven pulled away slightly so she was looking at him eye-to-eye, "It's ok it wasn't your fault, how is everyone?"

"They are fine Rae and so is Cyborg, we found him too."

Raven smiled, "Great." she breathed.

"Your smiling? And nothing's blowing up? What are they giving you?"

Raven rolled her eyes and pointed to the needle that was now lying on the floor, "That, that shuts down my powers for about a week."

Beast Boy kicked it aside, "Well no need for that anymore."

Raven smiled and hugged him again, "I'm so glad you came, I knew you would." she whispered.

Beast Boy hugged her tightly, "Raven I'm so glad to see you." he whispered back.

They pulled away slightly again, forest green met amethyst, slowly they inched in, their eyes began to close and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

The kiss was innocent and sweet, but it was full of passion as well, they both felt as if they were floating and as if their other half was found.

They broke apart and a blush adorned their cheeks, "Wow." Beast Boy breathed.

Raven smiled lovingly at him, "I, Beast Boy can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I-I love you." Raven whispered.

Beast boy smiled, "I love you too."

With that they kissed again, happy to have each other in their arms, forgetting about the rest of the world, now it was just them and the kiss.

Meanwhile:

Sokka was looking around in the cells, he could easily peek through the small window on the door. He finally found Suki's cell, she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Zuko then caught up with him, breathing heavily, "You didn't have to leave me there you know." he told Sokka in between gasps of breath.

Sokka smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I just wanted to see Suki and-"

"I know trust me, go in I'll make sure no one comes in can catches you."

"Thanks Zuko." Sokka smiled.

He looked around to make sure no one was around he then went in and closed the door behind him.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Suki asked as she sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Sokka asked teasingly, he remembered the last time he bumped into Suki he was going to do what she did.

"You people all look the same to me." she hissed.

"Oh then maybe you'll recognize this." with that he puckered his lips and leaned towards him, but being the idiot he was he momentarily forgot she was a warrior.

Suki immediately grabbed his chin and punched him in the stomach causing him to fly back into the wall. As he crashed into it his helmet fell off revealing the rest of his face. Suki recognized him immediately, "Sokka! It's you!" she exclaimed and ran to him hugging him.

Sokka smiled and hugged her back, happy tears ran down Suki's cheeks as she held on a bit tighter to the one she loved.

They stood up, "The other Kyoshi warriors are they here?" he asked.

"No I don't know where they are, they locked me in here because I'm the leader." she told him a bit sad.

Sokka put a hand to her cheek, "Well you won't be here for long, I'm busting you out." he told her with a warm smile.

Suki leant into his hand, "I'm so glad to see you Sokka, I knew you'd come." she whispered to him.

With that they shared a passionate kiss, Zuko was outside and he saw a guard heading their way, he knocked on the metal door.

Sokka broke the kiss and listened, he motioned for Suki to stay quiet, "Excuse me but I need to get into that cell." they could hear a female guard say.

"No you can't go in there." Zuko replied a little too quickly.

"Th-The lights are out the prisoner could sneak up on you."

The women rolled her eyes, "Stand aside fool." she commanded as she tried to push him out of the way.

Zuko immediately grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall, "Hey, hey what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Soon they began to fight trying to pin the other one down, Sokka and Sukki were leaning against the door, Sokka sighed and put his helmet back on.

While the two were busy still trying to pin the other down, Sokka managed to make his way out of the cell, he tried to inch his way down the hall unfortunately the female guard saw him.

"Guard help! I think he's an imposter! Arrest him!" she commanded.

Sokka turned and bit his lip, what should he do arrest Zuko and keep his cover or help Zuko take out the female guard but hat might blow his cover. With a sigh Sokka knew what he had to do, "Get him off me and arrest him!" the woman shouted again.

Sokka walked calmly over to them, he then grabbed one of their arms, he then threw Zuko against the floor, pining him down. "You're under arrest!" Sokka exclaimed.

He then lifted Zuko to his feet, he had Zuko's hands restrained, "Don't worry I'll figure it out." Sokka whispered to Zuko as they walked down the hall to turn him in.

The female guard walked behind them, on their way their they saw Beast boy getting out of a cell with a goofy smile on his face. That smile was wiped clean when he saw Sokka and Zuko, "You! Help him take this traitor in!" the woman commanded as she began to walk the other way.

Beast Boy went over to them, "What happened?"

"I kind of arrested Zuko." Sokka answered back meekly, Beast Boy's jaw dropped "Don't worry I'll figure something out."

Meanwhile:

At the temple the group was gathered for lunch, Katara handed out bowls of food to the others.

"I wonder how Sokka, Zuko and Beast Boy are doing?" Toph piped up as she began to eat.

Aang shrugged, "Don't know wonder how much fish they caught."

"Seems kind of starnge to me." Robin murmured.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Well first thing is that Beast Boy's a vegeatarian he wouldn't go on a fishing trip." Robin pointed out.

Cyborg tensed, he knew where they were but he decided not to tell the group.

"That's right, why would he go if he's a vegetarian?" Aang asked.

"Perhaps he is trying to save the fish, releasing them after they are caught by Sokka and Zuko. Starfire suggested.

"Yea that has to be it, you know how that annoying Beast Boy can be about that stuff." Cyborg agreed, a little too quickly which didn't go unnoticed by his leader.

The others were satisfied with that answer and got back to eating, but Robin wasn't satisfied he knew something was up and he was going to find out what.

At the Boiling Rock:

A door opened up, Zuko looked up from the floor, he was leaning against the wall in a small empty room. He was wearing the red rags the prisoners wore, the warden was about to speak to him.

"Well, well, well I never thought I'd find you in here." that was the warden's first words as he stepped into the room. "Prince Zuko." he continued with a nasty smirk.

"How did you know who I am?" Zuko asked.

"How could I not." the warden's eyes narrowed as he added, "You broke my niece's heart."

"Your Mai's uncle?" Zuko asked as he pushed himself off the wall lightly.

"I never meant to hurt her." he added.

"Quiet! You're my special prisoner now and you best behave, if these criminals found out who you are the traitor prince who let his nation down why they'd tear you to shreds."

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect a reward." Zuko suggested with a shrug.

"Oh in do time believe me, I intend to collect." with that he walked out of the room, and the door closed.

Later:

The prisoners were let out to clean the prison, Sokka and Beast Boy walked down some stairs and found Raven, Suki, and Zuko all mopping the floor near a corner.

"hey guys!" Beast boy greeted

"Shhh keep quiet." Sokka hissed.

"Sorry."

"You never could keep your mouth shut." Raven commented with a slight smile, Suki giggled lightly.

"Oh you haven't met Raven, this is Raven and he's Sokka a friend of ours." Beast Boy introduced.

Sokka stuck out his hand, Raven looked at his hand then at him, "I don't do handshakes." she remarked.

Sokka nodded, "Right." he said awkwardly taking his hand back.

"So you've guys have all met, good."

"Actually we met along time ago." Suki piped up glancing at Zuko.

"We did?" he asked.

"Yea you kind of burned down my village." Suki informed him still kind of mad.

"Oh sorry about that, nice to see you again."

Sokka shook his head, Beast Boy slapped his forehead, Raven, Zuko, and Suki soon put their mops against the stairwell and sat by it ducking behind it. Sokka and Beast boy looked around and made sure no one was watching then they huddled with them.

"So listen I think I have the escape plan." Sokka started.

"Already?" Raven asked.

"Yea he's like the idea guy in our group, well him and Robin." Beast Boy corrected.

"Yea, anyway, I checked out the coolers again the whole point of them is to keep fire benders contained right?"

"Yea." Zuko answered unsure of where this is going.

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out right?"

"Can you just get to the point?" Raven asked getting impatient but she wasn't the only one Zuko and Suki were too.

"It the perfect boat for getting through the boiling water." Sokka concluded.

The four seemed surprised, "The cooler as a boat are you sure about this dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm telling ya it'll work, I walked around the perimeter, there's a blind spot between two guard towers, it's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out, using a paper boat, we'll role the cooler into the water and just float with that current, it'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound no one will notice and bing, bam , boom we're home free." Sokka explained.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"Yea how are you going to get the cooler out?" a deep voice asked.

The four looked up to see Gitsang, he jumped over the railing and landed next to them.

"What we didn't, we didn't say that." Beast Boy lied, nervously.

"Yea you heard wrong." Zuko confirmed.

"I heard you're hatching an escape plan and I want in."

"There's nothing to get in on." Zuko tried.

"Yea the only thing we're hatching is…an egg?" Sokka tried.

The four groaned, Suki and Raven face palmed, "Ok well I'm with you or the warden hears about this egg too." Gitsang threatened.

Suki looked over to Sokka "I guess we have no choice." she said with a sigh.

"Ok your in." Sokka agreed, "So first we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside." Sokka continued as he handed Zuko a wrench, he put it behind him.

"Oh I can get you inside." Gitsang said with a sly smile.

After going over the plan Gitsang walked out of the corner they were in and just stood there minding his own business. Zuko then grabbed a mop and started mopping up the floor he then 'accidentally' bumped into Gitsang.

"Hey what are you stupid!" Gitsang shouted.

Zuko and Gitsang started to fight after that, "Watch where your going!" Gitsang shouted, throwing Zuko farther from him.

"Hey you watch who your shoving!" Zuko shot back and pushed Gitsang away from him.

"I think you mean whom I'm shoving!" Gitsang corrected, they started to fight again.

Prisoners around them gathered in a circle and began to cheer, happy to see a fight, Suki and Raven stood off to the side watching. Sokka and Beast Boy ran forward, "We need back up over here!" Beast Boy shouted.

The fight began to heat up, literally as Gitsang pushed Zuko away, Zuko then shot a stream of fire at Gitsang, he jumped and dodged it.

A soldier nearby stepped forward, "No fire bending into the cooler!" with that two or three men tackled Zuko and took him in.

Suki and Raven continued to mop up, they looked over at the boys, they glanced back and nodded very slightly, they then went their separate ways.

Fortunately for them, Sokka and Beast Boy were assigned to watch Zuko in the cooler, so they waited outside for about an hour.

"You sure he's ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea, he's like a master fire bender he can keep himself warm." Sokka assured him.

Sokka then looked around, "He should be done, cover me I'm going to check."

Beast Boy nodded and Sokka went in, "I can take back to your cell if you learned your lesson." Sokka said sternly.

Zuko looked up, he had his arms covering his stomach, he let out a breath of fire showing he wasn't as affected by the cold as other fire benders. "Yes I have, completely." Zuko then showed him all the nuts and bolts he took out of the cooler.

Sokka smiled and whispered, "We got Suki, Raven, and Gitsang out of their cells a few minutes ago they'll be waiting for us at the shore."

"Guys the guards are coming." Beast Boy whispered.

Sokka, without thinking, went inside the cooler with Zuko and shut the doors, not all the way so they can hear the guards talking.

"Yea new arrivals coming in it dawn." the male soldier confirmed, the two nodded at Beast Boy who nodded back.

"Anybody interesting?" the female guard asked.

"Nah just the usual some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners, though I did hear there might be a pirate!"

"Really? No foolin."

Sokka's eyes widened as he heard some war prisoners, he looked over at Zuko Beast Boy opened the cooler when the two guards were gone.

"Did you guys here-?"

"Yea." Zuko then turned to Sokka, "War prisoners it could be your father."

Sokka looked down, "I know."

"Well what should we do?' Beast Boy asked.

"Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" Zuko asked.

Sokka shook his head as he answered, "I don't know, is It right for me to risk our freedom for the slim chance that my dad is going to sow up?" he asked.

"It's your call Sokka." Zuko told him.

"We'll follow what ever you decide, you won't go through with this alone dude." Beast Boy assured him.

Meanwhile:

At the shore, Suki and Raven were talking when Gitsang came with two other people.

"Why are they here?" Suki asked.

"What? That's my best bud and my girl no way I'm leaving them behind."

Raven looked over at Suki, "Do you think we'll all fit in the cooler?'

Suki sighed, "Let's hope so."

They then heard something being rolled down a hill, they looked up to see, Zuko, Sokka, and Beast Boy bringing the cooler down gently. Suki, Raven and Gitsang ran up to help them.

"Took you guys long enough, this here's my girl and my best buddy they're coming too." Gitsang informed them.

"Fine." Sokka said with a sigh.

"Come on everybody in the cooler, let's go." Sokka ordered as they turned the cooler long ways and put half of it on the water.

Sokka went over to a rock, he had placed his clothes and stuff there underneath it, he lifted the rock and took out his stuff.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Zuko asked.

"Yea didn't you say you wanted to redeem yourself, redeem your honor, take Zuko's line?" Beast Boy said trying to crack a joke, Zuko glared at him.

"Rescuing your dad is your chance." Zuko finished.

Suki looked surprised and walked forward Raven right behind her, "Your dad?"

"If I had just cut my losses in the invasion maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." Sokka sighed.

"Maybe it's better to just call it quits before you fail." he added.

"No it's not!" Beast Boy replied.

"Look Sokka your going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko started.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked as he picked up his bag and began to walk towards the cooler.

"Even if you fail over and over and over again." Zuko continued.

"This is you way of helping him?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeas seriously not helping." Sokka retorted.

Zuko walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have to try every time."

"Yea you can't just quit because your afraid you might fail." Beast boy added coming up next to him.

"Hey if you guys are done cuddling can we get a move on?" Gitsang asked impatiently.

Sokka pondered this for a moment and said sternly, "No, I'm staying."

He then turned to the group, "You guys go."

Beast Boy looked to Raven, "You and Suki should go you've been here long enough."

Raven raised an eyebrow a slight smile on her face, "There is no way I'm leaving you without you."

Suki had just said the same thing to Sokka, Zuko smiled, "I'm staying too."

Beast Boy nodded, "We all got your back." Raven smiled lightly.

"Not me I'm out." he then turned to the cooler, "Let's roll baby." with that he pushed the cooler into the boiling lake and jumped inside.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping, I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." Sokka sighed.

"Come on you and Beast Boy have to sneak us back t our cells.' Zuko whispered, they nodded and began to make their way to the prison.

They had to have their back against the wall of the prison and inch forward little by little in a line to make sure the guards wouldn't catch them. It was now morning and the sun had risen, suddenly they heard a scream of pain come from the middle of the boiling lake.

"The plan failed they're caught." Sokka whispered as he heard the warden yell something about locking down the prisoners.

They could see the gondola and the platform where the prisoners would stand while the warden gave them a 'pep talk'.

"The gondolas moving." Sokka informed them.

They waited apprehensively, the gondola finally touched the ground, "This is it." Sokka whispered.

"If my dad's not there we risked everything for nothing." Sokka sighed.

Suki grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, "We had too." she assured him.

"Come on, come on." Sokka whispered impatiently.

The first man to walk out was already wearing prison rags; he had long hair and a giant nose ring, "Is that him?" Zuko asked.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka told Zuko, Beast Boy almost laughed but Raven put a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet.

Many men walked out of the gondola, Sokka's eyes scanned the platform for any trace of his father. "Where is he?" he asked.

The last man came out of the gondola, "That's it, that can't be it."

"I'm sorry Sokka." Suki told him.

"Oh no." he murmured.

"Hey you!" they looked up at the sound of the guards voice.

The guard was pointing inside the gondola, "Get off the gondola!" he ordered.

Reluctantly the man got up, he walked over to the open door, and he took a hesitant step out and observed his surroundings.

He had a wolf ponytail, a goatee, and cold blue eyes they looked a little sad, he then walked towards the prisoners.

Beast Boy smiled recognizing him immediately, Sokka's eyes widened and he whispered, "Dad."

* * *

**Me: Done! Yay probably one of the longest chapter ever.**

**Beast Boy: Yea Raven's back!**

**Sokka: Suki too!**

**Me: You're welcome! Anyway yea I missed Raven too Suki is pretty cool too. Now please review and I may be able to update faster until next time bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: OK I'm back and ready for the next chapter.**

**Sokka: 'about to say something but I slap a hand on his mouth'**

**Me: No way no comments this time I worked so freakin hard on this chapter now Aang please the disclaimer?**

**Aang: Sure Alex doesn't own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

The prisoners were all walking down to the platform where the Warden was waiting for them, there was a guard on either side of him.

"Line em' up for the Warden!" one guard commanded.

Soon the prisoners were all lined up, Hakoda on right, the very last guy on the right.

Sokka and Beast Boy had rushed the guys back into their cells before Sokka dragged Beast Boy over to the platform.

"Slow down Sokka." Beast Boy murmured.

"Come on we gotta go see him." Sokka urged.

Sokka ran up some stairs Beast Boy right behind him, "Excuse me, coming through, the Warden wants me over there! Sorry" Sokka said as he weaved in and out of the line of soldiers.

Beast Boy stayed at the far end of the line not wanting to attract attention unlike Sokka.

The Warden began to pace in front of the prisoners, "Welcome to the Boiling Rock." he started.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the horrible rumors about our little island, well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true." he continued, he then stopped right in front of Hakoda.

The prisoners were looking straight forward meeting the Warden's gaze, Hakoda was the only man looking down an angry look on his face, "as long as you do everything I say."

He scowled as Hakoda made no move to look up, "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." the Warden commanded.

Hakoda looked away, "No." he replied firmly.

"Oh? You'd rather look at my shoes?" the Warden questioned, "Then take a look!"

He brought his foot up and down on Hakoda's chains that bound his hands together. Hakoda went down on his knees looking at the Warden's shoes, he was scowling but still defiant.

"I know exactly who you are Hakoda of the Water Tribe so strong willed but don't worry we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!" the Warden demanded.

Reluctantly, Hakoda lifted his head and looked the Warden in the eye, hate, defiance anger visible in his cold blue eyes.

"See isn't that better?" the Warden asked.

He then turned to the other prisoners, "You will all do what I say or pay the price!" he informed them.

He was about to step away from Hakoda, "You will all…aaa!" the Warden tripped and fell, as he was about to take a step Hakoda lifted his chains so he could trip.

Sokka and Beast Boy snickered quietly as some guards ran out to help the Warden. "Are you ok sir?" on asked not making any moves to help him.

The Warden got up and snapped, "I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!" with that he walked away, four guards following.

Sokka and Beast Boy sneaked away, "Ok so I'm guessing you're going to go find out where your dad is being held?" Beast Boy guessed.

Sokka nodded, "Of course we just got to follow these guards and wait until we know they won't be around. We don't need you to get arrested too."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I know dude let's just hurry the sooner we get out of here the better." with that they walked off to find Hakoda's cell.

They followed the guards and watched as they took off his shackles and threw him into the cell. They made sure the guards weren't around before Beast Boy and Sokka walked over to the cell.

"Ok I'll keep watch."

"Right thanks B.B I owe you on." with that Sokka went in.

Hakoda was sitting on his mattress his knees were up to his chest. He rested his arms on his knees and his head was on his arms. When he heard the door slide open his head popped up, "Thank goodness your ok!" Sokka exclaimed again forgetting he has his helmet on.

Hakoda immediately stood up and took a battle stance one fist raised up in Sokka's face, "If you take one step closer you'll see just how ok I am." He threatened.

Sokka smiled, "Dad it's me." Sokka said while lifting up a piece of his helmet to reveal his eyes.

A confused look crossed Hakoda's face before tears rimmed his eyes, "Sokka!" Sokka threw off his helmet. Hakoda embraced him, "My son." he murmured.

Hakoda chuckled as they broke away, "You know Sokka you should be more careful with that guard outfit on, I almost punched you in the gut."

"Yea I ran into that problem earlier." Sokka admitted sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. The cell door then opened the two men tensed and turned to see another guard come in and shut the door.

"Ok I'm not waiting out there anymore I'm sorry but I can't help but think I'll get arrested too." he sighed as he took off his helmet.

Hakoda glared at the young man not recognizing him, "Um Beast Boy?" Sokka murmured seeing the look in his dad's eye.

"What?"

"Holo-ring."

"Oh right." Beast Boy said sheepishly and took it off revealing his green skin and hair.

Hakoda broke out into a grin, "Beast Boy too huh? Anyone else I should now about?" he asked.

Sokka smiled, "Nope everyone else is at the air temple."

Hakoda sighed, "Good last thing I need is your sister here with you."

"Doubt Aang would let her even if we told her." Beast Boy joked Sokka rolled his eyes a smile still on his face, "Your right about that."

"What does Aang have to do with anything?" Hakoda asked confused.

Sokka sat down, "You might want to sit down dad a lot has happened since the invasion."

Beast Boy sat down as well, Hakoda followed suit, they then spent an hour or so talking about what's been going on since the invasion. They explained how they got to the air temple and how Aang had to learn fire bending, how everyone was doing, there new friend Cyborg, and more. Sokka broke the news about Aang and Katara, Hakoda seemed stunned, "My daughter and the Avatar?" he asked.

Beast Boy laughed at his face, "Don't be so happy."

Hakoda smiled, "I'm fine with it as long as Aang doesn't try anything."

Sokka nodded , "I know what you mean." he murmured.

They continued on, until finally Sokka brought up something, "Where's Bato, where's everyone else from the invasion?" he asked.

"The others are being held in a prison near the Fire Nation palace they singled me out as their leader and sent me hear, but before I left I met some young women who said they knew you, the Oseanama fighters?" he guessed trying to recall.

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka asked, Beast Boy held in a chuckle.

"That's right."

"There leader Suki's here and she's going to escape with us." Sokka told him.

Beast Boy snorted, Like you would leave her here, you haven't stopped talking about her-"

Sokka flushed and cut him off, "And what about Raven huh?"

"Whoa easy calm down, that's great that those two are coming along we'll need all the help we can get."

"Oh and you know Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"The son of the Fire Lord I haven't don't know him but I know of him." Hakoda replied

"Well he's here too." Sokka told him, Beast Boy nodded.

Hakoda crossed his arms in front to of his chest "Sounds like a major problem." he sighed.

"Actually Zuko's on our side." Beats Boy piped up.

Hakoda gave him a strange look, "I know I had the same reaction, after all he's done it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself and I never would have found you without his help." Sokka explained.

Hakoda nodded, "So do you have a plan?" he asked.

The two boys sighed, "We had one but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it." Beast Boy explained.

"I don't know if there's another way of this island." Sokka added with a sigh.

"Sokka there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses." Hakoda said with a smile patting Sokka's back.

"Then we better find some." Sokka replied back, Hakoda laughed and Sokka chuckled.

"Yea I'm gonna leave, I'm not really the planning type see ya!" with that Beats Boy put on his holo-ring and his helmet and left. Sokka and Hakoda watched him go before turning back to each other to discuss a plan.

Back at the temple:

Its been about five days since Beast Boy, Sokka, and Zuko left to go on their 'fishing trip'. The others seemed to get suspicious, "Does it really take that long to catch some fish?" Katara asked that morning while the group was lounging around. They were seated in the camp room, Haru, Teo, and The Duke were out and about the temple. The group was spread around in a messy circle sitting around.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Robin told her.

Cyborg tensed, "Maybe they're staying longer because Beast Boy's letting out all the fish?" he tried.

"They would have grown tired of him then and gave up." Toph argued.

"I hope they are ok." Starfire sighed, Robin smiled lightly at her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I'm sure they're fine." Aang answered.

Katara sighed and put her head on Aang's shoulder, "I hope so."

"They'll be back soon I'm sure of it." Cyborg reassured the group.

"_If they're not back in five days I'm telling them, I just hope they haven't gotten into any trouble." _Cyborg thought.

At the Boiling Rock:

After discussing and confirming a plan Sokka snuck out of Hakoda's cell, at first he was going to look for Beast Boy. When he couldn't find him he decided to go to Raven's cell, safe to say he found Beast Boy, they weren't doing anything bad but Sokka didn't need to see them kissing.

After he explained the plan to them he went off to Zuko's cell, he would tell Suki later.

He found Zuko's cell and went over to it, he looked around then whispered, "Zuko are you there?"

There was a small thin hole where if you go up to it you can just see the room, Zuko walked up to it his eyes visible, "I'm here." he whispered

"I just got done talking to my dad we came up with an escape plan together."

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

Sokka panicked and turned to face them, "Oh I was just telling this dirty low-life what I think of him." Sokka informed them trying to sound tough.

"Well you'll have to do that later he's coming with us." the male guard informed him.

Sokka glanced at the door worried for Zuko, "Why?"

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden, that's why!" the female guard answered back.

Could I just get en more seconds to rough him up a bit?' Sokka asked smacking his fist against his palm.

The two guards crossed their arms across their chest, "Fine ten seconds." the women confirmed.

Sokka then opened the door and closed it behind him, Sokka motioned to the pillow and Zuko grabbed it.

"Take that and this!" Sokka shouted.

The two guards outside stood around hearing them, amused, "Newbie." the guy snorted.

Sokka was punching the pillow as Zuko held it up, grunting a bit to make it sound like he was being hurt.

"We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction." Sokka whispered as he kept punching the pillow.

"Be in the yard in one hour." he added.

A squeak was heard, the door was opening Zuko threw the pillow back on the mattress as Sokka took him in a head lock.

"Ok alright, that enough." the male guard said as he pushed Sokka off, the female grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of the room, the male guard followed.

They were now on either side of him, each one had his arm, "What are you doing?" Zuko demanded.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as they continued down the hall.

They then threw him (literally) into a room, he landed on a chair, "I didn't do anything wrong!" he shouted.

"Come on Zuko we all know that's a lie." a voice replied.

Zuko's eyes widened, he recognized that voice anywhere, Mai stepped out from the corner her arms crossed in front of her chest a glare on her ace it was fixated on Zuko.

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed.

Meanwhile:

The Warden had thrown Gitsang into a bare cell that was bigger then other cells before. He had demanded to know who had come up with a plan like that knowing Gitsang and his cronies weren't smart enough to come up with a plan like that.

When he refused to talk the Warden left him alone with two buff guards now he returned and opened the door to find the two guards holding the chair Gitsang was tied to upside down.

"How is he?" The Warden asked.

"I think he's ready to talk." one guard replied they then threw him down, the chair landed on its four feet.

Gitsang was breathing heavily now, his face returning to its normal color as the red flushed away.

"Have you had enough time to think about what I asked?" the Warden asked him.

"Yes." was the simple reply he got.

"And?"

"You're right there was another person involved in the escape plan." Gitsang admitted.

"Who?"

"It's two guys who are disguised as prison guards only they're not prison guards one of them is the master mind they came up with the plan." Gitsang continued.

The Warden smirked and pat Gitsang's head then he turned and walked out of the room, Gitsang sighed.

Meanwhile:

Zuko was sitting in the chair he was looking down at the floor, he didn't want to meet Mai's eyes he couldn't face her after what he did. Mai stood to the side of the room glaring daggers at Zuko, she felt heart broken and betrayed. She loved Zuko, even if she doesn't show it that much, she really loved him and she thought he loved her.

"How did you know I was here?" Zuko asked finally breaking the silence.

"Because I know you so well." she answered sarcastically.

"But how-?"

"The Warden's my uncle you idiot." Mai sighed.

Zuko shook his head as he placed his hand on his forehead, he just realized how stupid that question was.

Mai took a scroll out of her sleeve and showed it to him, "The truth is I guess I don't know you." she admitted in her flat tone though there was a hint of sadness and anger.

"All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart." she told him. She remembered when she found that note on her bed, when she read it, it just about tore her apart.

She refused to cry but a few tears had slipped out, it was no exaggeration to say that her heart was ripped out. She felt so broken without Zuko there, she was moodier and more depressed everyday nothing seemed to cheer her up.

Then when she got word two days ago Zuko was there she at first didn't want to face him but then thought otherwise. She needed to get over him and facing him was the first step, but she felt that maybe she couldn't get over him but it couldn't hurt to try.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to! 'Dear Mai I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but I'm leaving.'"

"Stop! This isn't about you this is about the Fire Nation!" he shouted, he then realized what he just said if he could take it back he would.

"Thanks Zuko that makes me feel all better!" she threw the scroll at his head.

"Mai." he started getting up from his chair and facing her, "I never wanted to hurt you but I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it! Your betraying your country." she corrected him coldly.

It stung him to see her like this, he honestly never meant to hurt her and this decision was hard to make. He didn't want to leave her but he felt he had to do something to help his country and the world. He couldn't drag her into this, he wanted nothing more then for her to come with him and be with him. But he just couldn't no matter how much it hurt him he had to let her go.

"That's not how I see it." he replied.

Mai turned away from him crossing her arms, almost like a stubborn little child.

Meanwhile:

Suki was practicing her drills, even though she was locked up she still trained no matter what. She had to keep in top from no way was she going to go soft because of a prison.

As she finished off with a kick in front of the door she saw her door open and saw as her boyfriend close it behind him.

Sokka smiled as he raised the small metal in front of his eyes, "Sokka what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't have much time if I'm seen with you the guards might think something's up." he said as he checked the peephole the small metal fell in his face again and Sokka lifted it back up.

He then turned to her, "I just talked to my dad."

"That's great."

"Yea and we're escaping today, on the gondola!" he announced quietly.

"What?"

"My dad and I came up with plan together we're going to onto the gondola and we're going to take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines." he explained.

"We'll never make it onto the gondola there's to many guards." Suki pointed out.

"My dad already thought of that." Sokka assured her.

"He says we'll need a distraction that's why we're going to start a prison riot!"

Suki gave him a disbelieving look, "Ok let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola the Warden will still just cut the lines even if we have a captive." Suki pointed out.

Sokka smiled, "Not if the Warden is our captive." he answered back.

They then heard creaking and what sounded like foot steps, Sokka peeked through the peephole, "I have to go ." he told her, Suki flung herself at him enveloping him in a hug.

"I'll find you before we start the riot." he whispered into her ear.

He then snuck out of her cell and began to walk down the hall when, "Hey you! The Warden wants to see you!"

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know I didn't ask." the guard called back.

"Maybe I can schedule another time with him how's tomorrow?" he asked as he began to walk away.

"He wants to see you now!" the guard shouted two other guards caught up with Sokka and dragged him away. He was put on a platform outside of the prison, he was thrown into the line with his helmet off. He looked next to him to see a nervous Beast Boy, "What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Beast Boy whispered back.

"Two of you are imposters who thought they could fool me but now those two are going to be in a lot of trouble, who is it?" he asked Gitsang as he was taken forward.

Gitsang opened his eyes and looked at the men Beast Boy and Sokka exchanged nervous glances thinking they've been caught. Gitsang pointed to two soldiers, "That's them Warden they're the imposter!" he exclaimed pointing his fingers at two guards.

One was speechless and didn't know what to say, the other was the same guard who had thrown him in the cooler before, "What!" that guard exclaimed.

The Warden smirked and walked away, "I am not! He's lying he's a liar!" the guard shouted as he and the other guard was dragged away.

Sokka and Beast Boy watched them go and let out a breath of relief, "That was close." Beast Boy murmured as everyone was dismissed.

"Your telling me." Sokka agreed.

Meanwhile:

"I'm telling you it wasn't me!" the guard from before shouted, te other guard was thrown into a cell.

"Save your breath I know you've been working together! You threw Gitsang in the very cooler they used to escape, it was all part of your plan!" the Warden exclaimed.

"That was just a coincidence." the former guard argued.

The door creaked open, the guards looked in awe and shock at who was at the door, "Uh sir there's someone hear to see you."

"Who told you to interrupt me!" he shouted as he spun around when he realized who was at the door his eyes widened and he ot on his knees and bowed to her.

"I did." her cool voice cut through the room, behind her was another girl about her age and a man.

"Princess Azula." the Warden stammered, she walked in Ty Lee and Slade right behind her, "It is an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison I didn't realize you were coming." he began as he got up to face her.

"Who is this?" she asked referring" to the one strapped to a chair.

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and a feeble escape attempt." the Warden explained.

"It wasn't me!" he pleaded looking up at Azula.

"Quiet you!" the Warden commanded.

"Your wasting your time that's not one of them." she told him turning and walking away, Ty Lee and Slade moved out of the way.

"How do you know?" the Warden asked.

Azula smirked, "Because I'm a people person." she answered as she walked out the door.

She knew her brother was here and she assumed that the Avatar and/or his friends were at the prison. She guessed that perhaps they were trying to break Zuko out, she doesn't forget faces and she knew that guard was not one of them.

Meanwhile:

Sokka and Beast Boy was walking over to the guy who controls the doors of the prison, "Hey we just got orders let the prisoners out into the yard." Beast Boy shouted to the guard.

"But we're in the middle of lock down." the guard told them.

"Oh ok I'll just go tell the Warden you said that I'm sure he'll be glad to know that your undermining his authority, what's your name again?" Sokka asked.

"Wait! Uh don't tell the Warden! I'm just a little confused." the guard stammered, he didn't want to get in trouble with the Warden his punishments were pretty harsh.

"Hey I'm confused to but the Warden's in a bad mood and irrational so if you ask me its best not to question it and just do what he says." Sokka told him, Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Yea your right." the guard conceded.

"We're letting them out!" he shouted as he pulled down the four levers in front to of him, a bell was ringing letting the guards know the prisoners were going out into the yard.

The prisoners were confused at first but didn't complain as they ran out of their cells, Raven was mediating on her bed, her powers had started coming back two days ago.

Now she had to meditate as to keep her powers on check and to not raise suspicion. She then opened her amethyst eyes as the door to her cell opened up, she got upr from her bed and walked outside.

"Hey you ready?" a voice asked from behind.

Raven turned to see Suki, "Yea, you?"

Suki smiled, "Do you have to ask?"

"Right where's Zuko?"

"I don't know but we better hurry and meet the guys."

"Right."

With that they walked out of the prison and into the yard, as they walked out they met up with Hakoda.

"You girls Suki and Raven?" he asked, they nodded

He smiled, "Good I'm Hakoda Sokka's father."

"Oh it's an honor to meet you sir." Suki said as she bowed a little Raven followed suit.

He smiled, "No need for that girls we should get going I'm sure Sokka and Beast Boy are waiting."

They walked outside and managed to find Beast Boy and Sokka they had their helmets off so they were easy to find. "This is it we have to start a riot!" Sokka told them.

"Ok but how?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Hakoda scanned the area and saw a big tough looking guy talking to some prisoners, he smiled slyly as he answered, "I'll show you."

He then walked over to the guy and pushed him as hard as he could, "Hey!" the big guy turned and Hakoda expected to be punched or yelled at but neither happened.

"What'd you do that, that hurt my feelings." the prisoner said to him.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakoda asked surprised.

"Well normally I would be but I've been learning to control my anger." the prisoner admitted.

The four stared at them in shock, "Well this isn't working." Beast Boy sighed.

Sokka nodded then he felt a hand come onto his shoulder, "Hey you!"

He turned and was surprised to see Gitsang, "You guys are lucky I didn't rat you out but my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in."

"Actually we're trying to escape right now." Sokka admitted.

"Yea, but we need a riot, you wouldn't happen to know how to start one would you?" Beast Boy asked.

"A prison riot please." Gitsang said with a sigh as if it were not big deal.

He walked ahead and grabbed a nearby prisoner, he then lifted him up over his head and shouted, "Hey! Riot!" he then started to throw the prisoner up and down, the prisoners all began to yell and fire blasts were coming from everywhere.

"Hmmm impressive." Hakoda stated.

The other exchanged disbelieving looks, that's all they had to do to start a riot?

The big prisoner in front of them shouted, "Forget about controlling my anger let's riot!" he was then tackled to the ground by another prisoner.

The Warden was running down the hall he had heard the bell that the prisoners were getting out when he looked over them from a high platform he shouted, "Who let these prisoners into the yard? This is supposed to be a lock down!"

The guard who let them out looked at the Warden nervously before sneaking away and around the corner.

Meanwhile:

Zuko and Mai were still in the same cell where we left them, suddenly a guard came running in, "Ma'am there's a riot outside I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need any protection." she answered back firmly.

Zuko chuckled, "Believe me she doesn't." Mai glared at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your uncle that nothing happens." the guard explained.

Zuko knew what was going on so he shot a fire blast near Mai and the guard's feet, Zuko began to run as the guard stood in front of Mai ready to protect her, but he was only blocking her way.

"Get off of me!" she shouted as she threw him off of her.

She then ran after Zuko but he closed the door and locked it from the outside, he could see Mai's eyes through the peephole. Her deep brown eyes were filled with hurt, anger, sadness, and betrayal Zuko looked into her brown pools, he never meant to hurt her so deeply, he closed his eyes and ran off leaving Mai.

Suki, Raven, Hakoda, Sokka, Beast Boy, and Gitsang were all avoiding the riot by hiding near a wall. Zuko saw them and ran over to them some guards tried to stop him but he managed to make his way over to them.

"Zuko good we're all here!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

Sokka nodded, "Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas."

Zuko turned to look at him, "And how do we do that?"

Sokka stared at the platform the Warden was on before turning back to Zuko, "I'm not sure."

"What?" Beast Boy shouted.

"I thought you thought this through!"

"I thought you told me it's ok not to think everything through!" Sokka retorted.

"Maybe not everything but this is kind of important!" Zuko shouted back.

Zuko smacked his forehead as Sokka began to think, Beast Boy sighed, "Hey uh fellas I think your girlfriends are taking care of it." Gitsang cut in.

The three turned, Beast Boy and Sokka were shocked as they saw Suki and Raven running across the yard. Raven was flying she had full usage of her powers, Suki jumped up from the ground and started running using he heads of the prisoners as steps.

Suki scaled the walls and flipped, her feet grabbed onto a pipe she then flipped onto a platform. She had her hands on the railings supporting her as she then propelled herself upwards and flipped over a guard who tried to shoot a fire blast at her. Suddenly then man was kicked off the platform as Raven had kicked him in the side.

Two more soldiers came running out, one tried to kick Suki but she dove underneath him and threw him aside, another tried to hit Raven she flew out of the way and punched him in the jaw before landing a roundhouse kick in his chest.

Suki then scaled the wall again as Raven flew up next to her, determined looks in both of their eyes. The Warden watched them, Suki and Raven were now on his platform, they easily took down the guards around him.

The Warden was about to throw a punch when Suki caught his fist and raised it up over his head, "You wouldn't dare." he said in a low threatening voice.

She the spun him around still having one hand on his arm and twisting it back he took his other arm and twisted it behind him too. She then used the belt around his waist and using that to wrap his wrists securely. She then brought the head band he was wearing down in front of his mouth and turned it so the knot was facing forward she then tightened it, "Sorry warden but your our prisoner now." Suki told him.

Raven then pinned him against the wall, "We got the Warden now let's go!" Suki shouted as she saw the other guys catch up to them.

They were all breathing heavily it was hard to catch up to them, "Those are some girls." Hakoda commented in between gasps of air.

"Tell me about it." Sokka and Beast Boy agreed with smiles on their faces.

They then all ran from that platform to the other that held the gondola, Gitsang had thrown the Warden over his shoulder and ran with him like that.

"We're almost there!" Raven shouted as she flew next to them.

Two guards saw them coming and shot streams of fire at them, Zuko pushed Sokka and Beast Boy away as he deflected them.

Four more guards came, "Back off we've got the Warden!" Zuko shouted.

The guards saw that they did and they, reluctantly, dropped their bending stances. The group walked ahead, the guards glared at them and they glared back.

The group then ran onto the gondola as Zuko went to the controls, Zuko then pulled the lever to make the gondola go. He didn't stop there though he then kicked at the lever, he kept kicking until the lever broke off but the gondola was still moving.

He saw the guards beginning to run towards him, so he ran ahead and jumped off the platform towards the moving gondola. Fire balls were shot from behind him but they missed Sokka had his hand outstretched, Zuko caught it, Sokka then tried to pll him in, Beast Boy and Hakoda helped.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked referring to breaking the lever.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us." Zuko informed him.

"Way to think ahead, unlike some people." Beast Boy replied as Sokka glared at him.

"We're on our way!" Suki exclaimed happily.

"Wait who's that?" Hakoda asked, he was now by the window facing the prison. Zuko, Sokka, Beast Boy, Raven, and Suki ran up to him to se what he was talking about.

"That's a problem." Zuko said as he saw Azula, Slade, and Ty Lee.

"That's my sister, her friend, and my sister's advisor." Zuko told him.

"Wait you've met him before?" Beast Boy asked.

Zuko nodded, "Of course it was right after I sent the assassin after you (sorry by the way again) she introduced Slade as her advisor."

"Great." Sokka murmured sarcastically.

Azula looked at the gondola ahead, she then grabbed handcuffs from a guard, Ty Lee flipped onto the lines and ran across them, Slade pressed a button on his armor and started to levitate off the ground, small rockets on his boots.

Slade and Ty Lee easily made it onto the gondola, Azula arrived a few moments after she had to clip the handcuff onto the line and use fire bending to propel her forward.

Suki glared at the three coming towards them, "This is a rematch I've been waiting for."

"Me too." Zuko agreed.

Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Beast Boy and Raven climbed to the top of the gondola, Azula, Slade, and Ty Lee stood before them.

Suki would deal with Ty Lee, Sokka and Zuko had to deal with Azula, and Beast Boy and Raven dealt with Slade.

Azula started by sending a stream of fire towards their feet, Zuko easily deflected it, Slade then took out his bo-staff.

Ty Lee smirked at Suki, Suki then charged forward, Ty Lee blocked her moves and tried to punch or jab her but Suki deflected those moves.

As they were fighting a blue fire blast just barley missed them, Azula wasn't showing any mercy, Slade was swinging his bo-staff and whacked Beast Boy almost causing him to fall off the gondola. Angered Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" with that a black swirl of energy was coming towards Slade he jumped out of the way and punched Raven in her chest.

Azula saw the dark energy coming towards her she punched fire through it causing it to disappear the fire was aimed right at Sokka. Zuko deflected it, Sokka then came forward and tried to hit her with his sword. That's how it went Zuko would try to land a fire blast or punch at Azula then he would switch out for a moment while Sokka kept her back.

Beast Boy couldn't exactly transform id he did he might fall off or wors someone else might fall off the gondola into the boiling water below. Fortunately Robin had also trained him in case of an emergency to fight hand to hand. He wasn't a master but it would get him by while Raven tried to blast Slade.

Beast Boy jumped up as Slade tried to punch him he then jabbed his foot forward landing a kick at Slade's chest. Slade stepped back before getting a blaster out and trying to blast him, Raven put up a shield just in time.

She then threw the shield at Slade, he dodged the wall of dark energy but now it was heading for Ty Lee she was pushed back near the edge o the gondola. She fell off but grabbed the edged of the gondola, flipped upwards and behind Suki. Suki saw her though and she dodged a jab that Ty Lee tried to make.

Down below in the gondola, the Warden was struggling with his bindings, he could feel the band slipping so he quickly slipped it off. He made sure no one was looking before he ripped the band off his mouth ran to the window and shouted to the guards, "CUT THE LINE!"

Gitsang panicked and held him back covering his mouth, he then tied him up again even though it was useless now.

"He want s us to cut the line!" one guard exclaimed.

"But if we cut the line he'll ." one guard argued.

"He knows that." the same guard said, "Just do it we have our orders." with that two guards went of and got a huge saw, the other got two giant crow bars.

Two guards then jammed the crowbars into the gears to make the gondola stop moving, back at the gondola a fight raged on. Though it stopped as the gondola came to a screeching halt, it teetered back and forth. Sokka was falling he tried to get a grip on the gondola but he kept slipping, Zuko and Beats Boy saw and helped him up.

Ty Lee jumped to the top of the line she looked ahead and her eyes widened, "They're about to cut the line!" she informed Azula and Slade.

The two exchanged shocked looks before turning to see she was right, Slade then saw another gondola coming towards them the opposite way. "Then it's time to leave." he said simply he nudged Azula and she nodded. She then propelled her self back with her fire bending Slade hovered in the air (using the small rockets on his boots) and landed on the opposite gondola. Azula did as well and soon Ty Lee followed, "Good-bye Zuko." she said with a smirk.

The five then the climbed back into the gondola, "They're cutting the line!" Zuko informed them.

"The gondola's about to go!" Beast Boy added.

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda replied.

The guards on the platform continued to saw the lines seeing as the princess and her friends were safe, suddenly four stilettos shot out pinning the two guards against a wall.

"What are you doing?" one guard demanded.

Mai stood before them, "Saving the jerk who dumped me." she replied in her monotonous tone.

She then shot forward more stilettos she pinned another guard as he tried to throw a fire blast at her. She simply ducked and slid across the floor and pinned the other guard down.

Two more guards were running towards her she took out two more and threw them at the two they were pinned to the wall.

Three more guards were running towards her she advanced on one, the guards shot her hand forward trying to land a fire punch but she dodged and threw several stilettos at the two guards behind the other guard. Mai then pinned the other down and jabbed a stiletto in the guards clothes pinning her down.

The two guards who flew back before took down one crowbar that kept the gondola in place, while Mai had a spare moment she kicked the other on off of the gears causing the gondola to move again.

Everyone was surprised to see the gondola moving again, Raven looked out the window, "Who's that?" she asked.

Everyone else ran over to her, Zuko's eyes widened as he saw her take down several more guards. She looked back her eyes connecting with Zuko, even from that far distance, "It's Mai." he answered softly.

"What is she doing?" Azula asked outraged, Ty Lee shrugged while Slade narrowed his eyes.

The gondola reached the other side finally, the seven then ran out of the gondola Gitsang had the Warden but Hakoda shook his head an pointed to the gondola. Gitsang threw the Warden in it and Hakoda said, "Sorry Warden but your record is officially broken."

The Warden squirmed under his bindings outraged, the seven then ran away from the volcano. "Well we made it out now what?" Suki asked.

They had no way to get off the island, there was no land for mies they had to come up with some way to leave. Sokka and Beast Boy then noticed Zuko looking back at the prison, "Zuko what are you doing?" Beats boy asked.

"My sister was on that island." he stated simply.

"Yea and she's probably right behind us so let's not stop!" Sokka told him.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." Zuko corrected he then ran ahead of the group and pointed.

"There that's our way out of here." he informed them pointing to an air ship.

They all nodded and ran down the volcano, they had to deal with several workers and fire benders. Azula obviously wouldn't travel alone but they didn't have any problem, Zuko was able to figure out how to steer the ship and they were on their way.

Meanwhile:

Mai was captured by two guards, Azula, Ty Lee, and Slade stood before her, Azula was glaring at Mai while she was looking down.

"Leave us alone." Azula commanded, the two guards let go of Mai and bowed to her before leaving.

Mai looked up to see anger and betrayal in Azula's cold gold eyes, "I never expected this from you." Azula started.

Mai stayed silent, Slade was watching he expected an attack and he had to be ready to jump in, Ty Lee looked worried looking from Azula to Mai.

"The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences." Azula said her voice seemed calm but it was the clam before the storm.

There was a pause before Mai answered, "I guess you just don't know people as well as you thin they do you miscalculated, I love Zuko more then I fear you."

Azula scowled, "No you miscalculated you should have feared me more!" she shouted.

Azula got into her lightning bending stance, Mai took out a stiletto but before anything could happen Ty Lee ran over to Azula and jabbed her quickly. Azula gasped as Mai stared in shock, Azula fell to the ground she couldn't mover or fire bend, Ty Lee hen ran over to Mai, "Come on let's get out of here.' she urged.

Slade stepped in front of them, You ladies aren't going anywhere."

They glared at him, "We're not afraid of you." Mai hissed.

Slade took out his bo-staff and jabbed it at the ground that's when they were surrounded by guards, "Maybe not but you can't fight us all and expect to win."

"You both fools." Azula hissed.

They were quickly captured, two guards held Azula up, "What do you recommend we do with them Princess?" Slade asked.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!" she commanded. Her former friends glared at her as they were taken away to their new cells.

Meanwhile:

Cyborg was pacing around in the camp room he was alone, "Oh man this is getting bad how long does it take to get from…Ughhh should I tell the others?" he wondered out loud.

"Tell us what?" a voice asked.

Cyborg tensed and turned to see Robin standing behind him his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Robin! Uh hey man what's up?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Don't change the subject something's up Cy and I want to know what."

"Nothing's up. Uh shouldn't you be with Starfire or something?" Cyborg asked trying to change the subject again.

Robin stood his ground trying to suppress the blush creeping up on his face, "She's talking with Katara but that's besides the point what are you hiding?" Robin asked as he advanced on him.

"Nothing ok!"

Robin stood his ground, I'm not leaving until you tell me." he stated firmly.

Cyborg sighed, "Fine you want to know, Zuko, Sokka, and Beast Boy aren't really out on a fishing trip they're a t a Fire Nation prison." he confessed.

"What!" Robin shouted.

"Now hold on! I don't know if they are in danger just give them two days if they don't come back then we'll tell the others ok?"

Robin sighed, "Why are they at the prison?"

"Sokka wants to look for his dad and Raven is being held there."

"Raven! Why didn't you tell us we would have gone with them!"

"Exactly we can't bring the whole group we would be easily captured." Cyborg pointed out.

Robin sighed, "Fine to days but that it you hear me." he agreed, reluctantly.

Cyborg nodded, "Thanks man."

Soon it was night time and the group (excluding Haru, Teo, and The Duke they went to sleep) had all gathered by the fire again, the group was eating and laughing exchanging conversation, etc.

Soon they heard a small creak of something coming, "What's that?" Katara asked.

"Uh guys we've got trouble." Aang informed them, the group turned to see a giant air ship heading towards them.

"How'd they find us?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure but we have to drive them away and look for another place to hide." Katara told him.

The air ship was getting closer, Cyborg took out his cannon, Robin took out his bo-staff, Starfire prepared her star bolts, Aang gripped his staff, Katara bended the water form the fountain onto her arms, and Toph got into her earth bending stance.

Starfire and Cyborg started the attack, Starfire sent a star beam and Cyborg tried to blast it with his sonic cannon.

Robin threw some explosives at it, but it seemed to do nothing, Aang then whipped the air around him jumped up and kicked it over to the air ship creating a small tornado. Katara sent icicles at the air ship, Toph couldn't see but was listening for any attacks the air ship was making.

"Why aren't they fighting back?" Toph asked.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted.

They stopped their attacks recognizing that voice, "Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned.

The air ship landed, the group dropped their weapons and ran forward, they then saw Zuko, Sokka, and Beast Boy walk down from the air ship.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Beast Boy greeted sarcastically.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko admitted.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang commented.

Cyborg snickered lightly and Robin rolled his eyes, "Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I did! The best meat of all the meat of friendship and fatherhood." the group looked at him questioningly until they saw four people come out from the airship.

"I'm new what's up everybody?" Gitsang greeted with a wave

Starfire gasped tears stinging her eyes, "Raven!" she cried as she flew over to her friend and enveloped her in a hug. Raven smiled back lightly and returned the hug, albeit stiffly.

"Dad?" Katara asked as tears rimmed her eyes.

Hakoda smiled, "Hi Katara." Katara ran forward and threw her arms around her dad Hakoda smiled and hugged his daughter.

"How are you here?" she asked Hakoda before turning to Sokka, "What is going on? Where did you go?" she asked.

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka confessed, Katara grabbed her brother by his wrist and hugged him, Hakoda hugged his two children.

Raven and Starfire went over to their team, "Good to see you ok Raven." Robin said with a smile and a pat on her back knowing she hates hugs.

Cyborg forgot however and grabbed her in a bear hug, "Girl I was so worried Azula told me everything about that prison."

Raven remained stiff until he put her down, "Yea it was hard but Beast Boy found me." she answered with a small blush.

Beast Boy was next to her and grabbed her hand intertwining her fingers, "You mean-?"

"Yea." Raven answered cutting off Starfire.

Starfire beamed and hugged Raven, "This is joyous news I knew you held feeling s for each other."

"You knew?" Raven asked.

"Of course." Starfire nodded.

"Hey you should know that Rob and Star here got together too." Cyborg told her jabbing to the two next to him, they both blushed.

"Really? How much did I miss exactly?' she asked.

"We'll tell you later." Beast Boy assured her.

Toph spoke up, Seriously you guys didn't find any meat?" she asked.

* * *

**Me: and done! Finally I might add.**

**Sokka: Even though I'm happy to have my dad and Suki back this was a super long chapter**

**Me: Is there a problem with that?**

**Beast Boy: Yes too long means it's too boring**

**Me: Hey I worked hard on this chapter!**

**Sokka: So you work hard and it's still bad how does that work?**

**Me: 'tries to calm down' ok before I explode please review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: 'stares at the computer with a blank stare'**

**Robin: 'pokes me in the arm' Is she ok?**

**Aang: 'shrugs' I don't know she's been like that for a while.**

**Robin: How long is a while?**

**Aang: When was the last time she updated? **

**Robin: 'stares at Aang in wonder then turns to me' …Damn…**

**Katara: I'm starting to worry**

**Starfire: As am I**

**Sokka: I don't care really she can't torment me while she's off in her own world.**

**Beast Boy: So true!**

**Raven: She won't finish the story at this rate.**

**Me: FINALLY!**

**Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Me: I think I found a way to make this chapter less Zutara!**

**Cyborg: What?**

**Me: Less KataraXZuko**

**Katara: 'cringes' Yes please less of that would be nice**

**Zuko: 'cringes' Yea**

**Aang: Please**

**Me: Awww someone jealous?**

**Aang: W-what me n-no way**

**Me: You're a terrible liar now Raven the disclaimer please**

**Raven: Whatever Alex doesn't own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

It was peaceful morning, everyone was sleeping in for once, Aang was the first to awaken. He was sleeping on Appa's foot, the sun's rays had woken him up, he yawned and rubbed his eye.

He looked out at the fountain, or what's left of it and saw some birds fluttering by it. Aang smiled, then he noticed all the birds flying away from the temple that's when a bomb came up and went straight through the water of the fountain, it was coming right at him!

Appa roared as Aang jumped p and smacked the bomb away it exploded in the air causing everyone to wakeup, and causing more bombs to fall on the temple.

Aang ran forward, he was on the platform now and saw several air ships coming up, they were throwing bombs at the temple.

Aang ran back to the group then he spun his staff and whipped some air at the temple walls. There were metal doors that closed protecting them from the onslaught outside.

However the temple was old so the ceiling began to cave in, rocks were falling, particularly on Katara.

"Watch out!" Zuko shouted as he pushed Katara out of the way.

They both fell but Zuko to the brunt of the fall and they rolled once, Zuko on top of Katara, "What are you doing!" Katara demanded.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko answered.

"Ok I'm not crushed! You can get off me now!" and with that Katara stood up and ran to Aang leaving Zuko kind of miffed.

"I'll take that as a thank you." he murmured before getting up.

Meanwhile Haru and Toph were able to earth bend a tunnel into the wall of the temple, "Come on we can get out through here!" Toph shouted pointing to the tunnel.

Everyone rushed to the tunnel, Aang was struggling with Appa so Robin came out to help him.

That when Robin noticed something, "Zuko what are you doing!" he shouted.

"Go ahead I'll hold them off." Zuko shouted back.

"I think this is a family visit." he added before rushing ahead.

"Zuko no!" Aang shouted.

Sokka and Katara ran to them he put a hand on both their shoulders, "Come on we gotta get out of here."

With that thee four tried to lead Appa into the tunnel, the metal doors protecting the group had begun to crumble so Zuko easily jumped over it.

A bomb was thrown at him, Zuko dodged easily then he ran forward and shot a fire punch at one of the fire benders on board the airship.

The lead ship then came up into view, there was a platform on it holding Azula and Slade.

She grinned evilly at him, Slade just stood behind her hands behind his back glaring down at Zuko. Zuko noticed something, where were Mai and Ty Lee? Also the look in Azula's eye was it him or did it seem kind of…crazy?

"What are you doing here!" Zuko shouted.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Azula shouted. With that she flipped over the railing and shot out a jet of blue fire from her feet before flipping back onto the platform.

The fire made collision and exploded on contact, Zuko ran out of the way, the pillars of the temple were beginning to collapse, the floor began to crumble. Seeing this Zuko scowled and ran forward, he dodged multiple fire blasts coming from soldiers on the air ship. He saw one pillar beginning to fall and used that to his advantage, he ran up the pillar as it began to fall, he then jumped from it, coming close to Azula's airship.

Azula scowled and was about to attack when Slade put a hand on her shoulder, "Easy Princess, hw won't make the jump I assure you." he told her calmly.

Azula looked at him curiously before smirking and nodding, she then turned back to Zuko.

Who was now currently try to aim fire punches at the platform, he missed two times hitting the other air ships but landed one, Azula and Slade jumped off the platform just as the fire made contact.

They saw Zuko trying to grab the ledge of the air ship but he failed and began to plummet into the gorge, the white fog engulfing him.

Azula stood up and smirked, Slade just stood of to the side and watched as the temple began to fall apart.

He then noticed something, "Princess what is that earthen tent?" he asked

Azula looked to the temple and saw it, "The Avatar's helpers." she answered, she then shouted, "Hurry fire more bombs! I want them blasted off this temple!"

More bombs and fire blasts were thrown at the temple, particularly at the earthen tent that Toph had made.

Appa was roaring and trying to et as far away as the tunnel as possible, while the four was trying to get him to go in.

"I can't get him to go in there!" Aang shouted.

"Appa hates tunnels!" he added.

"Aang there's no way we can fly out of here!" Katara told her boyfriend/

"We'll have to find a way." Aang replied as he stopped pulling on Appa's reigns.

Katara, Sokka, and Robin stopped too, "Then we need to split up." Robin told him.

Sokka nodded in agreement, he then ran towards the group that were in the tunnel, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen air ship!" he ordered.

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy stepped out of the tunnel and towards there leader.

Katara then realized something and ran over to Sokka, "No! The Fire Nation won't separate our family again!"

Hakoda put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "It'll be ok, it's not forever." he assured her.

Katara looked down in defeat before throwing her arms around her dad, giving him a hug. Katara then ran back to Appa, Robin, Cyborg, and Aang already on him.

Starfire, raven, and Beast Boy were going to fly, and maybe grab the attention of certain fire benders. Aang helped Katara up Appa, while Sokka said good bye to his dad and grabbed Suki's hand, they then ran towards Appa.

Katara helped Suki up then Sokka, Toph was feeling the earthen tent trying to find a safe way out.

"I can clear out the way and we can fly out through there!" she shouted as she ran to Appa, a pillar of rock then launched her into the air on Appa.

"Uh there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki spoke up.

"We'll get through!" Aang reassured them as he settled himself on Appa's head.

"Let's go." with that Appa took off, as well as Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

Toph was able to bend a part of the earth tent onto Appa's head almost like a shield.

Azula heard Appa's roar, as did Slade, they turned to see the white creature flying towards them.

Slade got out some explosives and threw them at him, Azula shot a stream of fire at the bison.

The explosives never made contact as some star bolts got in the way, and the fire did nothing as the earth shield protected Appa.

Appa flew ahead of Azula and Slade, as did the others, Azula smirked and was about to order her soldiers to follow them and/or shoot them down until she noticed something behind her.

She turned to see Zuko, on another air ship (their stolen one to be exact), Azula's smirk remained on her face as she locked eyes with Zuko.

Zuko then shot off like a rocket and jumped off his air ship, Azula then shot a fire punch at Zuko, he deflected it and shot a fire ball at Azula who flipped out of the way.

Zuko shot two fire punches, one missed and the other Azula deflected, Azula then sent an arc of blue fire at Zuko who deflected that.

He shot another stream of fire at Azula and she flipped out of the way, Zuko running after her.

Meanwhile:

The group was flying through the air trying to dodge the fire blasts that the Fire Nation soldiers were firing.

Katara used her water bending to deflect some of the fire, and raven would help too sometimes putting a shield over them at times.

Starfire threw some star bots at the air ship, they didn't do much except draw their attention.

There was an air ship that suddenly popped up in front of them and some soldiers shot out some fire, Aang pulled on the reigns making Appa fly upwards. They continued to fly upwards as they tried to dodge the onslaught of fire.

Meanwhile:

Slade jumped up and flipped in the air and tried to kick Zuko, he dodged and was surprised by Slade's agility.

Azula then came in and shot a stream of fire at Zuko, who jumped out of the way, Azula didn't give up though as she shot one fire blast after the next.

Zuko was bale to deflect them all he was getting closer to her, Azula smirked as she brought her fist back then forward, Zuko did the same. Almost in slow motion their hands and half of their arm was covered in fire then when they collided a huge explosion occurred.

The explosion caused both to go flying in opposite directions, they both fell off the air ship.

Zuko was falling head first, his eyes widened as he realized there may not be a way to survive. That is until he saw Starfire who gasped and flew over to him, he reached out his hand, and she grabbed it and flew him over to Appa.

She then, carefully, dropped him into Appa's saddle where the others checked to make sure he was ok. He smiled at them and waved it off before turning to see his sister still falling.

"She's not make it." he whispered, almost sadly.

Azula then took off her crown, undoing her top knot, letting her black hair fall, she then shot out a stream of fire out of her feet causing her to propel over to the gorge's wall.

With that she jammed her crown into the gorge wall stopping her from falling, she looked back at Appa and smirked and Zuko, "Of course she did." he sighed angrily, he then scowled as the other glared at her while flying away.

They found a place to camp for the night, they then set up there camp site, putting up tents and assigning people to each tent.

"Ok no couple can stay in one tent!" Sokka announced looking at Aang and Katara in particular.

Katara glared at him before Raven spoke up, "That means you and Suki can't share a tent either." she pointed out.

Sokka was about to open his mouth to retort when he realized she was right, "Damn." he murmured.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Ok then everyone pair up."

So, Robin and Aang shares a tent, Starfire and Katara shared another, Suki and Raven, , Beast Boy and Cyborg had their own tent, Toph had her own, Zuko had his own, and Sokka also had his own tent.

Soon night began to fall, fire wood was gathered and soon the fire was made. Everyone sat around it, cheerful conversation was made until Aang commented "Wow camping it really seems like old times again doesn't it?"

Zuko was by him so he spoke up and said, "If you really want it to feel like old times I could uh, chase you around a while and try to capture you."

Everyone laughed at this, all except Katara who was glaring at the ground, "Ha-Ha." she said bitterly.

Starfire who was next to Katara looked over at her worriedly, "Is something wrong?" she whispered.

Katara shook her head and laid her head on Aang's shoulder (they were sitting next to each other).

Sokka then spoke up holding up a cup of tea, "To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to sniff us out today he'd be our hero!"

"Here, here!" everyone shouted in agreement holding up their mugs.

Robin nudged him while Toph punched him in the arm, "I'm touched." he said with a smile.

"I don't deserve this."

Katara picked her head off of Aang, "Yea no kidding." she growled she then stood up and walked away, she was heading for the cliff side.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko answered standing up, he then followed her.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked, everybody shrugged.

"I hope she's ok." Aang murmured, "She'll be fine Aang don't worry." Robin assured him.

Starfire stood up, "I shall go check on her." with that she went after the two.

Meanwhile:

Katara was sitting on a flat boulder looking down at the grass, she then heard footsteps she turned half expecting either Aang or Starfire to be there. When she saw Zuko she scowled at him, got up, and walked near the ledge.

"This isn't fair everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?" he asked.

"Oh everyone trusts you now!" Katara shouted turning to him, a cold glare on her face.

"I was the first person to trust you remember back in Ba Sing Se and you turned around and betrayed me! Betrayed all of us!" she shouted.

Zuko looked down his face showing that he was ashamed of what he did, "What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"You really want to know? Hmm maybe you can re conquer Be Sing Se in the name of the Earth King!" she shouted walking closer to him.

"Or I know you can bring my mother back!" she shouted in his face she then walked past him, Starfire was hiding behind a boulder she heard the whole thing.

She walked out from her hiding place, Katara looked at her, Starfire watched her with worried eyes, before wrapping Katara in a hug. Katara took it and hugged her back, "Come perhaps we should go to bed." Starfire whispered in her ear.

They then went to their tent, where Starfire tried to calm Katara down as best as she could.

Later that night:

Everyone retired in their tent, Zuko was curious o know something so he got out of his tent and headed for Sokka's tent.

As he was waking over to Sokka's tent it turns out Suki was too, they bumped into each other, Suki blushed in embarrassment, "Oops, uh wrong tent." she stammered she then began to walk away.

"Sorry." Zuko apologized.

"Did you need to talk to Sokka too?" he asked.

Suki tensed before turning around to face him, "Nope, not me." she replied before walking off to her tent.

With a shrug Zuko opened the tent flap, he couldn't believe the sight before him. There were candles lining the floor, a blanket on the floor as well where Sokka was laying on. There were roses behind him, Sokka was laying on his stomach his back to the door, "Well hello." he stopped as soon as he realized who was at the door.

There was a rose in his mouth, he bit down on it by accident after realizing Zuko was at the door. The rose disappeared in his mouth, "Uh Zuko yes, why would I be expecting any one different." Sokka stammered as he sat up, Zuko sat down too.

Sokka took a moment to choke down the rose that was in his mouth, "So what's on you r mind?" he asked coolly as if nothing had just happened.

"Your sister she has hates me, and I don't know why but I do care what she thinks of me." Zuko told him.

"Nah she doesn't hate you, Katara doesn't hate anyone well except maybe some people in the Fire Nation." Sokka told him. He then realized something and quickly amended it, "No! I mean uh not people who are good who used to be bad! I mean bad people, Fire Nation people who are so bad who've never been good and probably won't be ever!"

"Stop!" Zuko said.

"Ok listen I know this may seem out of nowhere but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother."

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Sokka asked.

"Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think some how she's connected her anger about that to her anger at me." Zuko explained.

Sokka nodded and looked down sadly, "It's not a day I like to remember." he started.

"I was playing with Katara in the snow, it was a normal day, so we were having a snowball fight. Then black snow started to rain down on the village, Katara had told me she was going to find mom. Many of the warriors have seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant: a Fire Nation Raid." Sokka explained

"We were badly outnumbered but somehow we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came they just left, I was so relieved when it was all over, but that's because I didn't know yet what had happened. I didn't know we'd lost our mother." he finished sadly his voice a whisper now.

Zuko thought about this before saying, "Wait! Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village? Like what the lead ship looked like?" Zuko asked.

Sokka squinted his eyes as if trying to remember, "Yea sea ravens, the main ship had flags with sea ravens on them." he answered.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders." Zuko informed him he then added, "Thanks Sokka."

"No problem!" Sokka told him, crawling to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by!" with that Sokka pushed Zuko out of his tent.

Then with a sigh he added, "I thought he'd never leave."

He then waited for a moment before smiling and poked his had out of his tent, "Suki?" he whispered calling his girlfriend's name.

He then saw Zuko looking at him strangely, he was about to walk away when he heard Sokka, Sokka then covered it up by whistling and going back in his tent, Zuko shook his head and continued to walk.

The next day Starfire came out of her tent with a smile on her face as the sun greeted her she then looked in front of her and was surprised to see Zuko.

"Good morning?" she said confused.

Zuko smiled weakly at her, "Morning."

"Is something the matter Zuko?" Starfire asked.

Zuko shook his head, "No I just need to talk to Katara."

Starfire nodded and smiled at him, "Good luck." she whispered as she walked past him.

"Thanks."

The Katara came out, she looked at Zuko then scowled arms crossed in front of her chest, Zuko turned to her.

"You look terrible." she stated walking past him towards her bag.

Zuko stood up, "I waited out here all night."

Katara rolled her eyes and picked up her cob and began to brush her hair, "What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother." he stated.

This caught Katara's attention, "And I'm going to help you find him." he continued.

Katara looked back at him in surprise before determination crossed her face as she nodded.

"We should prepare then." he suggested.

"Right." her voice was clipped and tight.

She went in her tent and gathered her things, the thought about finding the person who killed her mother, well she didn't know what to think. All she could think about is revenge, she wanted to make that person pay for what they did.

Katara was soon ready as was Zuko, they then walked over to Appa, Aang happened to be feeding him while talking to Robin and Starfire.

Sokka was sitting nearby making a flower necklace for Suki, then he looked up and noticed them coming.

Katara walked up to Aang, "I need to borrow Appa." she told him.

Aang glanced at Zuko before turning to Appa feeding him more hay, "Why is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang asked trying to make a joke.

"Yes it is." she answered him.

He turned to Katara kind of surprised, "Oh what's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara answered.

Robin, Aang, and Starfire's eyes widened, Sokka immediately walked over to them.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened I know who did it and I know how to find him." Zuko explained.

"And what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" he asked.

Katara shook her head and turned away from Aang she began to walk away, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wait stop! I do understand you're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" he asked.

"I'm sure you weren't the only one who has felt this way." Aang continued.

Robin sighed and stepped up, "Both my parents were killed by a mad man, I wanted revenge too. I had the chance to take him down but I didn't, I understand how you feel Katara but Aang's right you shouldn't do this."

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, she had no idea about his past and well now it came as a shock.

Katara bit her lip starting to feel a little guilty until Zuko spoke up, "She needs this guys, this is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so I think it's about getting revenge." Aang countered.

"Fine maybe it is!" she shouted. Aang winced at the venom in her words, "Maybe that's what I need, maybe that's what he deserves." she continued.

"Katara…you sound like Jet." Aang told her.

Katara whipped around, "It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent! This man he's a monster!"

"Katara she was my mother too but I think Aang might be right." Sokka told his sister taking a step forward.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara shouted.

"Katara." Sokka whispered in surprise.

Katara turned away from him, Aang watched Katara with worried eyes he then said, "The monks used to say revenge is like a two headed rat-viper, while you watch your enemy go down you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute but this isn't air temple preschool, it's the real world." Zuko spoke up.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him I feel like I have no choice." she told the group.

"Katara you do have a choice, forgiveness." Aang replied as he took a step forward.

"That's the same as doing nothing!" Zuko shouted.

Robin, Starfire, and Sokka glared at him he really wasn't helping, "No it's not it's easy to do nothing but it's harder to forgive." Aang continued.

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." she stated she then walked away from the group, Zuko then followed her.

Aang watched her go, he then sighed Robin put a hand on his shoulder, "You did what you had to."

"I hate to see her upset." Aang murmured.

"I know Aang, but this had to be done, if not who knows what could have happened." Starfire spoke up.

"I don't think it's over, knowing Katara she still might go through with this." Sokka told them.

Robin nodded, "I agree she might."

Aang turned to face them, "So then what do we do?"

"We must wait for them, they will most likely take Appa at night while we are resting." Starfire told them.

Sokka nodded, "We have to be here before they go."

Everyone agreed, they then went off to do their own thing but nobody forgot to come back after everyone went to sleep.

Later:

The four were hiding behind boulder, "Do you think they'll come?" Aang asked.

"Pretty sure." Sokka whispered.

"Shhh I hear something." Robin said he then pointed over the rock and saw Zuko and Katara preparing to leave. Katara was tying her hair in a ponytail, Zuko was making sure they had everything.

Aang was kind of mad but not much (he could never stay mad at Katara), he and the others then confronted the two, "So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" he asked

"Yes." was the simple answer he got.

"It's ok because I forgive you…that give you any ideas?" Aang asked.

"Don't try to stop us." Katara warned.

"I wasn't planning to, this is a journey you need to take you need to face this man." he told her. Katara was shocked by this, she gave him a faint smile and hugged him, he hugged her back, "But when you do please don't choose revenge let your anger out and then let it go, forgive him." he whispered into her ear but everyone heard it.

"Ok we'll be sure to do that Guru goody-goody." Zuko sighed as he threw his pack on Appa and began to climb into the saddle

Katara pulled away, she felt kind of bad for snapping at him earlier so she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, Aang smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thanks for understanding Aang." she told him softly

She then walked out of his hold and got on Appa, she climbed to the head looked back down, before looking at the sky and shouting, "Yip-Yip!"

As Appa took of into the air the three came up behind him, "You know you're pretty wise for a kid." Sokka commented.

"Thanks Sokka."

"Usually it's annoying but right now I'm just impressed."

"I uh appreciate that." Aang told him.

Robin rolled his eyes then turned to Aang, "You really did do good Aang, I think Katara will think twice when she confronts that guy."

"I hope so."

"Hey Aang can I borrow Momo for a week?" Sokka asked.

Both boys turned to him, "Why do you need Momo?" Robin asked.

Sokka just shrugged, Aang sighed and shook his head Robin snorted and shook his head as well. "What?" Sokka asked.

"Let's just go to bed, I'm tired." with that Aang trudged back to his tent, Sokka shrugged and followed. Robin was about to follow as well when he noticed Starfire still looking up at the sky.

Robin walked over to Starfire and held her hand, "You ok Star?" he asked.

Starfire turned to look at him, "Yes just worried." she said with a sigh.

Robin smiled at her, "They'll be fine come one let's go to bed." with that Robin and Starfire walked to Star's tent first.

"Good night Star." Robin said with a smile.

Starfire smiled back "Good night Robin." just as he was about to turn and head for his tent Starfire leaned in and kissed him.

He was taken aback but eagerly kissed back, Starfire then pulled away she waved lightly before entering her tent. Robin was in a daze as he walked back to his tent, stumbling now and again.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

Zuko was looking through the map in his hands he was about to talk, when he turned he swore he saw a flash of red go by, he turned and saw it again.

"Katara I think there's someone following us." Zuko whispered.

Katara turned, "What! That's ridiculous." she stated.

"Well maybe but you never know." he then looked around. He spotted a flash of red again and shot a stream of fire at it, "Eeep!" something squealed.

Katara turned and saw a flash of red she then gathered some water from the ocean they were swimming over and threw it at the person. The person was engulfed in water and fell into the saddle, the person groaned before getting up. She was lying down still and she used her arms to support her, her red hair like a curtain over her face, the figure was dressed in black like Katara and Zuko.

"Friends why do you attack me?" her soft voice asked.

"Starfire?" Katara asked surprised.

Starfire moved the hair out of her face and smiled sheepishly, "hehe" she laughed sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, shocked.

"I wish to come with you, I want to help Katara through this tough time." she answered truthfully.

Katara stared at her in shock before hugging her, "Thank you Star." she whispered in her ear.

Starfire smiled and hugged her, "I am happy to help."

Zuko then spoke up, "This is great and all but we need to find a Fire Navy communication tower all the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk and every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed." he informed them.

Katara had made her way back to Appa's head by then, "So once we find a communication tower we bust in and take the information we need." Katara told them.

"I do not believe that is a wise move." Starfire spoke up.

"Starfire's right we need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

Katara found a communication tower in the distance, Starfire then spotted a very small island that had a huge boulder where Appa could hide behind.

The small island was right by the tower, the three got off of Appa, Starfire flew up to the tower, Katara froze a square platform to hold her and Zuko. She then jumped on and so did Zuko, she then moved her arms in a circular motion, the ocean following their instruction and sending a wave under them. The wave pushed the icy platform to the tower, they met up with Starfire and hid in the shadow of the tower.

They saw a guard coming out of a door, just before it closed they all ran towards it and slipped into the tower.

Zuko found an air shaft, and they crawled through the air ducts, they managed to find the records room. They saw a guard there she seemed to be drawing a map for one of the navy's fleets.

Katara noticed a bowl of ink, she saw as the guard dipped her paintbrush into the bowl and was about to draw, Katara then bended the ink out of the bowl and it toppled over. The ink spread across the paper and splashed onto the guard's hands, with a sigh the guard stood and walked out of the room to wash off the ink.

Starfire then opened the air duct, and they all jumped into the room, they then searched the room for the information they were looking for.

"It has to be under S where are the S files?" Zuko asked.

"Here!" Katara whispered/shouted.

The two came over to her as she pulled out a scroll marked 'Southern Raiders', they set it on the opposite side of the table the guard was working on. They then unrolled it, then Zuko pointed to a spot on the map, "There! On patrol near Whale Tail Island." he informed the two girls.

"Whale Tail Island here we come." Katara murmured.

The three then crawled back into the air ducts, they managed to escape the tower without being seen, they went on Appa and started to fly towards Whale Tail Island.

Next day (with the group):

The group all woke up, "Hey where's Sweetness, Hot Head, and Star?" Toph asked as the group met up at the fire pit.

"Katara and Zuko had to go do something." Aang answered.

"And Starfire should be in her tent." Robin added.

Toph shook her head, "She's not I don't feel her vibrations."

"Maybe she's flying around?" Raven offered.

"I'm going to go check on her." Robin told the group he got up and walked over to her tent.

"Starfire? Star are you ok?" he opened the tent flap, and saw no one there, he then spotted a note on her sleeping bag he picked it up,

_Dear Robin,_

_I know you are reading this as you worry about me very much, so you will be the first one to check on me. I have gone out to help Katara I worry about her dearly and I do not want her to make a mistake she will regret making in the future. I will support her through any decision she makes, she is hurting and is not thinking clearly I fear she may actually kill the man who took her mother's life. I have to make sure that does not happen I will be back in a few days please do not worry, I love you._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

Robin re-read the note and sighed but a smile was on his face, "She's so kind-hearted, she really wants to help Katara, who am I to stop her." he then pocketed the note and went to go tell the others.

Meanwhile:

Zuko and Starfire woke up, they were sleeping in Appa's saddle while Katara steered Appa.

Zuko rubbed his eyes and yawned, Starfire yawned as well before giving him a sleepy smile, "Good morning." she greeted.

He nodded and gave her a light smile, "Morning." he then noticed Katara still steering Appa, she didn't seem tired.

"You should get some rest." he called over to Katara.

Starfire turned as well, "Yes we shall arrive in a few hours, you will need your strength." she added.

"Oh don't you worry about my strength I have plenty I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." she informed them.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked down, "Well I was playing with Sokka, it was like any other day really, we were just fooling around playing in the snow. That's when we noticed black snow was raining down on the village. I didn't know what it meant so I told Sokka I was going to find mom." she explained.

I ran to our house as the men in my tribe ran towards the shore, I remember opening the door shouting her name. That's when I noticed there was a man in our house, he was standing in front of my mom, she seemed kind of worried as she was sitting down in front of him. The man turned to me and I saw him smirk, my mom then told him to let me go and that she'll give him the information he wanted. He then shouted at me to listen to my mom and to get out of there, I remember looking at mom and telling her I was scared she just smiled reassuringly at me and told me to find dad and that she would handle it. I looked up at the man and saw noting in his eyes, he was cold and heartless I then ran out of the door." she continued.

"I ran as fast as I could, I saw my dad fighting some fire benders but that didn't other me at the time. I remember shouting his name and telling him that mom was in trouble and that there was a man in our house. He then took off to our house, we both ran hoping everything was ok." Katara began to tear up.

"But we were too late, when we got there the man was gone…and so was she." she whispered hugging her knees close to her chest.

Starfire crawled over to Katara, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Your mother was a brave women." she told her.

Katara clutched her necklace before saying, "I know."

Later (at night):

Zuko was now steering Appa as Starfire and Katara were resting the saddle, he was holding the binocular and saw the ship in the distance.

"There!" Zuko announced.

Katara shot up and Starfire turned to Zuko, "See those sea raven flags?"

He tossed the binocular to Katara, she looked through it and saw the ship in the distance, a scowl made it's way on her face.

"It's the Southern Raiders." Starfire confirmed.

"Let's do this." Katara growled.

With that Zuko steered Appa towards the water, Katara made a dome of water over Appa's head (like in the invasion), the three were on his head. Appa swam underwater towards the boat, Katara then raised her arms, a water whip shot up from the ocean.

The water whip made its way onto the ship, wrapped a soldier and tossed him into the sea. Some soldiers ran to the edge of the boat in shock, the three then made there way to the opposite side of the boat.

Appa came up from underwater, the dome had disappeared, Katara then gathered the water around her and made a huge wave. The wave towered over the ship and crashed into it, leaving many soldiers overboard.

Appa then flew onto the ship, one soldier that managed to stay on the ship saw them. Katara ran forward, tears in her eyes, the soldier tried to shoot a fire ball at her but Katara made a stream of water shoot out at him. The move caused the man to fly off the boat and into the ocean.

Katara, Starfire, and Zuko then ran inside, Katara had her arms engulfed in water. Starfire then pushed Zuko away from a nearby door, "What are you-?" he was cut off when he saw Starfire fire a star bolt at the man's hands causing the sword to fall out. She then pushed him back into the room and used the sword to lock the door, sliding it onto the handles.

"Oh thanks." Zuko said kind of surprised.

Starfire nodded, the three then continued to run ahead, they found the door to the control room, "This is it Katara are you ready to face him?" Zuko asked.

Katara moved the a small piece of her clothing from her mouth, she then turned and whipped her arms forward, the water spewing out at the door. The rush of water caused the door to fly open, Zuko stepped in front of the two girls and deflected two fire blasts aimed at them, he knew the captain would try to defend himself.

Zuko then shot out a small fire ball at the man's feet causing the man to jump back, "Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember her?" Zuko asked gesturing to Katara, "You will soon trust me!" with that he shot out another stream of fire, the man dodged with ease.

The man was preparing another fire blast when suddenly, his arm twisted to the opposite direction, "What's happening to me!" he shouted. He tried to gain control of his limbs but suddenly he was pinned down to the floor, Katara moved her hands down.

Starfire gasped her hand flying up to cover her mouth she knew this technique Katara was using, she was blood bending. Zuko's eyes widened in shock, he looked over at Starfire who looked back at him with sad eyes.

He then turned to the man in front of him, "Think back! Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe!" Zuko shouted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, please I don't know!" he pleaded.

Zuko crouched down in front of him, "Don't lie!You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!" Zuko shouted.

Katara then moved her arms upwards causing the man to look up at her, Katara was glaring at him, the man shaking in fright. Katara looked into his brown eyes, they were the same as the man's who killed her mother, but she didn't recognize him. All she saw was fear that's it, she knew this wasn't the man who killed her mother.

"It's not him." she said quietly, she then stopped her bending, the man fell to the floor, "He's not the man." she repeated looking down.

Starfire came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, "What! What do you mean he's not! He's the leader of the Southern Raiders, he has to be the guy!" Zuko shouted.

Katara just looked down and walked away, Starfire followed her, Zuko then took the man's arm and pinned him against the wall, "If your not the man we're looking for! Who is?"

"You must be looking for Yan-ra! He retired four years ago!" the man informed them.

Zuko turned back to Katara, she continued to walk but determination was clear in her face.

Starfire and Katara walked back to Appa, "Where is Zuko?" Starfire asked as she looked around.

Katara looked around too and found Zuko walking out of the door, "I know where Yan-ra lives we should check out his village."

Katara nodded, Starfire covered a sigh but agreed with them none the less, Katara climbed onto Appa's head and steered him.

"We need to go back to the Fire Nation." Zuko informed Katara, she nodded and steered Appa in the right direction.

The Next day (in the afternoon):

Katara, Starfire, and Zuko were following a man around, Katara had a feeling she knew who he was.

The man was getting suspicious as he kept turning every now and then, he was at the market buying some fruits and vegetables.

They followed him out of the market, he then went down some stairs that led to his house, rain clouds were beginning to form. The man has turned around again, "Hello is someone there?" he asked.

Katara, Starfire, and Zuko ducked out of sight, Katara peered over the ledge and watched him. She could see his eyes, he recognized hi immediately, "That was him." she informed the two.

"That was the monster."

The three then followed, Starfire then whispered, "I have an idea, you follow him I shall distract him and perhaps then you may confront him."

"Be careful." Katara said simply before walking off with Zuko.

Rain began to fall from the sky above, this helped Katara as there wasn't a source of water nearby (unless you counted the trees, grass, and bushes as sources of water).

Starfire then flew into some bushes, she made obvious rustling sounds as if someone was sneaking around.

Yan-ra turned hearing the rustling, he then turned again and walked along, he was watching a bush from the corner of his eye.

Starfire then flew out, he caught a flash of color over there and shouted, "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!" he dropped his basket and fired a fire punch at the bush setting it on fire. He didn't care he assumed the rain would douse the flames, so he picked up his food and continued on his way. He then tripped over some wire that Zuko had planted before, he fell into the mud. Zuko then shot out a fire blast and Yan-ra moved out of the way quickly.

He looked up to see Zuko in his fire bending stance and Starfire here eyes glowing neon green and star bolts were in hand.

"We weren't behind the bush." Zuko informed Yan-ra.

"I would not try fire bending again if I were you." Starfire added her voice clipped and tight.

"Please whoever you two are take my money take whatever you want I'll cooperate." Yan-ra pleaded.

Katara then walked forward and removed some clothes from her mouth and glared at the man, "Do you know who I am?" she asked her voice as cold as ice.

"No I'm not sure." Yan-ra answered.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" she shouted, Yan-ra cowered in fear, "Why don't you take a closer look." Katara hissed.

Yan-ra looked her in the eye and it came back to him, "Yes, yes I remember you now, you're the little water tribe girl."

"When I was the leader of the Southern Raiders I remember raiding the Southern Water Tribe. I was trying to get information out of our mother, after you ran out I demanded the information. We had a tip that there was one water bender in the south pole, we had to find him or her and capture them. She tired to fool me by saying there were no water benders but I knew there was. She said if she told me would I leave the rest of the village alone and I agreed. She then told me she was the water bender and to take her prisoner." Yan-ra explained.

He became nervous at this part, "I-I then t-told her I-I wasn't t-taking prisoners that day." he finished. He gulped at the angered look on Katara's face, Katara was both angry and shocked by this.

"She lied to you!" Katara shouted at the frightened man, "She was protecting the last water bender." Katara continued tears leaking down her cheek, though you couldn't tell with the rain falling down.

"What? Who?" Yan-ra asked.

Katara glared at him and shouted, "ME!" she then took her stance and the rain around them was suspended in mid-air.

Starfire and Zuko watched in shock and wonder as the water droplets formed a huge dome around them. Katara glared at the man in front of her before gathering all the water and thrusting it towards him, the water the turned into sharp icicles.

Starfire's eyes widened, "No Katara." she whispered, Yan-ra's eyes widened as well and he covered his face with his arms preparing for the attack.

It never came, he looked over his arms and was surprised to see several icicles suspended in mid-air over him.

**Katara's POV**

As he explained his story my hatred grew for him, he was a heartless and cruel man. Now I know why my mother died, she died for me, she was protecting me.

I hated him, he took her away from me and because of the raid my father left the village to fight in the war! He took them both away from me! I can never forgive him and now I can get back at him, I'll get revenge not just for me for my family.

I gathered the water around me to form a dome, I felt a voice nagging at me from the back of my head. I ignored it and was ready to do it and take his life just as he took my mom's.

"Katara don't."

Katara could hear Aang's voice inside her head, "No I have too! He won't talk me out of this!"

"No Katara." I heard Starfire whisper, I shook my head lightly she won't talk me out of this either.

I then moved the water around the dome and froze it into icicles, I then launched the ice spears at him as I did so a memory flashed before my eyes.

Flashback:

Aang walked into the tent, to see Katara sitting down, she had her knees up to her chests and her arms were wrapped around them, she had her face buried into her arms. He could here her sniffles and some sobs escaping her.

He walked over to her and said gently "Katara?"

She didn't move, she barley acknowledged him, Aang walked over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Katara then moved into his embrace she hid her face in his chest as more tears leaked out.

Aang then unconsciously began to stroke her hair again, "Katara it'll be ok." he whispered.

"No it won't." Katara sniffled.

"It will Katara."

"But what if I do b-blood bending again? I might if I'm angry and I just don't want to be like her Aang I really don't." she whispered.

Aang shook his head, "You'll never be like her Katara."

"I might."

"No you won't Katara, you are stronger." Aang cupped her chin and made her look at him, "You will never ever be like her. You have friends that care for you so much, you know the difference between right and wrong, and you won't let revenge consume you."

Katara looked into his gray stormy eyes and saw compassion and hope, Katara could feel a small smile creeping onto her face. "Thank you Aang."

End Flashback

"_You won't let revenge consume you."_ his voice echoed through her head and she stopped the icicles from their attack.

I let the ice go, it fell on him as water, I closed my eyes feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks.

He got to his knees and said, "I did a bad thing I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take my mother that would be fair." he offered.

I could here the excitement in his voice, he wanted to be off the hook, it sounded like he didn't even care for his own mother.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you I think I understand." I told him and walked forward.

"There's just nothing inside you nothing at all you're pathetic and sad and empty!" I hissed.

"Please spare me.." he pleaded and started to cry.

"But as much as I hate you…I just can't do it." I confessed, closing my eyes

I then walked away, I could hear someone running to me I opened my eyes to see Starfire running towards me she wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back, why couldn't I do it?

I then heard someone else's footsteps and saw Zuko, he met my gaze and nodded, we then walked back to Appa.

**Normal POV**

Katara was silent the whole ride back, Zuko then asked, "You want us to drop you off on Ember Island we were supposed to go there anyway when we got back."

She nodded, "Please." she said simply.

Zuko and Starfire exchanged worried looks but dropped her off at Ember Island like she wanted.

They then flew back to the group, as they climbed off they could see everyone running towards them, "Bet you Aang and Robin will be the first two here." Zuko murmured to Starfire who giggled lightly.

Zuko was right as Aang and Robin were the first to get there, Robin wrapped Starfire in a hug, "Don't ever leave like that again." he whispered in her ear, Starfire giggled.

Aang was looking around "where's Katara?' he asked Zuko.

Zuko sighed, "On Ember Island she wanted to be dropped off."

Aang looked at him worried he then climbed on Appa, "I have to talk to her."

Zuko climbed on board too, "I'll go with you."

"We'll be back to pick you up later." Aang informed the group who just got there, "Yip-yip!" with that Appa took off into the sky.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked Starfire as she and Robin pulled away from their hug.

"Ember Island that is why Aang and Zuko have taken Appa." she answered.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Starfire smiled sadly, "Well first we journeyed to a communication tower…"

Meanwhile:

Katara was dressed in her usual outfit, she heard the deep roar of Appa and knew that guys were here.

She was sitting on the dock her feet dangling on the side, her toes on the water's surface swishing back and forth.

"Katara!" she knew that voice anywhere, Aang was running to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stopped.

"I-I'm doing fine." she told him, she stood up and looked at him, she then threw her arms around him in a hug. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back, glad that she was alright.

"Zuko told me what you did or what you didn't do I guess, I'm proud of you." he whispered in her ear.

She tightened her grip on him a little as she confessed, "I wanted to do it I wanted to take out all my anger at him but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

She pulled away slightly still in his arms, "You did the right thing forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

"But I didn't forgive him, I'll never forgive him." she told Aang.

Katara then looked over at Zuko, Aang did too and was smiling at him, he let go of Katara as she walked forward, "But I am ready to forgive you." she told him.

Katara then walked over to him and hugged him quickly before releasing him and walking back to the house.

"You were right about what Katara needed violence wasn't the answer." Zuko admitted as he turned to Aang.

"It never is." Aang replied.

"Then I have a question for you."

Aang raised an eyebrow and Zuko continued, "What are you gonna do when you face my father?"

Aang's brows furrowed as he tried to think of an answer, his mouth opened to respond when he realized something, what was he going to do when he faced Ozai?

* * *

**Me: I'm done! Oh yea finally!**

**Sokka: It took you this long to update!**

**Me: I'm sorry! It's not my fault my teacher assigned 160 freaking questions as homework for the break!**

**Beast Boy: Hahahahahaha sucks to be you!**

**Me: 'scowls' I'm still not done either.**

**Sokka: Hahahaha oh this is rich.**

**Me: You two better shut up or I swear I'll…'takes deep breath' calm down they're not worth it. Ok 'turns to readers' before I lose my cool please review!**

**Sokka: Can't lose what you never had**

**Beast Boy: Hahahaha burn!**

**Me: Forget about controlling my anger. You two are dead!**

**Beast Boy and Sokka: RUN!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: 'eye twitches' Damn it**

**Robin: 'apprehensively' What?**

**Me: 'ignores Robin' Why?**

**Aang: 'apprehensively' Why what?**

**Me: 'slams forehead on desk a fake sob comes out'**

**Katara: What's wrong with her?**

**Starfire: 'by me rubbing hand up and down my back trying to calm me down' I am not sure, are you alright?**

**Me: Look at the episode I have to write about**

**Sokka: Ember Island Players? What's wrong with that**

**Me: 'head still on desk' Watch the episode as I write the chapter and see why I wanted to kill Katara so badly.**

**Aang and Katara: WHAT! WHY?**

**Me: 'picks head off desk and glares at Katara' you'll see bitch!**

**Aang: Don't call her that!**

**Me: I have all the right to! I swear to god I wanted to kill her so bad! Just watch the episode at least in my story I can make it Kataang instead of…that 'points to computer'**

**Robin: Let's just get this over with and watch the episode.**

**Me: Wait! Starfire can you please do the disclaimer beforehand?**

**Starfire: Of course friend! Alex does not do the owning of Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender**.

* * *

It was a normal day for the group, Zuko and Aang were practicing fire bending in the courtyard. Katara, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Toph were watching them in their Fire Nation clothes.

Aang and Zuko did a set of drills, they had finally finished practice and bowed to each other at the end. Zuko then cracked his knuckles and walked towards the fountain and grabbed the towel on it wiping the sweat of his face. Aang stretched his sore muscles, Katara then commented, "Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?"

"Yes it does seem strange." Starfire agreed.

"I told you my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy and that was a long time ago, it's the last place anyone would ever think to look for us." Zuko explained.

"Since it's his home yea." Cyborg spoke up causing some nods from the group.

Suddenly Sokka ran into the courtyard Suki, Raven, and Beast Boy coming up behind him, "You guys are not going to believe this! There's a play about us!" Sokka announced.

Beast Boy came up next to Sokka, "We were just in town and we found this poster!" Beast Boy exclaimed, Sokka had the poster in hand and opened it for everyone to see.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asked coming up to get a closer look at it.

"You think we know?" Raven asked.

"Listen to this! The boy in the iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Puwan Tim! Who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se! His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprising knowledgeable merchant of cabbage!" Sokka read.

By then the group had surrounded Sokka by then listening to the reading and where surprised by all the poster had to say.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Suki finished as Sokka rolled the poster up.

Zuko groaned causing everyone to focus their attention on him, "My mother used to take us to see them, they butchered Love a Month of Dragons every year." he groaned.

"Sokka do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?" Robin asked.

"Come on a day at the theatre! This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing!" he insisted causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"It does seem enjoyable please may we attend! I have never been to the theatre before." Starfire pleaded, Sokka smiled knowing now if he has Starfire, Beast Boy, and Suki on his side, Katara, Robin, and Raven will be easily swayed, with them swayed Aang will jump in followed by Cyborg, and Zuko.

That's just what happened as everyone agreed to attend the show, "When does it start?"

Sokka read the poster "It says at nightfall." he told them.

"Ok we'll be ready by then." Cyborg said with a nod.

"Everyone should meet back here just when the sun is setting so we can walk down to the theatre together." Katara suggested they all agreed and went to do their own thing until it was time to go.

Later:

It was nightfall and the group had gotten to the theatre, they went into the theatre and got seats up above. The benches were big enough to fit them, on the top from left to right were Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Sokka, and Suki. On the bottom bench from left to right was Toph, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Starfire, and Robin. Couples sat together as the other three just sat at the ends hoping the others won't get mushy.

Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulder, Sokka did the same with Suki, Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist, and Aang did the same with Katara.

"Why are sitting up in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." she whined.

"Don't worry we'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara assured her.

The red curtains opened up and showed a background that was blue with 'icebergs and mist', there were 'waves' also and the two actors playing Katara and Sokka were in a canoe rowing it.

Katara smiled and then she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see her brother Sokka looking excited pointing from himself to the actor.

Aang smiled at his girlfriend, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it Katara smiled and snuggled into Aang more.

The actress on stage sighed, "Oh Sokka my only brother we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling." the actress said dramatically.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I'm starving!" the actor playing Sokka exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, including some guys from the group, Sokka and Katara smile turned into a frown and they exchanged confused looks.

"Is food the only the only thing on your mind?" the actress Katara questioned.

"Well I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth, I'm starving!" the actor exclaimed again.

More laughter erupted from the crowd as well as some guys from the group, Sokka glared at Robin and Beast Boy who seemed to be laughing the most.

"This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier then this!" Sokka exclaimed quietly.

"Wait those are jokes?" Robin asked feigning shock, the group laughed at this.

Toph giggled, "Honestly I think this guy has Sokka pegged." Sokka glared at them both not sure which one to be the most angry at.

"Everyday the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears! Still we cannot give up hope for hope is all we have!" the actress playing Katara exclaimed dramatically griping the side of the canoe.

"And we must never relinquish it even…even to our dying breath!" the actress exclaimed and began to sob.

Katara grew angry, Aang bit his lip to try and keep from laughing the last thing he needed was to be on Katara's bad side. Suki and Sokka were laughing quietly as was Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Zuko.

"Well that's just silly I don't sound like that." Katara huffed.

Toph giggled, "Oh man this writer's a genius!" she exclaimed quietly but the group heard her, Katara glared at Toph.

Aang squeezed her hand and smiled at her, telling her to calm down, she nodded and leaned back into him.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in the background drawing the actors' attention, the background showed a huge iceberg and a terrible cut out of a person with an arrow on his head.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice perhaps for a hundred years!" the actress Katara gasped standing up in the canoe the actor Sokka following suit.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" the actor Sokka asked.

Aang grew excited and Katara squeezed his hand smiling up at him, the actors had climbed the iceberg by this time. "Water bend! Hyaaah!" the actress Katara exclaimed pretending to slice the iceberg.

The 'iceberg cracked' in half mist spilled out of the 'iceberg' then an actress popped out winking. Aang did a double take as he realized it was a women playing him in this play!

The group had to bite their lip, clutch on the benches, do something anything to keep from laughing out loud, even Katara was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Who are you frozen boy?" the actress Katara asked.

The actress Aang giggled, "I'm the Avatar silly here to spread joy and fun!" the actress exclaimed doing a twirl and spreading her arms out.

"Wait! Is that a women playing me!" Aang shouted quietly to the group.

Suddenly 'Appa' popped out from behind the iceberg, it looked like a huge puppet and didn't look anything like Appa. Then 'Appa jumped down and began to run around the iceberg, the actress Katara gasped, "An air bender!" she exclaimed.

"My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tear bend!" the actress proclaimed getting on her knees and clutching onto the actress Aang's leg and began to cry. Katara scoffed at this, _"I don't act like that."_ she thought angrily.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tear bend!" the actor Sokka exclaimed getting on his knees, clutching onto the actress Aang's other leg and crying as well.

"I need meat!" actor Sokka shouted.

The actress Aang gasped and crouched down to Sokka, "But wait is that a platter of meaty dumplings!" she exclaimed.

Aang scowled at this, he was obviously upset with the play I mean a women was playing him!

"Oh where! Where!" the actor Sokka asked.

The actress Aang giggled, "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" the actress asked with a big smile.

The audience erupted in laughter, the group looked over a Aang to see his reaction, "I don't do that! That's not what I'm like and I'm not women!" he cried.

Toph laughed along with the crowd, "Oh they nailed you Twinkle Toes!" she laughed.

Aang glared at her, Katara kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Don't worry it's just a stupid play I mean I don't act like that right?"

Aang thought for a split second, "Right." he decided to agree, he didn't need Katara mad at him.

Suddenly the actors were cleared away and a ship came onto the scene, it showed the actor Zuko and the actor Iroh.

"Prince Zuko you must try this cake!" the actor Iroh insisted holding up a platter of cake.

The actor Zuko was looking through his telescope, "I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar and regain my honor!" the actor cried.

"Well while you do that maybe I'll capture another slice!" the actor Iroh exclaimed.

"You sicken me!" the actor Zuko replied as actor Iroh began to stuff his face.

Zuko scowled at this and crossed his arms in front if his chest, "They make me look totally stiff and humorless." he scoffed.

"Actually dude I think that actor's pretty spot on." Beast Boy admitted from the top row, Raven snickered at this some of the others did as well.

Zuko whipped around, "How could you say that!"

"Cause we know you." he answered back causing some more laughter from the group.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and massages!" the actor Iroh suggested.

The actor Zuko whipped around to face his 'uncle' "How could you say that!"

The group snickered at this and Beast Boy looked at him triumphantly, Zuko slouched in his seat and groaned low enough so that only the group heard.

The play dragged on and soon 'Aang, Katara, and Sokka' found themselves at the Southern Air Temple.

The actress Aang was looking around until she spotted a tail in the bushes, Hey look I think I found something!" she exclaimed and tiptoed over to the bush. She then reached in and tried to grab something, the actor Sokka and actress Katara exchanged confused looks.

The actress Aang then came out with a puppet that was supposed to look like Momo, "It's a flying rabbit monkey!" she exclaimed.

"I think I'll name him Momo!" she declared.

She then made the puppet talk, "Hi everybody I love you!" he puppet exclaimed causing laughter from the audience.

Aang groaned and with his free hand rubbed his temple, the play continued from here.

The three found themselves on Kyoshi Island, the actress Suki was on stage in her warrior costume and her fans.

The actor Sokka then came in wearing the same costume, "Does this dress make my butt look fat?" he asked, the audience laughed as did the group.

Suki giggled and covered her giggles with her hand, Sokka looked at Suki and blushed in embarrassment, he remembered he had to wear that before.

Next the actors found them selves at Omashu, the man playing King Bumi looked so fake but right now they were looking at the challenges Bumi had created.

"Riddles and challenges must you face if you ever want to leave this place! The actor Bumi proclaimed, actress Aang was dodging a 'boulder', actor Sokka was running from 'Flopsy', and actress Katara was slowly being encased in crystal.

'Katara' sighed dramatically as the crystal began to cover her completely, Katara rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, she knew for a fact she didn't act like that.

The actors then found themselves surrounded by pirates, the actress Katara was holding a large scroll with the Water Tribe insignia on it. The pirates then began to attack them, the three managed to escape though as the pirates kept attacking. They were quietly tip toeing away as the pirates thought they were still in the center of their mob.

"Why did you have to steal that water bending scroll?" the actor Sokka asked,

"It just gave me so much hope!" the actress exclaimed clutching on to it for dear life and beginning to sob again. Katara was getting pretty annoyed at this, they make her seem like a cry baby who gives long speeches about hope.

They then showed what looked like a cell, the actress Aang was being held by chains, three Fire Nation soldiers on either side and actor Zuko standing off to the side.

"The Avatar is mine!" he shouted in victory.

"Wait who's coming?' he asked pointing off stage.

Suddenly a person came, the mask he was wearing just about covered his entire body, "I'm the Blue Spirit the scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar!" he exclaimed waving his 'swords' around.

He then ran by 'knocking out' every soldier, Zuko ran away from the attack' and shot a 'stream of fire' at the 'Blue Spirit'.

The 'Blue Spirit' jumped and dodged and chased Zuko away, the actress Aang was free, "My hero!" she cried she then jumped on his head and rode him out of there.

Zuko and Aang watched the scene incredulously, first off Zhao captured Aang not Zuko, second Zuko is the Blue Spirit. They exchanged knowing looks before turning their attention back to the play.

The scene then changed to a forest scene, the group was confused at first, even Sokka, Aang and Katara were at first that is until they saw the actor Jet. Aang tensed at this scene as he saw the actress Katara and actor Jet flirt with one another. Katara could feel him tense up she then squeezed his hand and pecked him on the cheek telling him not to worry, he relaxed.

They were on a 'vine' over the forest with actress Katara crying (like usual), 'Jet' then exclaimed, "Don't cry baby Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you!" he cried pulling 'Katara' closer.

With that 'a stream of water' struck through the forest and into the city wiping it out, "Oh Jet your so bad." actress Katara said with a smile and acted like she was swooning.

Toph began to laugh as Katara grew embarrassed, Aang just pulled her in a little closer to him.

The next scene showed the three 'flying on Appa', "Look it's the Great Divide! The biggest canyon on the Earth Kingdom!" actress Aang exclaimed pointing down, 'Sokka and Katara' looked down, then actor Sokka shrugged, "Ehhh let's keep flying."

Aang snorted lightly, "I don't think I'll ever forget the Great Divide those tribes sure can argue." he commented.

Katara and Sokka heard him and nodded, "They even got us in on it." Sokka added.

Then a couple scenes later they were at the South Pole, the actor Sokka was sitting by the actress Yue, "Don't go Yue you're the only women who's ever taken my mind off of food!" the actor exclaimed taking both her hands.

The two then kissed, then Sokka pulled away, "Wait did you have pickled fish for dinner?' he asked.

Yue then began to 'float' up into the sky, "Good-bye Sokka I have important moon duties to take care of…and yes I did have pickled fish." she answered softly as she 'became the moon'.

Suki giggled at the scene, Sokka was in tears as he remembered Yue, "You never told me you made out with a moon spirit." she told Sokka.

Sokka shushed her, "Shhhhh I'm trying to watch." he told her quietly tears threatened to spill down.

Suki huffed, turned away from him an crossed her arms in front of her chest, Raven looked at her friend sympathetically, "Give him a few minutes if he doesn't apologize well…" Raven trailed off and Suki smiled knowing what she meant, "Thanks." she whispered back and Raven nodded.

The scene then showed a huge 'ocean spirit', it was basically an oversized puppet that can be worn on a person. The actress Aang was wearing it, they made tiny ships that she was stomping on and had a doll of Zhao in her hand as she waved him around, "The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" she shouted.

She then began to jump on the ships stomping them into tiny pieces, she then tripped and fell, the curtains closed as soon as she fell.

The audience whooped and hollered at this thinking it was a great play so far, Aang groaned at this, Katara stared in astonishment, Sokka didn't know what to think, Zuko looked embarrassed, the Titans were watching in amusement, Suki didn't like the play either, and Toph was laughing out loud clapping along with the audience.

The group all decided to go out and get some fresh air they found an unoccupied balcony. Starfire, Robin, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko sat in the stairs. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Toph were leaning against the stair railings.

"So far this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko commented angrily.

Sokka had just gotten back from the snack bar and was carrying a box of snacks, Sokka nodded in agreement, "Apparently the playwrights think I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka scoffed.

"They're not far off." Robin commented earning some laughter from the group and a glare from Sokka.

"That's not true Sokka tells bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki amended.

"I know!" Sokka cried taking a bite of his beef jerky.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you!" Aang told him, "That women playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all." he sighed.

"I don't know you are more in touch with your feminine side then most guys." Toph replied.

Aang growled at her, a cold glare on his face fixated on Toph, "Aang relax." Katara instructed her tense boyfriend by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They're not accurate portrayals it's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." she then noticed everyone staring at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked.

"Yea that's not you at all." Robin responded sarcastically earning a glare from Katara.

"Listen friends it's obvious that the playwright did his research, I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph told her friends.

With that the play was about to continue, the group all got up and walked back to their seats wondering if it was even worth it to watch the rest of the play.

The scene started and actress Katara had the first line, "Well here we are in the Earth Kingdom!" she announced.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earth bending teacher." actress Aang told the two and took out her 'glider' (it was so small it resembles one of those tiny umbrellas you find in your drink at one of those tropical restaurants or resorts).

"This is it!" Toph exclaimed quietly, "This must be where I come in." she gushed.

Actress Aang was hooked up to a wire so someone pulled her up and she flew out towards the audience and back to her original spot, "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earth bending master." she cried dejectedly. Actress Katara sighed and actor Sokka looked sad, that is until a 'rock' from the other side of the stage began to rumble.

"Here it comes!" Toph said excitedly.

"You can't find an earth bending master in the sky you have to look underground." actor Toph informed them. Toph's actor was well a buff guy, everyone laughed quietly at this.

"Who are you?" actress Aang asked.

"My name's Toph cause it sounds like tough (he flexes his muscles here) and that's just what I am." he answered.

Everyone laughed as Toph could hear his voice, "Wait a minute, I sound like a guy a really buff guy." she said in wonder.

"Well Toph what you hear up there is the truth it hurts doesn't it?" Katara asked, smug she failed to notice Toph's smile.

"Are you kidding me! I wouldn't have cast it any other way!" she informed her and giggled, Katara sighed, "At least it's not a flying bald lady." she added just to piss Aang off.

It worked as some snickers were heard amongst the group, Aang scowled at the floor in front of him, Katara reassured him not to get worked up over it.

"So you're blind?" actress Aang asked waving a hand in front of actor Toph's face to make sure it was true.

The actor Toph chuckled, "I can see you doing that I see everything that you see, except I don't see like you do." he informed them.

"I release a sonic wave from my mouth." he explained further.

He then turned to them and yelled at the top of his lungs, the shout was so loud the group all covered their ears. Aang, Robin, Sokka, and Beast Boy hugged their girlfriends close trying to help them out while also trying to cover their ears as well, Toph continued to beam at her actor.

The actor then stopped screaming, "There I got a pretty good look at you." he proclaimed.

The three exchanged excited looks as actress Aang clapped a little the audience was doing the same.

The scene changed again and showed actor Zuko and actor Iroh, the only difference was that 'Zuko's' hair looked longer and was not in a ponytail.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk about your hair it's gone to far!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe it's best of we…split up." actor Zuko declared, with that they walked away in opposite directions, Zuko snorted, "These people are stupid." he muttered.

The scene changed again to show that the 'Gaang', 'Iroh', and 'Zuko' had cornered 'Azula', "Azula my sister what are you doing here?" actor Zuko demanded.

Actress Azula raised up her hands, "You caught me. Wait! What's that? I think it's your honor!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned as actor Zuko asked, "Where."

Actress Azula then escaped through a door in the wall on her right, they actors turned back to her and actress Katara said, "She escaped! But how?"

The play dragged on, the Titans and Toph were watching amused with this, the rest however wasn't as in to the play as they were.

The scene now showed, a 'drill' trying to break through the 'walls' of Ba Sing Se, actress Aang was standing on the wall and actress Azula was standing on the drill.

"If she continues drilling this wall will come down for sure!" actress Aang exclaimed.

Then a person behind the wall reached up and handed her a 'rock', actress Aang took it and threw it at 'Azula'. The actress deflected it with her bracelets and laughed, "Ha-ha yes continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!" actress Azula announced.

It continued as actress Aang would throw the 'rocks' at 'Azula', she would either miss or the actress Azula will deflect it. The audience began to grow bored, some yawned, some were sleepy, and some actually fell asleep before!

The scene then changed they seemed to be underground in 'Lake Laogai' the actor Jet was wearing these crazy glasses, he was swinging his hook swords around.

"No Jet what did they do to you?" actress Aang asked.

"Must serve Earth King!" 'Jet' shouted.

"Must destroy!" he shouted, as he ran forward on stage, then from above a worker behind the scene dropped a 'boulder', the paper boulder floated down slowly. Actor Jet tried to positioning himself under it, the 'boulder' then fell on top of him, covering him from the audience.

"Yo did Jet just die? Cyborg asked.

"You know it was really unclear." Sokka answered.

(A/N: 'scowls' I hate this part, but it's better now because this is my story and I can make a Kataang scene!)

The scene then showed to find Zuko and Katara under Ba Sing Se in the crystal prison, Aang watched curiously he sometimes wondered what Zuko and Katara were talking about down under Ba Sing Se.

"I have to admit Prince Zuko I really find you attractive." the actress Katara admitted as she walked closer to actor Zuko who was sitting on a boulder, Aang tensed that was something he wasn't expecting.

"You don't have to make fun of me!" he retorted.

"But I mean it." the actress insisted as she sat down on the boulder closer to the actor Zuko. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me."

Zuko and Katara exchanged looks before sliding farther apart from each other, Katara snuggled into Aang more, he didn't notice as he was glaring at the scene before him.

"Wait!" actor Zuko shouted as he stood up. "I thought you were the Avatar's girl!" he accused.

Aang scowled and nodded his head, it was a wonder Katara wasn't catching any of this.

The actress laughed at this accusation, "The Avatar?" she questioned she then stood up, "Why he's like a little brother to me." she insisted and giggled some more.

"I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way, besides how could he ever find out about...this!" she exclaimed as they cuddled closer to each other.

(A/N: Ewwww! Ugh gag me, excuse me I have to go throw up now...)

Aang was gritting his teeth by then, he then stood up he couldn't stand to see any more of this, Katara was surprised by his sudden movements, "Something wrong?" she whispered.

"No I uh…have to go to the…bathroom."" he lied and began to slip his way out.

He was in the middle of the bench, unfortunately for him Starfire and Robin could see the angry look on his face, Robin grabbed his wrist before he walked away (Robin was at the end of the bench).

"Are you ok Aang?" he asked worried for his friend who was now like a brother to him.

"Yea I'm fine." Aang murmured and walked away.

Starfire and Robin exchanged worried looks they then looked back at Katara who was watching Aang leave, worry clear on her face too.

The scene then changed and sowed actress Azula on one side and actor Iroh on the other side, the Fire Nation banner was on Azula's side and the Earth Kingdom banner on Iroh's side. Actor Zuko was in the center a single spotlight rested on him as he was about to make his choice.

"Well my brother what's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?" 'Azula' asked.

Actor Zuko was being dramatic with his decision as he looked from one to the other and clutched his head making it seem like it was an extremely hard decision.

"Choose treachery it's more fun!" actor Iroh insisted.

'Zuko' seemed to like that comment and walked over to actor Iroh, "No way!" the actress Azula screeched.

The actor Zuko then turned to his 'uncle' and pushed him down he then walked over to 'Azula', "I hate you uncle! You smell and I hate you for all time!" the actor shouted and walked away with actress Azula as the Earth Kingdom banner fell on the actor Iroh.

Katara was shocked by this scene she turned to Zuko momentarily forgetting about what happened down in the play a few minutes ago, "You didn't really say that did you?" she asked Zuko.

He sighed and answered, "I might as well have." he whispered he seemed so sad with his answer, he truly regrets betraying his uncle.

The play then showed a 'battle scene' the actress Mai took out a 'sword' from her hair and extended it forward, one person from stage crew wearing a full black body suit came forward took it and walked with it over and pinned the earth kingdom soldier down.

The actress Ty Lee then came forward to another Earth Kingdom soldier, she kissed her pointer finger and jabbed the soldier with the pointer finger twice. The soldier immediately stiffened up and dropped to the floor, the actress Mai came over to Ty Lee they then faced the crowd and struck a pose, the audience clapped.

The actress Aang then flipped forward, "Avatar state! Yip-yip!" she cried, the room darkened immediately.

She closed her eyes, she was obviously wearing glow in the dark blue eye shadow as her eyelids began to glow blue. The tattoos that were painted on her began to glow too, she was hooked up to a wire so she began to 'float' upwards.

Azula then jumped up, "Not if my lightning can help it!" she shouted she then threw a light blue ribbon at the actress who caught it and pretended to be zapped as she twitched a lot and groaned in pain. She was then place gently on the floor, not moving playing dead.

"The Avatar is no more!" the actress Azula exclaimed as she and the two other actors jumped in front of 'Aang' and struck a pose, the audience cheered wildly at this proclamation.

The group all glared at this scene, Katara gritted her teeth and folded her arms in front of her chest.

An intermission then took place as they set up for the next scene, the group gathered outside in the hall, "It seems like whenever there's a big battle you guys barley make it out alive, I mean you guys lose a lot." Suki commented causing a snicker from Raven.

"You're one to talk Suki, didn't Azula take you captive! That's right she did!" he shot back getting up in Suki's face.

Suki's smile fell, Sokka backed away a little, "Are you trying to get on my bad side?" she asked.

"Cause trust me Sokka you'll regret it." Raven chimed in coming up behind her friend.

"I'm just saying." he defended.

"Although he makes a good point." Beast Boy chimed in.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and glared at him, "You've been on my bad side Beast Boy I'm sure you don't want a repeat." Raven warned.

Beast Boy nodded nervously and smiled at her sheepishly, "Hehe right." he muttered as he ducked behind Sokka.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked cutting into the conversation and getting the group's attention.

The other's shook their head, "He seemed upset when he left earlier." Starfire told her.

Katara bit her lip, "I'm going to go check outside." she informed them and went out onto the balcony and saw Aang leaning by the railing looking out into the sea.

(A/N: 'eye twitches and scowls' God I hate this scene more then anything in the world, stupid Katara breaking Aang's heart, I swear I wanted to kill her! But it's my story so instead of the scene like the one in the actual episode it's going to be a nice fluffy scene)

Aang heard the footsteps and knew who it was before she even got closer, "Are you alright?" Katara asked as she was now next to him.

"No I'm not, I hate this play!" Aang answered back harshly he then reached up and ripped his hat off and threw it to the ground (he doesn't have hair so he has to cover his arrow somehow).

"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like your overreacting." Katara told him gently.

"Overreacting!" he shouted, "If I hadn't blocked my chakra I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!"

It was quiet for a moment, a question was nagging at Aang but he didn't want to ask…he was afraid of her answer.

"Aang there's something else bothering you please tell me, I want to help." Katara told him gently placing a hand on his arm.

"Did you mean what you said before?" he asked suddenly.

The question came at her fast and she was taken aback, "What?"

"On stage, when you said I was just like a…brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me?" he asked.

"I didn't say that an actor said that." Katara assured him, "How could you think I don't have feelings for you, we're together aren't we?" she asked.

Aang sighed, "Yea but…"

Katara cut him off, "I love you Aang I honestly do I don't care about Zuko or Jet or Haru or anyone else I love you and you alone." she assured him taking a step closer to him and smiling.

Aang looked up and saw love and compassion swirling in her ocean blue eyes that he loved so much, he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms snaked around his neck as they pulled each other closer.

They gazed into each other's eyes everything around them seemed to melt away and they became aware of only each other. Soon they were leaning in the gap was dwindling with every second.

Their lips then met in a kiss, one that sent them to cloud nine, Aang held her tighter as Katara's arms tightened around his neck, the kiss deepened as they tilted their heads to one side.

(A/N: Warning PG-13 action in next chapter! I consider some tongue action Pg-13 so yea)

Aang then licked Katara's bottom lip asking for entrance, she was surprised by this action but parted her lips and let him in anyway. The feel of his tongue in her mouth was exhilarating, and she moaned in pleasure. Aang loved her taste it was exotic yet comforting to him, he loved it, he loved her.

Katara then tried to take over as her tongue rubbed against Aang's, he groaned loving this new feeling. Katara then pushed his tongue back into his mouth trying to dominate in this kiss. The battle for dominance took place as they tried to pin the other's tongue down the longest. Soon breathing through their noses became a problem and they had to break apart, oxygen rushing into their lungs.

They were breathing heavily as their foreheads were now connected, Katara's eyes were closed a dreamy smile on her face, Aang was smiling at her.

Katara opened her eyes, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with joy, "Wow." she breathed, Aang's smile grew, "Yea." he said simply.

Then the curtains opened and Robin and Starfire came in, "Hey guys the-" Robin stopped mid-sentence as he saw what was going on.

The two blushed and took a step back from each other, however Aang was holding onto Katara's hand, Robin smirked and Starfire giggled. "What's going on here?" Robin asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing." the two responded in unison.

Robin chuckled, "Sure." he replied not convinced.

Starfire giggled, "Oh leave them be Robin, friends do you wish to come back inside the play is about to start again." she asked.

Katara and Aang exchanged looks before turning back to the two, "Sure." Katara replied for the both of them.

The four then went back inside, everyone took their original seats and watched as the play began again.

The scene started with the group on a Fire navy boat, "This is where we come in." Beats Boy whispered excitedly.

Starfire seemed excited too, Robin smiled and squeezed her hand.

Actor Sokka was walking towards actress Katara when suddenly here was a huge flash if light, the flash was so big that the audience had to cover their eyes."Ok I think I've gone blind." Raven murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

"Even I noticed that flash of light and I'm blind!" Toph exclaimed quietly.

The group then looked at the stage and saw three people there that wasn't there before, "Who are you strange people?" actress Katara asked.

"I'm Robin!" the actor announced.

"My name is Starfire." the actress announced.

"I'm Beast Boy!" another actor announced.

"We are the Teen Titans." the actor Robin told them.

"Teen Titans what's that?" actor Toph asked scratching his head and looking at actor Sokka who shrugged.

"We are from a different dimension and we are here to try and catch Slade." the actor Robin explained.

"Who is Slade?"

"Many questions you ask maybe we could go inside and explain." the actress Starfire suggested with a nod they left the stage and the scene changed.

It showed that the group had found Fire Nation clothes and were walking along in a village that seemed to be on the water.

"This place is so depressing, no hope here or anywhere in this town. These people have relinquished it giving up on everything we must help and rekindle the hope that lies deep within them! For it is all they have here, without hope they can't go far we must help!" the actress Katara exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes we should but how?" the actress Starfire asked.

"No we can't waste our time here we have to go stop the Fire Nation and catch Slade!" the actor Robin told them harshly.

Robin stared at his actor in confusion, he wasn't like that! Was he?

"Come on let's just get some food I'm starving!" Sokka's actor insisted.

The play continued and soon they saw that the actors below found out that actress Katara and actress Starfire were the Painted Ladies.

As the play dragged on the three Titans were kind of mad, they made Robin seem like a work-a-holic who cares about nothing but capturing Slade, Beast Boy was a prankster like Aang, and made Starfire a carefree crybaby who is sad when her friends don't get along or when things won't go her way. What peeved Robin the most though was that the play had the actress Starfire and actor Beast Boy flirting with each other.

Starfire had reassured him with a peck on the lips that, that was not the case, Beast Boy had to reassure Raven about that too.

Then it was time for the invasion, the scene showed a 'submarine' on the 'ocean' everyone had said their good lucks and good-byes to Aang and now only actress Katara and actress Aang were on top of the subs.

"I just want to let you know Aang that I'll always love you…like a brother." the actress Katara told 'Aang'.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" the actress exclaimed, they then shook hands and nodded before the actress 'took off into the air', the actress Katara waving to her as she went.

Aang snorted lightly and Katara squeezed his hand snuggling a little closer to him.

Then group (yes the three Titans too) were all out on the 'sub' now and the actor Sokka turned to the actor Toph and said, "Hey Toph would you say you and Aang had a rocky relationship?" the actor Sokka joked earning laughter from the audience.

The group looked at the actor incredulously that sounded like a joke the real Sokka would make, they heard Sokka laughing behind them then told the group proudly, "I told him to say that!"

"When?" Katara asked.

"When you and Aang were outside I asked Suki if she could sneak us backstage so I could give the actor me some pointers." Sokka explained.

"Why do that? I thought he was a bad enough actor as it was and now you go and make it worse?" Beast Boy asked, earning snickers from the group and a glare from Sokka.

"Why must you and Robin do that?" he asked.

Robin shrugged, "It's our job."

"I hope everyone's ready for the invasion…Slap-a-pow!" he shouted, the audience erupted in laughter.

"Seriously Sokka?" Raven asked, he just nodded happily.

The scene then changed to an empty throne room, the 'three Titans' and the 'Gaang' arrived in that scene.

"We finally mad it to the royal palace but no one's home!" the actress Aang exclaimed, shocked.

"Actually I'm home!" a voice shouted, the 'group' turned to see actor Zuko and another actor that seemed to have some tinfoil in a lot of places.

"I wish to join you! You can trust me since I freed a friend of yours!" the actor explained gesturing to the actor behind him.

"Cyborg! Is that you?" the actress Starfire asked.

"Yep and it's great to see you all again!" the actor said with a smile.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to let you two come along with us, come on!" the actor Sokka shouted and they all ran off stage.

The scene then changed to the Boiling Rock, the play continued as the actor Zuko, actor Sokka, and actor Beast Boy tried to rescue 'Raven'.

They portrayed Raven as some depressing goth girl, almost emo like wanting to kill herself sometimes.

Raven scoffed at this, soon they showed the four successfully escaping the Boiling Rock and heading towards the temple.

"Well I guess that's it." Sokka said quietly standing up, "The play's caught up to the present now."

Suki pulled him back down, "Wait the play's not over."

"But it is over, unless this is the future!", the group sighed and Robin reached over and whacked him on the head, "Ow!"

"Shhhhh!" the group shushed him and turned back to the play.

The scene then changed to show an actor playing Ozai he was standing by his throne, "With the energy harnessed from that comet..!" he exclaimed pointing to a nearby lantern that looked like a comet, "No one will be able to stop the Fire nation!"

Actress Azula and an actor (Slade) ran on stage and bowed to the 'Fire Lord', "Father Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace!"

"They are trying to stop you!" the actor Slade added.

The 'Fire Lord' pointed to the actress Azula, "You take care of Zuko." he then pointed to the actor Slade, "And you take care of those Titans, I shall face the Avatar myself!"

Then a puff of smoke came from under him and he vanished, the actor Slade ran off stage, the actress Azula stayed where she was.

The 'Titans', 'Zuko', and 'Aang' then came in, "Guys you go find the Fire Lord and Slade, I'll hold Azula off!" the actor Zuko exclaimed.

(A/N: I use to many air quotes '', but I have to in this story plus it's fun!)

The group nodded and ran ahead, "You are no longer my brother! You are an enemy!" the actress shouted.

"No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!" the actor shot back.

The actress Azula smirked, "We'll see." with that she shot out 'stream of blue fire'.

'Zuko' ducked and dodged it and 'threw his own fire blast' at her, the actress dodged with ease, the actor then threw two ribbons, oh excuse me, 'fire blasts' at the actress who jumped over him and dodged it.

She then brought her hand up, 'flames' erupted from the floors and hit the actor, 'engulfing him in flames', "Honor!" was the actors last cry as he 'died'.

The actress smirked then turned to the audience and bowed, the audience erupted in cheers. Zuko's eyes widened as his so called people cheered at the thought of his death, everyone was surprised and looked over at Zuko waiting to see his reaction.

"Uh Zuko?" Aang asked quietly.

He was silent he blinked two or three times, "Zuko?" Beast Boy tried, poking him lightly,

"Leave him be, he'll get over it…hopefully." Raven murmured the group nodded and didn't bother Zuko.

The scene changed again to a different setting, the group all rushed in to see Slade on the other side of the room.

"Slade!" the actor Robin shouted.

"Aang you go on ahead!" The actor Cyborg instructed, the actress nodded and 'flew' away.

"We will stop you Slade!" the actor Robin hissed.

"From what dear boy? Helping this nation?"

"Yes!" with that the actor ran ahead followed by his 'team'.

The actor Slade smirked from under his mask and jumped out of the way, he then took out some 'explosives' and threw them at the actor Cyborg, he was hit and a puff of smoke erupted from the stage. When it cleared he was gone, the group watched wide-eyed, Cyborg's eyes widened.

The 'battle' continued, "Metrion Azarath Zinthos!" the actress chanted, Raven scoffed at this, "They can't even get my mantra right." she said with a roll of her eyes.

The actress then threw, 'two dark beams' at the actor Slade who merely dodged and 'kicked her', he then threw an 'explosive' at her as well. The same result a puff of smoke and when it cleared she vanished.

"Two down three to go." the actor chuckled, the actress Starfire ran ahead and threw 'two star bolts' at him.

He ducked and took out some 'daggers' and threw them at her, she dodged them, or so she thinks. One 'hit' her in the chest, "Starfire!" the actor Beast Boy cried running to her.

"Do not worry about me Beast Boy." the actress told him weakly.

"Oh brother." Katara murmured with a roll of her eyes, everyone agreed, "When did this turn into a soap opera?" Beast Boy asked.

The Titans shrugged their shoulders while the Gaang looked at him strangely, "Soap Opera?" Toph questioned.

"Never mind." Beats Boy murmured.

"Just know that I love you Beast Boy always." with that 'Starfire died'.

The actor Beast Boy grew angry and charged at 'Slade', Starfire watched with a roll of her eyes, "Quite silly yes?" she asked Robin.

"Definitely." he agreed.

The actor Slade merely dodged, 'punched him' and 'kicked him' as well, the actor was receiving a brutal beating.

To finish it off, the actor Slade threw the actor offstage, meaning he 'died', then it was just him and 'Robin'.

"You will pay for this Slade."

"If I could beat your team easily then there is no doubt I can defeat you." the actor replied back.

The actors were then 'locked in combat', 'punches and kicks' were thrown, insults exchanged, 'weapons' thrown, but neither backed down.

"Well at least they got something right." Cyborg commented, causing a snicker from Beast Boy and Raven and a small giggle from Starfire, not to mention a glare from Robin.

Then suddenly a flash occurred, the actor Robin clutched his heart and dropped to the floor, the actor Slade looked surprised that is until the actress Azula walked in.

"Lightning?" he asked.

The actress smirked and nodded, "Lightning."

The group was shocked and turned to Robin, who seemed to be staring wide eyed at the play.

"Robin?" Starfire asked gently.

"Yo dude!" Beats Boy called to him.

"Leave him be he'll get over it." Zuko spoke up finally.

The scene then changed once again to an empty room, the actress Aang walked into the dimly lighted 'room'. Then a single spotlight rested on the 'Fire Lord' who was sitting on a chair.

"So you have mastered all four elements!" the 'Fire Lord' asked.

"Yea and now you're going down!" the actress exclaimed cheerfully.

"No it is you who are going down!" the actor exclaimed and stood up from his chair, "You see you are too late the comet is already here and I'm unstoppable!" the 'Fire Lord' cried.

Aang's eyes widened, _"What if…that happens to me?"_ he thought.

The Fire Lord then charged ahead and threw a 'fire blast' at 'Aang', the actress jumped out of the way, the 'fire' hit the floor causing smoke to erupt.

The actress then took out her staff, she then started twirling it around charging forward, the 'Fire Lord' was whipping his 'fire' around as well. The actress jumped over him and dodged it they then went head to head, the actress deflected the 'fire' that was being thrown by the 'Fire Lord'

She then jumped farther away from the 'Fire Lord', he then threw some 'fire blasts' at her, she jumped out of the way again, over his head and onto the other side.

When she landed the 'Fire Lord' pushed his arms forward, a huge wall of fire came from the side stage and 'engulfed Aang in the 'flames'.

"Noooooo!" the actress cried as she fell into the 'flames' and died.

The 'Fire Lord' smirked at this, "It is over Father." a voice announced from behind him, he turned to see 'Azula' and 'Slade' behind him.

"We've done it." the actor Slade said triumphantly.

"Yes! We have done it!" Suddenly then stage was being 'engulfed in flames' a pedestal rose under the 'Fire Lord' lifting him up, while the actor Slade and actress Azula bowed to him.

"The dreams of my father and my father's father have now been realized!" he exclaimed the Fire Nation banner falling behind him.

"The world is mine!" he declared.

The audience cheered wildly, standing up and roaring in happiness, clapping vigorously, the group watched in awe and horror at the excited people.

With that the play ended and the group was more then happy to leave, when they were outside Zuko was the first to speak, "That…wasn't a good play."

"I'll say." Aang agreed.

"No kidding" Katara added.

"Terrible." Robin murmured.

"Very bad." Starfire added.

"Horrible." Suki chimed in.

"Couldn't agree more." Raven muttered.

"Definitely." Beast Boy agreed.

"No arguments" Cyborg added.

"You said it" Toph mumbled.

"But the effects were decent." Sokka contributed.

The group then walked home, not satisfied with the play, Aang however was thinking about something else.

At the end he had to wonder would that be the outcome if he faced the Fire Lord? What would happen and what about his friends? He would hate to see them get hurt because of him or worse…

He didn't know what to do when you had to face the Fire Lord, what was he going to do?

* * *

**Me: Yay! I'm done now let's see how the group reacted to the real episode. 'walks into the room the group is in' Hey what'd you think?**

**Everyone: … … …**

**Raven: 'murmurs' harsh**

**Me: Didn't I tell you! Now you know why I wanted to kill Katara and why Robin and Cyborg had to restrain me when she rejected him on screen! 'glares at Katara who is staring at the computer in shock'**

**Starfire: that was quite mean…**

**Zuko: I'll say**

**Sokka: Now I know why you hate this episode so much**

**Everyone (except Katara and Aang): 'nods'**

**Me: There are things that I'll never unseen and one of those things is the heartbroken look on Aang's face 'wipes tear'**

**Aang: … 'stands up and leaves'**

**Katara: Aang wait! 'runs after him with some of the group following her'**

**Toph: 'turns to me' you coming?**

**Me: In a sec I just wanted to ask my readers something. 'Turns to readers' Before I go after Aang I wanted to ask should I do the final battle (you know Sozin's comet) like the TV show put it or in my own way? If I do it in my own way then it'll take longer but the series way is kind of hard to include that Titans so what do you guy think? Please tell me and please review! 'turns to the door where Aang left' Aang wait**!


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: 'sigh'**

**Raven: What is it this time?**

**Me: 'mutters' Damn writer's block**

**Sokka: Hahahaha! You have writer's block!**

**Me: 'glares' shut it Sokka not in the mood**

**Robin: So what are you gonna do?**

**Me: Well while I figure out the final battle I'm gonna do a small chapter on Slade.**

**Katara: Why?**

**Me: Because I think the readers should know what he's planning I mean he's just there, and do you really think he'll just follow Azula with no problem?**

**Cyborg: …She has a good point**

**Me: Right so now Beast Boy disclaimer please**

**Beast Boy: Why not? Alex doesn't own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

Slade walked through the halls of the palace, this was bad very, very bad the princess seemed to be losing her mind. She kept firing her servants for stupid little things, she also began to fire some Dai Li agents their biggest allies.

Right now Azula was in a war meeting with her father and his generals, they were making the last minute details when Sozin's comet, which was in a week. He was invited to come but he politely refused, right now he was on his way to the study.

Azula had offered him a room and his own study in the place, no one was allowed into his study, not even Azula herself and surprisingly she respected that.

He finally came to the large door and pushed it open, he stepped in and lit the candles, "Primitive." he couldn't help but think.

He then walked over to his desk, the walls of the room were a dark red with gold lining it, but you could barley see the walls as they were covered by several book cases.

He has been studying this dimension and knows much, he knows the four nations, their history, even the spirit world.

He could use this knowledge to his advantage, yet he still tore through scrolls gathering ore information about this new dimension that truly fascinated him.

Slade sat down and open a scroll he had been reading before, but for some reason he couldn't seem to concentrate on the words in front of him. His mind was drifting to Azula, she had been kind of harsh (more then usual I mean) after the Boiling Rock.

Flashback

Mai was captured by two guards, Azula, Ty Lee, and Slade stood before her, Azula was glaring at Mai while she was looking down.

"Leave us alone." Azula commanded, the two guards let go of Mai and bowed to her before leaving.

Mai looked up to see anger and betrayal in Azula's cold gold eyes, "I never expected this from you." Azula started.

Mai stayed silent, Slade was watching he expected an attack and he had to be ready to jump in, Ty Lee looked worried looking from Azula to Mai.

"The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences." Azula said her voice seemed calm but it was the calm before the storm.

There was a pause before Mai answered, "I guess you just don't know people as well as

you think you do, you miscalculated, I love Zuko more then I fear you."

Azula scowled, "No you miscalculated you should have feared me more!" she shouted.

Azula got into her lightning bending stance, Mai took out a stiletto but before anything could happen Ty Lee ran over to Azula and jabbed her quickly. Azula gasped as Mai stared in shock, Azula fell to the ground she couldn't mover or fire bend, Ty Lee then ran over to Mai, "Come on let's get out of here." she urged.

Slade stepped in front of them, "You ladies aren't going anywhere."

They glared at him, "We're not afraid of you." Mai hissed.

Slade took out his bo-staff and jabbed it at the ground that's when they were surrounded by guards, "Maybe not but you can't fight us all and expect to win."

"You both fools." Azula hissed.

They were quickly captured, two guards held Azula up, "What do you recommend we do with them Princess?" Slade asked.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!" she commanded. Her former friends glared at her as they were taken away to their new cells.

End Flashback:

Slade sighed, he knew the betrayal was the reason why she was being paranoid, it was only a matter of time before she fires him…

He couldn't let that happen, then all his plans would crumble the only way this could work is when Ozai and Azula have control of this world.

He had it all planned out, it was easy right now he was their most trusted adviser, they would come to him for advice about the war.

Flashback:

Slade looked around, where was he? He had no idea but he was going to find out, he looked to be in a garden of some sort. It was in a square like courtyard, a pond by him, some trees were scattered around, the flowers in bloom as it was summer.

"Halt!" he heard someone shout, Slade turned to see some guards.

They were Fire Nation guards, they were in there fire bending stance, "Who are you!" one demanded to know of him.

Slade raised an eyebrow behind his mask he placed his hands behind his back, "Answer me! Who are you and how did you get into the royal palace!" the same guard shouted taking a step towards him.

"Palace?" Slade questioned.

"Are you deaf! Yes the palace know answer me!"

"Hold your fire!" a sharp voice cut through the air.

The guards tensed up and immediately dropped their stance, standing straight up, they parted as a young women walked through them.

Her gold piercing eyes scanned him, Slade watched the women she seemed to be sixteen at the youngest.

"Who is he?" the girl demanded.

"Uh we don't know Princess he refuses to answer us." a guard told her nervously.

"Princess?" Slade questioned in his head.

"Hmmm, I see well we'll have to make him talk then." the girl smirked as she took her stance.

"Make me talk? You may try." Slade told her.

Then without warning Slade found himself flipping out of the way of a stream of fire, his eyes widened behind his mask, what the hell was that!

The girl smirk grew, "You underestimate me, a mistake. Just because I am a Princess doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." she then kicked up her foot and a stream of blue fire shot up and shot straight at Slade.

Again Slade flipped out of the way, "How is that possible?" he asked aloud.

The girl raised a brow her smirk still plastered on her face though, "You act like you've never seen fire bending before."

He then heard someone behind him, he quickly turned and caught a girl's wrist he then flipped her over his shoulder. The girl however landed on her feet and flipped over to the girl. She was dressed in pink, and she had a long braid running down her back, she seemed like a circus performer.

Slade then heard something cut through the air, he quickly took out his bo-staff and deflected a couple of stilettos that had been thrown.

Another girl jumped down from the trees standing on the other side of the first young girl, she was dressed in what seemed like a long red dress and a sleeveless overcoat on that was a darker red, she also wore dark red boots. She also had black hair and seemed to have a bored expression on her face.

The three girls were watching him wearily, "Ladies let's show our intruder out." the first girl suggested.

With that the girl clad in pink flipped forward and attempted to jab Slade, of course being practically a martial arts expert he dodged easily.

"You will have to try harder if you wish to defeat me." Slade informed them, he then landed a round house kick in the girl's chest.

She flew back and the bored girl came forward, she threw some more stilettos at him, of course he easily deflected some of them.

With that he reached into his belt, he took out some smoke bombs and threw them at her, "Hey what the-!"

The girl was caught in the smoke, the girl in pink gasped never seeing that type of weapon before, the Princess raised an eyebrow.

Slade smirked, it seemed these girls had no idea of his weapons this fight could go in his favor.

Then he heard a crackle, he griped the bo-staff in hand and scanned the are, the crackle was getting louder. Through the smoke he saw a faint blue light, he didn't know what it was but he didn't want to find out.

Then a large crackle of what sounded like lightning was heard, he then noticed the blue light getting brighter. Whatever that light was he had to avoid it, he jumped high in the air and saw a nice crackle of lightning singe the ground where he was once standing.

He was in the air so he took this momentum to try and gain the upper hand. He then slammed his bo-staff into the ground and struck up some dirt, the dirt seemed flew up mingling with the air, obscuring the two girls vision.

He smirked and reached in his belt and threw some explosives, a gasp was heard as the explosives well…exploded.

The smoke cleared and the princess seemed to be fine, the girl in pink winced as she was on one knee both her hands wrapped around her ankle. The dark gloomy girl was by her trying to help her, the princess scanned Slade again.

Slade retracted his bo-staff, the princess raised an eyebrow, the gloomy girl took out more stilettos, "Stand down." the princess commanded.

"Azula-"

"I said stand down!" the Princess repeated shooting the gloomy girl a glare.

Azula turned to him, "Who are you?" she asked, her voice steely she sounded like she was commanding him.

Perhaps this could play to his advantage, his mind already working he bowed to Azula "I am sorry for the intrusion." he started.

Azula raised an eyebrow her arms were crossed in front of her chest, "My name is Slade." he continued.

Azula didn't know whether to believe him or not, plus she never heard of such an absurd name.

"Why are you here?" she asked, she could feel fire began to wrap around her hands, she was being careful she had never heard of him. Not only that he has weapons that she has never even seen before!

Slade stood up straight, "I didn't mean to intrude, I merle y wish to explore this world." he explained.

Azula was surprised, this world? Of course she hid her shock, nobody ever surprises her, she had a reputation to keep. "This world?" Azula questioned.

Slade nodded, "Please allow me to explain." he asked.

Azula eyed him wearily, "How can I trust you?" she asked.

Slade eyed her hands which held blue flames, "You can't but it seems you will have the upper hand." he told her gesturing to her hands, he even threw his retracted bo-staff down on the ground by her feet.

Azula glared at him, "Very well then, come follow me, Mai and Ty Lee you come as well." she ordered turning her back on tem and beginning to walk to the palace.

Mai helped Ty Lee up, they then walked into the palace Slade following them.

End Flashback:

He was surprised she trusted him, but then again she knew he doesn't have any experience with bending so she assumed he could easily be controlled. He almost laughed at this, "I am nobody's puppet." he thought.

Azula had vouched for him when she told Ozai about him, the Fire Lord seemed ok with him after Azula assured him he was loyal to her.

It was too easy all of it, Azula would be the ruler after Ozai passes away and since he was trusted all he had to do was find some way to get rid of her. When he did he would have complete control of this world, with the resources and benders here he could easily take over Jump City and why stop there?

His world had no idea of the power this world posses, with no knowledge of the benders he could take down an army easily.

Slade smirked, time that's all it took and he was sure Azula would be more then willing to cooperate when he would suggest Ozai 'disappeared' she was that kind of person. Betrayal, anger, deception, flowed through Azula's veins, she had known it all her life and she depended on it. She wanted power and would do anything to get it, this was her major flaw and he could use it to his advantage.

However, time can also be dangerous for his plan especially know, for one thing he could tell the Princess was slipping. Now she was having trust issues, after her 'best friends' betrayed her she's not sure who to trust anymore.

"Just a flaw in my plan, she won't banish me like the others." he thought as he gazed out the small window I his study, outside he could see some of the town. He saw some Dai Li agents walking by, patrolling the area there was a little less then yesterday.

His gaze then flickered back to the scroll in front of him, it explained the history of the air nomads. He had read much of their history and commended Sozin for wiping out an entire race in such little time, Slade truly was sick.

He then heard a knock on the door, he looked up to see a Dai Li agent, "Princess Azula wishes to see you." he informed him.

Slade nodded, "Very well I shall meet her, where is she?" he asked.

"The war room sir." the Dai Li agent answered with that he walked away.

Slade stood up and walked out of his study, not without locking it first, and began to walk through the halls to the war room. He wondered why Azula needed him know, what had he done? He had tried to be careful as to not raise any suspicion of his plans.

He came to the curtains, it had a huge Fire Nation insignia on it he took a deep breath and went in. He was surprised to see the Fire Lord with Azula they turned to him and Ozai smiled lightly, "Ahh there you are." he said.

Slade bowed to him, "My Lord what do you need?" he asked.

Ozai stood from his throne, "We just need to discuss your part when the comet comes that is all." he informed him, Slade smirked under his mask, he had nothing to worry about. He had their complete trust and they had no idea that would be there biggest mistake.

* * *

**Me: And done!**

**Beast Boy: That was boring!**

**Me: 'glares' shut up Beast Boy! No one asked you! 'turns to readers' now I just want to say something. The final battle well…I have somewhat of an idea on how to put it but I would really appreciate if someone would help me write it. I'm sorry but I really can't think of what to do so if someone has an idea please PM me.**

**Sokka: See she does suck!**

**Me: You want to die don't you**

**Sokka: …I'll be quiet now.**

**Me: Good now please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**…...**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender…**

* * *

It was relatively peaceful morning for the whole group was lazing around in the front of the house as they watched Zuko show Aang a new fire bending technique. Katara and Starfire were making drinks for the group and some had the drinks they had made; watermelon juice.

Aang got into his stance as he began a new set of forms and moves, his storm grey eyes filled with determination on mastering the new set. A sweep of his arm, then a kick of his feet in a clean arc motion, another kick with his other foot in the same way, a few set of cross fire punches as well. Zuko watched his pupil carefully trying to detect any mistakes in Aang's stance or his switch from one move to the other. His face showed no sign of disappointment or approval…then again it rarely ever did when the two were training.

"More ferocious" Zuko ordered with a hard look in his eyes. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart." He told him as his form of encouragement, but it seemed to do the opposite.

"Ughhhh!" Aang groaned, "I'm trying!" he argued looking back at his teacher a look of frustration on his face.

"Now let me here you roar like a tigerdillo!" Zuko shouted ignoring Aang's last remark.

Aang spun once and let out a small roar while a small flame erupted from his mouth, and small fire balls came out of his hand as well. "Rawwr." He said pathetically. He smiled sheepishly at his teacher, knowing it wasn't the best.

"That sounded pathetic." Zuko chided, "I said roar!"

Aang looked determined this time as he concentrated his energy he then turned around once and did the same move, more fire coming out of his mouth and hands as he actually roared. This frightened a certain winged lemur as he scurried behind Zuko and hid behind his leg, said fire bender gave a small smile and a nod of approval.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked holding up small watermelon's, the tops were cut open and a yellow straw was in the opening so you can drink out of the watermelon.

"Oh! Oh! Me, me, me!" Aang shouted gleefully his attention pulled from his lesson and he began to run over to Katara and the offered drink.

Starfire giggled as Zuko grabbed onto the collar of Aang's robe and Aang tried to run to Katara even though Zuko had a hold on him, "Hey your lesson's not over get back here!" he shouted and lifted Aang up into the air causing the Avatar to hand there dejectedly.

"Come on Zuko just take a break." Suki chided as she lay on her side, her conversation with Raven ending for a moment. "What's the big deal?" she added.

"Fine." Zuko sighed as he let go of Aang and watched as he zipped over to Katara and happily took his favorite drink and proceeded to take in happy gulps of the sweet juice.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day then go ahead." Zuko said with a roll of his eyes and an annoyed tone in his voice as he turned away from them and began to walk away.

"Maybe Zuko's right." Sokka concluded and everyone stared at the boy incredulously. "What?" he asked.

"Just…nothing." Cyborg said breaking everyone's gaze and allowing Sokka to continue.

Sokka shrugged, "Anyway as I was saying, sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy." He continued then began to stand up, "But I know just the thing to change that!" he then took off his shirt and shouted, "Beach Party!" he then ran off the steps and toward the ocean diving in immediately. He came back up spitting out a mouthful of sea water and a piece of seaweed stuck to his head, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone either exchanged glances of confusion or one of glee, either way everyone made their way down to the beach. The girls had stripped down immediately, Starfire and Katara took off into the ocean, the water bender was in her white undergarments and she made an ice surfboard to glide across the water, the Tamaranean wore a red bikini and other dived in after her friend.

Raven had managed to bring an umbrella from the house and spread her red beach towel on the ground while propping up the umbrella. She had stayed in the Fire Nation clothes that were offered to her, it was a red short sleeved shirt with small beads lining the collar, she wore a skirt but had taken that off as well but she was wearing some short shorts, she had discarded her shoes too.

Suki set up next to her not wanting shade though so away from the umbrella, she took off the bracelets along her wrists, she took off the skirt and long pants she wore as well revealing a short kind of red mini skirt and lounged on her beach towel, hoping Sokka would join her. Though as it seemed he was just gathering water from the ocean in two buckets and rushing off with an excited look on her face leaving Suki a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry about him." Raven assured her and she nodded.

"And Beast Boy?" Suki couldn't help but ask.

Raven shrugged, "I may be his girlfriend but I'm not his keeper he went to do something." She replied and Suki nodded.

Cyborg had taken a seat on the rocks a bit away from the ocean, since he was part robot he couldn't get his parts wet especially with no resources to fix him in this dimension either. Robin had taken a seat next to him watching as the girls (Starfire) played in the water but also watching the others as well a grin on his usually serious face.

Robin then spotted Aang and his smile grew he nudged Cyborg, "Look at what Aang made." He murmured and Cyborg saw Aang on top of a large sand sculpture.

"Little man's gifted that's for sure." He agreed.

Aang placed the finishing touch on the sculpture before shouting, "Check out my Appa sand sculpture!" he shouted, the real Appa bellowed in response before walking away and Aang jumped down from the head of his sculpture.

He then looked at Beast Boy and gave him a questioning look, "What are you doing?"

"Sand castle dude!" the changeling said as if it was obvious, the problem was the mound of sand in front of him looked nothing like a sand castle. It had some holes in it and a circle was drawn around the heap, a stick was on the top of it too with a single leaf blowing in the wind.

Toph snorted from behind the changeling, she too was dressed for the beach in a yellow mid-riff with no straps, and she also wore dark beige pants as well but had no intention of going into the water "That's a sand castle?"

"Duh! It's just not done yet." Beast Boy defended himself, Aang chuckled a bit and Toph rolled her eyes.

"Alright not bad I guess but check this out I've been working on my sand bending...you two are gonna love this" Toph told the two boys and took her stance. With one movement the sand in front of her shifted immediately creating a small city in front of their eyes.

"Whoa…dude!" Beast Boy murmured as he sat there on the ground just staring at Toph's masterpiece.

Aang smiled immediately recognizing it as Ba Sing Se, he ran over to sand city and crouched down observing her work. "Whoa!" he breathed as something spotted his eyes and he chuckled, "Whoa you even made a little Earth King and Bosco." Aang complimented, Toph just smiled smugly.

"How's that not cheating?" Cyborg asked and Robin shrugged watching their little sand building contest.

The three walked over to Sokka who seemed to be working on the face of his sculpture, Toph spoke up, "Try and top that Sokka." The smug tone still in her voice. Even though she was working on her sand bending something's were still a bit shifty so she couldn't exactly 'see' Sokka's creation very well but one thing was for sure…it was different.

Sokka turned and presented his creation with a large gesture of his hand, "Ta-da!"

Aang and Beast Boy exchanged confused looks while Cyborg began laughing immediately, Robin gave off a confused but amused look. "I-Is that a…blubbering blob monster?" Aang asked. Sokka's creation, if it could be called that, was a huge mound of sand at least ten times bigger than Beast Boy's with seaweed on top, and it had shells for eyes and a smile, with a starfish for a nose.

Sokka stomped his foot on the ground, "No it's Suki!" he shouted indignantly. Beast Boy and Aang's jaw dropped this time around but then started laughing along with Toph and even Robin laughed at that one.

"Suki we'll all understand if you break up with him for this." Toph laughed as the others didn't stop. Raven looked over at her friend who was actually trying hard not to either A laugh or B be insulted…it looked more like A though.

"I think it's sweet." She said. Sokka slid over to her immediately and kissed her on the cheek his arms around her shoulders and she giggled at this.

Aang took a step forward to regard the sculpture, "but it doesn't even look like-." He was cut off when the sculpture seemed to explode in front of him. Everyone by the used to be 'sand Suki' shielded their eyes, Aang looked up worriedly. He then saw Zuko jump off the small cliff that overlooked the beach punching fire fists at Aang, the Avatar jumped out of the way. The fire blasts hitting Toph and Beast Boy's creations as well, Aang ducked behind his sand Appa. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko replied hotly and shoot off another fire blast, Aang's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way the fire blast destroying Aang's sand Appa. Using his air bending to carry him half way across the area but away from Zuko, again Zuko launched a fire blast to which Aang avoided.

As more fire blast were shot Aang dodged more, he was heading for the cliff and managed to reach the top he was heading for the house. Zuko scowled slightly and ran over to the cliff and began to climb it as quick as he could, he was at the top in not time.

Seeing the danger Starfire grabbed Katara by her forearms and flew her to shore, "What happened?" Katara asked as Starfire set her down.

"Zuko's gone crazy!" Sokka informed her, "I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!" Sokka fumed as he tried to save the already destroyed sand sculpture, "Oh and he's attacking Aang." He added nonchalantly. The others gave him incredulous looks but decided to deal with him later as they either flew or ran to the house, Suki dragged Sokka there.

Aang looked over his shoulder to see Zuko hot on his trail, he jumped up onto the roof of the house. Zuko was on the roof in no time as well, Aang took an air bending stance, "get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" he threatened a hard look in his gray eyes.

"Go ahead and do it!" Zuko shouted knowing Aang would hesitate in doing so, as if to prove Zuko right that's what happened and Zuko shot off a fire blast again with tow kicks of fire. Aang slid down from the roof easily avoiding the attacks. He landed on the balcony below and threw himself into a room, he hid behind a dresser waiting anxiously for Zuko.

His eyes widened and he bit his lip when he heard a crash, Zuko crashed through the roof in his impatience to follow Aang and scanned the room keeping his guard up. Aang waited for a few seconds before turning and launching the dresser at Zuko who destroyed it with one fire punch. This gave Aang the opportunity to run out of the room but Zuko caught him doing so and followed him.

Aang continued to run down the hall, Zuko stopped and began to circle his hands around as fire came out of his finger covering the walls around him in fire as well as the floor in front of him too. He then shot his hand forward and the fire shot off at Aang, said air bender looked back to see the fire and spun an air force field around him blowing out the fire under and around him but left some burning. The yellow flame made his eyes stand out as they sparked with determination, "Enough!" he shouted a blew out a strong gust of wind through the hall.

Zuko was caught off guard and was easily picked up by the strong gust, he was thrown out of the house and through the rails of the balcony outside and into a tree. Zuko landed with a grunt on the ground, the group ran up to him as Aang jumped from the balcony to the group and next to Katara, "What's wrong with you?" said water bender shouted, "You could've hurt Aang!"

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko asked incredulously as he stood up, "What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away!" Zuko shouted. It was silent as he was met with many stares from the group, "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" he questioned irritably.

"About Sozin's comet." Aang started, "I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." He admitted a bit nervously.

"After?" Zuko exclaimed surprised.

"I'm not ready." Aang admitted, "I need more time to master fire bending."

"And frankly you're earth bending could still use some work too." Toph contributed making Aang frown a bit.

"So you all knew Aang was gonna wait?" Zuko asked.

"Honestly if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now he gonna lose." Sokka replied he saw Aang frown a little more then added, "No offense."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war." Katara spoke up.

"But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se right?" Cyborg asked and Katara nodded sadly the water bender then sighed and added, "Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong." Zuko informed them earning their attention, "It's about to get worse then you can even imagine."

Flashback: (the italicized words will be Zuko's voice over during the flash back)

"_The day before the eclipse my father asked me to attend an important war meeting it was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years my father had finally accepted me back." _

As Zuko walked to the war chamber he was being prepared by his servants to look his absolute best. Zuko looked up at the curtain with the Fire Nation insignia on it, he then pulled them apart and entered the room, "Welcome Prince Zuko we waited for you." Fire Lord Ozai greeted as Zuko walked to his Father. Azula was seated to his right and Zuko bowed to him before taking his seat to his father's left, he noticed Azula exchange looks with her advisor that's when he noticed Slade sitting with the generals.

"General Shinou you're report." The Fire lord said allowing the general to speak.

"Thank you sir." The general began and stood up, in front of the generals was a large map of the Earth Kingdom. "Ba Sing Se is still under our control however earth bender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom." He informed everyone.

"What is your recommendation?" Ozai asked not liking what he was hearing.

"Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse s over and the invasion defeated we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." The General offered.

"Hmmm." Ozai murmured contemplating this before looking over at Zuko, "Prince Zuko you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?" he inquired. Ozai couldn't help but think 'Banishment proved to be more useful that I had originally thought.'

That thought proved he didn't care about Zuko much he just wanted to win the war and made sure that when he passed the world will be in the hands of what he thought was a capable leader.

Zuko pondered this for a moment, being careful as he answered, "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong." He spoke up finally, "They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

Ozai thought about this before saying, "Yes…you're right." He then got this malice look in his eyes, "We need to destroy their hope."

"Well that's not exactly why I-."

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground!" Azula said loudly cutting off Zuko.

Ozai smirked, he liked this plan, "Yes…yes you're right Azula." He said as he stood up the smirk on Azula's face deepened, "Sozin's comet is almost upon us." Ozai began as he walked the three steps down from his throne to the world map. "And on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us." He continued.

"What are you suggesting sir?" the same general asked as the others gazed at him curiously. Behind his mask Slade smirked as his plan began to fall even more into place.

"When the comet last came my grandfather Fire Lord Sozin used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom, permanently!" Zuko's eyes widened at this. Ozai continued to step forward now on the map of the Earth Kingdom as he spoke, "From our air ships we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything and out of the ashes a new world will be born, a world in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!" he announced. Applause rained down on Ozai as the generals, Slade, and even Azula began to clap only Zuko didn't he just looked down at the floor.

"_I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't."_

End Flashback:

"My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance but once I had it I realized I lost myself getting there, I forgotten who I was." Zuko he explained Ozai

S plan no one really listened any more.

Looks of horror were plastered on everyone's face, Katara fell to her knees, Sokka's grip tightened on Suki as she shook her head, Starfire closed her eyes and leaned against Robin, Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist a scowl forming on his face, Beast Boy and Cyborg showed looks of pure shock and horror, Raven's eyes were wide and only because this reminded her of the prophecy of her own father, Aang looked horrified and little frightened as well. "I-I can't believe this." Katara breathed.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad dude, but this plan..."

"It's just pure evil." Sokka spat out cutting off Beast Boy.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asked gaining everyone's attention. Zuko stood up from the rock he was sitting on while he was recounting his tale.

"I know you're scared and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes…there won't be a world to save anymore." Zuko told him. A scared and anxious look crossed the young Avatar's face as Zuko said this and he looked down.

Then a sudden burst of anger erupted in Aang, "Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner!" he shouted turning from the group.

"I didn't think I had to, I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Zuko then felt a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.

Aang clutched his head with his hands, "This is bad this is really, really bad." He murmured as he fell to his knees anxiety eating at him. "Aang." A calm voice called to him turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"You don't have to do this alone." She reminded him with a gentle smile, the others also gathered around her.

"Yea if we all fight the Fire Lord together we have a chance at bringing him down!" Toph encouraged. Aang blinked and looked at everyone's faces each one showing determination, he knew they wouldn't leave him be, he had their help and a smile began to spread across his face. Reassurance was what he needed during this time and he had great friends that are willing to put their lives on the line for him.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back!" Sokka declared.

"Team Avatar?" Robin asked but Sokka didn't hear him.

"You weren't with us in Ba Sing Se." Katara told him but listened to her brother all the same.

"Air! Water! Earth! Fire!" he stopped as he looked at Suki then the Titans, "Uhhh…others!" he tried receiving many confused or incredulous stares. "You try thinking of something." He grumbled but smiled despite himself.

Robin shook his head, "Team Avatar and the Teen Titans how's that?" he asked and everyone smiled at this Sokka shrugged.

"Fighting the Fire Lord will be the hardest thing we've ever done together." Aang told them all seriously, a no nonsense look in his eyes. Then a reassured smile came onto his face, "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

They all shared their small chuckles and gathered up in a group hug in a circle, Zuko stayed where he was not feeling comfortable. Raven wouldn't have joined if Beast Boy hadn't had dragged her as well so she was begrudgingly in the hug as well. The group then turned to the only person outside of the circle, "Get over here Zuko." Beast Boy chided.

"Yea being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara agreed. Zuko sighed but, reluctantly, walked over to the group joining the circle. The group then heard a groan and looked over near the house to see Appa flying over to them, he landed on the ground and nudged the group as he did so and this caused everyone to fall. Momo then flew in and landed on Appa's head, "I guess they wanted to be part of the group hug too." Cyborg said and everyone laughed.

Later Aang and Zuko were in the courtyard of the large house where Zuko wanted to show Aang an important move, watching was Katara, Suki, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy. The girls and Beast Boy were sitting on the steps of the courtyard while Robin was leaning against a beam that held the roof above them.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father…how to redirect lightning." Aang smiled at this.

The others seemed surprised by this and exchanged looks with each other, Zuko got into his stance and held out both arms. He then moved one arm to show Aang how the chi in his body should flow when using this technique, "If you let the energy in your own body flow the lightning will follow it, you turn your opponent's energy against them ." He informed his pupil.

"That's like water bending!" Aang said he was happy this move was associated with bending he was very comfortable with.

"Exactly." Zuko agreed, Aang then began to copy his motions, "My uncle invented this technique himself by studying water benders."

"So…have you ever redirected lightning before?" Aang couldn't help but ask.

"Once…against my father." Zuko admitted remembering the moment quite well.

"What did it feel like?" Aang asked getting a bit excited.

Zuko ceased his motion and look up at Aang, "Exhilarating." He told him remembering the moment very well. The crackle of electricity playing around his father's fingers and the loud crash of that deadly energy being released, heading right towards him. He remembered the feeling of holding that immense energy inside of him, adrenaline and fear creeped up on him as this was happening. He felt so powerful with that energy stored in him ready to be released but he also felt vulnerable. "But terrifying."

Aang's face fell a somewhat confused face taking over, "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move…it's over."

The small group watching exchanged nervous glances and turned back to the two in front of them when they heard Aang's voice, "Well not over, over I mean…there's still Katara and a little spirit water action, am I right?" he asked looking over at Katara a bit hopefully.

"Uh Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you." She admitted a bit sadly.

"Oh." Aang replied deflating at this news now knowing the immediate danger he is in.

Zuko looked at him seriously, "You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours." He told him sternly. Aang's bit his lip as he turned away from Zuko many thoughts running through his mind.

"Yea…I'll just do that." Aang murmured looking away, the light in his usually chipper eyes escaping as he thought of the dreaded battle that was in the near future. He barley registered the fact Zuko was walking away to go rest up, he stood there like a statue immersed in his thoughts.

"Aang?" the voice brought him out of his thoughts but he didn't crack a smile, "Are you alright?" he then noticed the familiar soft yet reassuring touch of Katara. Her ocean blue eyes bore into his silver ones, concern shinning through anything so in spite of the situation he plastered a smile on his face.

"Yea I'm fine…really." He added when he saw the disbelieving look Katara gave him.

"I'm just gonna…go…practice…" with that he too walked away getting back into his thoughts. He really didn't know what to think and more importantly what to do when he had to face Ozai. The thought of killing someone…it sickened him, that wasn't what the monks taught him it wasn't in his nature. He didn't know if he could go through with this…

Later on in the day Sokka and Robin had called for a group meeting up by the rocky terrain that on Ember Island. This had proved to be a great place for it was secluded and no one really goes up there.

"Gather around team." Robin called out as the group had finally come up, they all gathered in a circle and had knelt down in front of the two planners of the group.

Sokka had just placed a watermelon that had a crazy smile carved into it, on what seemed like a stick body with rags on it acting as clothes. The group looked at it curiously but listened to what the two had to say, "In order to take out the Fire Lord-."

"Or in this case the Melon Lord." Sokka cut in gesturing to the makeshift dummy behind him.

"Right…our timing has to be spot on." Robin continued after rolling his eyes at Sokka.

Sokka ignored the Boy Wonder, Sokka had grabbed a stick and made a circle in the dirt in front of him and the others. He made three lines a bit away from the circle on either side and the center as he explained his plan, "Suki, Robin, Cyborg, and I will draw their fire from the ground. From the air we need Starfire, Raven to help with that and give us cover in case of anything. Then we'll have Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and bam!" Sokka crossed out the circle as he shouted this, "He delivers the final blow. Aang gazed down at the plan some worry etched on his face as he did so.

"Hey I don't see Toph in this plan dude." Beast Boy spoke up scratching his head as he tried to figure out what is it he was supposed to do again.

"Yea what do I do?" Toph asked looking up at the two.

"For now you can be the 'Melon Lord's' forces." Robin replied and watched as Toph's face lit up at this.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at you guys?" Toph asked a bit too eagerly…

"Uh yea whatever makes the training seem more realistic." Robin said with a nod now wondering if this was ok. He knew how the earth bender could get and maybe Sokka's suggestion wasn't the best idea.

"Sweetness." Was Toph's reply, she looked pleased.

The group all got into positions, the people on the ground took cover behind some rocks. Aang hid on a cliff that overlooked the Melon Lord, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy took cover on high rocks ready to take flight.

Everyone kept their eyes ahead but would take quick glances at Sokka and Robin waiting for the signal. Toph bended some huge boulders up and two large pots of fire roared on either side of her, Cyborg had slathered the rocks with a combustible substance so Toph could set the rock on fire and hurl it at them.

Toph laughed 'evilly' apparently getting into character, the group exchanged some glances at this but stayed focused. Sokka and Robin finally gave the signal and the group began to move, Aang watched them all worriedly. He took a deep breath trying to tell himself he had to do this…to restore peace and balance to the world.

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy (who was now a pterodactyl) took flight immediately, but hung back to watch the others to see if they may need help. Sokka and Suki were on one side and ran forward, Cyborg and Robin on the other side trying to close in as well.

Suki and Sokka were stopped by several rock soldiers that launched up and charged at them, no doubt Toph's doing. Sokka sliced one in half and it crashed to the ground, Suki kicked one down and flipped over another kicking down another as she did so.

Robin and Cyborg were met with the same obstacle, when one popped up in front of Robin he jumped up and flipped and his steel toed boots connected with the rock causing it to break. He then charged forward and landed a round house kick to another one while throwing an electric disc at one, causing it to explode. Cyborg kept his assault by punching the soldiers or by tearing them up from the ground and throwing them at the other 'soldiers'.

Toph could sense her rock soldiers weren't doing anything so she chucked a flaming rock at Suki and Sokka's direction. It landed right in front of them, the crash landing sent Sokka flailing and he tripped, the helmet he had on fell off and was crushed under the massive flaming boulder. Suki was able to avoid it by flipping up and vaulting over it.

Sokka looked up then stood up quickly obviously annoyed, "Watch it Toph!" he shouted loud enough for the earth bender to hear.

"I'm not Toph I am Melon Lord! Mwhahahahaha!" Toph shouted this exercise getting to her head.

"Perhaps it was not wise to allow Toph to be the villain yes?" Starfire asked as she looked over at Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded his head and Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What makes you say that?" she asked. Her amethyst eyes flickered up and her eyes began to glow white, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted realign back both hands, which were engulfed in dark energy, and shot it out. The boulder that was headed for them was destroyed by the powerful blast of dark energy supplied by the empath.

"We should get back to the training." Starfire guessed her eyes lighting up taking on their neon green glow as her hands held star bolts.

"Yep." Was Raven's reply and the three shot off.

Starfire noticed a flaming boulder heading for Katara and Zuko, she flew down fast. She raised her lit hands up and crashed them down into the boulder practically disintegrating the large boulder. She received thankful glances but then a boulder whizzed past her and Starfire sent down a star beam large enough to break it but not fully, large fragments crashed down and Katara and Zuko had to dodge them.

Zuko and Katara were then surrounded by some rock soldiers and were back to back, they exchanged smirks. Zuko then blasted out a large fire blast and Katara sliced most of the ones in front of her with her water, two pouches were secured to her back. The two were done rather quickly with each other's help and ran forward.

"Now Aang!" Sokka shouted throughout this onslaught. The group was going to well regroup at a point not too far from Toph and the melon Lord but they were a safe distance away.

Aang took a running start and jumped off the ledge he was waiting on, he had his staff held high above him ready to strike the dummy. A fierce look was on his face as his target was getting closer and closer, but as it did so Aang's previous 'confidence' began to diminish. Even though the dummy was, obviously, fake he couldn't bring himself to do it, he stopped short and his staff was about to strike the dummy on the head but Aang stopped himself…he then lowered his staff.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko shouted from his place.

Aang looked almost miserable as he slowly shook his head, "I can't." he replied.

Sokka looked annoyed and a bit angry as he stood up and stomped up to his best friend. He stopped in front of him a stern look on his face, he fought off a scowl, "What's wrong with you, if this was the real deal you'd be shot full of lightning right now!"

Aang didn't and couldn't meet Sokka's eyes, "I'm sorry it…it just didn't feel right." He then looked up at his best friend, "I didn't feel like myself." He admitted.

Sokka closed his eyes a bit disappointedly and reached behind him for his sword, which was in its sheath. He then swung the sword behind him slicing the head of the Melon Lord in half. Aang closed his eyes and shuddered at the squelching sound before opening them a look of slight horror and disbelief staining his face. "There that's how it's done." Sokka told him.

Momo, who had been waiting where Aang had been, flew over and began to eat some of the fruit that was still in the carcass of the watermelon. Aang looked down at it a look of slight disgust, horror, and other emotions swirling in his stormy gray eyes…he felt even more unsure then before…

Later that night the group had all gathered by the steps of the courtyard to eat dinner that was prepared by Katara. The group was chatting while Aang was off to the side, rather unusual for the usually chipper and happy boy but no one tried to help they thought he might need to be left alone, in his thoughts.

Katara had gone to look for some pots and pans but came back holding a scroll and a large smile was on her face. "I have a surprise for everyone!" she announced some of her eagerness seeping into her voice. This was enough to even gain some of Aang's attention as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I knew it! You and Aang did do a secret thing in the air temple!" Toph shouted almost proud. This received many either disturbed or confused stares, Katara looked slightly appalled but her was a slight blush on her cheeks, "Uh…no."

The group relaxed and began to eat again, "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!" Katara gushed and she unrolled the scroll showing the picture to everyone, "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute." Katara cooed teasingly. The picture had a cute little baby on it, it looked to be laughing and his chubby fists were in the air, the beach was the background for the painted picture.

Many laughs, giggles, and croons were heard from this and Zuko closed his eyes his head slightly downward. "Oh lighten up I'm just teasing." Katara assured him with a slight roll of his eyes.

He opened his light gold like eyes, "That's not me." He informed the group, "That's my father." A silence reigned over the group. Katara looked a bit sheepish as she rolled up the picture again, wishing she hadn't had shown everyone.

"But he looks so cute and sweet." Suki reasoned.

"As well as innocent." Starfire added.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster…and the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko replied a bit sourly.

"But he's still a human being." Aang spoke up now, he was going to convey his feelings he had to. He had to let the others know that he was unsure of not only what to do but his unwillingness to…kill Fire Lord Ozai.

"You're gonna defend him?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I agree with you Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would probably be better off without him." Aang conceded, "But there's gotta be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked, incredulity seeping into his tone but Aang ignored this.

"I don't know." He admitted. Then looked up almost hopeful, "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I could use glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore!"

"Yea then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again!" Zuko replied sarcasm dripping with every word he said. Snickers and giggles were heard behind Zuko and Katara bit her lip looking worried, she felt she should say something but stopped herself.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked almost desperate to try anything.

"No!" Zuko shouted, Aang hung his head and sighed.

He then began to pace in front of the group his nervousness beginning to bubble up, "This goes against everything I learned from the monks, I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like." He sighed stopping in front of them hunched over a sad look on his face.

"Sure you can!" Sokka assured him.

"Uh Sokka." Robin murmured now clearly seeing the distress on Aang's face.

"You're the Avatar!" he continued.

"Sokka." Katara hissed.

"If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." Sokka finished with a knowing smile.

Aang was starting to get angry at the beginning of Sokka's…statement? He was practically shaking at this point and whipped around, "This isn't a joke Sokka none of you understand the position I'm in!" he shouted, his stress hitting an all time high. The others were taken aback by this, they had never seen Aang blow up like that.

"Aang we do understand it's just-."

"Just what Katara what?" he shouted now rounding on Katara.

"We're trying to help!" she shot back her own temper beginning to flare up at his behavior.

"Then why don't you figure out a way to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life I'd love to hear it!" he shouted. He then stomped away a glare fixated on the floor as he did so, he had no more to say he had to calm down.

"Aang don't walk away from this!" Katara shouted and was about to go follow him when he felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go." She turned to see it was Robin who had held her back, "He needs time to sort it out by himself." Katara stayed back but watched Aang's retreating form, worry now in her ocean blue eyes.

Meanwhile:

Aang was muttering to himself as he gathered some things, a small tray, four candles, three pieces of bread, a small cup of water, and a small bowl of what seemed to be leechee berries. He lit them easily and sat in his lotus position taking a deep breath to calm himself down after his outburst in the courtyard.

He sat there in silence for some time and he felt the anger begin to melt away and slowly some of his stress did to. He took another deep breath diminishing any lingering anger and his mind drifted back to what he was going to do when the moment of truth arrived.

He then heard a slight disturbance in the wind and smiled slightly knowing who it was. He opened his eyes as a small furry creature flew into his lap, he pat the flying lemur's head, "Hey Momo I don't suppose you know what I should do?" he asked.

Momo chirped in response, "I didn't think so." Aang said almost sadly. He looked down for a second before shaking his head and getting back to his meditation, he hoped an answer would come to him if he continued.

Soon exhaustion began to creep up on him and before Aang could react he fell asleep, gently falling back and laying on the wooden floor. The candles had burnt out as a small breeze blew by and the moon was high in the sky, Yue's light brightening up the clear night.

"Aang?" a voice called out. "Aang?" the person looking for the young air bender stepped out onto the porch. He sighed in almost relief, "Good I was wondering where you went off…to." The person trailed off as he noticed Aang fast asleep.

Beast Boy smiled at this, "He really does have a lot on his mind." He murmured and sighed, "I guess I'll leave him be to get some rest, we are heading off in the morning."

Beast Boy couldn't sleep he was worried about Aang especially after that outburst of his at dinner. Starfire had taken care of Katara and the others had been talking about ways to convince Aang it was necessary to do what he had to do. Beast Boy didn't feel like he could contribute with this, he wasn't much of an idea guy…either way Robin, Cyborg, and Raven would dismiss any ideas he had knowing it was outrageous.

Then Beast Boy noticed Aang's eyes open slightly, "Oh sorry dude did I wake you? Hehe my bad." Beast Boy said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Aang didn't respond as he sat up and looked out onto the beach and his gaze locked onto…an island?

"Aang?" Beast Boy asked as said Avatar stood up and was heading for the edge of the balcony. Momo, who had been sleeping by Aang had woken up as well he chirped and then flew after him.

"Aang? Wait up!" Beast Boy asked as Aang jumped off the balcony and onto the ground, "Dude! Where ya going?" Beats Boy asked as he jumped from the balcony and ran after Aang who had gotten some distance between them.

Aang was now walking down the beach, Momo fluttering around him chirping the whole time. Aang then got into the water and began to swim to it, "Aang!" Beast Boy called out now running onto the beach trying to catch up to his friend.

The green changeling jumped up and transformed into a hawk, he then crowed and flew after Aang. As soon as he was close to the island he transformed back to himself…without the changeling meaning to, "Wha? Whoa!" Beast Boy shouted as he fell into the trees, onto branches, then onto the ground which happened to be where Aang was. The young Avatar had stopped moving and had fallen back asleep, Beast Boy was too tired to move and felt himself giving into sleep.

* * *

"Ok that should be everything." Sokka announced from his place in the saddle. He and Robin were placing things onto Appa, packing up and getting ready for the final battle.

"No it's not." Toph spoke up, "Where's Aang and Beast Boy?" she asked.

Sokka and Robin exchanged looks and looked down at the group, the group looked around to find Toph was right the two were nowhere to be found.

The group ran into the house, "Aang? Beast Boy?" Zuko shouted.

"Come on lazy bums it's time to get up!" Toph added, shouting as well since she couldn't exactly 'see' so well. With wood flooring vibrations weren't as big like they would be on earth (or metal).

The nine then split up into three groups as they all searched the house, they looked in every room they could find. When some had regrouped they all either shrugged, or sighed a bit discouraged.

Sokka wandered onto the balcony, while scratching the top of his head, he then spotted Aang's staff against the small fence of the balcony. Katara and Starfire had followed him here and found him holding the forgotten staff, "Hey Aang forgot his staff, that's so strange." He murmured handing it to Katara.

Worry gnawed at her as she ran a hand down the glider, she sighed, "They're not in the house, let's check the beach." Zuko told them as he stood in the doorway of the balcony.

"Raven think you could track them?" Robin asked looking at the empath.

She nodded, "I can try." She admitted, "Let me go to the beach with all of you though, maybe I can get a good read there."

The nine then made their way to the beach, as they got closer to the grey sand they saw two sets of footprints, "Look! Their footprints!" Sokka shouted pointing at them.

The group walked ahead and found that Beast Boy's ends a little before Aang's while the air benders kept going until the ocean got in the way, "The trail ends here." Cyborg murmured.

"So…they went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki tried.

"Maybe they have been captured?" Starfire suggested but then regretted it as Katara winced and Raven stiffened up a bit.

"I don't think so there's no sign of a struggle." Robin observed crouching down to the sand to observe the footprints a bit closely. Toph knelt down beside him, "I bet Aang ran away again and Beast Boy tried to stop him." She spoke up.

"Uh-uh Aang left behind his glider and Appa plus they would probably be back by now." Sokka argued.

Toph sighed a bit frustrated, "Then what do you think happened to them oh sleuthy one?" Toph asked with a roll of her eyes.

"It's pretty obvious." Sokka admitted with a shrug, "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle…he's definitely on a Sprit World journey." Sokka told them.

"But it he was wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko pointed out.

"Plus that doesn't explain where Beast Boy is." Cyborg added.

"Oh yea…forgot about that." Sokka murmured.

"Then they got to be somewhere on Ember Island, let's split up and look for them." Katara spoke up determination shinning in her eyes.

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph spoke up immediately, she had zipped to his side and wrapped both her arms around one of his this caused Zuko to blush embarrassedly. "What?" Toph asked as she received questioning looks, "Everyone else went on a life changing field trip with Zuko, now it's my turn!" she announced hugging onto his arm tighter.

Zuko gave a pleading look around the group, but everyone else wore smirks or sly smiles. One person granted him mercy, "I'll go with them…I guess." Cyborg offered and Zuko offered a relieved half smile.

"Ok Suki and Starfire will come with me then." Katara spoke up and the two girls nodded.

"I'll stay here and see if I can track them." Raven said as she began to float in her lotus position.

"Robin and I will go on Appa and see if we can spot them anywhere in the air." Sokka added and Robin nodded agreeing with this plan.

The group then ran off in different directions hoping the two boys were ok, Sokka and Robin got to Appa quickly. Sokka sat on the head to steer Appa while Robin was in the saddle surveying the area below him for any sign of either the changeling or the young Avatar.

Katara, Starfire, and Suki walked into the town of Ember Island (after putting on their disguises) looking high and low for any sign of the two boys. The young water bender bit her lip as they had found nothing she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Starfire, "We will find him Katara do not worry." She assured her. Starfire knew Katara was very worried about Aang, she knew how protective the Water tribe girl could get especially when it came to Aang.

Katara nodded and Suki shot her a reassuring smile, they continued along when chants reached their ears. They exchanged confused looks and decided to get closer, that's when they could hear what the crowd was chanting about, "Aang! Aang! Aang! Aang!"

The girls exchanged some looks of worry and disbelief and ran towards the crowd wondering if it really was Aang. Starfire and Suki pushed through the crowd and Katara walked forward trying to get a good look. Finally they were up front and the person in the middle turned to them, "Avatar State! Yip-yip!" the actress Aang shouted as the actor Toph lifted her into the air, cheers were followed by this from the crowd. Katara, Suki, and Starfire were both annoyed and angered by this.

Toph, Zuko and Cyborg had decided to look along the beach just in case they find any sign of them. Toph had continued to talk the whole time leaving Zuko annoyed and Cyborg snickering at the fire bender's luck.

"Then when I was nine I ran away again." Toph continued.

"Uh-huh." Zuko said his patience was running very thin and the fire bender didn't have much patience to begin with.

"I know I shouldn't complain, my parents gave me everything I ever asked for, but they never gave me the one thing I really wanted their love, you know what I mean." She finished sadly. Cyborg actually felt bad for the blind earth bender as he was the only one who actually bothered to listen to her story while trying to find the boys.

Zuko however had barley listened to a thing she said and sighed, "Look I know you had a rough childhood, but we should really focus on finding Aang and Beast Boy." Zuko told her and continued on.

Toph frowned, "This is the worst field trip ever." She declared and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't mind him he's just really focused on finding Aang and BB, we should be to then maybe you can take that field trip with Zuko." Cyborg told her reassuringly. Toph looked up at Cyborg and gave a half smile before nodding, "Alright."

Later on everyone met up again at the courtyard, the girls (minus Suki) had changed back into their normal clothes as they waited for Sokka and Robin. Raven had met up with them a few minutes ago with a slightly frustrated look on her face she had informed everyone that she couldn't track them.

They had waited in silence hoping that Sokka and Robin had somehow found the two of them. When Appa touched down on the ground though they knew that wasn't the case as Robin jumped down and Sokka looked over at them worriedly, "Judging by the looks on your faces I'm guessing you guys didn't find them either." He asked.

Sokka then jumped down from Appa landing next to Robin, "No." was Zuko's reply, "It's like they just…disappeared."

Toph then sat up, "Hey wait a minute has anyone noticed that Mom's missing too?" Toph asked. It then occurred to everyone that she was right, their beloved flying lemur has been absent throughout this whole ordeal.

Sokka's face changed to a panicked one as he turned around to face Appa, "Oh no!" he shouted and fell to his knees, "I knew it was only a matter of time!" he then ran over to Appa and opened the large bison's mouth, "Appa ate Momo!" he then stuck his head inside of Appa's mouth shouting, "Momo! I'm coming for ya buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo he's probably with Aang and Beast Boy." Katara sighed annoyed by her brother's antics.

Sokka looked back at Katara, "That's just what Appa wants you to think!" he declared and he went into Appa's mouth again right before Appa closed his mouth, practically trapping him in there.

"Get out of the bison's mouth Sokka we have a real problem here!" Zuko called out to Sokka as he watched said boy's legs flail around outside of Appa's mouth. "Aang…and Beats Boy are nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"What should we do Zuko?" Robin asked as they turned to him. As he asked Appa let Sokka slide out of his mouth coated in the bison's saliva.

Zuko stood up, "I don't know." He admitted but he noticed that everyone's eyes were still on him; even Sokka was looking up at him from the ground. "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"Well you are kind of an expert at tracking Aang." Katara pointed out.

"Yea if anyone has experience hunting the Avatar it's you." Toph added.

"And Beast Boy?" Zuko challenged.

"There's no doubt BB went with Aang too so wherever he is Beast Boy is most likely with him." Cyborg replied, Zuko looked down thoughtfully and an idea was instantly in his mind.

"Alright everyone get on Appa now." He said, "I have an idea."

No one had to be told twice as they all made their way to the flying bison; Starfire and Raven were going to fly again to put less weight on Appa. They took to the skies with Zuko at the reigns guiding them towards…the Earth Kingdom?

"Zuko I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked. "There's no way Aang and Beast Boy are there."

"Just trust me." Zuko replied glancing back at the group.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula were being taken to the royal plaza so they may board their air ship. They had to start their leave if they wish to destroy the Earth Kingdom on the day of the comet.

Ozai sat on his palanquin upright and properly, a small sly smile on his face as if he had already won the war. Azula on the other hand had a frown on her face as she waited impatiently, with a small growl she pushed aside the satin curtains to see that her father's palanquin was way up ahead, they were trailing behind. "Come on slowpokes faster!" she hissed, her servants exchanged scared looks before trying to catch up to Ozai.

Ozai had made it on to the high platform and his servant opened the veil to his palanquin, Ozai stepped out in new robes. His sly smile still on his face though still barely visible, he walked forward ready to board the air ship.

The Fire Lord then heard footsteps and some ragged breathing, he looked over his shoulder to see his daughter Azula kneeling behind him, "Sorry I'm late father good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days." She said with an annoyed look shot to her bearers. "So is everything ready for our departure?" she asked.

"There has been a change of plans Azula." Ozai informed his daughter.

To the side where most royal Fire Nation guards stood was Slade, he watched this all unfold with a smirk behind his masked face. "Indeed there has." He agreed. It was so easy to manipulate Azula and Ozai, he would rule this world soon enough he was sure of that.

Slade had been the one to suggest to Ozai that Azula stay behind, "It is not proper to leave your home land without a ruler and since you are going to be…detained from your duties perhaps Azula may-." He had said

"Yes I see your point; very well Azula's coronation shall be given on the day of Sozin comet." Ozai had agreed feeling it best as well.

"What?" Azula asked some surprise etched onto her face.

"I've decided to lead the fleet of air ships to Ba Sing Se alone; you will remain here in the Fire Nation." Ozai informed her without facing Azula.

"But I thought we were going to do this together." She said a bit disappointed and if you could look closely a bit hurt.

"My decision is final."

Azula stood up, "You…you can't treat me like this." She declared, "You can't treat me like Zuko!" she shouted, her face was scrunched up in anger and slight annoyance as well.

Ozai frowned a little at this, "Azula silence yourself."

Azula clenched her fists as she continued, 'But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"

Ozai turned his head sharply and said fiercely, "Azula!" said Princess closes her eyes and she tried to will her temper to go down, she lowered her head in obedience. "Listen to me I need you here to watch over the home land it's a very important job that I can only entrust to you."

Azula opened her eyes and looked up at her father a bit surprised and some disbelief in her eyes, "Really?" she asked.

Ozai turned to fully face his daughter, "And for your loyalty I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord Azula." The Princess breathed some happiness shining I her cold gold eyes, "It does seem appropriate…but what about you?" she asked.

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more, just as the world will be reborn in fire I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the World." As Ozai said this, the sages on the platform placed golden phoenix shoulder pad armor on him as well as a large crown like helmet. "From this moment on I shall be known as…the Phoenix King!" with that he raised his arms. New Phoenix flags were placed up next to the Fire Nation banners, some guards added fire to this effect as fire spewed out of the side of the platform. The guards and soldiers who were watching bowed down to Phoenix King Ozai as he stood regally and gazed down at them.

Meanwhile:

Back in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko had landed Appa in what seemed to be the middle of the forest but in the near distance you could see a tavern. He motioned for the group to follow him as he walked over to the building, Appa slowly trailed behind them.

They went inside to see mostly men in the tavern, "And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked losing patience as she observed the place wearily.

"June." Zuko replied pointing to a woman who was seated in the middle of the tavern drinking.

As she was about to take a sip she lifted her legs and locked onto a guy's neck in a good hold. She licked her lips and gazed down at him with a teasing but questioning look. "Oh yea that weird bounty hunter with the weird mole."

"Mole?" Starfire asked.

"What mole her skin is flawless." Suki pointed out a little confused as well as the Titans.

June stands up as another man charged at her, she dodged as the man broke the table during his charge. He tried to grab her but she easily dodged again and gave him a teasing sly smile, she then began to dodge every punch and charge he gave. It looked so easy it was almost as if she was dancing, "No she had this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka explained as the group watched the scene unfold.

"Her shirshu, it's the only animal that could track either Beast Boy or Aang's scent anywhere in the world, it the one shot we have of finding them." He informed the group.

June dodged another punch and tossed her cup in the air, the guy tried to punch her in the head but she ducked and threw him over her shoulder easily. He landed on a table that was quickly deserted by onlookers, June then caught her cup effortlessly and drank its contents.

"I don't know who this June lady is…but I like her!" Toph declared with a big smile.

* * *

"Aang, Aang come on dude wake up." Beast Boy said as he tried to shake his friend awake. Momo was licking the young air bender's face as well trying to help Beats Boy wake him up.

"Ughhhh." Aang groaned as he finally stirred and sat up.

"Oh hey Beast Boy." He murmured rubbing, "I just had the strangest dream." He told him with a small smile.

"Uh well-." Beast Boy began avoiding Aang's eyes.

Aang rose an eyebrow but then looked around and saw why the changeling was acting the way he was. He looked around alarmed not recognizing any of his surroundings, he then saw no land anywhere, he figured they were on an island. "Wait."

His eyes widened and he finally looked over at Beast Boy who was watching him a bit worriedly, "Where are we?"

**Me: …so yea…after seven months this is all I can write? God I feel so stupid.**

**Sokka: You are I mean where have you been!**

**Robin: Stuck in the Teen Titans part of this site, that and she started a new crossover with us and the Justice League**

**Katara: But she didn't even finish this story yet! How can she handle all of this?**

**Me: Look I'm sorry ok! I have my reasons first off I had writer's block, secondly my laptop's software crashed taking all my files with it! That got me depressed for a good one to two months, thirdly I tried to focus on other stories to! Alright I'm sorry I didn't mean to put off this story!**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Sorry again I'm just a little stressed out since school started up again, I'm a sophomore now so…it's difficult especially with the PSAT's coming up soon. I don't know how long it will be until I update but I will start the next chapter today so hopefully it won't take too long to update. I also want to thank the readers who have been patient to wait for this story, I'm very thankful to have you. I hope you enjoyed this delayed chapter and I'll try not to take too long to update, good-bye for now.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Alright I'm not too late at least I'm updating faster then I normally do**

**Sokka: You always forget about this story we feel neglected…**

**Me: Never thought I'd here the day that you admit you miss me**

**Sokka: Pshh I don't miss you, the others kinda do. For sure I know Aang and Katara do but for me its better that you're not around, I don't have endure your torture.**

**Me: 'rolls eyes' gee thanks, I am more into Teen Titans anyway but I still love Avatar. I have about maybe three or four chapters to go with this story before I wrap things up and it's done.**

**Sokka: And you'll be out of our lives forever!**

**Me: 'smirks' ya know I'm starting to have ideas for a sequel…**

**Sokka: … NO!**

**Me: 'snickers' alright now Katara can you do the disclaimer please?  
**

**Katara: Sure! Alex doesn't own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

The group watched as June kicked her chair upright and sat down in it, drinking her tea.

"Hey I remember her!" Sokka shouted, "She helped you attack us!"

"Yep, back in the good 'ol days." Zuko agreed with a slight nod and walked forward towards the bounty hunter. Sokka looked incredulous, "Just let it go Sokka, come on." Robin sighed and pushed the warrior forward.

June glanced up and sighed obviously annoyed, "Oh great it's Prince Pouty." She murmured then looked up and scanned the group, "Where's your creepy grandpa?" she asked not really caring.

"He's my uncle…and he's not here." Zuko informed her.

June then noticed Katara and recognized the necklace wrapped around her neck, "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." The bounty hunter commented looking back down at her cup.

The Titans looked surprised and they looked up at Katara and Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were beyond confused and also looked up at them. Both had looks of disgust and disbelief with a hint of a blush on their faces since they were embarrassed, "She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko shouted

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara also shouted in unison with Zuko.

"Ok, ok sheesh, I was only teasing." June said with a slight roll of her eyes as she gazed into her cup again as if examining it, "So what do you want?" she asked.

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko told her.

June sniffed, "Huh doesn't sound too fun." She replied lightly and took another drink of her tea.

Zuko grew angry at this he then looked at her straight in the eye, "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" he shouted.

June placed her cup on the table, "What are you talking about?" she asked raising an eyebrow finally believing that Zuko had finally lost it.

"The Avatar is missing and Sozin's comet is coming, I bet you don't know the Fire Nation is planning to end the Earth Kingdom using the comet's power, now are you gonna help?" Robin asked beginning to get impatient with this situation.

June looked down before getting up, "Follow me." She ordered as she grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She and the group made their way out of the tavern and outside where they found Appa and June's shirshu nose to nose, both growling at each other. Then Appa licked June's shirshu and the animal fell to its stomach, the two then noticed the group coming back.

June smiled slightly and took out a piece of raw meat from her bag, "Nila!" she called out and tossed the meat towards her animal. The shirshu gobbled it up in one bite and June hugged her giant pet like you would do to a horse, "Who's my little…mmm… snuffly wuffly." She cooed petting her beloved pet.

In response Nila's tongue shot out of its mouth and June ducked, "Whoa! Careful there." She said pushing down Nila's snout. She continued to pet Nila and looked at the group her hand outstretched, "Ok so who has something with the Avatar's scent on it?" she asked.

Katara had climbed onto Appa by then and pulled out her boyfriend's staff, "I have Aang's staff." She informed June. The bounty hunter nodded and Katara gave it to her, June placed it in front of Nila's snout and the shirshu began to sniff noisily.

The shirshu began to sniff the air above her, soon it began to walk around trying to catch any sign of that scent it had been presented with. She made a complete circle some worry but hope creeped into the group, they had to find their friends.

Nila had made two complete rounds around the group, she then stopped in front of June and laid on her stomach. The shirshu made some kind of rumbling noise and patted her nose with both paws, "Well what does that mean?" Zuko asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

June had knelt down beside Nila and was rubbing the shirshu's head, "It means your friend's gone." She replied looking back at them.

"We know he's gone that's why we're trying to find him." Toph told her matter of factly.

"No I mean he's gone, gone." She informed them as she stood up she then looked over her shoulder sharply, "He doesn't exist."

Worried, concerned, and confused…that was all written on the group's face when June had told them this. What did she mean? They had just seen them last night! They couldn't be gone…could they?

Meanwhile:

Back on the island with Beast Boy and Aang, they had began to walk through the dense forest. Momo had tried to pounce on a chipmunk and proceeded to chase it around the branch of a tree.

"Where are we Beast Boy?" Aang asked as they looked around, observing their surroundings.

"Your guess is as good as mine dude." Was the changeling's response.

"Maybe we're in the spirit world?" the young Airbender suggested.

"But I thought only you could go in the spirit world…or you can go if you're…dead." Beast Boy asked feeling a bit worried as he continued the sentence.

"No Sokka was once trapped in the spirit world, we could both be in it." Aang told him, he looked thoughtful, "I'm gonna try something…"

Before Beast Boy could question what he was gonna do Aang took his position and then bent out a huge gust of wind. The wind swirled around each other in an almost small vortex of rushing air, "Cool." Beast Boy murmured still awestruck at the bending in this dimension.

"Nope my bending works." When Aang saw the confused look on the green changeling's face he elaborated, "In the spirit world my bending didn't work so I guess if you're a bender and you somehow manage to get there you can't bend." Beast Boy nodded.

"Oh I have an idea!" Beast Boy called out, though a bit confused with the excited outburst Aang nodded for him to continue, "Maybe we should climb to the top of the island to see where we are exactly." He suggested.

Aang smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, maybe we're close to land."

"We should be I could've sworn we were close to the beach when I followed you out here." Beast Boy told him.

TT

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" Cyborg asked breaking the deafening silence that had fallen onto the group.

"Do you mean he's… you know…dead.." Sokka forced out, he didn't want to even think about his best friend dying. It wasn't just because of the war, Sokka had grown closer to the goofy air bender that his sister had freed from the iceberg. He considered Aang part of the family honestly, like a goofy brother.

Meanwhile the question Sokka just asked rang in everyone's ears, they stiffened as they tried to prepare themselves for the worst answer, "Nope we could find him if he were dead." June replied still petting Nila.

Almost simultaneously everyone let out a sigh of relief, of course it wasn't really audible, "Wow that's a real head scratcher." June commented, "See ya." With that she turned away from them and began to mount her shirshu.

"Helpful, real helpful." Toph commented sarcastically.

"Wait I have another idea!" Zuko announced stepping forward, "There's only one other person in this world that could help us face the Fire Lord." He then looked over at June, "I'll be right back with the smell sample." He then ran to Appa.

Since the group had packed him up already all his stuff was on the bison, it was only a matter of looking for the right bag. "Zuko who exactly do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Yes the way everyone has explained to us we believed only Aang may face this Fire Lord." Starfire contributed.

"He's supposed to." Sokka told her with a nod, "But right now we have no idea where he or Beast Boy are so we need any kind of help we can get."

"Wait that sounds like your abandoning the search!" Katara accused, "We have to keep looking for them-."

"With what clues Katara?" Sokka asked.

"If I can find their trail anywhere maybe I can still track them." Raven countered coming up next to the water bender.

"You tried that already Raven you didn't pick up anything at Ember Island, no offense but I doubt you'll pick up on anything now." Cyborg reminded her, Raven glanced down at the ground.

"We won't stop the search alright but let's say the comet does come and we don't find Aang and Beast Boy then what?" Robin questioned.

Katara sighed in irritation because she couldn't come up with a logical answer for this, "We'll do what we can for now you two but we have to win this war, we need any chance we can get." Sokka told his sister.

Katara and Raven exchanged glances before they begrudgingly nodded, agreeing to what they were saying, "Found it." They heard Zuko mutter.

"What do you got?" Cyborg asked.

Zuko lifted a sandal that had flies flying around it, the stink from the sandal reached the group's nose. Each one pinched their noses shut so they wouldn't smell it, some even gagged, Zuko hopped down from Appa not affected by the stench. "My uncle's sandal." He replied, answering Cyborg's question.

"You kept your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked and cringed.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph put in with a slight smile and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

June glanced at the sandal with a raised eyebrow, she gave a small gasp of surprise when Nila jerked forward to smell the sandal. Her shirshu began to sniff noisily, "Let's do this." June proclaimed and tugged at the reigns.

Nila then turned to the direction of the scent and began to run off, "Hey wait up!" Zuko cried as everyone, excluding Starfire and Raven, climbed onto Appa. Starfire and Raven took to the skies as soon as everyone got on the giant bison, they followed June and Nila out of the forest and deeper within the Earth Kingdom.

They flew over mountains, through valleys, and through several forests, "Well the good thing is he's in the Earth Kingdom not the Fire Nation." Robin commented as he watched trees whiz by at the speed they were flying.

"But why would he be in the Earth Kingdom in the first place?" Katara questioned.

Zuko who was at the reigns felt more than a few eyes on him, "I don't know." He replied his grip tightening on the reigns a little.

Soon the walls…or the fallen walls of Ba Sing Se was on the horizon, "Whoa." Robin murmured as he spotted the giant wall. Cyborg's eyes widened, Starfire gasped, and Raven looked a bit surprised.

"Ba Sing Se." Suki murmured ye her statement held a hint of questioning, she had a right to be confused after all what would Iroh be doing here?

"This is Ba Sing Se?" Cyborg asked, he had heard Azula boast about taking over this city to either himself or to Slade. Now he can (kinda) understand why she was so proud of herself, those walls were pretty big and must've been hard to get through.

"Yep it used to be the Earth Kingdom's capital." Sokka told him, Katara glared at the fallen walls and looked away.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko questioned from his perch at Appa's head to June. They had landed by the rubble of the torn down part of the wall. He saw June's shirshu clawing at the many piles of rocks getting very jumpy.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall, Nila's getting twitchy so he can't be too far." June informed them as she pulled at the reigns again so she may face them. "Good luck." She told them then Nila ran forward, they passed by Appa without a second glance getting farther and farther away.

Zuko sighed and looked up at the group, "It's been a long day, let's camp and start our search again at dawn." He suggested.

No one objected to this and soon some people made preparations for sleep, Toph jumped off of Appa. When she landed her feet dug into the earth sending two triangles of rock upward in a kind of tent. When she sat down another triangle of rock covered one opening and the earth bender lied down to fall asleep.

Katara slid down Appa's leg and decided to sleep on the bison's leg, finding his fur quite comfortable. Raven, Robin, Sokka, Suki, and Starfire followed her lead and each took a leg as well (except for Suki and Sokka who slept on Appa's tail), fortunately Appa didn't seem to mind. Cyborg and Zuko got out their sleeping bag and fell asleep on the ground.

TT

Aang and Beast Boy continued to walk through the woods of the island they were on, Momo had perched himself on Aang's shoulder with his tail loosely wrapped around the air bender's neck. They reached a clearing, but not just any clearing the ground was in a weird hexagonal shape with a strange pattern engraved into it.

"It's a hexagon." Aang observed and Beast Boy gazed at it curiously. He walked forward and stepped on it, he raised an eyebrow.

"It's weird." He declared Aang offered a half smile at this.

Aang walked forward his bare feet making contact with the ground, he knelt down and placed his palm on it, "It doesn't seem like normal rock." He observed and stood up as Momo began to scamper around surveying the new area.

Aang got into an earth bending stance, he then shifted his position and raised his arm over his head, Beast Boy watched with a raised eyebrow. Aang was surprised as he dropped his stance, "It's not made of earth." He declared.

Beast Boy could then see how distraught Aang really was as he sat down and placed his head in his hands, "This is so strange." He groaned, "I wish we had some help right now…"

Beast Boy started to get what he meant, he wasn't just talking about getting off the island they were on anymore he was talking about what to do when he faced the Fire Lord. "Aang…" Beast Boy murmured feeling sad for his friend.

"I wish I had Roku." He continued, then Aang's face lit up, "I do have Roku!" he cried.

"What how isn't he in the spirit world or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"He's my past life I can contact him without going into the spirit world…I just need to concentrate." Aang informed him. The young monk sat in a lotus position, like Beast Boy would see Raven do when she began her meditation, and took a deep breath.

The green changeling was quiet as he watched his friend, careful not to make any sound lest he disturbed him. Then Beast Boy saw Aang's tattoos glow for a split second and then stop.

Aang opened his eyes and saw Roku sitting before him, "Your right Aang, all the past avatars, all their experience and wisdom is available to you if you look deep inside yourself." The past Avatar informed him.

Aang nodded slightly then asked, "So where am I Roku? What is this place?"

"I…don't know Aang." Roku admitted then saw the apprehension and worried look in the young boy's eyes, "But I see that you are lost in more ways than one." He added, Aang averted his eyes away from Roku's for a moment before looking back at him.

"I am I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord." Aang told him letting some of his frustration show on his face.

TT

Everyone in the group was fast asleep by the rubble of the fallen walls on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. All you could hear were some of the snores that came from some of the members of the group.

In her earthen tent Toph slept peacefully that is until she felt some vibrations, her eyes snapped open as she felt the ground to be sure. She brought down her tent as she stood up ready to warn every one of the oncoming people that is until a ring of fire surrounded everyone.

Each were awake by now and standing by the bison who was roaring, they each took a battle stance ready for the Fire Nation soldiers they were sure had caught them. Then they turned their gaze to the high rocks of the rubble where four people stood, they were all wearing the same blue and white robes.

They were all men; the first one had a sword in his hand, his dark brown eyes looking down upon the group. His dark brown hair was in a top knot like people would wear from the fire nation, his posture was one that held an air of seriousness and respect.

The one next to him was a man with lighter skin then the first one, he had white hair that was unruly and very untamed as it stuck out. He also had a mustache and a beard both white as well, by his left eye were two scars going down his face, the first one closer to his eye but not as long as the second one. He looked upon the group a bit questioningly but looked strict and proper all the same.

The one next to the second man had white hair as well but was balding on top with hair coming down the side of his head and stopping a little past his shoulder. He had a small white beard and a mustache as well that was white too.

The last one was also balding on the top of his head and the sides of his head had white hair sticking out. He had a bushy beard and eyebrows too, one eye seemed to be bigger than the other and his posture seemed to be a little out of sorts. You could see under his robes that he wasn't wearing a shirt and wearing dark green pants. He had a friendly smile on his face, "Well look whose here!" he called out and began to laugh in his odd way with some snorting in there as well.

Katara and Sokka brightened immediately, smiles coming onto their faces as they exchanged knowing looks. Everyone else seemed to look confused and looked at Sokka and Katara for some assistance.

TT

Back at the island Beast Boy was watching Aang curiously, it seemed like he was talking to himself. But the changeling could hear something else, it was barely a whisper but it seemed like someone was speaking back to Aang. Since he had been able to turn into almost every animal in his own dimension, Beast Boy's senses had been heightened so he could kind of sense Roku in a way.

"Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life but I just don't know if I can do that." Aang admitted.

"In my life I tried to be disciplined and show restraint, but it backfired." Roku began, "When Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy, if I'd have been more decisive and acted sooner I could've stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom Aang, you must be decisive." Roku told him with that he vanished. Aang blinked and looked down with a sigh, not liking the answer Roku gave him.

TT

Back at the fallen walls in Ba Sing Se the four men had made their way down from the rubble to join the group, all four were people Katara and Sokka knew.

"What's going on why are we surrounded by old people?" Toph asked more than a little confused.

"Not just any old people these are great masters and friends of ours." Katara told her with a bright smile as she looked at her water bending master. She walked up to Pakku and bowed respectively happy to see him, "Pakku." She greeted.

"It's is respectful to bow to an old master." Pakku agreed as he bowed back then straightened up with smile on his face, "But how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

Katara and Sokka both looked shocked before Katara smiled widely, "That so exciting!" she exclaimed, as Sokka let out a cry of disbelief and shock. Katara hugged her master excitedly, "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again." She said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Pakku informed her.

Sokka then ran up to the old water bending master, "Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp!" the warrior said with a large smile on his face.

Pakku, gently, pushed Sokka off of him, "You can still just call me Pakku." He told him a bit annoyed.

"How about…Gramp Pakku!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No."

Katara then turned back to the group and motioned for Zuko to come over, "And this was Aang's first fire bending teacher." She informed them.

A couple of surprised looks came onto the group's face as Zuko bowed to the man. "Jeong Jeong." He said telling them his name and offering a small smile.

Sokka walked calmly over to his swords teacher and bowed respectively to him, "Master Piando." He greeted.

"Hello Sokka." The elder replied with a smile and bowed right back.

"So how do you guys all know each other?" Robin couldn't help but ask. This peaked the other's interest as they wanted to know as well.

"All old people know each other don't you know that?" Bumi replied and chuckled.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society, a group that transcends the division of the four nations." Piando answered properly.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko spoke up.

Jeong Jeong was about to reply when Bumi jumped in, "That's the one!" the old fire bender cast Bumi and annoyed look.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth." Jeong Jeong told them. "But about a month ago a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus." Pakku cut in and looked at Zuko, "Your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." He informed the prince who smiled slightly.

"That is who we are looking for." Starfire spoke up.

"Then we'll take you to him." Piando told them. Then Bumi shoved him and Jeong Jeong aside as he realized someone was missing.

"Wait. Someone's missing from your group…someone very important." Bumi told him. The group exchanged looks thinking the old king was talking about Aang. He then walked up to Sokka, "Where's Momo?" The group stared at him incredulously.

"He's gone." Sokka answered, "As well as Aang and a friend of ours called Beast Boy." He added.

"Oh well so long as they have each other I'm sure we'll have nothing to worry about." He assured them. "Let's go!" with that Bumi slammed the ground with his fist and a pillar shot up launching him into the air as he laughed almost manically.

"Interesting guy." Suki murmured and the other nodded silently.

TT

Back on the island after Aang had told Beast Boy what Roku told him the changeling asked if there were other Avatars that Aang could talk to for more advice. When Aang nodded and got back into his lotus position he murmured, "Avatar Kyoshi I need your wisdom."

Aang then took a deep breath and looked deep within himself to find Kyoshi, soon from what Beast Boy could see Aang's tattoos began to glow white for a split second before settling down. Aang opened his eyes to see the spirit of Kyoshi sitting before him, "In my day Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance, I stopped him and the world entered a great era of peace."

"But you really didn't kill Chin, technically he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way." Aang told her.

"Personally I don't really see the difference." Kyoshi answered, "But I assure you I would've done whatever it took to stop Chin, I offer you this wisdom Aang only justice will bring peace." She told him as she vanished.

Aang looked even more worried than he had before he contacted Kyoshi, eh then sighed and placed his arms behind him to support himself, "I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi." He murmured.

"She didn't give you good advice?" Beast Boy asked, he was sitting by a tree watching Aang intently as he contacted these avatar spirits.

"…not the advice I want to here." Aang admitted with a sigh.

TT

The group was now walking down a path that led to the campsite of the order of the White Lotus. "So Bumi how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked as the old earth king.

"Escape? I didn't escape." Bumi informed Sokka, "Everyone else escaped."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well there I was back in Omashu waiting for just the right moment." Bumi began.

Flashback (the italics will be of Bumi telling the story):

"_I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it." _

In Omashu Bumi was suspended in mid air in a metal like coffin with his face only showing so he could breathe. He was suspended next to a metal statue of Fire lord Ozai, he then noticed the sun being blocked out by the moon, "An eclipse! That'll do it." Bumi declared triumphantly.

With that Bumi focused and struggled to get in contact with some earth, he lifted his face upward and the earthen houses that were still intact began to crack. Large piece of earth then jabbed into the metal coffin and pried it open setting Bumi free.

He jumped down and saw some Fire Nation soldiers running towards him, "What do you think you're doing?" one asked a smirk plastered on his face thinking they'd have Bumi back in a cell in now time. He then punched the air, usually a strong fire punch would come out but nothing happened. The soldier was surprised that no fire had come out so he tried again with both fists but it proved to be a fruitless task.

Bumi smirked, "Taking back my city!" he called back, "You've got no fire power and it's payback time!"

Bumi then rode a small mound of earth ahead and split the guards, with that he jumped off and landed on his feet in the streets below. He then raised his hands and stomped the ground a huge pillar of earth shot up and broke of a pipes and a machine the Fire Nation had built on a house. He then moved it away from the house, the rumbling caused some panic to arise amongst the soldiers who were supposed to protect the city.

Bumi then bent some houses that weren't there before and that were 'industrialized' and threw them out of the city. Bumi smiled slyly as he saw every Fire Nation resident and soldier flee the city, the king of Omashu then turned his sights to the huge statue of Ozai at the top of his city.

Soldiers who had stayed behind tried to attack Bumi but he shot his arms out and brought them up, eight small pillars rose up from underneath the soldiers flinging them forward. Bumi then shot the pillars towards the statue, two landed in Ozai's eyes, two in the statue's nose, and four to make a weird type of smiley face.

Then the statue began to creak and groan in protest as Bumi bent the earth from under it so the giant slab of metal will fall over. Bumi struggled with its weight as it seemed to take a lot of energy to lift something that big but he managed and watched with satisfaction as the statue fell over and rolled down the front of the city.

On its way down it destroyed the house where the supposed 'ambassador' lived but it was abandoned. The statue then crashed into the wall of Omashu and fell onto the bridge leading to the city, destroying it while the rest of the soldiers and citizens fled. And the statue fell into the gorge. Bumi laughed in his odd way and then munched on a piece of green genimite.

End Flashback:

"Wow you took back your whole city all by yourself." Suki said truly amazed.

"So what about you guys?" Bumi questioned, "Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?"

Robin and Sokka exchanged looks, "Nah." Robin said.

"No not really." Sokka replied right after the Boy Wonder.

TT

Aang was clutching his head in frustration at all these answers Roku and Kyoshi had given him, this didn't help his dilemma at all. "I need to look deep inside myself." Aang murmured.

With a deep breath Aang returned to his meditative state to try and look deeper for another Avatar. Beast Boy looked upon him worriedly knowing that this was very stressful for the young monk, he hoped his friend would be ok.

Aang took a deep breath and then he felt something detach from within himself, when he opened his eyes a different avatar sat before him. The avatar was a male and wore water tribe clothing and furs, "I am Kuruk." He told Aang as the Airbender opened his eyes and gazed upon him a bit curiously.

"When I was young I was always a 'go with the flow' kind of Avatar." He admitted, "People seemed to work out their own problems and there was peace and good times in the world. But then I lost the woman I loved to Koh the face stealer, it was my fault. If I had been more attentive and more active I could've saved her. Aang…you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world." Kuruk told him as he began to fade away.

Aang looked down in despair and placed his head in his hands yet again as his answer seemed to be more clear…it was the answer he didn't want.

TT

The group had finally made it to the White Lotus' camp ground, "Well here we are!" Bumi announced, "Welcome to old people camp."

Zuko looked around wondering which tent held his uncle, "Where…where is he?" he asked Piando who had been walking next to him.

"Your uncle's in there Prince Zuko." Piando answered pointing straight ahead at the biggest tent at the head of the camp ground.

Zuko gazed upon it a bit worriedly before walking towards it, his heart raced in anticipation. He wanted to see his uncle but he was almost sure that his uncle wouldn't want to see him after everything he had done. Zuko stopped a few yards away from the tent and sat down on the ground trying to collect himself.

"Are you alright?" an innocent but concerned voice asked. Katara came up to his right side and Starfire to his left, the Tamaranean had asked the question.

"No I'm not ok, my uncle hates me I know it." He told them a bit bitterly. Katara knelt down next to him as Starfire sat down on his other side as he continued, "He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

Starfire and Katara exchanged looks, "Zuko…you are sorry for what you have done correct?" Starfire asked placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"More sorry then I have been about anything in my entire life." He replied.

"Then he'll forgive you." Katara told him, "He will." She assured him with a gentle smile.

Zuko looked from Katara to Starfire then back at the tent in front of them, he nodded slightly and lifted himself up. He walked the short distance to the door of the tent, he took a deep breath before parting the flaps of the tent door. Starfire and Katara watched him go inside, "He'll be alright, his uncle's a nice guy he'll forgive him." Katara murmured and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Uncle…?" Zuko asked as he walked into the tent. In front of him only a few feet away he saw his beloved uncle on a mat sleeping away, or perhaps snoring away. Zuko smiled kindly at the sight of the old man, he walked further into the tent and sat in the center but close to Iroh.

TT

"All these past Avatars they keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it, they don't get it." Aang sighed as he told Beast Boy what happened after he talked to Avatar Kuruk.

"Well…maybe you should talk to someone with the same…outlook?" Beats Boy tried with a shrug of his shoulders. He wanted to help Aang he did but the changeling only had so few ideas and rarely were they ever good.

"…Your right! Maybe an air nomad avatar will understand where I'm coming from!" Aang said a bit of hope returning in his stormy gray eyes.

"Alright dude you do your thing I'll be over there by the tree trying not to disturb you." Beast Boy told him, Aang offered a half smile before getting into his lotus position again. He took a deep breath and Beast Boy planted himself where he had been before.

The young avatar opened his eyes when he felt a kind of detachment occur within himself, he saw a woman air nomad avatar. "I am Avatar Yangchen young Airbender." The woman greeted.

"Avatar Yangchen the monks always taught me that all life is sacred, even the life of the tiniest spider-fly trapped in its own web." He began to say immediately.

Yangchen nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly, "Yes all life is sacred." She agreed.

Aang smiled slightly his optimism showing now that he knows Yangchen shares his views, " I know I'm even a vegetarian! I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense and I've certainly never used it to take a life." He informed her.

"Avatar Aang I know that you are a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well." Yangchen began, "But this isn't about you, this is about the world."

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free." Aang argued.

"Many great and wise air nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it because your sole duty is _to_ the world. Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty causes you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world." She told him as she faded away.

Aang looked down in disbelief and as if he had been defeated, "Dude are you alright?" Beast Boy asked coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no choice Beast Boy." The young air bender told him as he looked up at the changeling, "I have to kill the Fire Lord." He told him sadly.

TT

The next day back with the group Zuko was still in his Uncle Iroh's quarters a bit tired from not giving into sleep the night before. He watched as his uncle sat up and stretched a bit with a yawn, he then looked over his shoulder finally noticing Zuko but didn't turn to face him. The he turns his head back and doesn't say anything or acknowledge Zuko's presence.

Zuko watched a bit afraid of what this meant, he tried to control his emotions and keep his voice steady as he felt tears began to form from behind his eyes. "Uncle I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me…but I want you to know that…" Zuko felt his voice began to crack from his raw emotions, and tears rimmed his eyes.

"That I'm so sorry uncle." Tears dripped down his cheeks, "I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I-." he was cut off when Iroh grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a tight hug. Tears were falling down the old fire masters face as he hugged his nephew tightly.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Zuko questioned in disbelief, "I thought you'd be furious with me." He told him, his voice cracking again as he returned the hug happy that his Uncle had forgiven him like the two girls had told him before.

"I was never angry with you." Iroh admitted, "I was sad because I was afraid that you had lost your way."

"I did lose my way." He said sadly, Iroh pulled away and placed his hands on both of Zuko's shoulders.

"But you found it again." Zuko finally gained the courage to look Iroh in the eye, "And you did it by yourself and I am so happy you found your way here." He said with a kind smile on his face.

Iroh pulled him into a hug again, "It wasn't that hard Uncle, you have a pretty strong scent." Zuko answered hugging the old man back.

TT

Back at the island the boys had started walking again, Momo had decided to rest on Beast Boy's shoulder today. "Can't you fly us out of here?" Aang wondered as he looked around at all the flora and fauna.

"I tried dude, when you were mediating I was trying to change into a pterodactyl so I can fly and carry you back to shore with me but for some reason I…can't do that here." He told him.

"There something really strange about this place." Aang murmured.

"What was your first clue?" Beast Boy asked.

Aang shook his head before looking out ahead of himself, he then did a double take, "Wait is it just me or…are those mountains getting bigger?" Aang asked pointing to the horizon where he could now see land.

"It's not just you dude…I see it to!" Beast Boy cried as he squinted his eyes.

Aang looked up at the tree next to him, "I'm gonna get a better look!" he declared and air bended himself up onto the branches. Momo flew up with him as Beast Boy watched Aang, the air bender was at the highest tree on the island and felt wind whipping back his robes. He looked forward to see the mountains getting closer not bigger, he then looked behind him to see that the island was in fact…moving. "They're not getting larger…they're getting closer!" Aang said with a grin.

He then jumped down from the trees, "So what's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"The island is moving come on we have to go up to the head." Aang exclaimed and began to run down the hill fast, or more like jump down. Beats Boy blinked before, "Hey wait up!" he ran after the air bender.

Aang then reached the edge of the island and jumped high into the air before diving into the water. "Dude what are you doing!" Beats Boy shouted as he reached the end and saw Aang dive in, it was futile though as Aang was already underwater.

Beast Boy sighed and dived in as well, it was a bit weird since he couldn't turn into a sea creature like say…a dolphin. Then something happened and Beats Boy could suddenly breathe underwater, that was when the changeling realized he could transform again! He was now a green dolphin, pushing his confusion aside he dived after Aang.

Aang nodded at Beast Boy when the changeling caught up, they both dived down lower to see what was underneath the island. The water around them then began to move around violently, they both then noticed a huge thing come down in front of them, on closer examination it seemed to be a giant…paw?

The two exchanged incredulous looks before swimming up to the top, Aang gulped in some air and Beast Boy transformed back into himself once they reached the surface. "What the heck was that!" the changeling asked

"It's like the big animal in the world!" Aang exclaimed a bit excitedly, he then tugged on Beast Boy's arm, "We gotta swim around and find its face."

"Way ahead of you dude." Beast Boy replied as she jumped up from the water, transformed into a dolphin yet again and dived into the water, Aang smiled and swam after the changeling, Momo flying over him as he did so.

TT

Meanwhile back at the campsite the group had gathered around to eat and share their plans with Iroh, "Uncle." Zuko spoke up gaining Iroh's attention, "You're the only person other than the Avatar who could possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko told him.

"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph corrected.

"That's what I just said." Zuko told her irritably, Toph shrugged and continued eating.

"Hmm." Iroh said as he pondered this, the group had explained to him the situation they were in. How Aang and their friend Beast Boy were both missing and how since the comet was coming soon Iroh should face the Fire Lord if Aang doesn't show up.

"We need you to come with us." Zuko urged.

"No Zuko, it won't turn out well." Iroh replied.

"You can beat him." Zuko assured his uncle. "And we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war." Iroh informed him and the others, "History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then…then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"No." Iroh answered, "Someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor?" Zuko asked a bit incredulously, "But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes you have." His uncle agreed, "You struggled, you suffered, but you have always followed your _own_ path, you restored your own honor and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked down, "I'll try uncle." He replied.

"But what if Aang and Beast Boy don't come back?" Cyborg asked.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us, Aang will face the Fire Lord." He assured the group. "When I was a boy I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se, only know do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Raven spoke up now catching on.

Iroh nodded, "Yes." He then glanced over at his nephew, "Zuko you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you." Iroh warned.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko assured him.

"Not alone you'll need help and if I am not mistaken she'll have her advisor helping her as well." Iroh countered.

"You're right, Katara, Robin, and Starfire?" he called out. The three looked up at him, "How would you three like to help me put not only Azula but Slade in their place?" he asked.

Robin smiled, "You have to ask?"

"I would be happy to help." Starfire agreed with a nod.

"It would be my pleasure." Katara added.

"What about us?" Sokka suddenly asked gaining everyone's attention, "What's our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?" Iroh questioned.

Sokka looked thoughtful, "I think…that even though we don't know where Aang is we need to do everything we can to stop the air ship fleet." He said a determined look on his face.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph added.

"I think I might stay here." Cyborg announced catching the group off guard, "These guys may need help taking back Ba Sing Se." he explained when they gave him questioning looks. Robin smiled and clapped the cybernetic teen on his back, "If you think so then we won't stop you."

Iroh smiled and nodded with that he stood up, "If that is so you will need a way to get to the island where the air ship fleet will leave from." Iroh informed Sokka. He then called Piando over and whispered something to him, with a nod the swords master went to retrieve something.

"I'll go with you." Suki told Sokka when Iroh was talking with Piando.

"Me too." Raven added as she came up behind her friend.

"Awesome we'll need all the help we can get." Toph said with a smile on her face.

Piando then came back with what Iroh asked for, he motioned the four over. Piando and Sokka then helped Suki and Toph onto the animal and it raised up with a jolt, "Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." Piando then handed Sokka a scroll, "The air ship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey."

"Thank you master." Sokka said with a smile, the two bowed to each other then Sokka hugged Piando. Though caught off guard the swords master smiled and returned the hug (maybe a bit stiffly).

Zuko, Robin, Starfire, and Katara had already mounted Appa with Zuko on the bison's head to guide him, "So if I'm going to be the Fire Lord after the war is over what are you going to do?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop." Iroh answered flicking up a white lotus tile up in the air and catching it, "And I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." He said with a smile.

The four smiled at him before looking up and seeing the other four on the eel-hound (except Raven who was floating by them). Cyborg stood by them as he was saying his good-byes to them as well, Sokka nodded at them and the four smiled slightly as they nodded back.

"Good-bye General Iroh." Katara told the old general.

"Good-bye everyone, today destiny is our friend…I know it." He told them confidently.

With that the eel-hound turned the other way and began to run as Raven flew after it with no problem. With that Appa took off into the air as well, heading in the opposite direction as well, toward the Fire Nation.

TT

Beats Boy (as a dolphin now) and Aang were both swimming to the head of the giant animal they had been, apparently, riding on all this time. The two exchanged looks before nodding, Beats Boy dived down, Aang took a deep breath and then followed. Using his air bending Aang propelled him and Beast Boy forward so they could catch up to the huge animal.

The two stopped and looked around their backs to the head and behind them an eye opened up. The two were shocked and swam back, but then it lifted its huge paw under Aang and Beast Boy, the two were lifted up from the water onto the surface. Beast Boy had transformed back to himself when they reached the surface watching the two watching the animal raise its head from the water.

"A lion turtle." Aang breathed as he finally realized what this creature was, Beast Boy gave off a confused look. Aang bowed to the lion turtle and Beast Boy followed suit not wanting to be rude (for once).

"Maybe you can help me." Aang murmured remembering what he had read from Wan Shi Tong's library about these creatures. The scroll he read said that lion turtles are supposed to be very intelligent and have much wisdom.

"You think he can?" Beast Boy whispered to Aang who nodded then spoke out loud to the lion turtle.

"Everyone even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life. But I don't know if I can do it." Aang told the creature.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost." The lion turtle began his deep voice shocking the changeling but Aang listened to his wisdom, "The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed." As the lion turtle continued he lifted his other paw, one finger was soon placed in the middle of Aang's forehead and the other on his chest. "Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light."

The fingers then began to glow a bright green and Aang's eyes widened in realization but he didn't pull away. The lion turtle had still been swimming as he gave Aang his insight and he lifted his paw so Aang, Beast Boy, and Momo may go back on land.

"Wait for him, he will come." The lion turtle told him and submerged back into the sea. With that the giant creature turned and swam back out to sea, leaving Aang and Beast Boy to watch in awe.

Aang took a deep breath knowing the time was arriving shortly, "You ready Aang?" Beast Boy asked.

The young Airbender nodded reluctantly, "Ready as I'll ever be." He admitted. With that Aang turned and looked up at the valley of huge rock columns. He air bended himself up onto one as Beast Boy and Momo flew up (Beast Boy transforming into a hawk while he did so).

TT

Meanwhile on an island in a dormant volcano stood Ozai on the platform of his air ship. "It's time for this world to end in fire and for a new world to be born from the ashes." He said aloud. Behind him were many other airships all fully loaded with advanced fire benders.

In space a comet touched upon the earth's atmosphere almost gliding on top of it, the sky was then stained with an orange and red glow. On the other side of the sea stood Aang and Beast boy both looking out onto the ocean, Beast Boy looked up at the comet wordlessly. Aang was looking out onto the waters a serious look on his face, he could do this, he had to do this, he had to win and beat the Fire Lord.

As the sky was stained into that orange red color, Aang took a deep breath calming his nerves…he was ready…

* * *

**Me: Alright finally done, it took a while but I'm done with this chapter! Alright so things are about to heat up we got Zuko, Robin, Katara, and Starfire going after Slade and Azula. We have Cyborg staying with the Order of the White Lotus to help regain control of Ba Sing Se. We have Sokka, Suki, Raven, and Toph going to the air ship fleet and last but certainly not least we have Aang and Beats Boy waiting for the air ship fleet. Actions sure to stir up, which means updating may take some time to get the action stuff in order.**

**Sokka: Translation she's going to forget about this for like seven months.**

**Me: I will not! This is the story I'm working on fully right now I kinda put Framed and Nightmares on the back burner (even though I'm almost done with the newest cha[ter of Framed). **

**Sokka: Sure you are and I'm not useful to the team.**

**Me: 'sticks tongue out' shut up Sokka no one asked you, so I hope you my loyal readers enjoyed this chapter and will please review. So see ya next time!**


End file.
